Fibers of Chaos
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: Created by Dr. Eggman, two hedgehogs wreak havoc in Mobius and Sonic tries to stop them but planned to send himself and the two hedgehogs into another dimension with Chaos Control. Now Sonic has allies to fight them and help them fight in a war against the Kiryuins as they own the world with clothing.
1. Chapter 1

The screen start to showcase the title flashing lights as it passes by back and forth and showing the presentation.

 _ **Lil' Soniq Productions**_

And another screen begin to show another sign as it is the color black and blue coloring of the logo.

 _ **Radical Studios**_

Another seen start show another logo as it begin to flash.

 _ **Sega**_

And lastly, another logo with creative designing and presented the logo.

 _ **FUNimation**_

* * *

 _Eggman's Base, Laboratory…_

The evil scientist who has try to rule the entire world for world domination to his Eggman Empire. He had try so hard to try completing his plan and defeat his arch nemesis but however, his arch nemesis always stop him and thwarted his plans countless times and always came in the nick of time to stop his evil schemes. Every time his plan goes well until his enemy stops it and defeated him with his speed and skill.

Right now, the scientist it at his lab plotting his next move, scheme, and plan to take down his enemy from ruining his plans for world domination. It was the scientist known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman. Eggman in his computer making some adjustments to his new invention that he had plotted against his enemy, hoping this would defeat him once and for all and a chance to get rid of him so he can continue his Eggman Empire. Eggman had all of the seven Chaos Emeralds in his grasp and set up into the capsules where he can draw energy for his new creations.

"Hohohohoho! This will be my greatest creation yet. Sonic has thwarted my plans every single time, Metal Sonic can't stop Sonic, Chaos can't stop Sonic, Dark Gaia can't stop Sonic, the Time Eater can't stop Sonic, and now the Zeti can't stop Sonic. I've had just about enough with that hog and ruining my plans for the last time. However, with my new creation he won't stand a chance." Eggman said with pride.

The scientist continue working on his new creation. He had two capsules in the room, Eggman putting up some more modifications into his new creations along with some adjustments. The doctor with an evil smirk, knowing that his creation will be a success once it is finished. In his computer there are two individuals that he has been working on for months, no one knows what Eggman has planned and everyone thinks that he has giving up taking over the world or at least they thought he did.

Eggman had been working on his new scheme, plotting to get rid of Sonic for months now and the doctor is seconds away of finishing his project. The doctor then check on the machine with the seven chaos emeralds in place.

"Yes! Now all I need to link in the energy of these chaos emeralds, the DNAs I've required from Sonic and Shadow and my creation will be a success. Sonic won't know what hit him. I will get rid of that pesky hedgehog once and for all!" Eggman shouted with a menacing tone.

Eggman begin activating the chaos emeralds and finished his project. His creation begin working creating two individuals using the schematics, the blueprints, and the notes he learned from Professor Gerald Robotnik, his grandfather to create Shadow the Hedgehog. Eggman begin to laugh knowing this would be the end of his long time arch nemesis: Sonic the Hedgehog. The project became a complete success minutes later and Eggman knew he had to see it for himself and heads inside the room.

The doctor was so eager to his see his creations, his projects that he worked so hard to complete to takedown Sonic once and for all. Snively walk in the room and Eggman hear footsteps and turn to see his nephew.

"Sir, is your creation complete yet?" Snively asked.

"Yes. Indeed Snively, you're just in time to see them. I've worked hard on my project for months now and time to put this secret weapon into a test." Eggman answered.

"About time, I thought it wasn't going to get finished. So is your creation powerful like you mentioned before?"

"Yes. In fact, with the power of the Chaos Emeralds flows within their veins Sonic won't stand a chance against them. They'll take care of Sonic and once that's over with, I can resume to my Eggman Empire and finish what I've started."

"But sir, what if Sonic stop your creations? What if he wins?"

"Trust me Snively, he won't win. Not this time anyway. With the chaos energy these two possess, Sonic won't have a chance to stop them."

Eggman press the button and opens two capsules of the individuals who were inside the entire time. The two individuals step out of the capsules to unveil their identities. Eggman smirked, he had created the perfect project to get rid of his long time arch nemesis. Snively's eyes widened of shock, he look at his uncle before returning his gaze at the two individuals. It was two hedgehogs that stand before Eggman and Snively.

It was a black hedgehog with blue streaks on his quills and has grey skin on the mouth, his eyes are blue and with blue lining trim around the eyes. He wore a black jacket with blue highlight, black cargo pants with blue highlights as well matching the outfight with zipper pockets on the left leg and has blue straps on each side of his hip with a grey knee pad on his right leg and wears his black sneakers with blue highlights to them and a skull design in front of the shoes as the color grey. He wore black and blue gloves to go along with his outfit.

Second is a black hedgehog with green streaks on his quills. Looks exactly like the black and blue hedgehog. He has green eyes and like his brother has green lining trim around the eyes. He wore a black jacket with green highlights and with a high collar and has two black straps on the chest, wears black and green gloves, black cargo pants with green highlight to match the outfit with black straps on the left leg and the right leg, wear black sneakers with green highlights and horns on the front of the shoes which they're the color grey.

The two hedgehogs look around the place knowing that they're at a laboratory and spotted the scientist that created them.

"Welcome to Mobius. My name is…" Eggman started until one of the hedgehogs interrupted.

"Dr. Ivo Eggman. We know who you are." The black and blue hedgehog interpreted.

"So you know who I am. That's splendid. Now let's get down to business. I want the two of you to-"

"To kill the blue hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog. We know. It's why you created us to get rid of your arch nemesis to start your Eggman Empire. Is that it?" the black and green hedgehog assumed.

"Yes. You assumed correctly. Now that you two know what to do, hop to it."

"Sorry doctor but we don't follow orders around here. Me and my brother don't take orders from anyone and especially from you." The black and blue hedgehog refused.

"WHAT! How dare you defy me?!"

"We have our own agendas. We don't give a damn about your Eggman Empire. In fact, we planned to destroy this world and kill everyone with it."

"You will not do such thing, not when I have THIS!"

Eggman takes out his remote and press the button to control and destroy the two hedgehogs with a smirk. Turns out, it wasn't working, Eggman press the button again and again and there was no response.

"What the what! Why isn't the chip I planted in your brains working?" Eggman wondered.

"That's because we destroyed it by the time we exit from the capsule where you created us. Your little devices and your inventions won't work on us. You'll have to try better than that." The black and green hedgehog explained.

"Sir, we have to get out of here. These hedgehogs are out of control and there's nothing we can do." Snively suggested.

"Good thinking, Snively. They'll die here in this base." Eggman retorted.

Eggman initiated the self-destruct sequence and he and Snively evacuated and exit out the base. The two hedgehogs simply smirk and break through the door and exit out of the room and continue to make their escape.

Eggman and Snively cleared away in the Eggmobile and takes off with Eggman driving the vehicle and press the button to destroy the base to destroy the two hedgehogs. Hopefully this would destroy them in a massive explosion while Snively look behind and look at the carnage.

"Sir, could the hedgehogs survive the explosion?" Snively asked.

"I hope not, hopefully that would be the last we see of those hedgehogs." Eggman answered.

"Do you have the seven emeralds?"

"Yes. We'll use them on my other plans that I plotted to get rid of Sonic."

During at the wreckage, the two hedgehogs somehow survived the explosion and they smirked evilly and look to see that Eggman and Snively got away.

"Looks like they got away, brother." The black and green hedgehog said.

"Yeah but not for long Toxic. They have the seven emeralds and it would be a great use to us." The black and blue hedgehog retorted.

"Yeah. Shall we get the emeralds, Blast?" Toxic asked.

"Oh yeah. Let's." Blast suggested.

The two hedgehogs went after the doctor and his nephew. Eggman was unaware that the two survive and Snively look away hoping that it would be the last they see of Blast and Toxic until the two hedgehogs appear and jump onto the Eggmobile. Toxic grab Snively by the neck and Blast kicks the vehicle down with Eggman still in it and crash down to the ground leaving a trail of rubble on the ground and the vehicle was damaged. Eggman slowly gets out of the Eggmobile and crawl away, trying to regroup himself until Blast and Toxic arrived and Toxic choking Snively before slamming him down to the ground.

"What! How did you guys survived?" Eggman questioned.

"Chaos Energy. Now doctor, the emeralds. Hand them over." Blast demanded.

"I hid them away, you'll never find them."

"Liar! You have them now hand them over."

"I told you before, I don't have them."

"Is that so? Tell me doctor, do you really care about your nephew?"

"What…"

Toxic grabs Snively by his shirt and wrap his arms around his neck, ready to snap his neck to kill him. This shocked Eggman that they would go this far for the emeralds.

"What are you doing?!" Eggman yelled.

"Do you care about your nephew? Do you love your nephew?" Blast questioned.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Toxic."

Toxic nodded and tighten his grip around Snively's neck as he struggle free from the hedgehog's grasp.

"Uncle… help… me…" Snively struggled.

"Stop it! I demand you to let go of Snively!" Eggman demanded.

"Not until you hand over the chaos emeralds. We know you have them doctor, we'll kill your nephew right in front of you if you don't hand the emeralds over."

"I… I…"

"GIVE US THE EMERALDS EGGMAN OR YOUR NEPHEW GETS IT!"

Eggman begin to shake, he didn't know what to do. Never in his life he would imagine he would be in a situations in a sudden death experience. He look to Snively, struggle and shedding tears from his eyes knowing that he's going to die. Eggman now in deep trouble, his back against the wall and felt that he'll meet his end too. Blast looking at the doctor with venom in his eyes, ready to give his brother the order to end Snively's life just like that. Eggman didn't have any back up plan to deal with the two hedgehogs knowing they'll kill him next.

Eggman then look down, giving in and give the hedgehogs what they demanded.

"It's in my Eggmobile now please let go of Snively. Please…" Eggman begged.

"Wise choice Eggman. You've grown soft, you didn't have the balls to let your nephew die. I thought you was a mad scientist like Professor Gerald Robotnik." Blast said.

Toxic let go of Snively and Blast look into the vehicle and pull out all of the seven chaos emeralds.

"Now we got what we came for. Let's go." Blast said.

Toxic nodded, smiling and he and Blast use the emeralds to teleport to another location with Chaos Control. Eggman look to Snively who is trying to gain some oxygen from being strangled by Toxic.

"What do we do now, sir?" Snively asked.

"I don't know but my hopes is for Sonic to stop those hedgehogs before they could destroy the world." Eggman retorted.

"But you said that Sonic doesn't stand a chance against them."

"Yes but with the emeralds they have, Sonic could use them to his advantage and stop them."

"I hope you're right, sir. We're facing the fate of Mobius right now."

"I know. I know… what have I done…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around Mobotropolis…_

The mobians enjoying a nice and beautiful day in the beautiful city. There hasn't been any schemes from Eggman for months and it appears that the people thought the doctor gave up is like music to their ears and enjoy their life without dealing with Eggman. The Freedom Fighters even went on to enjoy their life including their hero: Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic at his place playing his guitar in the living room. Sonic had gotten himself a place and moved out from his parents' home.

He enjoy the peace and quiet and living alone in his new household and the hedgehog couldn't be happier. Sonic kicked back and relax enjoying the life of peace. Some reason, Sonic did missed stopping Eggman's plans, schemes for world domination and he sure miss fighting badniks, his arch nemesis and his other enemies he faced in his life. Sonic stop playing his guitar, sets it down and take a moment to kick back and look up at the ceiling.

"Man… this day sure is boring. I do miss fighting Eggman and saving the world but I sure miss stopping him. Man… there's got to be something I can do to get out of boredom. Maybe going out on a run should help, that always helps besides I like to run." Sonic said.

Sonic gets up from the couch and put his shoes on and just about to step out of his house until suddenly, there's been an explosion happening in Mobotropolis. This caught Sonic's attention, smiling that there's something happen.

"Finally! Something interesting." Sonic said with relief.

Sonic exits the house quickly as he can until he find out that Mobotropolis is in flames and the people are evacuating to get someplace safe. Sonic wondered what's going on wondering if Eggman's responsible for the carnage but his main priority is to find his friends and check up on the Freedom Fighters who are evacuating the people and getting King Elias and the family acorn to safety.

"Sally! What's going on here?" Sonic asked.

"We don't know but there has been explosion from different locations and it's destroying the city. We're evacuating everyone to safety as possible." Sally informed.

"Could it be Eggman attacking?"

"We're not sure but we have suspicions that Eggman's behind all of this."

"Good. You guys get everyone to safety, I'll find out who's responsible for this."

Sonic takes off leaving Sally and the Freedom Fighters behind.

"Sonic wait! Dang it!" Sally shouted.

"Don't worry Sally, let's get these people to safety." Rotor suggested.

"Yeah, Rotor's right sugah. After we get everyone evacuated then we can help Sonic." Bunnie added.

Sally nodded with response and continue their work.

Sonic search high and low looking for the culprits. Sonic with a stern look on his face, looking for the culprits to take them down. He hoped that Eggman's behind all of this for this invasion and Sonic look over at the park looking around for the culprits but there was no one here so Sonic decided to head to another location when all of sudden, a wave of blue energy blasted at Sonic and green lightning came out of nowhere but Sonic dodge the green lightning in time and lands on the ground with a three point landing. Sonic look over and see two figures from the smoke.

"We knew we could find you here… Sonic the Hedgehog." The figure said.

"Who are you? Are you guys responsible for this." Sonic asked.

"So what if we are."

"I'm not playing around, seems like you're responsible for this. Who are you?!"

The two figures step through the smoke and review themselves to be two black hedgehogs. Sonic became surprised, they look menacing and very dangerous.

"You guys are hedgehogs?" Sonic questioned.

"Created by Eggman. We were sent here to kill you but we have own agenda. We're still going to kill you, we just want you out of our sight to destroy this world." Blast said.

"That's right. Now why don't you be a good hedgehog and face your fate." Toxic ordered.

"Over my dead body!" Sonic refused.

Sonic curls himself into a ball and dash ahead, striking Blast with his spin dash attack. Toxic charge in to grab Sonic but Sonic back flip over Toxic and dive kicks him to the ground. Blast recovers and comes back delivering a punch straight to Sonic right in the jaw and sends the blue blur flying and away from the park and hits the ground. Blast and Toxic dash ahead going after the true blue. Sonic gets back up on his feet and dash ahead using his Sonic Boost and bashes Toxic three feet away surprising the black and green hedgehog with his speed and dodges Blast spinning roundhouse kick by ducking down then uppercuts Blast with his Sho-Hog-Ken then followed by curling himself into a ball in the air and shot shockwave of blue wind at Blast sending him crashing down to the ground using Sonic Storm (Sonic Battle). Sonic them hurls himself down for a homing attack but Blast blasted the hedgehog away with blue energy blasting from the palm of his right hand sending Sonic up in the air then Toxic jumps in then grabs Sonic and slams him down into a powerbomb creating a small crater into the ground with cracks.

Toxic held Sonic up and uppercuts him a feet away and hits the ground. Sonic getting back up to his feet to get back to the fight until Toxic dashing towards Sonic and shoulder tackles him and crash through the wall of a building and out of the building and tosses him over to a nearby food stand and crash against it. Blast and Toxic regroup and joined up against Sonic as they both charge and attack the blue blur. Sonic evade away to two evil hedgehogs evading their every melee strikes along with their team up attacks and Sonic then traps them in the blue tornado and bashes them using his Sonic Boost.

Blast and Toxic recovered and counters Sonic off with a kick right to the hedgehog's face and sends Sonic flying at a nearby wall. Blast and Toxic slowly approach to the blue hedgehog, ready to end things here until the Freedom Fighters showed up just in time to save Sonic's life.

"Sonic!" Sally shouted.

The Freedom Fighters stopped and see two hedgehogs fighting the blue blur. They realize that they're responsible for the whole explosions.

"Are you guys responsible for all of this mess?" Sally questioned.

"In case you're wondering princess, yes we are. Only here to kill Sonic and to destroy this damn world." Blast answered.

"Who sent you to kill Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Eggman created us, brought us here to this world but we don't take orders from anyone. We answer to ourselves and that is killing Sonic so that he won't interfere once we destroy this world." Toxic answered.

"You scoundrels won't do such thing." Antoine retorted drawing out his sword.

"We're not going to let that happen. Freedom Fighters attack!" Sally ordered.

Bunnie was the first one up to go against the two hedgehogs so Toxic begin electrocuting Bunnie with green lightning and knee kicks her right to the face before slamming down to the ground.

"Bunnie! You will pay for zis!" Antoine threatened.

Antoine readied his sword to attack but Blast quickly approach Antoine and flash kicks him up in the air then show a wave of blue energy knocking away Antoine down to the ground leaving him unconscious. Toxic then finishes off Tails, Sally, and Rotor by electrocuting the three with green lightning, sending them 70,000 volts of lightning causing Sonic to watch in horror. Blast then approach the three and grab Tails by the neck and look over to Sonic.

"So this is your closest friend huh?" Blast assumed.

"Let Tails go!" Sonic demanded.

"Perhaps I should but let's see how angry you can get when I take his life."

"No!"

Blast begin choking the life out of Tails, Sonic try to stop him but Toxic struck him in the abdomen and holds him down, making Sonic watch his best friend die. Blast grinned, Tails struggling to get free from Blast but he was too strong for him. Sonic couldn't do anything but just sit and watch and just when Blast could kill the fox until Blast gets struck by the face with somehow came out of nowhere and attacked Blast then rescues Tails and get him and everyone else to safety. Sonic was shocked that someone would save his life but knew who the person was. Toxic then gets struck by a red energy spear, electrocuting him then gets struck sending him away from Sonic.

Sonic look over and sees Shadow making his entrance and help Sonic up to his feet.

"Shadow, boy am I glad to see you." Sonic said.

"Hello Sonic, I'm came to settle the score with these two fakers." Shadow responded.

"What did they do?"

"They invade and destroy the G.U.N Base looking for you and they even attacked Omega and Rouge. My girlfriend."

"Wait you and Rouge are dating now?"

"Yes. For a few weeks now."

"You don't say."

"The ultimate life form decided to come and rescue his rival. If you wanted to die all you have to do is ask." Blast retorted.

"I was ordered to take you down."

"G.U.N assigned you huh? No matter, that means more fun for us." Toxic smirked.

"You ready to take down these punks?" Sonic asked.

"You know, just don't get in my way." Shadow responded.

"Still got that cold demeanor I see."

Blast and Toxic charge at Sonic and Shadow and they charge at them two and all four hedgehogs clashed and engage into a fight. Shadow flash kick Blast with Sonic hitting Toxic with a homing attack. Both hedgehogs recovered and blasted blue and green energy wave from their hands pushing Sonic and Shadow back and Toxic pulls them back using the lightning tether and Blast clothesline both hedgehogs then grab them by their quills and swung them around and toss them away through a wall crashing through.

Shadow chaos control and dive down hitting Toxic with a diving kick then Sonic rush in bashing Blast up in the air with his speed then charges up some energy and performed a Light Speed Attack striking Blast numerous times then finishes with a kick sending Blast down to the ground. Shadow uses Chaos Spear hitting Blast directly and uppercuts the black and blue hedgehog up in the air then Sonic homing attacks Blast and shot shockwaves of blue wind sending Blast back down to the ground. Toxic comes in and delivers a spinning heel kick stopping Sonic and clasps his hands together and swung it, hitting Sonic that sends the hedgehog down to the ground. Shadow teleported behind Toxic but he senses Shadow and elbowed him by the abdomen and axe kicks him down the ground.

Shadow quickly gets back up to his feet and try getting back into the fight but Blast dashes at the ultimate life form and struck him in the face with a brutal punch that sends Shadow flying and knocks him unconscious.

"I thought you would proof to be much of a challenge." Blast scowled.

Sonic charges at Blast, coming to Shadow's aid but Toxic teleports and kicks Sonic at his left side sending Sonic flying a feet away and his the ground. Toxic regroups with his brother and takes out the seven chaos emeralds.

"I think we had enough fun for one day. What do you say we end this right now, brother?" Blast suggested.

"Sure thing. I'm getting kind of bored kicking this blue hedgehog's ass." Toxic smiled.

Blast smirked and he and his brother begin using all seven chaos emeralds to end Sonic's life and destroy Mobius. However, Shadow woke up from his unconsciousness and teleports to the hedgehog brothers and kicks Toxic away sending him away with a spinning roundhouse kick then Sonic comes in and bashes Blast a few feet away through the building using Sonic Boost. Shadow then grabs one Chaos emerald and send the other emeralds flying to different locations where the dark hedgehogs can't find them.

"That should do it. What now?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, they seem to want to kill me. Shadow, can you do a favor me?" Sonic requested.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you teleport me and the other fakers to a different world where they can't harm anyone else anymore."

"But if I do that, there won't be a way home for you."

"I know but what choice do we have. I can't let them kill any innocent of people. They won't rest until they kill me and destroy this world. This is my fight and I'll finish it in another world."

"Sonic, are you certain you want to do this? You don't have to do this alone."

"I'm sure Shadow. You're needed here so I'll take my fight elsewhere. Tell Tails, my parents, and my uncle that I love them and goodbye."

"I understand. Be sure to be safe out there at a different world. Will you try to find a way home?"

"I'll do everything in my power to find a way to come home. I'll promise you that."

Blast and Toxic got up and glared at Sonic and it looked like they're really pissed off.

"You only have one shot at this, Sonic." Shadow warned.

"Yeah. I know. You ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

Blast and Toxic dash ahead, directly charging at Sonic who had just about enough. Sonic then take the chance dash over at both hedgehogs and bashes them using his Sonic Boost against, he then grab them both holding tight as he can and look at Shadow.

"Now Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow nodded and raises his hand up in the air with the chaos emerald and points it directly at Sonic and the two dark hedgehogs.

" **Chaos Control!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow teleported Sonic, Blast, and Toxic to a different world, another dimension where Sonic can continue his fight against the two dark hedgehogs. Shadow look around the place before looking up wondering where Sonic could be at hoping he can defeat Blast and Toxic.

" _Be safe out there Sonic, hopefully you can find a way home._ " Shadow thought.

* * *

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli – Shoot Em Up (Instrumental)***

 _Lil Soniq Productions_

 _Radical Studios_

 _Fanfiction Films_

 _Sega_

 _FUNimation_

 _Lil' Soniq Productions and Radical Studios Presents…_

The title begin to showcase the color red with black lining around it.

 **Fibers of Chaos**

 _Starring…_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Blast the Hedgehog_

 _Toxic the Hedgehog_

 _Ryuko Matoi_

 _Satsuki Kiryuin_

 _Aikuro Mikisugi_

 _Mako Mankanshoku_

 _Uzu Sanageyama_

 _Houka Inumuta_

 _Ira Gamagoori_

 _Nonon Jakuzure_

 _And Ragyo Kiryuin_


	2. Chapter 2

_Unknown City…_

The green electricity begin to form somewhere in the unknown city and the flash of light appear to show Sonic, Blast, and Toxic teleported to a different location and all being pushed away and Sonic rolls backwards, curling himself into a ball and launches up in the air and landed on his feet skidding on the ground. Blast and Toxic did an aerial recover before landing on the ground. Sonic look around his surroundings, smiling knowing that Shadow teleported him and the two dark hedgehogs to another world where they won't harm anyone back home ever again.

"Looks like we're in another world. Thanks Shadow. I owe you one." Sonic said smiling.

"We're at a different world? How can this be?" Toxic wondered.

"It was Chaos Control, that ultimate life form transported us and Sonic to this world from Mobius. We're not at Mobius anymore." Blast explained.

"What! There's a possibility that Chaos Control can transport the user to a different world?"

"Yes. With a chaos emerald, it could prove to given a chance."

"I had Shadow transported us to another world where you won't harm anyone back at Mobius. I don't know Eggman created you but there is no one I'm not letting you kill my friends." Sonic stated.

"So that was your plan from the start? Clever but you have no one to help you anymore. You just walk to your death trap."

"I don't need anyone's help. I can still take you guys down one way or another."

"Enough with this, time to die Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Blast and Toxic charge at Sonic and deliver some surprising melee strikes at the blue blur. Sonic using his reflexes dodging every attack made from Blast and Toxic and Blast surprise Sonic by teleporting behind Sonic and goes for a punch behind Sonic but Sonic back flip, sensing Blast coming to jump him from behind. Sonic struck Blast behind with a flash kick knocking him away towards his brother Toxic and crashes against him. Both hedgehogs recover back up to their feet and try to clothesline Sonic but Sonic using his speed to dodge the dark hedgehogs and sped off through the alleyway. Toxic ran after Sonic as he flew over to pursue the hedgehog and Blast decides to head up top of the rooftops of the unknown city to go after Sonic.

Sonic using his speed, passing by some civilians using his sonic speed to get away from the two brothers and form a strategy to get the upper advantage. Toxic hot on his tail, channeling his energy with green lightning dancing around his fist ready to stop Sonic's track and put an end to him. Toxic then shot an energy ball with green lightning dancing around it. Sonic dodges the green energy ball which it explode creating a minor explosion surprising some nearby citizens from the explosion. Sonic jumps up in the air and did a flash kick by shooting shockwave of blue wind over at Toxic. He dodges it giving Sonic a chance to attack and Sonic dives down and kicks Toxic down then curls himself into a ball and homing attacks him a feet then show a shockwave of wind at the black and green hedgehog sending him crashing through a wall breaking it.

Blast comes in out of nowhere and dive kicks Sonic then punches down Sonic and uppercuts him right in the jaw then finishes him with a spinning roundhouse kick sending Sonic a feet away flying and hits the ground. Blast rushes in, grabs Sonic by the face and dashes away and bashes him through the wall through five buildings surprising the civilians scaring them from the fight. Blast then slams Sonic down to the ground, grinding him against the ground leaving a trail of rubble then threw Sonic through a building with brute force. Sonic crashed through two building and is seen falling down and crash through the roof and hits the ground at an unknown residence. It looks to be abandoned and Sonic begin shaking himself off from the pain.

"Ow… ok, that one hurt. You've been through worse Sonic." Sonic commented.

Blast burst through the roof and dives down to kick Sonic. Sonic gets out of the dodge, rolling himself out of the wall forcing Blast to kick down the ground then spin dashes Blast through the wall, crashing through it and deliver some punches to Blast right to his face beating down Blast. Toxic shot a lightning spear electrocuting Sonic then kicks him through the broken wall sending him outside and Sonic recover himself and lands on his feet skidding down the ground. Sonic glared daggers as both hedgehogs burst through the abandon residence and charge at Sonic. Sonic struck both Blast and Toxic with a scissors kick before homing attacks both of them at the same time. Toxic air dashes towards Sonic and threw a punch but Sonic uses his reflexes to dodge the punch and knee kicks Toxic then engulfs his right hand with bleu wind and blasts it at Toxic, sending him flying away.

" **Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Blast gets even and creates blue energy from his two fingers and shot an arrow-like ball at Sonic hits him when it impacted the true blue.

" **Chaos Shot!** " Blast shouted.

Once it struck Sonic, Blast engulfs his right hand with blue energy and air dashes directly towards Sonic and deliver a powerful blow, delivering a brutal punch that sends Sonic flying away a few feet away from Blast and crash through a few buildings and crashes against the wall leaving a dent with cracks onto it. Sonic recovers himself, shaking the pain off to get back into the fight. He notice some civilians are stunned, surprise to see a hedgehog in their city and just when Sonic could try speaking to them until Blast comes in and try attacking Sonic. Sonic got out of the way and Blast punches the cracked wall causing it to shatter into pieces and Sonic drop kicks Blast and back flip away from Blast and curls himself into a ball and shot a shockwave of wind using Sonic Storm. The shockwave hit Blast and dive kicks Blast down to the ground then evade Toxic's surprising spinning heel kick and Sonic grabs Toxic, flipping frontward and slams him down the ground then jumps up and curls himself into a ball and bashes him against the ground using the bounce attack.

Blast recovers back up to the fight and struck Sonic behind then grab him by the quills and swung him around, tosses him over to a nearby cable car with some people into, crashing hard against it causing the people to get out of the cable car fast as they can. It was the students who came out of the cable car who were trying to get to school. Blast rushes in and try attacking Sonic but he counters him with a homing attack but Blast caught him and slam him down the ground and try pummeling the true blue. Sonic answers back with a sweep kick and then did a kip up kick knocking Blast away then uppercuts Toxic using **Sho-Hog-Ken** then axe kick him down the to a nearby building using **Sonic Eagle** with strong force put into his axe kick.

Sonic lands onto his feet then leans back, using his reflexes and dodges a kick from Toxic, forcing him to kick through the wall and Sonic evades a few energy throwing knives at the blue blur and Toxic shot a stream of green lightning at Sonic electrocuting him allowing Blast to attack so Blast launches up in the air and delivers another brutal kick sending Sonic through another two buildings and charge at the blue blur. Unaware during the fight, there was a seventeen year old girl watching the fight. She has mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. During her childhood, she wore a red collared shirt with a white skirt and white shoes. She carried a large case who was looking for something or someone, she watched the fight, shocked to see three hedgehogs going at it and taking their fight elsewhere.

The girl wondered who they are but decides against it and continue to her search and proceeds to head over to a school just up ahead.

Back with the fight, Sonic did an aerial recover and dodges Blast and Toxic just in the nick of time and spin kick them a feet away and Sonic shot two shockwaves of wind from his palms using Sonic Wind backing them away. Toxic shot a lightning spear at Sonic only for Sonic to dodge it then Blast try to attack only for Sonic to dodge from Blast again then start forming a blue tornado around Blast and Toxic then curls himself into a ball gaining some energy for his Light Speed then fully charges it and start to pummel Blast and Toxic with his **Light Speed Attack** beating down Blast and Toxic then finishes them off with a punch and kick knocking away the two dark hedgehogs. Sonic then charges ahead and begin to speed up in his top speed and bashes him against Blast and Toxic with brute force using his **Sonic Boost**.

His speed and attack sends the two dark hedgehogs crashing through multiple buildings and hits the ground leaving a trail of rubble when they grind to the ground. Sonic then takes off knowing the fight just got too intense. Blast and Toxic launches up in the air and start looking around for the true blue.

"Where the hell could he be?" Toxic wondered.

"He could be anywhere but I can assume that he got away." Blast noticed.

"How did you know that?"

"From what I can tell, this fight has gotten too intense but exciting and besides we're in a different world and we don't know where we are."

"Right. So we should just look around for answers, find out where we are."

"Precisely. We can continue our fight for another time but right now, Sonic has beaten us and I can let that slide. Only for now until we meet again."

"This time, I'll kill Sonic with my bare hands. He won't see it coming."

"In time brother, but right now let's get out of this disgusting city."

"Agreed."

Blast and Toxic teleport using Chaos Control to another location, leaving Sonic alone for now.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Sonic in the alleyway trying to recuperate, he suffer some bruises and extreme blows from Blast and Toxic. They proof that they're dangerous and they're powerful and this was the first time that Sonic faced a powerful enemy in his entire life. Sonic slide down against the wall, taking a seat, clutching his right side wincing in pain.

"Damn… they did a number on me. This isn't the last time I see of them, I'll be sure to see them again someday but right now I need some time to rest and find out where the hell am I." Sonic said.

Sonic look around his surroundings, he take back to think about the fights and the place he's at right now isn't Mobius. He knew that he's at a different world and no hope of going back home but Sonic wanted this and wanted to fight the two dark hedgehogs to keep his friends and family safe back at Mobius. Sonic again winced in pain, getting up from his feet and slowly walk through the pathway finding a safe place to get some rest, hopefully finds a motel to crash and lay on a soft bed to recuperate. Sonic took a few more steps until he suddenly collapse down to the ground and passes out from the fight he had with Blast and Toxic. It took a lot out of him and the blue blur try getting back up but to no avail, he felt into unconsciousness in the middle of the alleyway with no hope to recuperate and so the blue blur then drifted off asleep as he has passed out from the fight.

Unaware, someone spotted the blue blur and rush over to him. It poke him, nudging him realizing that he's unconscious so the figure then begin dragging the hedgehog away, out of the alleyway to take him to a unknown place unaware from Sonic.

* * *

 _Few Days Later…_

Sonic suddenly woke up from his slumber, slowly opening his eyes groggily and softly groan. Sonic begin hearing some loud yelling that woke him up, Sonic slowly sit up appears to be at a residence, eyes still blurry trying to gain his vision. He look over to see a seventeen year old girl socking a male, a boy, and a dog and yelling at them while the woman smiled, watching as she eats her meal. The three then notice the blue hedgehog who just woken up and jump up.

"AH! Dad it's alive! I thought he was dead." The boy said.

"Nonsense son, he's just only got hurt pretty bad and he isn't bleeding." The man retorted.

Sonic got his vision and look around the place knowing that he's at a household.

"Where… where the heck am I?" Sonic asked.

"Oh you're at our home, hedgehog. My son here found you, carried you here to help treat your wounds." The woman answered.

"Well technically my friends helped me carried you when we found you at the alleyway. You had a massive fight with the other two hedgehogs right?" the boy questioned.

"Yeah. That's right, it won't be the last I see of them. I'll meet them again someday. Who are you guys…"

"Oh sorry! We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves! My name is Mako Mankanshoku, this is my brother Mataro and this here is my mom and dad." Mako introduced.

"That's right. My husband here is a doctor and he's the one who patched you up from this horrible wounds, bruises you had. My name is Sukuyo." Sukuyo added.

"And I'm Barazo, also this is our dog Guts." Barazo also said introducing their dog.

"Pleasure to meet you guys." Sonic responded.

"The pleasure is all ours hedgehog. So you had an awesome fight back there?" Mataro asked.

"Yeah. It was intense, I can tell you that."

"I see you fight too and I got to admit that was pretty bad ass." A girl said.

Sonic look over and sees the mid-hair girl with a single red streak on her bangs wearing a navy blue sailor uniform. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as left eye. The right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it.

"Yeah thanks. Um… who are you supposed to be?" Sonic asked.

"Ryuko Matoi, I seen you fight those black hedgehogs who tossed you at the cable car. Were they trying to kill you?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah. That's right. They're out there somewhere plotting something evil."

"What are they planning?" Bazaro asked.

"You don't want to know. In fact, it's none of your business to know, I don't want anyone getting involved."

"But we can help you if you can tell us. Come on, I know there's something you can tell us." Mako asked.

"No! You all won't understand. Those two hedgehogs are dangerous and they won't hesitate to harm you. I can't have that and right now I got to…"

Sonic try getting up but winced in pain, screaming in agony from the bruise he received from Blast.

"Hey take it easy there, you're still hurt. You need to rest." Bazaro suggested.

"Yeah man, we can't have you walking around with bruises and you might open one of them to bleed out blood." Mataro added.

"Thank you, I don't know how I can repay you?" Sonic thanked.

"Don't. You seem to be an awesome hedgehog so it's on the house. Besides, we're not making any money and we don't live in the luxury life like the others are up there in Honno City."

"Honno City? So is there where I am, Honno City?"

"Yeah. We forgot to tell you earlier. Sorry." Sukuyo apologized.

"It's fine, right now I'm just going to get back to sleep."

Sonic slowly lay back down and slowly drifted off asleep, getting some rest from the wounds so that he can heal. The Mankanshoku family went back to eat their dinner.

"We forgot to ask Sonic to eat with us." Mataro said.

"He's pretty out of it so let the hedgehog rest." Bazaro retorted.

Ryuko look over to the blue hedgehog, she wondered who he is and how well he fought back there against the dark hedgehogs. Seeing the hedgehog fight, she might learn a thing or two from Sonic but for right now she continue to try enjoy dinner with the Mankanshoku family but still had the hedgehog in her mind.

" _Who is he, what is he and how can he stand up against those two other hedgehogs?_ " Ryuko thought.

* * *

 _Next Following Day…_

Sonic had been asleep for the entire night and through all morning. He was now healed up thanks to a good night rest. The blue blur finally wake up, opening his eyes and sat up looking around and see the room his dark. Hearing footsteps, Sonic look over to the door and sees the door slide open and there is Sukuyo entering the room with a cup of tea.

"Hello hedgehog, glad you're finally up." Sukuyo greeted.

"Hi Ms. Mankanshoku. I feel much better already and I don't feel any pain anymore." Sonic responded.

"That's wonderful to know. I made you some fresh tea."

"Oh… thank you."

Sonic gradually accept the tea and drinks it down.

"So do you have a name?" Sukuyo asked.

"Yeah, it's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Forgot to tell you guys yesterday before I passed out." Sonic apologized.

"It's fine. So are you from a different place, another state?"

"Hmm. Well I'm from a different world, another dimension and the black hedgehogs that your son and Ryuko saw me fight yesterday they're from the same world that I'm from."

"Oh yeah? Fascinating. Are their others like you?"

"Yeah. Different animals."

"Care to tell me?"

"I don't think you would understand Ms. Mankanshoku, if I tell you you'll thing I'm weird.

"Nonsense. Come on you can tell me."

"Maybe another time. So where is everyone?"

"My husband is at work and Mako and Mataro are at school. Ryuko is with Mako at the Honnoji Academy."

"Honnoji Academy? Interesting. I should check it out and see what's over there. I take it that everyone in Honno City attends there?"

"Yes. My son is out there mugging people for some money."

"Is that right and what about your daughter. Is she doing well at school?"

"She has her moments but she still is a wonderful student and a good heart at that."

"Humph. Good to know. Well anyways, I'm going to go check this school out and rent a hotel to stay."

Sonic stood up on his feet, ready to go and all healed up.

"You're looking extremely well Sonic. Do you heal that fast?" Sukuyo asked.

"Yeah. You can say that, all I need is good day of rest and I'll be up and running at no time. So Sukuyo, where can I find this academy?"

"Up top, take the cable train up towards it and you'll arrive there in no time."

"Thanks but I don't need a cable car."

"What do you mean by…"

Before Sukuyo could finish, Sonic then takes off running at his sonic speed, heading over to the Honnoji Academy. He left a trail of blue wind blowing shocking Sukuyo.

"Oh my, he's a fast runner." Sukuyo commented smiling.

Sonic sped off heading directly at the Honnoji Academy. Sonic notice that there are three different cities in Honno City so he stop and look around but he decided to get a good bird's eye view so he reach over to find a perfect view of the whole city and check it out, examine around his areas to get a good look.

"So this is Honno City? It sure is big and where I am right now is at the slums. I wonder who rules this city? Doesn't it have a mayor or something?" Sonic pondered.

"That's because Lady Satsuki rule this city." A voice said.

Sonic turn around and sees a blue hair male behind him with glasses looking directly at the blue blur.

"Hi… um have we met?" Sonic asked.

"No but you can call me Aikuro Mikisugi." Aikuro responded.

"Aikuro huh? Nice to meet you, the name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I take it that you're not afraid of me for what I am."

"Not at all. The students from Honnoji Academy has been talking about you and the fight with the two black hedgehogs that happened yesterday. They were in the cable car where you crash towards it and they panicked and got out of there running for their lives. Some even watched you fight."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. The fight got too intense."

"Tell me, were those the hedgehogs are bad news to cause all of those explosions?"

"You can say that. They're extremely dangerous and they're powerful and I'm the only one that can fight them. I don't want anyone hurt. You seem to know about the fight, are you some sort of high school teacher or something?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm a spy for my army to fight off the Kiryuin Clan."

"You are? What's the Kiryuin Clan got to do about what's going on here in Honno City."

"I can't tell you that but I can tell you who rules Honno City and the academy."

"It's this Lady Satsuki that you mentioned right?"

"Yeah but her full name is Satsuki Kiryuin. She's the President of the academy and ruler of Honno City. This city belongs to her and its people."

"What?! So what you're telling me that she's some kind of queen of her city?"

"Correct. The people down there live in the slums, first part of the city who are first class with first star goku uniforms, second part is the second star, and the third star is the third part that is where the Elite Four lives."

"The Elite Four? I take it that they're Satsuki's henchman."

"Precisely. They also have the authority of the Academy lead by Satsuki herself. They even have Third Star Goku uniforms."

"You speak about Goku Uniforms? What are they, some kind of outfit for the academy?"

"Yes. The Goku uniforms perform special abilities, they're strong and powerful made of special thread that they make."

"Wow. Must've been powerful. What thread do they use?"

"I can't tell you that but in time I can explain it to you since you're still new to this city and you're a hedgehog."

"Hehehe… right and I'm still getting used to this city. Anyways, can a goku uniform can be destroyed?"

"Yes. They can, they have some weak spots."

"I thought so. What can you tell me about the Elite Four?"

"They're strong and they are very protective towards Satsuki. They're really loyal to her."

"What are their names?"

"The first one is **Uzu Sanageyama** , he's regulates athletic sport clubs for the academy. Second is **Hōka Inumuta** , he's in charge of Honnōji Academy's information and strategy committee, aiding the student council by analyzing information via his laptop. He is also in charge of analysis of the Goku Uniforms research in the Sewing Club. Third is **Ira Gamagōri** , he's Satsuki's shield and is Satsuki Kiryūin's loyal, massive enforcer who leads the disciplinary committee at Honnōji Academy. The fourth and last one is **Nonon Jakuzure**. She regulates the school's non-athletic groups, such as the gardening and biology clubs. Nonon also runs the school's Rakugo Club, 100 Poet's Club and most likely the marching band."

"The Elite Four… wow so I was right they even have some authority in the academy and they're that strong too. Hey they even have Goku uniforms too right? So they have the three-star goku uniforms?"

"Correct. They even have special abilities twice as powerful from what I learned."

"I see. Can you tell me more about this Kiryuin Clan you mentioned about?"

"I'll tell you in time but I have to get to the Honnoji Academy. Got to continue being undercover for our plans."

"Right. Well then, I'll leave you to it since after all I'm checking out the Honnoji Academy for myself. Hey why don't I take you there?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll get there on my own after all I am a homeroom teacher by the way."

"Right. Well see you around Aikuro and thanks for the info. I much appreciated it."

Sonic jumps over the rail of the balcony and dives down with Aikuro watching from behind and wave goodbye.

"That hedgehog is different. Perhaps he can help us with our problem with the Kiryuin Clan." Aikuro commented.


	3. Chapter 3

_Somewhere, in Honno City…_

Sonic head over to the Honnoji Academy, checking the place and to meet with their president and the Elite Four for the first time. After the information he collected from Aikuro he knew that he need to see it for himself and learn more about what's going on around the city. Sonic discover the people in the slums are trying to make a living for themselves, even some are home schooled who looks like they've been kicked out of the school. This angers him, he wanted to know what's going on but he can't let the anger get to him. The blue blur knew that he has to keep it cool, not wanting to bring unnecessary conflict.

Sonic dashing towards to his destination, the hero jumps onto the cable of the cable car and grinds onto it just for the fun of it to head straight to the academy where it's leading him there. Sonic hops off the rail and look at the place. It was huge, it's like a fortress, and a citadel whatever he can call it. Sonic wall run onto the large wall and head straight to the top. He heard some noises, a crowd noise occurring. It got Sonic to get curious to find out what's going on so the blue blur rush up to the top and sees an event going on and it appears to be the tennis match going under way.

"Tennis huh? Something interesting I hope." Sonic commented.

Sonic bulge his eyes to see Ryuko in a skimpy outfit which surprised him. She even changed her look that matches her outfit she's wearing just now. Her hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Her suit also undergoes a significant change in appearance after Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

"Since when Ryuko changed her outfit and her looks just now. What else is she hiding?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic notice a flash of light stopping the match, looking up to see a figure standing by as the students bowed to their president. Sonic got a bird's eye view and spots a female up top of the building of the academy. From what Sonic can see is a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to her mother's with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust. She even has long black hair and carrying a sword. Sonic begin to realize that it must be the president of the academy and the ruler of Honno City.

"So that must Satsuki Kiryuin that Aikuro told me about. From what I could tell that she sure means business. Reminds me one of the shows I used to watch even the video games." Sonic commented.

Sonic look down sees Ryuko knocking away the blonde female tennis player with his scissors causing her to crash towards the spiked walls then finish her with one slash that destroy her goku uniform which it was a two-star level. Sonic was impressed the way she can handle herself in a fight until he spotted one single red thread of clothing glowing red and going inside of Ryuko's outfit.

"Interesting. Something tells me that that's no ordinary outfit nor a goku uniform. What is it?" Sonic thought.

Sonic then spots a green hair male ready to settle the score with Ryuko with the other students until Satsuki made her appearance who silently came down from the top of the building with the stairs. Uzu one of the elite four bow down so does the rest of the students bowed and show their respects.

"So we finally meet Satsuki Kiryuin." Ryuko said smirking.

"As I expected, your kamui is powerful that I thought." Satsuki noticed.

" _Kamui? Is that what Ryuko is wearing?_ " Sonic thought.

"Now I get to fight you bitch, you're going to tell me are you responsible for killing my dad?"

Satsuki slowly draw out her sword, ready to fight. Ryuko stand ready with her scissors, getting to her stance.

"If you want your answers, fight me for it. My sword Bakugan can cut through anything. Even a Kamui." Satsuki retorted.

Satsuki charged and swung her sword, Ryuko blocked it with ease but turns out Satsuki prove to be stronger than she look. Ryuko try to push away but Satsuki's strength proven to be difficult for her to handle. Suddenly, her kamui start to blow off some steam like it was about to deactivate anytime soon and this could me trouble for Ryuko. Another steam blew off from her kamui yet again and showering the area with the cloud of smoke and Ryuko retreated with Mako.

"You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back. Let's go Mako." Ryuko said.

"Ok." Mako complied.

The two then take off right after another steam blew off.

"Forgive me my lady." Uzu apologized.

"Demote Hakodate to no-star and set up a sumo match." Satsuki ordered.

Sonic watch the whole thing and look around the surroundings.

"Things just got interesting. I better jet before anyone sees me." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic jump off the wall and heading back down to the slums.

* * *

 _Minutes Later, around in the slum…_

Sonic at the roof of a building looking at the view of the city. Sonic eating a box of pizza he ordered while he was strolling around the city. Sonic eat a slice, looking up at the sky looking at the sunset.

"It's very beautiful from here. I like watching the sunset." Sonic commented.

"You and me both." A voice interpreted.

Sonic look back and spots Ryuko in her sailor uniform with her hands in her pockets.

"Mind if I join you?" Ryuko asked.

"Sure. Be my guest." Sonic accepted.

Ryuko smiled and join with Sonic, taking a seat next to him on the edge of a rooftop.

"Pizza?" Sonic asked holding the box up.

"Sure." Ryuko smiled before taking a slice.

"So… I seen your fight with that tennis girl."

"You mean Omiko Hakodate? Yeah. She harmed Mako and I know I had to do something, I wanted to return the favor since her family helped patch me up. Mako does have a cool family but they can be crazy at times."

"No kidding. I did happen to saw you with a new skimpy outfit of yours. Was that a Kamui that Satsuki mentioned about earlier?"

"Yeah. That's right. To be honest, I don't like being naked in front of everyone, I just don't like it."

"I hear ya. No girl doesn't want to be like a ho. No offense if I mean anything."

"None taken. You're right, I don't want to be like that. Still this Kamui is strong and can do some awesome stuff."

"I see. Hey I don't want to bring this up but you mentioned about your search who killed your father? What's he like?"

"Well… he sends me different schools and I never got any chance to spend time with him. Hell I never knew my dad, he was always at his lab working on something. I never knew he made this kamui for me."

"Your dad sure is one heck of a great scientist, even keeping secrets. Also, I'm sorry about your loss."

"Me too. If I should've stayed and listen, none of this wouldn't happen. Damn it… I feel like I'm to blame for not listening to him."

"Hey. It's not your fault, it was the killer's fault. I hope this person can get what that scumbag deserves someday. You still got a future ahead of you, don't think about the past think about your forward and keep moving forward. Something your dad want you to do."

"Yeah… I guess you're right but I'm still going to avenge my dad's death and that Satsuki bitch better have the answers because she look like she knows a lot about him."

"Looks like you got yourself a big fight ahead of you, don't forget about the Elite Four. I hear that they're tough with a capital T."

"I know that, those guys don't stand a chance against me."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks. Enough about me, what about you Sonic. You're a hedgehog and everything and you fight like you're an expert martial artist. What are you?"

"I guess I didn't tell you huh? Alright then, allow me to tell you. Yes I am a hedgehog but I'm a mobian."

"A mobian?"

"Yeah. There are others like me back at my home and that's Planet Mobius."

"Mobius?"

"A world that I'm from and there are humans there too. There are different animals that are mobians such as birds, reptiles, echidnas, bears, hedgehogs, foxes. Other animals you can think of."

"Really? Wow. I never knew that."

"Yeah. People around here still think of me as a freak but that's fine, I'm new to this world and my only objective is to defeat those two dark hedgehogs and find a way back home."

"How did you even get transported here?"

"Hmm? Oh well by power of seven jewels known as the Chaos Emeralds."

"Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yeah. Those gems possess unique and unbelievable powers that can be used for good or evil. I even possess some powers which called **Chaos Energy**."

"Oh so that's how it works. How did you even possess those powers?"

"I've been using the emeralds in my entire life and it somehow gave me the connection to harness the power of Chaos. I can harness the energy from the emeralds and grant me the power to turn super."

"Seriously?! You have a super form?"

"Yeah. I can use it however I want without the use of the emeralds but only if the situation gets out of hand. I don't use it all the time whenever if there is some real and terrifying danger or things aren't working I use that as Plan B."

"Plan B huh? Sounds like an awesome plan. So do you use chaos energy without using a chaos emerald?"

"Yes. I do use some different techniques I invented. I even can tap into my **Chaos Force**."

"Chaos Force? What's that?"

"It's an embodiment of all Chaos energy, the mystical power wielded by many inhabitants of Mobius. It can be accessed through two known methods: by a natural link to the Chaos Force itself or by drawing upon a magical object that has such a link, such as a Chaos Emerald. Drawing power from the emeralds or power rings offer purified, focused energy."

"Whoa really? That's what Chaos Force is?"

"Yeah and that also allows me to enter my super form. However, tapping or fully using Chaos Force summons raw power that's harder to control, and in any case it will result in the weakening of the body."

That's what Chaos Energy is along with Chaos Force?"

"Yeah. That much explains it all. Any other questions you like to ask me?"

"Are there humans in Mobius?"

"Yeah. Most definitely, they even have their own military called G.U.N."

"Are there packing a lot of heat, weapons, all of that shit?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

"I've been curious to ask this question. Who are those two black hedgehog and why are they trying to kill you?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me, Ryuko."

"But I want to know. I want to help you fight those bastards for trying to kill you. You can't fight them all by yourself y'know."

"True but do you know what you'll be getting yourself into what I'm going to tell you?"

"I don't give a fuck. I want to help you, anyway I can to beat those bastards."

"Alright then, I'll tell you. Those hedgehogs you saw me fight the other day, they were created by my arch nemesis to destroy me and help him build the Empire to conquer the world but they had other plans, they want to destroy the world and kill every that gets in their way. My guess that they'll destroy this world too for the fun of it."

"So those guys are merciless bastards? No wonder how the way they fought you. They seem to be tough."

"There are and they're extremely dangerous. My friend and I were able to fight them off and that's when I plan to get them out of our home to keep everyone save and it seem that we got transported here by Chaos Control. My fight is just only the beginning and those guys are no pushover."

"I'll say. I can kick their ass just like I'm going to kick that bitch's ass when I get my hands on her to find out what she knows about my dad and who's responsible for killing him."

"You can try but they even have powers too. They even possess chaos energy just like me but way powerful."

"Yeah but still, they won't destroy this world. I'm going to help you stop them and save this world. I also like a good fight."

"Oh yeah? You like to fight?"

"Yeah. I've been fighting all of my life through different schools that I kept transferring to. Besides, those guys couldn't beat me."

"Uh huh. You sure act all touch coming from someone who wears a skimpy uniform that has all the guys goes googly over your outfit."

Ryuko blushed madly by this and punch Sonic in the face.

"Shut it!" Ryuko demanded.

"I'm just only messing with you, no need to take it easy." Sonic reasoned.

"Yeah… you're right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it's ok."

The two remain silent and look at the view and watch the sunset. Ryuko look over to Sonic who is looking at the view with a smile. She ogled at the hedgehog, couldn't help but to stare how laid back, how calm he is just by looking at him. Sonic look to Ryuko who turned away blushing a bit.

"Something wrong, Ryuko?" Sonic asked.

"No. Just… admiring how laid back you are when your life is on the life by those two black hedgehogs. Are you sort of afraid that you might die someday knowing they're going to kill you?" Ryuko questioned looking to Sonic.

"Yeah. A little but it was my plan that I brought them here and because of me this world is in jeopardy. It's my responsibility and I'm going to make sure that they won't harm anyone ever again."

"I hope you can beat them. Do you think you'll use plan b when the plan goes bad?"

"Yeah. Certainly."

Sonic smiled at the girl and continue look at the view. Sonic look to Ryuko and Ryuko look the same as Sonic look into her eyes.

"You know, I didn't notice but you have beautiful eyes." Sonic complimented.

"Are you trying to crack on me or something?" Ryuko questioned glaring at Sonic.

"No. Just thought I compliment you, I never knew how beautiful your eyes are."

Ryuko blushed a bit from Sonic's compliment that it made her smile.

"I… well… um… thanks. No one has never said that to me." Ryuko thanked.

"Really. This is the first?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah. This is the first."

"You're welcome. By the way it's getting late, better go and find myself a place to stay."

"Why don't you stay at Mako's. Yeah they are crazy and her dad and brother, even the dog are pervs and spy on me when I'm changing but they're good people."

"Nah that's fine. Tell them I said hi and thanks. I'll see you around Ryuko."

Sonic hop on the rail and just about to jump down before Ryuko stopped him.

"Do you think I'll see you again?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah. Time will only tell. See you around."

Sonic saluted and jumps down and speeds up, going wherever he's heading off too. Ryuko smiled and watch the hedgehog speed off.

* * *

 _Honnoji Academy…_

The president of the academy enter inside the room and star at the capsule, looking at it with a stern look. From what's inside the capsule, it was another sailor uniform but this time the color is white and blue. The design is noticeably more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides. The uniform open its eyes and stares at the honnoji president.

" _Ryuko won't be the only one wearing a kamui. Tomorrow I will show her my true power._ " Satsuki thought.

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

Sonic had woken up, sleeping on a bed as he found himself a place to stay where no one will find him and he like the silent and peaceful atmosphere. The blue blur stretch out his arms and yawned getting the sleepiness out of him.

"What a great sleep. Man, I sure needed that. Now to find some information about this world and where to find Blast and Toxic." Sonic said plotting his day.

Sonic raise up from the bed, put his shoes and his goggle back on and exits out the room and heads outside of the slums. Sonic walk through the crowd, finding a place where he can get some food. Sonic stop by a nearby market selling some fruit so he buys an apple and eats it while making his way over to the Honnoji Academy. All of sudden, his he hear some strange and loud noises coming from the school catching Sonic by surprise.

"What the heck! What's going on over there?" Sonic pondered.

Sonic wasted no time and checks out what's going on over at the Honnoji Academy. Sonic jumps on top of the building of the school and see what's going on. What Sonic didn't expect that there's a fight going on? There he sees Ryuko wearing her activated kamui… fighting Satsuki who she too is wearing a kamui same like Ryuko and what Sonic notices that their fight gotten intense with groundbreaking and creating some shockwaves. Two girls battling it out as Satsuki has the upper advantage against Ryuko with Ryuko having some difficulties.

"What the hell! What is this, a stripper showdown?!" Sonic said in shock.

Sonic took notice again as Ryuko who seem to be embarrassed by her uniform and the boys who checking out her body, including Satsuki.

"What's with Ryuko and why is she embarrassed by the fight. Wait a second… could it be that… that's right, she doesn't like anyone see her naked." Sonic figured.

Satsuki pummel Ryuko a few times before sending her crashing against the wall of the academy. Sonic knelt down, watching the fight closely. Ryuko fought back not allowing Satsuki to pummel her nor letting her attack her again but Satsuki countered off Ryuko and kicked her in the face sending her up in the air and launches up and punches down Ryuko back down to the ground. Ryuko got back up on her feet and blocked off Satsuki's sword and pushed her back and both girls swinging their blades with incredible velocity. Both of them giving it their all, it was like they're equally match knowing they're wearing kamui that's doing the trick.

Still, the guys were cheering, snapping some shots to get a good look of Ryuko or Satsuki. Sonic continue to watch the fight. He studied their movements, their attack patterns, their agility, strength, and even their weakspots. The hedgehog with a stern look, watching the fight as it continued. Sonic continued watching the fight and notices that Satsuki had no problem showing no shame of her appearance as Ryuko is still feeling embarrassed and doesn't like to be naked in front of everyone watching.

Ryuko desperately got up, readied her blade and still can tell that the people are still watching.

" _Damn it! I hate it when these bastards are looking at me from what I'm wearing. I sure hope Sonic isn't here to see me like this._ " Ryuko thought.

"Still not showing off your power Ryuko. Show me what your kamui can do, show me your power." Satsuki demanded approaching to Ryuko.

Ryuko growled, struggling to stay on the fight. That's when Mako comes in and defend and to help Ryuo to get back into the fight with the sound of hallelujah.

"Come on, Ryūko, get naked! I know for a fact that you - yes, you - are not inferior to Lady Satsuki. Your boobs are WAY bigger than hers! Way bigger! I know 'cause I saw them! 'That Ryūko,' my family said, 'she's got a great rack!' We were all talking about what a splendid body you have! So perk up and stop being embarrassed! Rip your clothes off and GET NAKED!" Mako advised.

Ryuko thought about what Mako said. Knowing it didn't make sense and a little embarrassing but soon she finally understood and finally get what Mako is saying to harness the power of her kamui.

"How nonsense." Satsuki scolded and was ready to harm Mako until Ryuko stopped and interfered.

"What she said ain't nonsense... it ain't nonsense at all! I finally get it now. I NEED to get naked. Putting on a Kamui... means becoming one with you. It means you... becoming one with me. That's what it means to master wearing you! Isn't that right, Senketsu?"

"Yes! That's right, unleashed your power!" Senketsu retorted.

Sonic's ears perk up, hearing an unfamiliar force from somewhere. He broke the fourth wall witnessing what just happen down there.

"First Mako is helping Ryuko in a weird way and now I'm hearing a voice. What the heck is really going on?" Sonic pondered.

Ryuko now feeling the power with Senketsu and knocks away Satsuki getting right back into the fight. Now Ryuko overwhelming Satsuki with herself and Senketsu are connected and unleashing their power. Ryuko begin to pummel Satsuki as the president fought, even the odds to make things equal. Both ladies again going at it with two of them showing their power from their kamuis with immense strength and swung their weapons at one another. The intense fight continue on as Ryuko now back into the fight all thanks to Mako.

Sonic crossing his arms, watching the fight, smiling at Ryuko who not back into the fight and understand her kamui now. Now both ladies deliver one finaly blow to one another but their attacks collide creating a massive shockwave and causing the ground to shake in the academy. Sonic keeping his balance, bracing himself from the shockwave as it didn't affect him at all but it even made Sonic smile with amusement.

" _I got to admit that was an entertaining fight. But Satsuki though, she is one tough cookie. *Whistle* Just look at her ass… wait a minute, what am I thinking. Now I'm starting to act like the other fellas down there checking her out._ " Sonic thought trying to snap himself back to reality.

"I'm going to smash all of them." Ryuko said catching Satsuki by surprise.

"All of what?" Satsuki inquired.

"I'm going to smash everything you talk about every ambition this and ambition that and I'm going to smach everything and shove your goddamn face it in. After that you're going to be begging to tell me what I want to know."

"So you're going to crush my ambitions are you? Humph. Amusing. Honnoji Academy is mine to rule and if you think you're going to do that alone then I accept your challenge. Starting tomorrow, every club is going to coming after your head. Still think you can win."

"You bet your ass I do."

"As you wish then defeat each and every student that challenges you. If you manage to do that then Junketsu and I will fight you."

" _Junketsu. Is that her kamui's name?_ " Sonic thought listening in very carefully.

"And if I win you tell me everything I want to know." Ryuko stated.

"You have my word." Satsuki retorted.

"Then you're on."

While watching what's going on, Aikuro looking on.

"I can't believe she's having Matio facing every student of the academy. What's she's up to, I wonder?" Aikuro wondered.

"Oh man, that's sounds like a load of bullcrap if you ask Ms. Princess of the world." A voice interfered.

Everyone heard the voice and look around. It even had Satsuki and the Elite Four ookng around, feeling insulted by those words.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Ira demanded.

"Turn around and see for yourself." The voice responded.

Everyone turn around and shocked to see who it really is, even the students couldn't believe their eyes. Ryuko smiled and Mako smile as well. The elite four in shock and Satsuki couldn't believe it as well. There is a blue hedgehog crossing his arms standing up top of the academy where Satsuki's spot is looking down on everyone.

"So this is the great Satsuki Kiryuin and the Elite Four. I heard so much about you guys and I thought I come by and meet you all in person." Sonic said making his appearance with his cool demeanor.

"How dare you standing on the spot, that's rightfully own to Lady Satsuki." Ira said with authority in his voice.

"Ira Gamagori, the president's shield and the authority around here with discipline. Also, there is Uzu Sanageyama who's in charge of the athletic sport clubs for the academy. Hōka Inumuta in charge of Honnōji Academy's information and strategy committee, aiding the student council by analyzing information via his laptop. Sound like a computer nerd and is also in charge of analysis of the Goku Uniforms research in the Sewing Club. Last there is Nonon Jakuzure the one in charge of the school's non-athletic groups, such as the gardening and biology clubs. Even runs the school's Rakugo Club, 100 Poet's Club which is a marching band like performing a parade."

This got the whole Elite Four in shock, they wondered how he know who they are.

"Yeah. I heard about you guys. I looked you all up and found some interesting things about you guys. Even your history when Satsuki recruited you to be one of her Elite Four more like the subordinates." Sonic explained.

"How dare you!" Nonon shouted.

"How could he know about all of us?" Inumuta pondered.

"That son a bitch!" Uzu cursed.

The students look up at the hedgehog, they are remember who he is and they start talking about it.

"It's that blue hedgehog from the other day."

"Hey, isn't he the one that fought two other hedgehogs."

"I remember. He fought them like it was nothing."

"I hear he's really fast."

The gossip began as the whole academy talking about the hedgehog until Ira demanded the students to silence.

"Enough! Whoever you are, I demand you come down here from Lady Satsuki's spot!" Ira demanded.

"Hmm… nope. I like it up here, make feels like you're the king of the world. Oh matter of fact, makes me feel like I'm the president of this school. I wonder what's it like to be the president of this school."

"Oh please, you can never replace Lady Satsuki." Nonon insulted.

"This coming from a girl who makes bad music and stinks at gardening."

This pushed Nonon buttons as the students begin to laugh.

"What the hell did you just say?! I'll have you know that I make excellent music, thank you very much!" Nonon shouted.

"*Snicker* Sure you do."

"What was that?!"

"Enough! Who are you and what business do you have with me?" Satsuki demanded.

"You can call me Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Also, like I said just wanted to meet you in person and the Elite Four. I gotta say, I like what you do with this place. It looks like a castle or a citadel if you ask me. But you can sure try to redecorate this place. You know giving a nice touch of blue, along with making the entrance to be powerful looking. Oh and the classrooms should have a little more room for the students with being two crowded. Oh and looking down on everyone thinking you're high a mighty. Sounds like you're pretending to be god now that's just way out of-"

"Silence! I will not allow to hear your mouth and insults to my academy."

"Hey I'm just only trying to help. Also, try to live life a little. You know, go out, hang out with friends, go to the movies, the beach, the mall or whatever. Enjoy a nice cold drink of slushie to sit back, chill out, take it easy and enjoy a nice beautiful day with no trouble or dealing with anything craziness at your end."

"I said silence!"

"Alright. I'll shut up. Just thought I try to help."

"Now come down from that spot or I can make you come down there by force Sonic." Ira ordered.

"Sorry, I don't take orders from anybody, especially to a guy who looks like the incredible hulk reject thinking he has the power to do whatever he wants. Like seriously, you can do better than that and you don't like the shield. You look more like a corny night and shining armor who doesn't know how to do is job properly. Especially to bushy brow president over there."

"BUSHY BROW!" Nonon shouted with venom.

"How dare you insult Lady Satsuki like that!" Uzu said.

"This is unacceptable." Inumuta commented.

"You will regret the day you insulted Lady Satsuki, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Ira threatened.

"Oooh I'm so scared. Sorry, your threats doesn't scare me. I've seen worst. Tell you what, why don't you come over here and make me move. Don't worry, I won't bite."

"With pleasure."

Ira heads up to force Sonic to move. Sonic waited patiently for Ira to come get him. When Ira is inches away and just about to remove Sonic from that exact spot, this cause Sonic to smirk. Before Ira could laid his hands on him, Sonic surprised Gamagori with a flash kick that sends the giant up in the air. The surprise the rest of the elite four, Ryuko, Mako, and the other students even Satsuki. Sonic launches up in the air and deliver a few aerial strikes then dives down kicking Ira with brute force sending him down the ground with a loud thud. The impact created a few cracks to the ground and Sonic jumps away from Ira doing an aerial twist and landed on his feet. The assault had knocked Ira unconscious, everyone is stunned to see the big man down.

Satsuki watched in shock, no one has ever knock down Ira before and this is the first time her shield is knocked out unconscious. The rest of the elite four are in shocked, Ryuko became surprised as well, she never seen anyone that can knock Ira down like that.

"Is that all you got?" Sonic taunted.

Uzu growling, glaring daggers at Sonic. He takes out a kendo stick and charges at Sonic with full force.

"Now you're dead, Sonic!" Uzu shouted.

Uzu charges at the blue blur and swung his kendo stick. He know that he can't beat him but Sonic, dodged the attack with ease with the use of his reflexes. Uzu growled, roared with a battle cry, swinging his kendo stick to the hedgehog. Everyone watching as Uzu kept trying to hit Sonic but he missed every time when Sonic dodges it. Sonic dodging another attack and when Uzu swing his weapon again, Sonic again dodge but this time he showed his speed. Uzu try again and again and again on different occasion but Sonic using his speed and doge every attack.

It angered Uzu, made his frustrated and Uzu again charge at Sonic but out of nowhere, Sonic dashes to Uzu and bashes him a feet away in the air then curls himself into a ball and charge up his energy. Seconds after, Sonic then got into position and begin pummeling Uzu with his Light Speed Attack, knocking away Uzu with multiple strikes and right after hitting the last one, Sonic front himself and extends his right leg out and it suddenly hits Uzu atop of his head with an axe kick and sends him back down to the ground unconscious using Sonic Eagle.

Sonic landed the ground and brush himself off. Sonic laid both Uzu and Ira out cold surprised everyone in the academy. The rest of the Elite Four stunned, shocked to see what just happened and there is Satsuki, she was more surprised than everyone that her loyal henchman are laid out unconscious. Sonic look over to Ryuko is in awe.

"Enjoy the show?" Sonic asked.

Ryuko shaking her head to snap herself into reality.

"Hell yeah! That was bad ass!" Ryuko admitted.

"How did you… how on earth…" Nonon trailed off.

"Impossible. No one has never defeated both Ira and Uzu with ease. Who is he? I need to know who he is and find out his weakspot to counter attack." Inumuta pondered.

"You defeated Ira and Uzu with ease, without any difficult. I must say, I am impressed Sonic the Hedgehog. Who taught you how to fight?" Satsuki questioned

"I learned it from myself. I trained for years and gotten to where I am now. Well… I think my job here is done, I'll let myself out so no need to try forcing me to leave." Sonic responded.

Sonic turn around and prepare to leave from the academy. Satsuki halted Sonic before he could depart.

"Wait. Before you leave, how about enrolling here in this academy." Satsuki offered.

Sonic turn around to face the president of the academy.

"Me? Enrolling here in this academy that looks like a prison? Sorry, not interested. School is never really my thing." Sonic declined.

"May I ask you to think about it? You can take as much time as you like?"

"Hmm… sure, why not. I'll think about. Like I said, I'll let myself out."

Sonic turn around and walk away with everyone watching including Ryuko and Mako. Before the hedgehog could leave, he turn around to look at Satsuki one more time.

"One more thing, there is one last thing I want to say to you Satsuki." Sonic said.

"And what's that? Another insult?" Satsuki inquired.

"Nope. Not an insult but I can say is this: you got a nice ass."

This shocked everyone that anyone would complement Satsuki in such a manner. Sonic smiled, winking at the president showing his charm before he could leave. Ryuko was stunned that Sonic would say that to her, the Nonon and Inumuta are also shocked by that comment. Satsuki would usually scold anyone but to her surprise, she was blushing and her heart beating fast. She turn away to hide the blush but look towards the hedgehog. Nonon prepare to try attacking Sonic while his backed is turned until Satsuki stopped her.

"Let him go!" Satsuki ordered.

"But Lady Satsuki, you heard what Sonic said." Nonon reasoned.

"Yes I know but let him go. At least for now."

Nonon growled but simply obeyed and just let Sonic walk away. The hedgehog exit the academy and so the students and the entire academy begin talking about it as they went to their class and Ryuko and Mako head to their classes as well.

"Wow. Sonic is so cool." Mako commented.

"You're telling me. How did Sonic get so good? Yet it was funny that he insulted the Elite jackasses." Ryuko retorted before bursting out laughing.

Satsuki deactivate her Junketsu and return to her quarters. She couldn't help but to think about what Sonic's words what he said to her. She blushed again, thinking about the hedgehog. Those words keep repeating over and over again.

"You got a nice ass." Sonic complimented before winking.

Satsuki shake her had to forget about the thoughts from Sonic's words and continue to her usual routine and rule the school while the elite four return back to work. Still, Satsuki pondered, wondering about the hedgehog.

" _Sonic… he's fast and he's really good. It's like he knows what he's doing during his fight. I can't help but to think about the hedgehog and that comment he made towards me. Does he really think I have a nice ass? No! I must not let these thoughts distract me._ " Satsuki thought before closing her eyes and takes a sip of her tea.


	4. Chapter 4

_Around The Slums, Honno City…_

The hedgehog had exited the school dealing with Satsuki and the Elite Four. He can tell that they're extremely angry and humiliate them in front of the entire school. Sonic never thought he had this much fun and couldn't help but to laugh a bit for seeing their reactions. Although, what Sonic wonder about is how Ryuko can handle fighting the Elite Four and the head club leaders to get to Satsuki to get the answers she's looking for. Sonic admit that he like Ryuko and Satsuki's kamui and they look sexy but other than that, it will turn out ugly when they fight again.

Sonic even thought about enrolling the academy. It could help him to learn more about Satsuki's ambition and the Elite Four also wondering to know what they're true motives are. Other than that, Sonic isn't a type of hedgehog that would enrolls school. With that, Sonic stay out of it, staying out of Ryuko's business so that he can return his focus towards Blast and Toxic and find a way to get back home right after he defeats Blast and Toxic.

Sonic on the rooftop looking up at the sky while he lie down and relax on the roof and just clear his mind.

"Today was fun. I got the Elite Four riled up, beaten and shocked Satsuki judging by the look on her face. This day has gotten crazy and I could've sworn I heard a voice but where is it coming from? I might never know and there's Satsuki. Man… I can't believe her reaction I complimented her butt, it was priceless. Also, there is Ryuko and she's even hot too… wait what am I saying? Come on Sonic, get it together now it's not the time to think about girls. Now then, how can I find Blast and Toxic and get back home?" Sonic pondered.

The hedgehog thought about it for a while now, wondering how can he get back home and how can he stop Blast and Toxic knowing where to look. The hedgehog even look around, checking down and see the people here in the slums are suffering and trying to make a living. Sonic even notices that there are other people up there are enjoying luxury life with money and can do whatever they want. Sonic look around the people and couldn't help but to feel sorry, feel bad for them knowing that they're trying their best to find a way to live a good life and not suffer.

" _Man… Satsuki can be a bitch a times. Doesn't she know that these people are suffering and struggling down here? I wish there is something I can do to help them but I can't get in their business, not even Ryuko's business since she's in a war with Satsuki and the whole academy. It's better I stay out of it._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic return his focus to the dark hedgehogs and find a way to get back home. Again, Sonic thought about Satsuki for a minute and the compliment he said to her before leaving.

"I can't believe I just said that. Telling her she got a nice ass. What the heck is wrong with me? I hope she thinks yapping about it, not to think I'm hitting on her or maybe… no that can't be it. I'm sure she just thinks that I'm yapping my mouth and not think that I got a crush on her or anything." Sonic shrugged.

* * *

 _With Satsuki and the Elite Four…_

"I can't believe that hedgehog said that my music sucks!" Nonon cursed.

"How dare he insult Satsuki and gets away with it. When I see that hedgehog again, he's going to regret making a fool out of me." Uzu warned.

"I try to get some value data of Sonic and trying to find out who he is but I couldn't require anything from that blue hedgehog nor what he does without having a Goku uniform. My theory is that he's maybe from another world." Inumuta informed.

"What are you trying to say?" Nonon questioned.

"He may not be of this world. He's from another world, another dimension perhaps. It explains everything why I cannot get any data nor find out who he is."

"Sonic has violated the rules of the Honnoji Academy and made a remark to Lady Satsuki." Ira exclaimed.

"You're telling me, how dare he say that Satsuki has a nice ass. Who the hell does that?!"

The elite four continue to bicker, argue about Sonic's actions. Satsuki on the other hand listen to their conversation, drinking her cup of tea as she took a sip. She could not stop thinking about Sonic and the way how he made her blushed. All she did is thinking the exact same words coming from the true blue himself.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

" _You got a nice ass." Sonic commented winking at Satsuki along with a signature smile._

* * *

 _Flashback Ended, back to Reality…_

"She kept thinking the same words, the same comment and it made Satsuki blush harder. The butler notice this but kept quiet letting Satsuki to have her moment to think. Satsuki try to remain focus on her duties but can't stop thinking about the hedgehog and his comment. The honnoji president even start to thought about the comment and thought about herself after the fight with Ryuko.

"Does Sonic mean it? Do I really have a nice ass? He's probably just trying to get under my skin but somehow, why do I feel like I liked his comment. I can't allow this to affect my duties of this school and what my motives are. I can think about this tonight." Satsuki thought.

"Lady Satsuki, what would you have us do?" Ira asked waiting for his orders along with the other elite four.

This snaps Satsuki's train of thoughts about the true blue. She return her attention to her elite four who are eager for her to give them their orders.

"Do you want us to kill Sonic the Hedgehog?" Uzu asked.

"Yeah. Let's teach that scumbag of a pervert a lesson about respect!" Nonon suggested.

"This cannot be ignore, we should deal with this problem right away, my lady." Inumuta stated, reasoning the president.

"Agreed. Sonic must pay for his crimes of violating the school and towards you Lady Satsuki."

"ENOUGH!" Satsuki demanded.

The elite four remain silent for the time being.

"Don't be a fool. Sonic's speed and his strength is beyond what I've seen. Not even a kamui could defeat that hedgehog. I heard the students talked Sonic the other day and they witness him fight and how strong, how fast he is. He took down Uzu and Ira without any trouble at all and in fact, he seems to be a powerful foe or an ally to be part of the school." Satsuki retorted.

"But you heard Sonic, he doesn't seem to be interested to enroll in Honnoji academy." Inumuta reminded.

"True but he can become quite useful for our plans."

"What should we do? Force him to join the school?"

"Don't be a fool, force won't be an option to make him enroll here. He's defeated you once in a second and he can surely do it again."

"I won't fail you again my lady, if you can just-"

"Silence! You failed me once and I don't plan to have you fail me again."

"Yes ma'am. My apologies."

"So what should we do Lady Satsuki, we can't let Sonic slide after what he did and what he said to you. There should be some punishment."

"I've decided to pardon Sonic for his actions of this school knowing he's not a student here."

The surprised Lady Satsuki of this decision.

"WHAT?!" the elite four shouted.

"But Lady Satsuki…" Nonon trailed off.

"That bastard insulted you, made fools of us…" Ira added.

"Don't forget said some rude comments towards you…" Inumuta stated.

"And stood on your spot and insulted this school. We can't ignore this." Uzu finished with the other agreeing with him.

"We should kill that bastard right now!" Nonon demanded.

"I said enough! I made my decision and that's final. Lectured me again and all four of you will receive maximum punishment! Is that clear?" Satsuki warned.

"Yes ma'am." The elite four complied.

"Good. Now you all may go and resume your duties."

The elite four nodded, return back to their duties leaving Satsuki alone. Satsuki turned around and enjoy her tea in peace. Her butler approach to Satsuki and pour another cup for the president.

"My lady, may I ask you a question?" Soroi asked.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" Satsuki permitted.

"Forgive me for asking this but what made you decide to pardon Sonic's actions towards you, the elite four, and this academy. This is unlike you."

"Yes you're right Soroi, this is unlike me. Something that Sonic said and I can't help but to think about it. I come to think about it if he is trying to get under my skin, push my buttons, or saying it a way to insult me. Therefore, I can't help but to think if he really meant it as a compliment. No one has never said that towards me and this is the first that anyone complimented me. I don't know what to think."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Try talking to this Sonic the Hedgehog gentleman. I can feel that he's not a bad guy, he is a good hedgehog just by telling by his eyes. You may call it a hunch I have but if you feel like you don't want to talk about it and reject my suggestion, I understand."

"Hmm… perhaps I could talk to him but not right now. I need some time to think about it and what I plan to do with that hedgehog."

"Of course, ma'am."

Satsuki takes another sip of her tea.

"Your teas always taste delicious." Satsuki complimented.

"Thank you, my lady." Soroi thanked.

* * *

 _With the true blue…_

The blue blur spent all day relaxing, sleeping right after he dealt with Satsuki ad the Elite Four. During his slumber, someone knock on the door which woke Sonic up. Sonic shake his head, stretching his arm out and yawn from his nap and walks to the door. He opens the door and sees Ryuko standing in front of Sonic.

"Ryuko, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I come to hang out a bit and I sort of followed you where you lived. Is it alright if I can come in?" Ryuko responded.

"Sure."

Ryuko enters inside the place and Sonic closes the door. Ryuko examines the place to look around and nodding her head.

"Nice digs. Did you decorate this place yourself?" Ryuko complimented.

"Yeah. Thought I would make myself like home. So what brings you here Ryuko?" Sonic asked.

"Just thought we can hangout, need to get away from Mako's perverted ass dad, brother, and dog."

"Let me guess, they spy on you when you're about to take a shower or just watch you sleep?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I just only take a guess. If you think I'm spying on you, I'm not."

"Right. Anyways, the way you fought those Elite Four especially Ira and Uzu, that was amazing. How did you get so good of fighting?"

"I practiced martial arts for years and gotten pretty good at it. Also, there is also parkour and other extreme stunts I do from here and there."

"Oh. Well… that's badass, I never knew you can be that badass."

"Thanks. You too. Especially when you unleash your power against Satsuki and you guys are equally matched. I think it's because of the Kamuis you guys are wearing."

"Yeah. It is but I'm going to get some answers out of that goody two shoes bitch."

"I know. You're going up against the whole academy. Everyone will be coming after you including the clubs, elite four, everything."

"So bring it on, I'm not scared of those guys."

"Do you think it's a bad idea? Have you thought about it before going against the whole academy?"

"Er… no but I don't care. They guys ain't got nothing on me, I can handle myself."

"Well if you say so. I won't stop you. Come to think of it, how on earth did you know where I live anyway?"

"Mako's brother, Mataro, he had some friends to help find where you live and here I am at your place."

"Uh huh… go figure. Oh there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Your uniform."

"What about it."

Sonic approached to Ryuko who blushed, he lean down, looking straight at the sailor uniform. He can sense some strange powers within and stood up straight crossing his arms.

"Tell me, does your uniform talk?" Sonic asked.

This made Ryuko jump in surprise before she can try to answer.

"Well you see… my kamui… it's um… uh…" Ryuko stammered.

"I sense some strange power from it and I must be crazy but did it spoke to you during your fight with Satsuki." Sonic sensed.

"It appears he knows, Ryuko. Did you tell him?" the uniform spoked.

"Shut up, Senketsu. I didn't tell him shit." Ryuko cursed.

"So that's your kamui's name, Senketsu. Interesting, and here I thought I was the only one that can hear him talk."

"Wait. You can hear me speak?" Senketsu asked.

"Yeah. I do have enhance hearing and I can hear you pretty well."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I must comment on your fighting skills."

"Thanks. I had years of training. I trained myself."

"OK back to the topic." Ryuko reminded.

"Right. So you did said you wanted to hang out?"

"Yeah to get away from Mako's family who has been spying on my body."

"Right… I'm guessing you're here for what I said about Satsuki?"

"Yeah. About that, why did you say that to her. Did you really mean it? Were you trying to get under her skin?"

"Not really and yeah, I really do mean it. I was checking her out when she was wearing her kamui. I believe it was Junketsu."

"Yeah that's the name alright."

"Right then. As I was saying, I really did mean what I said. She is fine with a capital F."

"Hey! What about me? I wear a kamui too."

"Yeah but you don't like it when people see you naked."

"That… that was before I decide to keep my blood pressure come to unleash the power of my kamui."

"Your face doesn't explain it."

"What! Yes it does!"

"I'm just only messing with you. Sorry if I made you embarrassed a bit."

"It's fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

Ryuko looked away blushing a bit. She lower her head before she can bring up the courage to speak.

"Do you think I'm… attractive?" Ryuko finally asked.

"What do you mean attractive?" Sonic inquired crossing his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm asking you. You find Satsuki to be attractive so I'm wondering if you find me attractive too."

"Well why didn't you say so. To be honest with you, yeah I do find you attractive. I like a bad girl."

"A bad girl huh? Well maybe next time I activate my kamui and show you what I can really do instead of fighting."

"*Blush* Maybe… another time perhaps?"

"*Chuckle* Yeah, whatever. It would be cool to just so you. Maybe one day."

"Right. Anyways, aren't you supposed to be heading back to Mako's place?"

"Yeah. In a minute but I want to ask you something again."

"What's that?"

"How did you end a fight that quickly? You are so good and you took down Ira and Uzu without any trouble."

"Easy. Look for an angle and use their weakspot to take them down."

"Weakspot?"

"Everyone has a weakness, a weakspot and once you locate it, exploit it, and take advantage of it I'm sure you'll win in no time. Including Satsuki."

"That helps a lot. Thanks Sonic. Oh and do you think you can help train me sometime and maybe I can move and have a little agility like you?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

"Cool. Well… I guess I'll see you around. Is it ok if I come back and visit?"

"Yeah."

Ryuko smiled and take her leave and exits Sonic's residence. The girl smiled while heading back. She had competition to win Sonic's heart and slowly, she start to develop feeling for the hog.

"Seems like you're smiling. Are you in love Ryuko?" Senketsu asked.

Ryuko snap out her thoughts and growled, scowling Senketsu.

"Shut it will ya! I was just only smiling because Sonic is going to help me train." Ryuko countered while she blushed.

"It seems like you're starting to fall in love with him." Senketsu noticed.

"Shut up!"

Sonic shook his head, smiling and return back to relax and sleep for the rest of the night in peace with no one interrupting or wake him up.

* * *

 _The next following morning…_

The hedgehog who happens to be asleep very peacefully throughout the night, hoping the day will be good without any fighting involve and to search for any clues about Blast and Toxic and where their whereabouts could be. Unfortunately, some strange noises that woke up the hedgehog and Sonic slowly opening his eyes. At first, Sonic thought there was some TV being loud so he went back to sleep until suddenly, there some screams that's wake Sonic up entirely.

Sonic jolts up, sat up from his bed and rushes out to the window to see what's going on. As Sonic opens the window, he looks around and his eyes bulge wide and cocked his eyebrow, from what Sonic has discovered is a lot students who are competing in some kind of deadly obstacle course. Some of them who died, some who gave up, and some who kept trying and not to be late for whatever the reason.

"What the… what the heck is going on here? What's with the obstacle course and why is it like a death trap all of sudden?" Sonic pondered.

Brushing his teeth, getting a quick shower, and getting ready to start his day, Sonic rush out of his residence, closing the window just when he jump through it to see what's going on, hoping to get some answers.

Sonic landed on his feet, rushing through the slums to get some answers of what's going on. Sonic look for a tall building to get a clear view of what he's seeing right now. Spotting a tall building he can find, Sonic rushes to it as fast as he can within seconds. Sonic got a bird's eye view and discover that the entire city of Honno is a whole deadly obstacle course. He was beyond angry, seeing the students are trying their best to get to wherever they needed to go, die by the hands of the obstacle course and some students give up. It was prejudice, injustice, and most of all absurd. Sonic couldn't stand any more of it, he knew he had to do something.

Sonic jumps off the building, dives down to the ground, grabs a pole and swings himself, launching up in the air and grinds on an obstacle rail like it was nothing. Sonic sees a few students of the academy who are trying to teach themselves so Sonic jumps off the rail and landed on the small building of where they are surprising the students of his appearance.

"It's Sonic!" the student pointed.

"Yeah. Hi. Sorry for interrupting your little classroom but can any of you telling me what the hell is going on here and why are the other students are trying to get to the school through a deadly obstacle course?" Sonic asked.

"It's **No Tardy Day**."

"No tardy way? I'm guessing that you can't be late to class?"

"Yeah. We have to get to our home rooms on time and if we're late and don't show up to school then we get expelled and get kicked out of the academy."

"WHAT?!"

"It's against the rules of the no tardy day. Many of us try to get to class but some had already giving up and teach class on our home the best way we could."

"This is outrages, beyond bullshit if you ask me!"

"It's against the rules. We can't get to school on time and we're all going to be late. There's no hope for us anymore."

The students frowned, looking down to the ground in sadness and no hope of attending. This cause Sonic to get angry and it boils him with rage. Keeping his school, Sonic calm down a bit and decides to step in and got the students to listen.

"Listen up, there is hope for you all yet." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Really? What is it, what can we do?" one of the students asked.

"Nothing. Which is why I'm going to help all of you out. I'm fast enough to get there and I'll have you all get to your homerooms in no time."

"Really?"

"You'll do that?"

"For all of us?"

"Yeah. Back at my world, I'm a here and I give people hope. What I learn is that never lose faith, there's always hope for you all. As long as you all don't stop hoping, everything will be alright." Sonic said with wisdom.

The students look at Sonic with awe. It was like a hero came to their lives and giving them hope. Looking around at each other, the students all stand up, thanking Sonic and it gave them hope they lost long ago.

"Sonic's right, we can't give up. Let's hope that we all get to school on time." The student said.

"YEAH!"

"Just one questions: how are you going to get us there? The obstacle courses are deadly and you might die."

This made Sonic laugh a bit.

"*Laugh* No deadly obstacle can't stop my speed, I do a lot of cray stunts back home but this ain't new to me. Besides, this is what I live for and I live for this shit." Sonic retorted with confidence.

The student look at each other again before looking back to the blue hedgehog. Sonic grabs one of the students and rush over to the academy, going through every obstacle that stand in his way. The student was scare of his speed at first but the way how Sonic run, the way he moves with quickness, speed, stamina, endurance, and agility, he can't help but to smile and roaring with happiness. Sonic arrive the academy and set the student down. Before Sonic could leave, he checks up on him to see if he's alright.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Hell yeah! That was awesome! You're like Indiana jones but better." The student complimented.

"Good to know. Now if I were you, I head to my homeroom right now."

"Oh right! Sorry. Thank again Sonic."

Sonic nodded and heads on back and get the students up to the academy in top speed, they don't know what coming and Sonic speed off like there's no tomorrow. Sonic had a promise to keep and that is getting every student to the academy in time before the bell rings. Sonic zoom in and out of the academy and back to the city collecting every student he can find but had some help when words get out as Sonic is helping the students to get to school on time. Every student waited patiently for Sonic to collect them and take them to the academy in top speed before the school starts.

This did not go unnoticed when Ryuko and Mako heard the news and sees Sonic in top speed rushing to the school and taking the student up the academy. Ryuko watched Sonic going in supersonic speed, it was like he was here and there in a second and back to where he's going in one second flat. Senketsu became more impressed of Sonic's speed and the way he move, going through the obstacles, beating every deadly trap that laid on him without any trouble at all. Ryuko felt the blur, felt the wind including Mako seeing the hedgehog run.

"Sonic is really fast. One second he's here and one second here's there. He's awesome!" Mako said with glee.

"Yeah… I've never seen anyone to move this fast before." Ryuko admitted.

"Indeed. When did he became so fast and how well he go through every obstacle?" Senketsu wondered.

"I don't know but we can learn a thing or two from him."

* * *

 _Honnoji Academy…_

Ira with his hands behind his back, watching through the screens. Never in his life sees someone move that fast to the academy and back to the city each and every second. Ira was more impressed of Sonic's speed. He watched Sonic going through every obstacle that stand in his way and the traps place out to him, Sonic got past through it. Sonic even found ways to pass through the obstacle course with his speed and agility.

Ira watched every monitor screen, hoping to catch Sonic and get a glimpse of his speed but he just pass through the camera just when they could get a shot on him.

"Damn it! Sonic is moving in the speed of sound and that's not all. He got pass through every obstacle laid on him and the other students. He's not a student and he's helping the students. What is he planning?" Ira pondered.

* * *

 _Back to Sonic…_

Sonic drop every students off to the academy and got the last one. Checking to make sure if he got everyone to the school, he was in the clear and his job is complete. Making sure, Sonic check every alley, places, building, pretty much the entire slums of the city and his job is finally done.

"Phew! What a good workout. It sure pass enough time to make the time go fast and I had a lot of fun through the obstacle course. It sure was challenging." Sonic commented.

Sonic take a moment to relax until he saw a flying cable car and it is heading straight to the academy.

"*Whistle* Now that's one way to head to the academy." Sonic commented.

The hedgehog prepare to head back home so that he can relax but someone stop him there.

"Stop right there Sonic the Hedgehog." A voice demanded.

Sonic stop his tracks, he recognize the voice and it made him smile. Looking over his shoulder, it was Ira with his hands behind his back looking at the hedgehog with authority.

"Hello Sonic the Hedgehog." Ira greeted.

"My my, if it isn't Satsuki's shield. Looking for a rematch or you just came to talk?" Sonic asked before turning to face Ira.

"I am not here to fight or make certain threats, due from Satsuki's orders. I only came here to talk and deliver a message from lady Satsuki."

"Oh? Well I'm all ears. You got questions you like to ask?"

"You are a smart hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog. I can give you that."

"Just call me Sonic. So what's up?"

"I come to ask about what you did. The way you move, how fast you are and the way how you past through every obstacle course, you managed to get to the academy in no trouble. How do you do it and why did you help the other students?"

"Is that all. Well I'll tell you. I've been training, fighting through bad guys, rivals, and crazy people my whole entire life since childhood. This ain't new to me and to your other question. Why I help the students of the academy? Simple. Because it's the right thing to do, I help people because I follow my heart and soul telling me what's right, what's wrong. I make a difference in life, I fight to give people hope, to have the people to never lose faith in life, and look up to the future because they all have dreams. Dreams to become successful, dreams to make a bigger difference, dreams to do something bigger or better, and dreams to achieve from the hardships, the hardwork, the ups and downs, and bad things happen in their life. Something that you, Satsuki, and the other elite four lack and never understand. I do all these things because it's my responsibility, I made a promise to the people I care about and I refuse to let them down. I protect them for their futures in life and what they can be. As long I can keep doing that, I'll be happy to help and will do everything in my power to protect them and make sure their safety is secure with their wellbeing. I hope this answers your question."

Ira remained speechless of Sonic's speech. The way how Sonic spoke with wisdom, surprised Ira all of the above. Still, he is the authority of the academy and the entire city ruled by Lady Satsuki.

Sonic turn around and prepare to leave.

"Don't worry, I won't attack Satsuki and you guys. I'll leave that to Ryuko since she got a score to settle with Satsuki. I'm just going to sit at the sidelines and watch the whole show. Besides, it should be interesting. Now I believe you have a message you came here to send me from Satsuki herself?" Sonic assumed.

"Yes. *Ahem* She wanted to say that you're skills and your speed is admirable through the entire course and the footage we collect on you. She asked if you like to join her and be part of the elite five?" Ira retorted.

"Wait me? Become one of Satsuki's henchman to get boss around? Sorry, that's not my style and I don't go down like that. Never was, never will be. I'm a free hedgehog and I can do whatever I want."

"She even mention that she'll let you do whatever you please if you join with us."

"Not interested. Tell her this, I'll think about joining the academy but I just need some time to think it over before I can make my decision. In person."

"Understood. I will tell her once I get back and mark my words Sonic, we will have our revenge for what you did to us and the way how you talked to Lady Satsuki in a rude manner."

"Oh you mean I told her she got a nice ass? Yeah I meant it and if you think I said that just to push her buttons, no way. I really meant it and I said that as a compliment. Still she does look a little thick though."

"SONIC!"

"What? Just saying. And if you like, you can hit me right here in the face. Don't worry, I won't dodge it this time."

Sonic brace himself for a strike from Ira. Ira smirked and crack his fist.

"Gladly." Ira retorted.

Sonic close his eyes and wait patiently for Ira to hit him.

"I'm ready whenever you are. Hit me." Sonic said.

Ira readied his fist, brings it back and hurls it and swing his fist and hit Sonic right in the face and sends the hedgehog crashing against a nearby wall. Sonic then hits the ground, flat on his ass and looks up at Ira.

"Wow. You sure do pack a punch." Sonic complimented.

"Thank you. That is for speaking to Satsuki in a rude manner." Ira stated.

"I deserve it, I'll admit that. If that would make you feel any better, I won't speak to her in a rude manner. You have my word on that. Is that a deal?"

"Yes. Is this a way that you're afraid of us?"

"Hell no! You guys don't even stand a chance against me. Not even your goku uniforms can't stop me."

"Well see about that. Until then, farewell Sonic."

"Same to you incredible hulk wannabe reject."

This cause Ira to get angry of that comment but ignored it and heads on back to the academy.

"Well… that went well. Now then, time to head back and relax. On second thought… I should start looking and find any clues of where I can find and stop Blast and Toxic. That should be my main priority right now." Sonic said before he can take off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, far away from Honno City…_

Blast and Toxic causing havoc at an unknown city and killing the civilians along the way and the police force. The two hedgehogs proof to be unstoppable and no one shall not get in their way. Leaving the mess behind and having the people fear, Blast and Toxic stumble at a building just looking at the carnage.

"Their fears, their cries of pain and agony, it's delicious." Blast said crossing his arms.

"You cause so much destruction and it's just fun to make people scream is like music to our ears brother." Toxic retorted.

"Indeed. Sonic is still out there and we haven't found Sonic yet. Let alone know anything about this pathetic and forsaken world."

"I'm sure we'll have fun destroying it once we kill Sonic. He'll do everything in his power to try stopping us."

"Of course, brother. However, we should start looking for any clues, information about this world and see who is the boss around this world. I hear that there is an organization that runs the world."

"Hmm… I think I have a clue to where we can start from here."

"You have?"

"Yes. Take a look and see for yourself."

Toxic takes a poster of what he found before they could leave and watch the carnage of the city from above. It was an R symbol and the name of the organization.

"Revocs Organization. Run by a woman name **Ragyo Kiryuin**." Blast pointed.

"Yeah. I did hear some of these weaklings talking about it." Toxic mentioned.

"Interesting. So she has control of the entire world. Hmm… what do you say we pay this Ragyo Kiryuin a visit?"

"Oh hell yeah let's see if she really does control the world and we can destroy it."

"Much."

The two hedgehogs begin to laugh at this before they can head and find this Revocs Organization.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic had spent all day resting after he helped every students of the Honnoji Academy get to school on time. After he learned that it happens every semester, it boiled it inside and had helped them get to school on time so that they don't expelled from the academy. Sonic even try finding some clues of their whereabouts but couldn't find anything. Sonic had looked everywhere from top to bottom, alleyway after alleyway, place to place, everywhere he could search but ended up empty handed.

Sonic stop his tracks and think about this and think about where to look next. He had searched everywhere but can't find anything.

"Now I searched everywhere and they're not even around Honno City. Heck, they even didn't show up to the academy to attack me. Now I know that they're not even around Honno City anymore, they must've went off to somewhere. If they're causing destruction again then I have to do everything in my power to stop them." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic continue to think it over for a bit, thinking where he can look next until h spotted a tv is on at the window. Sonic look over to see what's going on and his eyes bulge when the TV shows the news that a city has been decimated. Looking at the carnage, destruction, and anarchy involved, Sonic knew who's responsible and clenched his fist.

" _Blast and Toxic. Should've known, perhaps that's where they are. Time for me to go check it out and see where I can find that could lead me to them._ " Sonic thought.

True blue sped off, rushing over to the city that Blast and Toxic just destroyed and help the people who in need of rescuing there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around the slums…_

Ryuko is on her way over to Sonic's place to speak with him about today and hopefully can get him to help train her.

"I'm guessing that you're heading to Sonic's place, Ryuko." Senketsu assumed.

"Yeah you bet your ass I am. I want to know how can he go extremely fast, I wonder if he's wearing a goku uniform." Ryuko retorted.

"From what I can tell, he isn't wearing any goku uniforms. They don't even have stars on them."

"Come to think of it, you're right but there is something that Sonic is hiding and I want to know what it is."

"Are you just saying that or it's because you want to hang out with him knowing you liked him so much."

"That's not it! Shut up! I don't like him that much!"

"Really. Then why are you blushing and I can tell by your blood that you're embarrassed.

Senketsu wasn't lying, Ryuko is blushing and it anger the girl.

"Shut up! That's it, you're coming right off me!"

"Also, you should lay down on the croquets. You really need to watch your blood pressure. And lose some weight." Senketsu lectured.

"SHUT UP!"

"Also, you need to lay down on your temper too. It will cause you to have a high blood pressure."

Ryuko spend time arguing Senketsu by the time she and her kamui arrive to Sonic's place. Ryuko calmed down, takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. There was no response and Ryuko knock on the door again and there is still no response. It irritated Ryuko and knocks on the door for the third time.

"Sonic! Open up!" Ryuko shouted.

"Perhaps he's asleep or he's not here." Senketsu stated.

"I know he's in there. Let me go check through the window.

"That's sounds like stalking."

"Shut it you!"

Ryuko look through the window, hoping if Sonic is here in his home. Turns out, it was quiet and Sonic isn't at home. She now starting to believe Sonic isn't home.

"Ok, maybe he's not home. Where else could he be?" Ryuko wondered.

"Who knows, we don't know for sure." Senketsu responded.

"Yeah. Well I'm heading back home to Mako's, I know I am missing some of those crockets."

"You still need to lay down on those croquets."

"Shut up, I can eat whatever I want!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the undisclosed city…_

Sonic arrive to the city that is in ruins. He knew that Blast and Toxic are responsible for the destruction and look around for any clues of their whereabouts but it looks like he wasn't going to find any. Sonic soon found some people who are trap in the rubble who are screaming for help.

"Help!"

Sonic rushes over to the cries and arrives to the rubble.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of there." Sonic said.

The true blue lifts up the rubble using his strength and tosses it out of there and breaks a few more to free the people who are trapped. They see a blue hedgehog who helped him and help getting them out of there. The woman rush to Sonic and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you, thank, you, thank, thank you!" the woman thanked.

"No problem. Glad I can help. Are there any others who are trap?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I don't know."

"Ok, I'll go search to see who needs help but you all need to get to safety."

The civilians nodded and head to safety. Sonic now has a job to do and rush to find any survivors of the carnage and rescue them. He found a few trap in the rubble, others needed medication, some who are injured, and some who are helping out the others to get to safety. Sonic help through it all and making sure the people are safe and sound from the carnage. The ambulances, police, and the rescue team help out anyway they can with the help of Sonic making sure they get safety and shelter. It was going to be a long night for Sonic as it could continue on until tomorrow but Sonic didn't care, the people need his help and he'll do whatever he can to make sure they're safe.

* * *

 _The Honnoji Academy…_

"He said what?!" Nonon shouted.

"How dare he make another rude comment to Lady Satsuki again." Uzu cursed.

"What else did Sonic do?" Inumuta asked.

"He decline not to join with us and he said he'll think it over about enrolling the academy. Also, he let me strike him and that was for the rude comments he made to Lady Satsuki." Ira informed.

"Alright! About time someone knock some sense into that blue rodent." Uzu commented.

"You're telling me." Nonon added.

"Is that all he said?" Satsuki inquired getting the elite four's attention.

"Yes. Plus he mention that he doesn't want anything to do with the academy. Still, I think he might want to attack the academy." Ira reported.

"If he did think about trying to attack Lady Satsuki, we'll be sure to be ready." Uzu said.

"Damn right. I want to get my hands on that blue son of a bitch so badly and grind his bones into dust." Nonon added.

"Inumuta, do you discover anything from Sonic after the footage we just recently watch just now?" Satsuki questioned.

"None ma'am, I look through every footage from his speed, agility, endurance, stamina, strength, every attributes from the blue hedgehog and I could not get anything." Inumuta reported.

"Still? Nothing? He really is from another world and how the hell did he get so good with martial arts and his speed is unbelievable." Uzu pondered.

"We may never knew the answer but Sonic could be a problem to us."

"Ira, what did Sonic say when you asked him how he learn how to do those things we saw from the footage?"

"From what he told me, he had been training, faced a lot of enemies, crazy people, robots, and all of the crazy stuff all of his life since childhood. He mentioned that he's a hero back at his world. He even mentioned for what he did, it was a right thing to do and it's his responsibility. Something we don't understand of what he's doing." Ira reported crossing his arms.

"WHAT! Doesn't understand?!" Nonon repeated.

"Enough! Enough of the bickering back and forth. We all learned a lot from Sonic for today and with that, he still assume to be a threat to the academy but I doubt that he'll attack us and for what he mention not going after the academy I believe him." Satsuki said.

"Ma'am with all due respect, Sonic has violated the rules of the city, the academy, attacked us and even made some rude remarks to you. How can you believe him?" Inumuta reminded.

"That's right. I say we go find and kill Sonic the Hedgehog and teach him a lesson not to disrespect the Kiryuin name." Nonon suggested.

"Hell yeah! Let's go find him!" Uzu added.

"There is one problem though." Inumuta interrupted.

"What's that?"

"Nobody hasn't seen Sonic all day today. From I heard and found out that Sonic is living down there in the slums and the students have not seen Sonic step foot to the academy. He isn't even in the city."

"Probably got scared and left the city anyway." Uzu guessed.

"It was very wise of Sonic to leave but there is still consequences that he must face for disrespecting Lady Satsuki." Ira stated.

"I doubt that he has left the city. He isn't scared all of you including me." Satsuki doubted.

"So you mean that he still has a home here in Honno City?" Nonon questioned.

"Precisely. However, when he does shoe up again, I would like to talk to Sonic in person."

"What if Sonic try to attack you or let alone insult you again?"

"Yeah. I don't like this one bit." Uzu added.

"Agreed." Ira interpreted.

"It's fine, I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry."

* * *

 _Mako's Residence…_

Mako and her family enjoying a nice big dinner with Ryuko joining with them. She didn't move or try get any of the food but thought about today and yesterday. Two days straight, Sonic hasn't been home after since he helped the students of the academy get to school on time and suddenly just disappear afterwards. Also, she ran into someone who had demanded to take her kamui off which she refused. The man she met and attacked, told her that he'll be back to the academy tomorrow and strip her kamui off to destroy it. It worried her greatly but she knew that she has to fight and determine to stop him from trying to destroy Senketsu.

Hopefully for Ryuko, she can see Sonic tomorrow and maybe request him to help train her to get stronger.

* * *

 _Back with Sonic…_

Sonic spent two days helping the people at a city to get to safety and make sure they have food and shelter. The blue blur was a big help for the police, rescue team, and the ambulances. They couldn't thank Sonic enough for helping them and make a big difference. Sonic saved a few more people making sure they're ok and once that's done, his job is complete and it looks like there's nothing Sonic can do anymore.

"Looks like my job here is complete. Now I can get back home." Sonic said smiling.

Sonic tugged Sonic by his pants, he looks down and sees a little boy looking up at Sonic.

"Thank you Mr. Hedgehog, thank you for saving my life." The little boy thanked.

"No problem, glad I can help. You take care of your folks and yourself ok?"

The little boy nodded and the mother approach the hedgehog and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for what you done for us Sonic. You saved a lot of lives today." The woman thanked.

"You're welcome. Looks like my job here is done, time for me to get out of here."

"We'll you try to visit us again Mr.?" the boy asked.

"I'll try and take care of yourself, ok little man?"

The boy nodded and Sonic takes off with everyone waving goodbye to the true blue. Sonic had arrived back to Honno City minutes later and reaches his residence to get a nice, quiet sleep that he is looking for.

"Home sweet home, now to get my blue butt on the bed and enjoy my sleep in peace." Sonic said with relief.

Before Sonic could unlock the door with his key, his hears perk up and hear some explosion that is coming from the academy. Knowing this could mean trouble, Sonic rushes over to the academy to check what's going on knowing his rest can wait but duty calls. Sonic got there seconds after and see it was nothing but a battlefield and sees some needles of clothing that were in the way and some explosion marks while at it. Sonic heads right inside the school to search for anything to get to the bottom of it, he sees the people of the club are easily defeated with traps, needles, everything.

"This is like déjà vu, what the heck is really going on here. Is this a battle contest or something?" Sonic pondered.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Ryūko. Do, and I'll make you pay." A voice threatened.

Sonic's ears perked up, recognizing the voice and it didn't go unnoticed when he suddenly hear like he was preparing to protect someone… someone like Ryuko. It could only mean that Ryuko is in trouble so Sonic rushes over to the bathroom and sees a man with a red Mohawk pointing to be appears a sewing machine gun at Ryuko and Senketsu.

"Well look at this, a party and I' not invited? What kind of a game is that?" Sonic said making his appearance.

The man look over her shoulder, Ryuko and Senketsu look over and sees Sonic who appears to be inside the academy for the first time.

"Sonic…" Ryuko trailed off.

"Just who the hell are you supposed to me?" the man asked.

"Oh you didn't know. Sonic the Hedgehog. Hi pleasure to meet you, how you doin'? Anyways, I was on my way back home to get some shut eye after helping the people out in the ruined city I've seen on the news and found out there was a fight going on here. So I decide to come and see for myself and what I see is that a man with a bogus hairdo with a sewing machine gun pointing at my friend. Like really, come on, shooting sewing needles. What is this, this fashion police?" Sonic responded only getting a laugh from Ryuko.

"Sonic the Hedgehog… is this the guy that Aikuro told me about?" the man thought.

"So I'm going to ask: who are you and what do you want with Ryuko? You're not trying to get some of that are you because if you are then my man, that's disgusting if you ask me?"

"Shut it! There's two things you need to know. One, don't ever call me a pedophile and two, if you try to interrupt me I will kill you."

"And there's two things you need to know: One, you can't hurt me or stop me because I'm the world's fastest hedgehog and two, I'll kick your candy ass down in one second and you'll never see what's coming."

"*Chuckle* You wanna bet, smart ass?"

"Yeah. I don't mind a fight, I can use some action here."

Sonic crack his neck and was ready to fight. The man pointed his gun and ready to go against Sonic until a voice intervene, stopping them before they can fight.

"That will be enough, we can take it from here." Nonon said making her appearance with her band.

Nonon stop and sees Sonic inside the academy and got her to boil too quickly.

"You again! How dare you set foot to this academy?!" Nonon said with venom in her voice.

"Hey there pinkie, good to see you too. I thought I come by and check out this academy and I got to say nice digs. Still looks like a prison cell." Sonic retorted.

"Still got jokes do you blue rodent?"

"This coming from a lady who just won the reward."

"Really? A reward?"

"Yeah. Worst producer of the month."

This cause Nonon's music band to laugh including Ryuko who laughed so hard, the man even chuckle a bit, admitting that it was funny. This made Nonon seeing red and look back at the band as they immediately shut up.

"How dare you! You dare to make fun of me in front of my band?!" Nonon lectured.

"Hmm… maybe but thought I make people laugh since they sure needed a good laugh." Sonic shrugged.

"Very funny. Now that you're here how about you and that gentlemen give yourselves up nicely and there won't be any trouble."

Before Sonic could retort, the man step in and retort to Nonon.

"Woman, there are two things you need to know: One, I'll never let you people catch me. Two, I'll never hand them over to you." The man retorted who automatically explains his outfit which causing them to explode.

Sonic cover himself and creating some smoke and Nonon's band blew a horn to clear away the smoke. Sonic was still here except for Ryuko and the man who had escaped. Nonon glared daggers at Sonic who smiled.

"Well looks like they make their escape, now if you can excuse I'll take my leave and-"

"You're not going anywhere you blue rodent! It's payback time for what you did to Satsuki and for making fun of me!" Nonon shouted.

"I thought I told you, you can't catch me? I'm the world's fastest hedgehog and no one can't catch me." Sonic reminded.

"So what, time for you to face the consequences of your actions."

"Oh boy. Lady, I know you didn't hear me but there is a sign on the school."

"Sign? What sign?"

"It says do not talk to the raging monkeys."

Again, it made Nonon's band laughed so hard and they can't help it. Nonon got them to stop laughing but they just laugh anyway, Nonon never so embarrassed and it anger her and she roared at Sonic and tries to attack him but Sonic dodges the girl and lean against the wall.

"My temper tantrum much? Someone should really need to take some anger management. Oh I know, how about I give you a card to see Dr. Phil, I'm sure he can help you." Sonic suggested making the band laugh again.

"You're going to pay for that you blue rodent!" Nonon insulted.

"I'll have you know I'm a hedgehog. H-E-D-G-E-H-O-G. Get it?"

"Whatever."

Sonic approaches to Nonon and extends his hand to help her up but Nonon smacks it away and got up by herself.

"I don't need your help, pervert." Nonon declined.

"Hey, I was just only trying to help. It's fine."

"Whatever. So are you going to make fun of me again?"

"On second thought, no. I think I had enough for one day. By the way, you got yourself a killer band."

"You're just only saying that just to make you feel good?"

"No I mean it. Still, they should play some new and awesome music. If you do that I'm sure you can make some good music in no time."

Nonon hearing this and looks at Sonic, this calm her down a bit.

"Y-You think so?"

"Oh yeah. Just think about it, I'm just only giving a suggestion. Well looks like I won't be going anywhere so go right ahead and take me in. I had a long day for the past two days and I haven't gotten any sleep so go right ahead I won't stop you."

Nonon look to Sonic in confusion.

"Are you seriously?"

"Yeah. In fact, I think I'm ready to have a talk with Satsuki anyway."

Nonon command her band and they approach to Sonic and capture him as Sonic surrender himself to the academy. Sonic couldn't help but to smile as they take him to see Lady Satsuki to confront him and he knew the elite four is going to come at him with full assault.

" _This is going to be fun._ " Sonic thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_Briefing Room, Honnoji Academy…_

Nonon had taken Sonic to meet with the other elite four and Satsuki so that they can confront him in person. Nonon behind Sonic and kept pushing him to the room.

"You better not start anything funny or else we'll beat you to a pulp." Nonon warned.

"Is that a threat? Sorry but that don't faze me. I live for this shit." Sonic retorted.

Nonon got in front of Sonic glared daggers at the blue hedgehog. She remain quiet and clenched her fist in anger, rage boiling inside her and wanted to lash out, make Sonic pay for everything he has done to her and Lady Satsuki.

"Uh… are you going to take me to Satsuki or not?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet, not until I do THIS." Nonon retorted.

Nonon raise her hand and swings it, she smacked Sonic across the face getting payback for making fun of her and what he has done to the academy.

"That is for making fun of me!" Nonon yelled.

Next, Nonon kicked Sonic right to his jewel causing Sonic to drop down to his knees in pain and clutching to his groin.

"And that is for making rude comments to Lady Satsuki you pervert!" Nonon continued.

"Ok… shit… I deserve that… no lie…" Sonic struggled.

"You damn right you deserve that! No get your ass up, we're almost there."

Sonic slowly got up to his feet and Nonon drags Sonic to the room where everyone is waiting for her to make her appearance. When they got there, the rest of the elite four and Satsuki look and sees Nonon but she isn't alone, there is Sonic standing next to her and by his appearance it made the rest of the elite four glared daggers at the hedgehog.

"Hey guys, look who I just capture." Nonon said.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't that smart ass who made a rude comment on Lady Satsuk and beating me." Uzu pointed.

"The one who disrespected the Kiryuin name." Inumuta added.

"Now you will pay for your violations to the academy." Ira stated cracking his fist.

"Go ahead and do your worst you punk motherfuckers. I got no regrets." Sonic insulted.

"With pleasure." Uzu grinned.

"Stop!"

Everyone stop and look to Lady Satsuki turning her seat and stares at Sonic holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"Well looks like we meet again Satsuki how are you. Nice digs you did here and that TV is big, you can watch a live football game with that." Sonic greeted with a signature.

"Hello Sonic the Hedgehog, I've been expecting you." Satsuki responded.

"You still look bossy as ever. Also you look good, did you did something to your hair? How bizz?"

"It's fine, thank you for asking."

"Lady Satsuki, we have Sonic in our grasps, what do you want us to do?" Ira asked.

"Let's teach him a lesson by kicking the perverted shit out of this scumbag!" Nonon suggested.

"I'm with you on that." Uzu agreed.

"I'll join, I believe I have a score to settle with this hedgehog." Inumuta added.

"All of you will not do no such thing." Satsuki ordered.

"It's fine, totally. I've been through worse so it's fine. I do deserve, after what I said about your ass and stuff. Still you do got a nice ass, I sometime want to grab it and see how it feels."

"HEY!" Uzu shouted.

"I'm just saying, just only giving a compliment here. Like I said, go ahead and beat me up. Do whatever the hell you guys want to me."

"With pleasure."

The elite four gathered around and they all start pummeling Sonic into a pulp, letting out all the aggression, the anger, the frustration out of them all as they beatdown Sonic showing no mercy. Satsuki just watch the hedgehog getting pummeled, sipping on her tea and watch with amusement. Sonic didn't bother screaming in agony, fought back as he took everything they can throw at him. There were a lot of punching and kick as the elite four continue pummeling Sonic for minutes now. Ira finish Sonic off with a few powerful punches, showing his strength and making sure that he remember his strength and deliver a few more punches before leaving Sonic to the ground.

Sonic had bruises on his body, has a black eye and his clothes are in little in tatters and the elite four kick Sonic again and Nonon spat on Sonic.

"That's what you get for disrespecting us and to Lady Satsuki." Nonon scoffed.

Sonic slowly got up to his feet but Uzu kicked him to the right side making Sonic to stay down.

"Stay down bitch!" Uzu insulted.

"That's enough!" Satsuki ordered.

The elite four stop and turn to the president. Sonic spit blood from his mouth and clutching to his right side.

"That's enough, all of you. You all had your payback now you all will show Sonic some respect in this room." Satsuki commanded.

"But Lady Satsuki, with all due respect, Sonic just made another rude comment towards you. He should be punished for it." Nonon suggested.

"I agree with Nonon here, we cannot let this go away. Sonic needs to be punished." Ira agreed.

"I'm not going to let this scumbag slide for what he did. I want more payback and this just isn't enough." Uzu added kicking Sonic again.

"You dare to disobey me!" Satsuki lectured.

The elite four shut up and kneel down showing their respect.

"No ma'am." The elite for quickly responded.

"Good. Like I said, you all had your payback and you will show Sonic some respect here. After all he's our guest, and second, you all may dismissed. I want to speak to Sonic alone." Satsuki ordered.

"What?! Leave you here with him?" Nonon pointed.

"We cannot do that, my lady. We can't simply leave you to deal with Sonic all by yourself." Inumuta refused.

"He'll try to attack you without a second. There's no way we can do that." Uzu added.

"Our job is to protect you Lady Satsuki and I cannot leave you unprotected." Ira declined.

"SILENCE! Leave us or all of you will receive punishment of your disobedience. Is that clear?!" Satsuki ordered, showing authority around the academy.

The elite four nodded in response, they glare at Sonic at first before they can take their leave. Each kicked Sonic before exiting the room and closes the door behind them. Sonic groaned, laughing as he slowly got up on his feet. Satsuki raise up from her seat, slowly approaches to Sonic after she set her tea down. Sonic down on his knee feeling the pain and Satsuki extends her hand up, giving Sonic a hand.

"Do you need a hand?" Satsuki asked.

"No, no it's fine. I can do it myself. I deserve it anyway." Sonic politely decline.

Sonic raise up on his feet, shaking off the pain before he can speak.

"Woo. They sure beat the crap out of me." Sonic commented.

"Do you need so medicine to help ease up the pain?" Satsuki asked.

"No, that's fine. I can heal pretty fast. No medicine needed."

"If you say so. So would you care anything like some tea, water?"

"Water would do just fine."

"I'll have Soroi prepare a nice cold water for you."

Sonic nodded and takes a seat on a sofa with Satsuki's bulter comes in with a glass of water with ice.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked.

"My pleasure, it's a pleasure to meet you in person Sonic. I am Soroi."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir."

"Likewise."

Soroi excuse himself to leave Satsuki to talk with Sonic as she took her seat.

"Oh man this is good." Sonic said taking a sip of his glass of water.

"So what brings you here to my academy, Sonic?" Satsuki asked.

"Well for starters, I was just on my way back home since I haven't been at home for two days. I went to go take care of important matters involving with my personal business. I hear some explosions before I could step foot in my house so I came and check it out and now here I am talking to you in person. Also, I think it was that time that you and I talk and face my consequences for what I did to your elite four and for the academy."

"I was just going to bring that up and now that you mentioned it, why did you help the students."

"Because it's a right thing to do. They have futures of what they want to do when they graduate from this academy, they have dreams they want to do in life. There was no way I was going to sit around and let them be expelled from this prison ass academy."

"You speak like you're their savior."

"As matter of fact, I am. I gave them hope and they had faith in me for what I've did for them. The way I stood up to them, they starting to stand up against your elite four. Hell, some of the band even laugh at them for making remarks like today I made fun of Nonon and made her band laugh at her completely. And boy did she got mad."

"Why did you do these things?"

"Just for the fun of it. I still got my cocky side but in a good way. Besides, I tease people sometimes, not all the time. I even like to make people laugh to help cheer them up and hoping to give them a good laugh."

"I see."

"That's my answer to ya. So is there any more questions you like to ask me?"

"Yes. Have you thought about my offer of enrolling this academy, my academy?"

"Yeah. I thought about it and like I said, school isn't really my thing. I accomplished a lot in my career and I don't need to take this school knowing this school is like a prison and it's crazy here."

"Yes. There are a lot of troubles here in this academy. What if I sweeten the deal, if you enroll to this academy, I will pardon you for every violations that came to you from the first time we've met. If the elite four happen to attack you, they will receive punishment and also you can do whatever you want here in this academy. You don't have to go to classes and you don't have to be late for anything. You can attend here whenever you like and we won't mark you as a tardy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Plus, you can say whatever you like towards me."

"But will the elite four try to attack me, punish me if I do say you look good or you got a nice ass?"

"I will pardon it."

"Wow. Ok, this is totally not like you. From what I hear is that you can be really hard at time since you do rule this academy and the whole city. It's your kingdom yeah but you sound like you're going soft on me. Come to think of it, I've been meaning to ask: are you doing all of this because what I said to you the other day?"

Satsuki blushed but turn away to hide the blush. Sonic notices this and didn't bother to speak so he shut his mouth and remain quiet, waiting for Satsuki's response. Satsuki took a deep breath and look at Sonic, building up the courage and retort.

"Yes. From what you said to me the other day I couldn't help but to think about your comment. I keep repeating it myself in my head wondering if you're trying to get under my skin, push my buttons, or a way to insult and disrespect but I can't but to think that if you truly meant. Here I ask, did you really mean that I have a nice ass?" Satsuki asked, wondering if it's true or not.

"To your question: yep. I meant it, one hundred percent. Yeah I said it. So this is the part where you hit me. Come on, lay it on me. I don't got all day." Sonic confessed.

Satsuki gets up on her feet, staring at Sonic with a stern look. Sonic waited for Satsuki to approach to him and strike him down. Sonic braced himself, waiting for a strike to hit him but all of sudden, it didn't happen. Sonic open his eyes and Satsuki stand right in front of him looking down at Sonic.

"Uh… are you just going to stand there or are you going to just hit me or not?" Sonic asked.

"No." Satsuki simply said.

"Okay. What is it?"

Satsuki turn around and lifts up her skirt, showcases Sonic her ass surprising the hedgehog.

"Tell me, am I attracted to you?" Satsuki asked looking over her shoulder.

"You're asking me this question?"

"Yes. So do you find me attractive or do you not?"

"Well… Ryuko ask me that same question the other day."

"Has she?"

"Yeah. Which I responded and be honest with her and that is a yes."

"I see. So back to my question, do you find me attractive?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure the fellas in the academy find you attractive after they saw you and Ryuko fight with your kamuis. I'm sure you know that, even Ryuko."

"True. I thought I ask you in person. Well then, since you find me attractive and meant that I have a nice ass, you can touch me."

Sonic shakes his head in disbelief, wondering if he heard that right.

"I'm sorry what? Did I just heard that correctly? Did you just say touch you?" Sonic backtracked.

"Yes. Touch my ass, you did made a comment so go ahead and touch it."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Am I going to get in trouble? What if the elite four find out about this, you know they're going to kill me if I really do?"

"I know and they won't know for sure. I will see to that, now go ahead and touch my ass however you like. You can do whatever you want to it."

"Much as would like to… but I can't. That won't be right and not necessary. I rather not get in trouble over it y'know."

"Very well then, forgive me if I came too strong on you."

"No it's fine. It's all good. So why don't we just get back to the matter at hand and forget about all of this."

"My thoughts exactly. So then, will you enroll this academy?"

"I don't know, I have my doubts about this academy. I don't know why but I have a hunch that you guys are planning a trap towards me. I'll know because I will sense it."

"I can assure you, I won't plan anything against you. Have my word. Plus, I won't force you to wear a goku uniform of this academy."

"Uh huh… I'm sorry Satsuki but I'm going to have to politely decline of enrolling this academy. This is just not right for me and I'm more of a free hedgehog who can do whatever he wants and roam around in the speed of sound y'know."

"I understand. But if you ever change your mind, my offer still stands."

"Right. So… does this mean I can leave now."

"Yes. I'll let the elite four know that you'll be leaving and make sure they don't attack you again. Also, you're welcome to the academy anytime you like, we won't force you out or attack you. You can also participate in events."

"Ok then. Well, it was nice talking to you Ms. Kiryuin. I'm only saying that just to show my respect and will respect you for now on instead of making any remarks on you."

"Call me Satsuki and I don't mind you making some remarks on me about my ass."

"Wait seriously?"

"Yes. I find them… charming."

"Ok. So is that all."

"Almost, before you can leave, I will have you touch my ass. One day."

"Right. But until then, no."

"Oh and I'll be wearing my kamui while at it."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No! Not problem at all, it's all good."

"Good. I look forward to our next private meeting and have you touch my ass. Until then, this is fairwell. For now."

"Yeah."

Sonic gets up and prepares to make his leave. The hedgehog exits the room and makes his way out of the academy. The elite four didn't bother attacking Sonic so they meet back with Satsuki.

"So did you give him the punishment he derserves?" Uzu asked.

"Not necessary. I let him go, pardon all of the crimes he committed to this academy."

"WHAT! That's outrages and you know that Lady Satsuki!" Nonon shouted.

"She's right, we cannot let this-"

"Enough! I made my decision and that's final. Do not make me remind you all again." Satsuki countered.

"Yes ma'am. We're sorry." The elite four apologized.

"Now then, I expect you all to show Sonic the respect he deserves. We talked and everything is fine. There will not be a problem between us again."

"But you know Sonic is going to make some remarks to your butt?" Nonon reminded.

"Yes I know and I won't mind it."

"What? But he-" Inumuta started.

"It's ok. He won't try attacking you and the academy. He did stated that he's staying out of our business against Ryuko. So I expect you all not to attack Sonic and if you all do, their will be consequences."

"But what if he tries to attack you?" Uzu inquired.

"Then I'll let you all do your job and teach him about respect."

"Understood, Lady Satsuki." Ira acknowledged.

"Good. Now you all can return back to your duties."

The elite four nodded and return back to their work. Satsuki turns around and sips her tea in peace. She found out that Ryuko asked Sonic the same question and realizes that she likes Sonic too. Now that she has competition, Satsuki will do whatever it takes to win Sonic's heart. She too slowly start to develop feeling for Sonic. It was new to her, she never felt anything like this before but to her, it made her feel… happy. Knowing the competition is under way, Satsuki will have to come up ways to win Sonic's heart before Ryuko can take him from her.

"I know now I have competition against Ryuko. I will do whatever it takes to win the heart of Sonic the Hedgehog." Satsuki thought while sipping her tea.

* * *

 _With Sonic…_

Sonic just arrive to his residence and closes the door behind him, locking the door. He takes off his shoes and make his way to the bed and slumps onto it and smile in relief.

"Finally… home sweet home. Now I can finally get some sleep." Sonic said in relief.

The hedgehog finally drifts off asleep, make up lost time for not sleeping for the past two days. His slumber now became so peaceful and there is no one that can interfere it.


	7. Chapter 7

_The next following morning…_

Sonic had been asleep all day and all night after helping the people at the ruined city and dealing with Satsuki and the elite four as the elite four beat the crap out of Sonic and settling the score with Satsuki knowing they're square now. Sonic couldn't shake the thought that Satsuki wanted him to grope her after making some remarks of her derriere. He didn't want to risk of doing that and just let it be and be on his way.

Sonic who had been sleeping so peacefully all day and night and when noon came by, Sonic finally woke up and finally sat up and stretch out his arms, yawning to get the slumber out of him even rubbing his eyes.

"*Yawn* What an awesome sleep. I surely needed that." Sonic said.

Feeling refreshed, Sonic gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom and takes a shower before brushing his teeth. After that, he gets freshen up and put his clothes and shoes on to start another day. Sonic open the door of his residence and prepare to leave until he notice some envelopes on the floor. It was mail from the people of the slums and there were thank you letters and giving Sonic some reward money to go along with it since he's living on his own.

Sonic accepted it, smile and knew that he hasn't ate anything and realizes that he needs some food and supplies for his household. Sonic then set out to do some grocery shopping and gather food and supplies for himself. Sonic had made a list and gather the things he need before leaving the market with supplies. During his shopping, there were a few people who greeted Sonic and thanked him for helping their kids get to school on time. The people in the market even reward Sonic a few more supplies and some money saying it's on them and it's on the house. Sonic smiled and accept their offer and head on back home with food and supplies.

It didn't take long for Sonic to get back home knowing he's very fast. Sonic setup and places the groceries in the cabinets in the kitchen and finally have food and supplies he need for a few days.

"That's that. Now I can sit back and…"

Sonic notices a envelope on the bed so he picks up and sees who sent it. It was a message from Satsuki Kiryuin. Breaking the fourth wall wondering why she send him a message. Sonic got curious and opens the envelope and reads it. There was some money inside and a message saying:

 _Sonic, I know you had a rough day for the past two days. Nonon has informed me about it. With that, I sent this message to give you some money for you to pay for food and supplies and it should be enough for you to get by. This is my way of making up for what the elite did to you yesterday. Despite you deserved it, I want to apologize for their aggression towards you. I hope this makes up for it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Satsuki Kiryuin_

Sonic read the note and has some money in his hands. Also, there is something else inside, Sonic check inside the envelope and it reviews some… pictures. Pictures of Satuki's ass that made Sonic to blush just by looking at it. There is also another note.

P.S: Here are some pictures of my ass you kept making remarks on that can help cheer you up. Let's keep this between us.

"Wow. First money and now she sent me pictures of her ass. What else is there?" Sonic pondered.

Shaking his head, Sonic puts the pictures away and the money but kept a little bit of it for the day in case if he wants to eat out later on.

"Alright. I don't have any clue about Blast and Toxic and I don't know where the heck they are. Hmm… I guess I might as well check out what's going on at the academy. I'm sure there's always something happening there." Sonic shrugged.

The blue blur takes his leave and rushes to the academy to see what's going on and take his leave and go back home. What Sonic discovered that there is a duel set out right after school and it is Ryuko vs Uzu. This caught Sonic's interest and it made smile, knowing there's a fight going on.

"Interesting. A duel after school huh. This should be entertaining." Sonic commented.

The hedgehog heads to where the fight is taking place knowing it should be starting right now as we speak.

* * *

 _The duel…_

The fight was about to start as Uzu waited for Ryuko to arrive so they can duel. While watching, Nonon, Ira, and Inumuta looking down and watching the fight and just chilling and observing.

"I can't believe the monkey gets first crack. If someone giving me permission, I would be the one taking her out first." Nonon said.

"Where's Lady Satsuki?" Inumuta asked.

"She's out on business. Said she didn't have to see the fight to know the outcome." Ira stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nonon questioned.

"Yeah. I would like to know myself." A voice interfered.

The rest of the elite four heard a voice behind and turn around sees Sonic munching on some popcorn and a big cup of soda.

"Hey guys." Sonic waved.

"Sonic! When did you… how did hell did you get here!" Nonon shouted.

"I let myself in. I heard about the fight so I thought I come by and check it out myself. Nice seats by the way."

"That gives you no right to be here. We'll have you exit out the academy immediately." Inumuta said.

"Yeah, let's get this jerk out of here." Nonon added.

"That's enough, both of you. Lady Satsuki did say that Sonic is allowed to the academy whenever he likes. Knowing he's not a student, she allows Sonic to do whatever he wants." Ira reasoned.

"WHAT! That's crazy! We can't just-"

"Those are Satsuki's orders and we must comply or else there will be repercussions. Anyways, Sonic doesn't want anything to do with us nor he's a threat to the academy and to her."

"He does have a point there, Nonon. We should all comply." Inumuta said allowing Sonic to be here.

"Grr. Fine, I'll allow it but I'm only doing this for Lady Satsuki and that's it." Nonon said.

"Fair enough. I don't plan on start any trouble but just watch the fight." Sonic stated.

"That's good enough for me. Um… do you mind if I have some popcorn Sonic?" Ira asked.

"Sure knock yourself out. On second that, I brought some snacks here for everyone."

"You did! That's thoughtful of you." Nonon commented.

"Thanks. It's a way of showing I'm sorry and if you don't accept my apology, I understand. Just thought I let you guys know."

"No thank you. I'll eat later but I accept your apology." Inumuta retorted.

"I accept your apology as well. By I still got my eye on you, Sonic." Ira warned.

"I'm not accepting his apology, after what that pervert said to Lady Satsuki I won't ever forgive him." Nonon refused.

"Suit yourself." Sonic shrugged.

Sonic looking down as Uzu begin activating his three star goku uniform. Sanageyama's uniform transforms into a hulking, dark green suit of armor that resembles a standard kendo suit. It is capable of extending shinai from its gauntlets, and carries a pair of back gauntlets from which he can produce more shinai blades. It was called **Blade Regalia**.

Ryuko activates Sentetsu and draws out her scissors blade. She charge at swung her blade and cut Uzu in half but it simply vanish and he appear to move out of the way draws out shinai blade and struck Ryuko. It did not stop her, in fact it made her to keep going Ryuko rapidly swings her blade at Uzu but still didn't faze him and he strucks Ryuko down a couple of times and knocks her down to the ground.

Ryuko up on her feet, readied her blade, she decides to put her kamui into action.

"Senketsu, we're going in full speed." Ryuko stated.

"Understood." Senketsu acknowledged.

Ryuko going full speed, creating after images around Uzu, circling around to get the upper advantage. Someone, Uzu sees Ryuko's movements with his eyes as they move rapidly, seeing Ryuko movements, quickness, and her speed. His goku uniform even moves its eyes and this is called Tengantsu. It can predict the actions of his opponent by their preparatory motions, such as a moving eye or a twitching muscle.

Uzu kept attacking Ryuko a few times knowing and predicts her movements before she can put them into good use. Sonic looking down, examining the fight, he studies his movements and the way he move and predicts his opponents could be a real challenging on if not difficult.

"Hmm." Sonic grunted.

"Not bad, but let's see how you can handle this!" Uzu provoked.

Sanageyama attaches multiple shinai blades to his hands and spins them at high speeds, performing **Shinsoku: Senbonzuki**.

"Time to turn it up." Uzu said.

He rapidly start pummeling Ryuko and she looks like she's in deep trouble.

"You can't even beat me. You're just all talk but no action." Uzu taunted.

Uzu spend seconds pummeling down Ryuko and finally he let her collapse down to the ground and just look at her who is smirking behind his goku uniform.

"Is that it? This is a disappointing fight." Uzu continued.

Ryuko slowly got up on her feet, she wasn't going to give up so easily. In fact, she had an idea and start to speak to Senketsu about this plan.

"Senketsu, I'm going to need you to do a solid for me. I'm going to need you to…"

Ryuko whispers it to Senketsu causing his eyes to bulge wide.

"Understood but it's our only shot." Senketsu acknowledged.

Uzu attacks Ryuko again but only knock off the scissor blade and cut part of her kamui. As the part of a kamui is cut, it shatter into pieces and blinding Uzu, bliding his eyesight as he tries to get them off of them.

"Damn… my eyes. I can't see!" Uzu cursed.

"Time to finish this. Finishing move: **Seni Soshitsu!** " Ryuko shouted.

Using her scissor blade, enlarges it a bit and strike Uzu with one slash completely destroying his goku uniform and defeating him in the process. Making him completely naked without any clothes on.

"What a bummer, he up and lost." Nonon scoffed.

"And we know that Lady Satsuki had a reason why she didn't need to be here to observe the fight." Inumuta added.

Uzu got up with a kendo stick and ready to fight again.

"I'm not done yet. I'll fight you naked. Come on Matoi!" Uzu provoked.

It was stopped when Ira step in and stop the fight.

"You're pathetic Uzu, you've disgrace the elite four!" Ira scoffed.

Uzu down on his knees and just growled, gritting his teeth in defeat. Sonic watched the entire fight, proud that Matoi won the fight.

"Clever move, well done Ryuko. For Uzu however, his cockiness got the best of him. Also his edge became his weakness at the end. Hope he can work on that and work on his mistakes." Sonic observed.

Sonic take his leave and let the elite four take it from here.

" _Still, it was a cool fight. That was entertaining… and sexy. What am I saying?! Focus Sonic. Focus, you got two killer hedgehogs out on the loose trying to destroy the world and the entire universe._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Blast and Toxic found the building of Revocs Organization. They were in disguises not wanting to draw any attention.

"So this is the building huh?" Blast located.

"It has to be, that's where the Revocs Organization is located and this is place." Toxic corrected.

"Well then, let's make ourselves feel welcome and have some fun."

"Indeed, brother."


	8. Chapter 8

_Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic return back home for the day since watching the fight. Sonic begin to see the bond that Ryuko and Senketsu have and proofing to be the unstoppable force. Sonic was proud of Matoi, he is happy that she won the fight and defeated one of the elite four. The hedgehog can see that Ryuko is progressing to get a little stronger and with the bond she has with her kamui, she'll do just fine. Sonic kick his shoes off, began to relax and watch a little bit of TV that he purchase on his way back. Flipping through some channel, he decides to watch a soccer game and munching on some pizza.

Sonic hasn't found any clues about Blast and Toxic who are after him and trying to destroy the world and the entire universe. Sonic knew that this world is in grave danger. Sonic will have to go through a large search for those guys, thinking they're going to destroy another city and Sonic cannot let that happen.

The blur continue to hang out until there is a knock on the door. Sonic heads to the door to see who it is and once he opens the door, it was Ryuko standing in front of Sonic.

"Ryuko. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I came to see you and check to see if you're alright? I heard you got your ass pummeled by the elite four." Ryuko responded.

"Yeah… I let them beat me up since I wanted to talk with Satsuki. Besides, everything's all good now. They could've used their goku uniforms on me but I doubt that they would beat me."

"Right back at ya. So are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks for checking up on me."

"No problem. So are you going to train me or not?"

"Hmm… you and Senketsu have gotten a little stronger and your bond is making you strong. If you keep doing that, I'm sure you can beat the elite four in no time. Plus, always use weakspots every opponent has it and once exploit it, then take advantage of it and you'll win your fight in no time."

"Really? Thanks."

"No problem. Hmm… I guess I got time to spare to help train you, I think I know a place. Follow me."

Ryuko nodded but first Sonic puts his shoes and turn his TV b back on. Sonic got his key and locks the door behind him and he takes Ryuko out to go train. Ryuko was excited, ready for Sonic to train her and it didn't take long for Sonic to reach the destination, a perfect place to train.

"So this is the place?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" Sonic inquired.

"No. Not at all."

"Good. Now then, starting today you will address me as master and we're going to push you to your limits. You want to get strong then you're going to what I say, when I say, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now then, start things off I want you to start to give me 100 pushups."

"One hundred pushups, I don't think I can-"

"You want to get stronger?"

"Yes."

"Then do it!"

Ryuko nodded repeatedly and drop down and gives Sonic one hundred pushups. It was a start to get her ready for the real training. Sonic had Ryuko to do some situps, 100 reps to be exact. Ryuko did what Sonic told her and push herself to newer heights. As the warm up is over minutes later, Sonic then got down to business and the rea training start. Sonic begin teaching Ryuko a few about martial arts, punches and kicks instead of not just use only the scissor blade but with melee strikes if necessary. Ryuko spared with Sonic as she got the hang of it but Sonic is always ten steps ahead of Ryuko and pummel her down.

Ryuko was beaten but she didn't care, she had to get stronger to beat the elite four and beat Satsuki to know about the death of her father and who's responsible of his killer. Sonic became impress of Ryuko's determination and decides to keep going, they trained all day to the evening and the blue blur helped the girl getting better with her swordmanship with her scissor blade. Sonic even taught Ryuko to use her senses but still lack of them but she got a little better of it.

Right now, Sonic dodging every strikes of Ryuko's scissor blade sing his reflexes and quickness. Ryuko roared with a battle cry, kept swinging her blade at Sonic but Sonic again dodge the blade and suddenly, catches the blade with his bare hands surprising Ryuko and he counters her off and slams her down to the ground ending their session.

"You still rush at your opponent, you need to be patient and not just charge. Think before you act." Sonic stated.

"Right… I'm trying but I'm that type of girl that always like to fight." Ryuko retorted.

"True but sometimes you need to think before you can attack. You cannot just charge at your opponent without a sort of strategy in mind to help you in your battle. Come up with a strategy and then put it into good use to attack."

Sonic help Ryuko up on her feet and Ryuko brush herself off.

"Thanks. I think I've learned a lot from you. You're an awesome teacher." Ryuko complimented.

"No problem. You're starting to improve a bit but you're getting there." Sonic noticed.

"So do you think you can train me again?"

"When I think you're worthy again, I might."

"But I need to beat Satsuki and the elite four and I need power to help me."

"Power and strength doesn't always need to be use for a fight, you got to have the patience, strategy, and look for different angles during your fight."

"And how do I do that?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out yourself when you face the elite four. It's just only a matter of time."

"Fine. If you say so then. So do you really think I can beat the elite four?"

"Yeah. But know this, don't underestimate you opponent, he can come back and he or she won't be the same like the last time you face your opponent. Always be ready for anything."

"You sure know a lot about fighting."

"I've been training for years. I know a lot since I taught myself and improve what I am today."

"Right. Still you're an awesome teacher."

"Thanks, gad I can help train you."

Ryuko smiled and blush a bit. Sonic notices Ryuko got something on her face.

"You got something on your face." Sonic pointed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let get that off of you."

Sonic reach his hand and takes the piece of rubble off of her face.

"There, that should do it. It was just a piece of rubble. I think you got it from your last fight." Sonic assumed.

"Probably. Thanks Sonic."

"No problem."

Ryuko kept her smile and Sonic returns the smile. They look into each other's eyes and silence is filled in the air. Suddenly, Ryuko slowly lean in towards the blur and slowly closes her eyes. She even pucker her lips as if she's about to kiss Sonic but Sonic stopped her there when Sonic places a single index finger to her lips to stop her there.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

Ryuko open her eyes and slowly backs away blushing madly.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Ryuko apologized.

"Don't sweat it, it look like you were about to kiss me." Sonic pointed.

"What! No I wasn't!"

"Sure you wasn't."

Ryuko playfully punch Sonic in the arm.

"Shut it will ya!"

"I'm just only messing with you. Anyways, it's starting to get late and I think you should head on back to Mako and her family, I'm sure her dad, brother, and their dog are worried sick about you and wanted to peep on you again."

"Yeah. They sure do, hey why don't you come on over for dinner. Mako's mom make the best croquets."

"I rather not."

"Come on, they sure like to see you again and Mako kept talking about you, saying how awesome you are."

Sonic simply shrug and smile, he takes Ryuko's offer on that after all.

"Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to just join for dinner." Sonic shrugged.

Sonic follows Ryuko over to Mako's place. The two arrive minutes later and enter inside the household. They enter and sees Mako and her family chowing down some food and they notices Ryuko who came back and she brought Sonic over.

"Sonic!" Mataro shouted.

"Sonic, I knew you would come back." Mako said.

"Well Ryuko invited me over for dinner. In case you're wondering, I have a place of my own." Sonic responded rubbing his quills.

"Come on Sonic, join us, we've been expecting you to come and eat with us." Barazo offered.

"Yes. You'll love my delicious croquets." Sukuyo added.

Sonic smile and joins with the mankanshoku family for dinner. Ryuko sat next to Sonic and join the family for dinner. Sonic tasted one of the croquets and it surprisingly taste good and chows down with the family and Ryuko kept smiling at Sonic while she ate her food. Minutes pass by with Sonic enjoying a nice dinner with the mankanshoku family. Sonic prepare to make his leave to head back home to his residence, Ryuko walked him out of the household.

"Thanks for inviting me, I enjoy the dinner." Sonic thanked.

"No problem. It's the least I can do for helping me getting stronger. I'll try to use your teachings for my fight against the elite four." Ryuko responded.

"Good to know. Well I'm out here, goodnight."

"Yeah… good night."

Sonic wave and takes his leave, heading back home with Ryuko watching the hedgehog leave. She had been smiling at Sonic all evening, Senketsu notice this and Ryuko heads back inside.

"You've been smiling at Sonic all evening. Are you sure you're not falling in love with Sonic?" Senkentsu asked.

"No. He just a cool guy and I can't thank him enough for training me." Ryuko corrected.

"It seems that you're starting to develop feelings for him. I can tell by your blood."

"What you stop tracking my blood already! Can I just have a day without you lecturing me?"

"Very well, if you insist."

Ryuko groaned and head back inside to get ready for bed.

* * *

 _Revocs Organization…_

The secretary working though the computer at the entrance, there is some security guarding the entrance. Everything has been quiet for the night until all of that come to an end when suddenly, two figures wearing cloaks with hood stepping into the building and the guards notices they and they pass by them.

"Excuse me, are you here to see someone else?" the guard asked.

One of the figure's eyes glow, it was blue and shot an energy blast that kill the guard from his hand. The another security guard sees this and just about to call for backup, the second figure shot a green energy dagger-like blast into the guard, piercing him through his heart and there is alarm going off. The figures then takes off their cloaks, unveils the hedgehogs, surprising the employee and the guards. They all know who they are and they see them on the news that are the one responsible for destroying a city.

Blast and Toxic begin spilling bloodshed, killing anyone that gets in their way to make their way to Ragyo Kiryuin's office and confront her. The two even made explosions, showing no mercy as they can anyone that stands in their way and make their way to the office of Ragyo Kiryuin. The two hedgehog easily fought off the security guards, breaking through the blockades as they initiate the lockdown but that didn't Blast and Toxic, they created destruction, chaos in their wake and they didn't care, they were just having fun since they're planning to destroy the word and the entire universe.

The two hedgehogs break through the door and make their way to the office, looking around for this Ragyo Kiryuin and search the entire office.

"Now where could this Ragyo Kiryuin be?" Toxic wondered.

"Search around this damn office and destroy anything." Blast retorted.

"That won't be necessary." A voice intervened.

Blast and Toxic look over to the desk, a chair turned around reviewing a woman with rainbow hair and wearing a white dress in a fashion state. She had a sadistic smile on her face, looking at the two hedgehogs.

"Oh my, so you guys are the ones responsible of destroying a city?" a woman assumed.

"Yeah. We are. I take it that you're Ragyo Kiryuin, the leader of the Revocs Organization." Blast implied.

"Yes. You are correct, I am Ragyo and I never seen anyone like you guys before. Tell me, are you the ones responsible of killing my employees?"

"Yeah. In fact, we leave only but destruction in our wake. We never show mercy."

" _Mmm. My kind of guys, perhaps they can be useful._ " Ragyo thought.

Ragyo stood up from her seat, slowly approach the two hedgehog with heavy steps. Blast and Toxic didn't flinch, in fact they just cross their arms like it was nothing. Ragyo approach the hedgehogs and caress their cheeks.

"You two are very dangerous and possess unbelievable power. You two will be quite useful when you are all my subordinates." Ragyo said with a sinister smirk.

Suddenly, Ragyo places red threads into their brains to control them.

"It's what I call **Mind Stitch**. You all will do exactly what I say and there's no denying it." Raygo said.

Blast and Toxic look at each other, smirked and break free from the mind stich so easily that it surprised Ragyo who in absolute shock.

"I-Impossible! How did…" Raygo trailed off.

"Someone try that one and no one has never controlled us." Toxic explained.

"That means no one cannot control us, anyone who dares to oppose us will die."

Ragyo in the loss of words, the woman slowly back away in fear for her life for the first time. Blast and Toxic slowly approach to Ragyo who is back against the desk. Blast channeling blue aura into his hands and Toxic creates a green dagger made of chaos energy and both hedgehog were ready to execute Ragyo until a gunshot is being heard and Blast suddenly catches the bullet within a second. Both hedgehog look over and sees a purple hair woman who shot a bullet with her pistol, she too became shocked.

"What…" the girl trailed off.

"Pull the trigger again and we'll pull out spine." Toxic threatened causing the girl to swallow hard.

"W-What do you plan to do to me? Do you want money? I'll pay you two anything you want just spare my life." Ragyo begged.

"You just try to mind control me and my brother, you know when people tries to control us. Pays the price with their lives." Blast threatened, causing Ragyo to sweat in fear.

"Wait! Perhaps we can work out an agreement. You're not planning to destroy Revocs are you?"

"We don't know but we can destroy what's left of it right after we kill you."

"Perhaps you can help us. We're looking for a hedgehog, a blue hedgehog." Toxic stated.

This jump Ragyo and stop them there.

"Wait a minute, you mean a blue hedgehog that almost look like you two?" Ragyo questioned.

"Yes. Do you know where he is?" Blast asked.

"Yes. In fact, I have a daughter that rules at the city and has the power. I for one rule the world with this organization. I believe she has a run in with that blue hedgehog they called Sonic. I've heard that he helped the people at the ruined city, it was on the news the other day."

"Hmm. You seem to speak the truth, brother what should we do?" Toxic asked.

"Let her go, spare her for now." Blast answered.

The two dark hedgehogs relax and let Ragyo live.

"Thank you. I believe I can help you with your problem." Ragyo said.

"Oh and what's in it for us? You don't have anything we want but destruction of this pathetic world." Blast countered.

"True but I can also grant you all power of this world. You can do whatever and however you want. I will help you all anyway I can to not let you two get in trouble with the law."

"Hmm… an odd request. Is that all, it sounded like bullshit if you ask me?" Toxic asked.

"What about this, if you help join me and what I'm going to do the world. I'll… I'll let you two enjoy my body."

"What are you suggestion?" Blast inquired.

"I'm suggestion that you can all ravage me by making love to me. I'll take any kind of punishment you can give to me and you all can use me as a stress reliever."

Blast and Toxic look at each other for a moment before turning to Ragyo. Smiles forming on their faces and they nodded.

"Are you sure that you're not going to try destroying us if we do join your cause?" Toxic asked.

"You have my word on that my handsome and dangerous hedgehog." Ragyo assured.

"Alright then, you got yourself a deal but know this, try anything funny and we won't hesitate to kill you and destroy your company." Blast warned.

"I will."

Blast and Toxic shake Ragyo's hands, joining the Revocs Organization. The hedgehogs smile sadistically and communicate through telepathically.

" _So we join Ragyo temporary until the time is right brother?_ " Toxic asked.

" _Yes. For now we play a part to help her with her cause but I have a feeling she will fail. After that, we destroy everything, then the world, and then the entire universe._ " Blast responded.

" _Sounds like an awesome plan to me._ "

" _This will be exciting but for now we enjoy a nice day with Ragyo and her organization and plot a plan to kill Sonic and the world._ "

"So what do you boys plan to do next?" Ragyo asked.

The hedgehog break off their telepathic communication.

"We head to Honno City to pay a visit to our enemy who still lives there." Blast answered.

"Wait. Do not go, wait until the election comes?"

"Election?" Toxic repeated.

"Yes. Every year, my daughter Satsuki has a general election of the academy. I'm sure you all will make your appearance there and create some chaos. You can do whatever you please."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Also you two won't be going alone. Someone will be coming with you and knows Satsuki all too well."

"Really, who?" Blast asked.

Ragyo point her finger and both hedgehog look behind. The hedgehogs look and sees a teenage girl of medium height. She has long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. She wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large pink hair bow and a purple eyepatch.

"Blast, Toxic, I would love for you to meet my dear friend of mine: **Nui Harime**." Ragyo introduced.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you two. I am such a huge fan of your destruction, it's awesome." Nui waved with a cheerful tone.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Slums, Honno City…_

There hasn't been any signs of Blast and Toxic and Sonic haven't find any clues about their whereabouts. He knew that they're still out there, plotting, scheming for their next move of creating chaos and destruction in their path. Sonic knew that they'll stop at nothing to complete their goal and will everything in their power to destroy everything in their path.

The true blue is up top of the roof of the building just looking at the view of the city. Sonic had just take the time to relax and enjoy his time and forget about Blast and Toxic for about a day before returning back his search for any clues of their whereabouts. Sonic had a bottle of soda he bought from a local store and lie down and relax and enjoying the peace and quiet. Sonic couldn't help but to think about Lady Satsuki and when he had a talk with her the other day, also there is Ryuko. He remember training her the other day so that she can become stronger if she was ever going to face the Elite Four and Satsuki when the time comes. Also, Sonic can't shake the image in his head when Ryuko was trying to kiss him.

Repaying the image over and over again, Sonic had thoughts about it. He had thoughts if Ryuko likes him or is it just for show. Sonic couldn't picture it, he heard that Ryuko is a tough girl and not want to be messed with. He even remember hearing the students of the academy talking about her out of fear or just didn't want to get on her bad side. But Sonic never expected that to see Ryuko smiling so much towards him and act too nice to him. The hedgehog shrug his shoulders and not think about it and just continue to enjoy the moment of silence.

"Gotta love the peace and quiet. This is just what I need from the days I had. Dealing with Blast and Toxic, helping the people to seek out shelter from what happen back at the city, getting beat by the Elite Four which I allow them to beat me up, and having Satsuki to try to get me to touch her ass after I made a compliment of how nice it looks. And now I'm starting to think if Ryuko likes me or not? Never thought I had all of this to deal with this whole week but thankfully, the peace and quiet is helping me clear my mind and that's what I just need. Still… Blast and Toxic are out there and who know what they're planning next." Sonic said to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Sonic try not to think about Blast and Toxic that much and not want to get stressed about them. All that matter is that he wants to enjoy a moment of silence and enjoy the day without any stress or any violence involved. Speaking of violence, Sonic thought about the academy wondering what's going on over there. He had thoughts about heading to the school to see what's going on over there but would decide against it and not want to get mix up what's going on so Sonic would return back to his relaxation.

A whole hour as pass as Sonic admire the view and enjoy a nice long nap to pass the time. There is still moments of silence and Sonic had enjoy every moment of it. The true blue finally open his eyes and stretch out his arms and yawn afterwards to get the sleepiness out of him and not wanting to get cranky.

"That was an awesome nap. I surely needed that." Sonic said.

The blue hedgehog jump down from the roof and lands on his feet to the ground perfectly. Sonic then encounters some of the citizens who are just hanging out in the alleyway.

"If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog." The civilian asked.

"Hey guys, just hanging out huh?"

"Yeah. We're just talking about the academy."

"Oh yeah? Hey I got a question, how come this whole city is so big and that they're students that are wearing one star uniforms and two star uniforms. Why is that? Is it some kind of policy or something?"

"Guess you can say that. You see, there are students of the academy start forming clubs to become eligible to achieve goku uniforms. If you get those uniforms then you change your life to live better. Even better living rights."

"Is that why the people up there have no trouble getting to school in time after the No Tardy Day incident?"

"Yeah. You guessed it. Once you have goku uniform then you get the chance to have a better home and a lot of money. Man… wish I can achieve one of those unfirms and live a better life instead of staying here in the slums."

"I see. Thanks for answering my question."

"No problem."

Sonic takes his leave and start thinking about what he just heard.

" _Having a goku uniform to live a better life? And for what I just heard about the guys from the academy wanting that big money to live better lives to have a goku uniform? Oh man, that's sounds… greedy._ " Sonic thought.

His ears suddenly perk up when he heard some talking nearby.

"Did you heard about that Matoi chick?" a voice said.

Sonic stop his tracks and rush in to hear what the people are talking about. It was a couple of students from the academy. Sonic hid and continue to eavesdrop the conversation.

"I heard she had started her own club."

"I did heard something about a fight club."

"Yeah and get this, that girl she hangs out with: Mako is the president."

"No way, she got to be lucky to have a friend like Matoi to fight and keep winning those battles and they're sure as hell are living big right now."

Sonic jump up in surprise. He then take off and leave them to it and trying to absorb of what he just heard back there. Sonic thought he heard them right but Ryuko starting her own club.

" _Whoa. Didn't see that coming. Ryuko starting her own club. I guess the others from the academy sure wanted beat Ryuko badly. I can't say I blame her, it looks like she's doing this for herself and for Mako and her family. I hope everything goes well for them._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at a condo…_

Ryuko and the Mankanshoku family gotten themselves a condo and have a better life all thanks to Ryuko and Mako with their fight club. Ryuko love to see Mako and her family so happy that they're living in better lives now and it's getting better for them. The Mankanshoku family enjoy better foods and better rooms and forget about living in the slums.

Ryuko couldn't help but to smile for Mako and her family to have a better home and to live happily instead of being in the slums anymore. However, she look out the window and look at the view. Her mind was a different zone and that is Ryuko thinking about Sonic. The kamui user thought about Sonic, wondering how he is doing since he still lives around in the slums.

"Something on your mind Ryuko?" Senketsu asked.

"Hmm… I guess you can say that. I'm happy that we have a better home and I'm happy for Mako and her family but…" Ryuko started.

"What is it?"

"I just wish Sonic is here to enjoy this. He still lives in the slums and I felt like I up and left him."

"Ryuko, Sonic has his own place and he's not attending the academy. He did decline Satsuki's offer to attend the academy after all."

"True but I just wish he can enjoy it with us."

"I see. Well look at the bright side, you can invite him for a visit."

"That's true. I just hope he's doing alright. I'm just thinking about him hoping he's ok."

"Are you just saying that because you like him, Ryuko?"

"What!? No way, not like that. I only like him as a friend, nothing else."

"If you say so."

"I can't help but to wonder what he's doing right now."

"Probably exploring around town for his spare time or just napping."

"Yeah. Probably so. He did said he likes to take it easy and nap."

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

In the academy, Ryuko who has defeated a few club presidents who challenged her and defeated them with ease with her kamui. It was the fifth one that she defeated for the day and after dealing with the fifth club president, she then takes a breather.

"Oh man, that sure wore me out. Hopefully there won't be any more assholes to fight me." Ryuko hoped.

"I never thought you would join the system." A voice exclaimed.

Ryuko jump and readied her scissor blade, she look around for someone who said that until she spots the figure up top sitting and observing everything. Ryuko bulge her eyes wide of shock when she spotted Sonic relaxing and sitting on the edge of the academy walls.

"Sonic! I… I…" Ryuko stammered.

"Good to see you too. That was quite entertaining of beating down the club president like that. I have to say, you've gotten a lot stronger. I guess all of that training pulled off." Sonic applauded as he slowly clap his hands.

Ryuko calm down and pulls herself together.

"Yeah… I guess it already has." Ryuko retorted sharing a smile with the true blue.

"So what's shaking good looking, I know all of these fights has you beat." Sonic asked causing Ryuko to blush for calling her good looking

"Nothing much I guess and yeah these assholes got me beat. But it's whatever, they're no match for me."

"Good to hear. I had second thoughts of not coming to the academy today so I decided to come by and see how things are in this prison place. Lady Satsuki sure got you on thin ice with all of these clubs coming for you."

"Yeah. That bitch still owns everything here and can do whatever the hell she wants but mark my words, I'm going to kick her ass and get her to tell me everything about my dad. It's just only a matter of time."

"I can see that. When you have that serious look you don't play around. So… where Mako, I take it that she's busy with all of the club paperwork?"

"Yeah. After all, she is the president of the fight club."

"I know. I heard about it the other day at the slums. I was just passing by and couldn't help but to eavesdrop a conversation. That's the reason why I came here to see the rumors are true but I know now. And you're even living large. That's wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can see your reasons though and that's good for you and Mako and her family. But… allow me to give you one little secret."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Money changes everything. You may have all of this luxury life but one day, it'll change you and greed will overcome you and you won't think of nothing but yourself."

Ryuko listened to Sonic's words carefully.

"How… do you know that?" Ryuko asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, but I know you're busy so I'll leave you to it. I might pay a visit to your new home when I get the chance. See ya around." Sonic waved.

Sonic got up and jumps off the walls of the academy.

"What did Sonic mean money changes everything?" Ryuko asked.

"I'm not sure but we'll find out when that time comes." Senketsu responded.

"Yeah…"

* * *

 _With Satsuki…_

Satsuki watched through the monitor screens and sipping her cup of tea. She watched Sonic and Ryuko talk and has been admiring the true blue when he arrives at the academy observing Ryuko's fight. She couldn't take her eyes off from the true blue, she would wait for Sonic to make his appearance and make remarks on her derriere or just do whatever. Soroi pour another cup for the president of the academy.

"Something on your mind milady?" Soroi asked.

"No. Just observing Sonic and Ryuko." Satsuki responded.

"You have been observing Sonic for some time now. Has Inumuta gather interesting data on Sonic?"

"No. Not yet, no matter how many times we can try extract data from Sonic we couldn't seem to get anything. I do admire Sonic's spirit, his pride, and as well his outstanding speed. Gamagori even admits that Sonic has spirit. I think he's starting to admire Sonic's will of showing his pride."

"I see. I'm surprise that he still hasn't come and visit you. Did anything happen between you and Sonic on your private meeting?"

"No. Nothing happen, we had settle our differences and continue to move on forward."

"Settle differences!"

Satsuki and Soroi turned and see the elite four arrive and join with Lady Satsuki.

"That's what the private meeting is all about?" Nonon asked.

"You guys literally settled the differences?" Uzu repeated.

"Yes. We di and we're going to continue to move forward. I even pardon the crimes he committed against the academy and remarks towards me."

"WHAT!?" Nonon and Uzu shouted.

"Milady, you can't be serious." Inumuta questioned.

"With all due respect Lady Satsuki, Sonic has been a thorn of this academy for the past few days. When you were gone, Sonic hasn't done anything wrong or didn't do anything stupid. May I ask, why you're letting the blue hedgehog come to the academy whenever he wants? He's not even a student here." Ira Gamagori questioned earning nods from the other elite four members.

"He's not causing any trouble and he hasn't done anything foolish. So I've decided to let him come to the academy whenever he likes. It is part of our deal after all right after we settled our differences." Satsuki explained surprising the elite four.

"I do not like this agreement. What if Sonic did tries to do anything funny?" Inumuta asked.

"Yeah what if he is lying?" Nonon added.

"Then you all have my permission to punish him and teach him about respect. However, I highly doubt Sonic would do anything foolish." Satsuki answered.

"Having meetings here I see?" a voice interpreted.

The group look to see Sonic leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What the hell! How did you get in here!?" Nonon asked.

"I let myself in. Also, I just only come by and pay a visit to Satsuki here and to you guys too and see how's everything doing. I got to say Satsuki, you really did outdone yourself with this whole club thing and every one of the club is gunning for Ryuko. Oh man… it's like a battle royal up in here." Sonic said taking a bite of his candy bar.

"You do not belong here. I command you to exit out this room or else we'll make you go." Uzu demanded approaching to Sonic face to face ready to fight him along with the elite four wanting a piece of the hedgehog.

"That's enough, you all will treat Sonic as a guest." Satsuki ordered.

"What!? But Lady Satsuki, he's trespassing this room without permission." Nonon reminded.

"Therefore he must be escorted out of the premises at once." Ira added.

"I said let him go, he's only a guest. And of course, this meeting is over. You may return back to your work." Satsuki ordered.

"But milady, we can't just…" Inumuta started.

"I gave you all an order and you will do as I say or there will be repercussions for all of you."

The elite four nodded not wanting to get into the president's bad side and take their leave to return back to work. Nonon stop and glares at him and look into Sonic's eyes with pure hatred.

"If you ever lay one finger at Lady Satsuki or even think about making any remarks on her, I swear that I kill skin you and burn your corpse alive." Nonon threatened before taking her leave.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sonic responded.

Sonic turn his attention to Satsuki.

"Welcome Sonic, I was expecting you to come and visit." Satsuki welcomed.

"I'm just only paying a visit before I can take my leave. Your elite four still don't like me that much. I can see why because I said something about your ass." Sonic pointed.

"Yes but they learn well not to get in my bad side. They are very protective of me."

"I know, don't think I noticed. I also would like to give my thanks to those comments."

"No worries. I gotta ask, why did you send me money and the pictures of your butt? What did I do to get that?"

"Call it as a truce for our differences. Did you like the pictures?"

"I won't lie I do but be sure not to do that ever again or else someone else finds out or the elite four before they can come and kick my ass again."

"I'll try to be more secretive. May I offer you anything for your entertainment? Perhaps a new home?"

"Nah. That's for the people who have a goku uniform and that I don't have and I don't even need one. I got my speed and my techniques. That's all I need. But…"

"What is it, you can tell me anything and I would provide you with anything you desire."

"I just only want to ask a question."

"Okay. Speak…"

"After all of this you're doing for me, sending me money and pictures of your ass, I have to ask: why being so nice to me all of sudden? What's the occasion? Last I checked, you're still ice cold and you do act serious when you have your moment so I ask why?"

"I guess I can provide that question for you. It's just that I admire you and I like you. You have a strong will and you don't bow down to anyone. You show that fire spirit within you."

"Well I do live in the life of free and the wind is my guide."

"Life of the free?"

"Yeah. You don't have to worry about anything that bringing you down, not let anything to stop you, stressing you out or anything, you just got to stay positive and break through those barriers to fight through those tough obstacles."

"Fascinating. So does this make you the person you are right now?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. I've gone through a lot of tough situations in my life but that won't bring me down. Anyways, I got to get going, I know you're a busy women so you take care now."

Sonic take his leave and just about to exit the room until Satsuki stopped him.

"Wait!" Satsuki demanded.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Would you… would you care to stay for dinner tonight? Perhaps some money for your troubles?"

"Nah… not interested. I can't do that. Before I leave, there is one thing I like to say to you."

"What's that?"

Sonic look over his shoulder and smirked.

"Keep that booty of yours nice and thick." Sonic remarked winking at president causing Satsuki to blush.

"I'll… try to live up your expectations." Satsuki admitted.

Sonic chuckle to himself seeing Satsuki blush again and take his leave. Satsuki watch the hedgehog leave.

" _He has done it again. No one has never made me blush before. Perhaps… I can have Sonic give it a spank one day. No! I cannot allow these thoughts interrupt me. I got to get these thoughts out of my head._ " Satsuki thought.

* * *

 _The Mankanshoku Residence…_

It has been a few days since Ryuko had started the fight club, every day she has been winning every fight and defeating multiple club presidents and Mako has been reporting everything about it. Even they head to the right hanks to move up receiving a two-star goku uniform and a new place for themselves. The success has been wonderful for the Mankanshoku family and for Ryuko but as time goes by. With all of their hard work and all of this luxury, the family then soon start to change. Ryuko who has been eating alone and not with Mako and her family, she felt like she had a family.

But right now, she starts to feel lonely and the family had less time to spend together as they would go to do business or just spending money and have fun for themselves. Mako who has been working hard for the club and making reports and making sure they are successful. She never thought it would be like this, now she's eating dinner all by herself without anyone since they all have other stuff to do.

The kamui user continue to eat alone and felt so alone until all of sudden, there is a knock on the door which caught her by surprise. Wondering who could it be, Ryuko got up and head to the door of the mansion. Opening to see who it is, it surprise her to see Sonic standing before her and is responsible that he rang the doorbell.

"Hey." Sonic greeted with a smile.

"Hey yourself…" Ryuko responded with a small smile.

"It looks like you're living large."

"Yeah… wanna come in?"

"Yeah."

Ryuko let Sonic in and the hedgehog step inside and closes the door. He look around while following Ryuko to the dining room.

"Where is everybody?" Sonic asked.

"They had other things to do. Even Mako." Ryuko answered.

"I see. Is this how you imagine how this will go?"

"No… not at all. The others spend less time as they always have other things to worry about. I've been just eating all alone with no one here."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I know I don't like to bring this up, it looks like you're alone."

"I am. I… never knew what family is like."

"Oh."

"My mother died when I was born. My dad send me to boarding school and I never knew what it means to be a family. That was when I don't give a damn. But still… it's bringing back memories of how lonely I am."

"I'm sorry for your loss. You've been very busy for the past few days and you don't look like you're happy."

"It's true. I'm not happy. I never thought success would be like this. I thought about what you said and you're right, money changes everything. Mako and her family changed and we never eat dinner together anymore. It's like the whole family is fallen apart."

"Oh man. That sucks. From all of the fighting, you sure look so worn out."

"Yeah and it sucks. I don't think I can do this anymore. I just wanted things to go back to where things were y'know."

"And you can do that."

"How?"

"I'm sure you know the answer. Let me give you some advice as master to student: follow your heart. It will help you do the right thing. Always remember that."

Ryuko nodded in response, understanding Sonic's words.

"Sure. I'll do that." Ryuko said.

"Good. Anyways, I better get going and head back home. There's a game that I want to watch and I don't want to miss it."

"You're welcome to spend the night here, we do have a spare room. Or maybe you can sleep in my room… with me?"

"Tempting offer but I'll pass. I'll see you around Ryuko and remember, do the right thing and follow your heart."

"Roger that."

Sonic smile and takes his leave and exits the mansion and return back to his residence in the slums. Ryuko would finish her dinner and take a bath. She had been thinking about what Sonic said to do the right thing. She closed her eyes and listen to her heart carefully. Senketsu watch and look to Ryuko with concern.

"Ryuko, what do you plan on doing?" Senketsu asked.

Opening her eyes, Ryuko had made up her mind and responded:

"I know what I'm going to do tomorrow."

"Did you happen to follow your heart like what Sonic advised you to do?"

"Yeah. He's right, money changes everything and I'm going to do something about it tomorrow."

* * *

 _The following day, Honnouji Academy…_

Sonic had taken a seat on the edge of the wall and scan that everyone here awaiting for whatever is about to happen. Sonic look and sees Ryuko as she walks up to Mako. Curious of what she plans to do after giving her some good advice.

Mako turn to face Ryuko with a smile.

"Today's the day, we finally fight the Elite Four and this time we'll-"

Ryuko stopped Mako there as she tosses her the envelope.

"I'm quitting the club." Ryuko informed.

"What? Is this a joke?" Mako asked.

"It's not a joke I'm done with it."

"But you can't, you can't quit now. If you do they'll send us back to the slums."

"I'm ok with that, besides I missed hanging out with Sonic and I want to go back to the things were."

"Well I'm not. I'm not going back there ever!"

Sonic looks up and sees a wardrobe drop down. Everyone then turn to see Satsuki making her grand entrance as usual.

"Oh shit, the queen of the authorities just showed up. I got a bad feeling about this." Sonic said.

"President Mako Mankanshoku of the fight club. Your two-star goku uniform is in that wardrobe." Satsuki informed.

"My goku uniform?" Mako repeated.

"If you wish to keep what you work so hard for, you must fight and defeat Ryuko Matoi."

"Say what." Ryuko exclaimed.

"If you manage to defeat Matoi, I'll grant you a three-star goku uniform."

"You bitch!"

Ryuko begin activating her kamui and synchronizing with Senketsu. Mako who got her uniform on and pops out from the wardrobe and dressed as a general. The fight then begin to start as Mako begin attack Ryuko but the kamui user block off Mako's attacks and try to get her to snap out of it and stop the fight. Mako refused to listen, ignoring her as the luxury life is on the line and will do anything in her power to keep all of it for all of the hard work she put up with. Ryuko begin to fight back as if she doesn't have a choice in order to get Mao to get her head out of the gutter.

Mako tosses some gold materials right at Ryuko. Ryuko would block them off with her scissor blade but some of them hit her and Mako begin to draw out her bat and attack with it but is blocked away from Ryuko with her blade. Ryuko then heard some noises from behind as there is a car coming and it was Mako's family making their appearance. Ryuko pushed Mako back and try to defend her family.

"Don't get involve, this could be dangerous." Ryuko warned.

Mako's family then walk away and take their seats along with the other students and would cheer on for Mako to beat Ryuko. This shocked Ryuko to the fullest and Mako pulls out the gold chain and wraps her with it and starts to toss her around and slamming her down numerous times.

"This is human nature Matoi. Prosperity leads to greed, greed leads to their downfall. One taste of their affluence and then they're enslaved. Slaves to a system where I created there are nothing more but pigs, pigs in human clothing. Pigs must obtain by force!" Satsuki shouted.

"Wow… she really is pulling out all the stops. No wonder they call her the queen bitch." Sonic said munching on some potato chips.

Mako continue with the beatdown but Ryuko gets herself free from the chains. Mako rush in and hits Ryuko with her bat and shot a missile out of it. Ryuko hits the missile which causes it to explode. With a plan in mind, Ryuko then powers down and decides not wanting to fight. Mako then rush in and start to pound Ryuko away like there's no tomorrow and would with Ryuko not fighting back.

The crowd watch the fight head on and Sonic observing the fight, wondering what Ryuko is up to. Sonic would then guess what Ryuko has planned.

" _She's not fighting back so she must have a reason. Wait… she's planning to let Mako to let out all of the greed. That has to be the reason why._ " Sonic thought.

The fight continue through all day through the evening. Ryuko taking every punishment from Mako as she wouldn't stop and continue to beat her with everything she's got. Ryuko look all bruised up, beaten from taking every from Mako's attacks. Mako kept attacking nonstop and didn't bother stopping. She kept going and continue to fight in order to keep the luxury life she worked so hard for. Soon, the finale is near and Mako then prepares for the finish to end Ryuko and win the fight to win and keep her luxury life for her and her family. Her family begin to cheer, rooting for Mako to finish the fight. Mako with a battle cry, readied her fist and prepare to finish the fight here and now.

But before Mako can end it here, she suddenly stop her tracks and her fist is inches away to Ryuko's face, this surprised her family and Mako is seen who had enough of this. She then start bursting into tears knowing that one more hit will end the life of her one and only friend. Sonic smile and he his guessed was right all along.

"That was her plan all along. I'm proud of you Ryuko, you've done good." Sonic said.

"I can't take it anymore. How can you just sit there and watch. What kind of parents are you. What kind of a friend am I!? I thought my family would be happy with all of this money, the mansion, everything but greed got us. I don't want to lose my friend and I don't want to kill her." Mako sobbed.

"You know, you could've killed me and end it there but you didn't." Ryuko stated.

"That's why you knew she wouldn't go that far. That's why you didn't fight back." Senketsu assumed.

"Well she was fighting hard, fighting all that greed inside her."

"I'm sorry Ryuko. I'm so sorry."

"Don't sweat it, let's end this."

Mako nodded and would announce the disbanding of the fight club. Ryuko turn her attention to Satsuki.

"You see that!? Human ain't weak as you say that are. They got the strength to do the right thing. That's something what Sonic taught me!" Ryuko exclaimed.

Mako tosses her goku uniform and Ryuko would finish it off with her scissor blade while she activated her kamui to absorb a life fiber in her kamui. This even create some fireworks while finishing it here and now. Sonic smile and stood up on his feet.

"That's that. Time to get the heck out of here." Sonic said before taking off and leave Ryuko and Mako to it.

Ryuko look over and sees Sonic taking off. Satsuki even saw Sonic leaving, she smile and takes her leave as well.

* * *

 _Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic prepare cook dinner for the day and calling it for the night. He heard a knock on the door and heads to the door and answers it. This time, it was Ryuko who stood before Sonic with a smile and holding a box.

"Hey Ryuko, awesome job back there with Mako and her family." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks. You really helped me back there. You taught me to do the right thing and it worked. I just wanted to thank you for helping me bring Mako back to her senses."

"I didn't do anything, you helped Mako and you got your friend back. I'm just glad that everything's back to normal for you and the way you wanted it to be."

"Yeah. Listen, I brought you some dinner from Mako's mom. I told her about how you helped me got them back to their senses and they wanted me to give you this."

"Oh. Thanks, tell them I say thank you."

"Will do. I better get back to Mako's, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Sure."

Mako smile and prepare to leave, Ryuko stop herself and stop Sonic from closing the door.

"Wait. There's one more thing I want to give you."

"Hmm? What's that?"

Sonic got his answer when Ryuko approach Sonic and kiss him on the cheek again along with a hug. This surprise Sonic but returns the hug and let go of her.

"See ya." Ryuko said.

"Yeah. Right back at ya." Sonic retorted.

Ryuko finally takes her leave and Sonic closes the door to enjoy the food. Ryuko smile throughout her walk back to Mako's place. Senketsu would often speak to Ryuko but decides to remain silent and let Ryuko have her moment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Honnouji Academy…_

"Wait repeat that again?" Uzu asked.

"I said if the fight club could defeat their opponents so easily then the other clubs weren't worthy to begin with." Satsuki repeated.

"Were you testing them?" Nonon questioned.

"Don't question the motives of Lady Satsuki! After the things she does, she does for consideration." Ira demanded.

"He's right. For that I plan to rebuild the honnouji academy's order from the ground up and the first step is calling the unworthy for our ranks."

This surprised the elite four of this decision.

"Milady, you're not planning to use Matoi to rude up the ranks here aren't you." Inumuta asked.

"As matter of fact, I am." Satsuki admitted.

"But what about Sonic, you know he's out there." Nonon asked.

"Yes but he'll be out of this situation. After all he mention that he wants no part of our business so we shouldn't worry."

"Well that works in my favor. Lady Satsuki, if I may make a request." Uzu asked.

"Of course, what is your request?"

"Let me fight Sonic the Hedgehog. I've beaten Matoi before and I want my shot against Sonic."

"You want to fight Sonic?" Nonon asked.

"Yeah. I want to proof how strong I am to beat Matoi if we ever get a chance to fight again."

"You do know he's fast and we still don't know much about him. I can't even extract any data out of him." Inumuta stated.

"Yeah but I could care less about how fast he is. I can beat him and I want payback for what he did the last time. Please Lady Satsuki, give me the chance to fight Sonic." Uzu pleaded.

"Silence! You will not request Lady Satsuki of that request to face Sonic. Although, he is not a student here of this academy." Ira ordered.

"So what! I can't just sit here and let that scumbag get away for humiliating me! You should understand because he beat you without any trouble and without a fucking goku uniform!? He just knock you out with one attack!"

"Yes. I remember but I refuse to let that get in my head."

"Enough! If Uzu wants to fight Sonic then you have my permission to fight Sonic."

"YES!"

"What!?" Nonon shouted.

"If you say you're that good since you've sewed your eyes shut. I would like to see your full potential to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. All we can do is wait and see." Satsuki stated taking a sip of her tea.

"Good. Better get ready Sonic because you're going to pay for what you did to me and for what you did to Lady Satsuki." Uzu said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Following Day, Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic at home lying on his bed and taking a nap to kill some time. He was happy, proud that Ryuko got her friend back and had her come to her senses. Even gave her some great advice to do the right thing and follow her heart. What he did not expect is that Ryuko kissed the hedgehog on the cheek. This was so unlike her and Sonic knew that she never act this way towards Sonic. All of the smiling, being too nice to him, and overall would watch his back. The blue blur had thought this throughout the night wondering what's going on.

Sonic had been thinking about Ryuko and from what happen last night, he don't know what to believe nor what is happening. The blur then decide not to overthink it and just pretend that nothing happen.

" _What the heck is going on? That's the second time Ryuko kissed me on the cheek. Now Satsuki is being too nice to me and even Ryuko? What is really going on? Could this be… that they might… fall for me? No! That can't be it. Why would someone like Ryuko and Satsuki would fall in love with a hedgehog like me. I'm not familiar in this world. I can't let that distract what's my goal is. Beat Blast and Toxic and find a way to get back home. That's the motto._ " Sonic thought.

Taking a deep breath, the true blue try clearing his mind off and continue to enjoy his day. Somehow, he start to get bored and there is nothing to do. Sonic then thought of something he would like to do for his spare time since he's not a student of the academy. At first, Sonic would go and see what's going on but decide against it. Then it happened, Sonic had an idea of what he can do. Curling his lips into a smile, Sonic sat up and reach over the side table and grabs some money and his key before leaving.

"I know what I can do. It always helps me get me in the right mood." Sonic said.

Sonic got up and exits his house and locking the door. The true blue then take off and head to a place that he know and that destination is a music store that he saw when he was shopping for food the other day. The hedgehog enter inside the store and look for an instrument he's looking for. That instrument is the guitar that caught his eye. The store clerk notices the hedgehog and walks over to him.

"You like that guitar?" the store clerk asked.

Sonic smile and look at the guitar as it was blue and red.

"Yeah. How much?" Sonic asked.

"2500 zeni. But since you helped the students get to school the other day including my child, I'll give you a good discount. How's 1500 zeni sounds?"

"It's perfect. I'll take it."

Sonic handed the money to the store clerk and takes the guitar. The true blue then return home and begin to play a guitar. He begin to rocking the strings to hear the sweet tune, that sweet melody that he's looking for.

"Oh yeah, I sure miss that nice tune. Alright, let's turn it up."

The hedgehog begin to play the guitar with his heart and soul on it and it kill some time just rocking it like he's performing at a concert with a band. Remembering the songs he used to perform, the true blue begin to play it without any music notes and just wing it like its magic. Remembering the song, he begin to play Free by Crush 40 and jam his butt off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around the slums…_

One of the students who are two-star walking through the streets of the slums of the city. They were heading to a place that they were order to get to and that destination is Sonic's place. They arrived with an invitation in their hands.

"Is this the place?"

"Yeah. It has to be."

"Alright then, time to get this over with."

* * *

 _With Sonic…_

Sonic had finished play another song and set his guitar down.

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about. I sure miss playing a guitar." Sonic said.

Second after, there's a knock on the door catching Sonic by surprise. Wondering who it is, the hedgehog head to the door thinking if it's Ryuko or someone else. Opening the door, Sonic is surprised to see two students with two-star goku uniforms holding an invitation for the true blue.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Yeah. That's me, who else?" Sonic asked.

"We come here to give you something?"

"Is it from Satsuki, I'm not interested. If you're selling some Girl Scout cookies, take your asses elsewhere. I'm not buying."

"We do not have any cookies. We have an invitation for you."

"An invitation? From Satsuki, if this is about what I said about her butt the other day?"

"No. You've receive an invitation from one of the elite four: Uzu Sanageyama."

"One of the elite four? Ok, you got my attention. What this invitation about?"

"We were ordered by Lady Satsuki to hand you this invitation and this envelope curtesy from Lady Satsuki herself."

One of the students handed Sonic the invitation and the envelope from Satsuki. Sonic takes it and the students take their leave and headed back to the academy. Sonic closes the door and look at the invitation. He opens it and starts to read it wondering what Uzu wanted from him. It begins to read:

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog,**_

 _ **I am calling you out and I challenge you to a fight. You've messed with the Elite Four and you disrespected Lady Satsuki. I will wait for you at the academy to face me this upcoming Friday after school. Time for you to pay for your actions.**_

 _ **Uzu Sanageyama**_

"A fight? I guess that butt whooping I gave him really ticked him off the last time. Now he wants to fight me one on one? From what I heard, he's gotten a lot stronger and fast. But… can he handle the speed of sound? I guess we'll find out this Friday, I'll fight him. This could help me get stronger to face off Blast and Toxic." Sonic said to himself smiling.

Sonic even opens the envelope and he receives more pictures of Satsuki's ass this time in her kamui and posing for the true blue. Sonic almost had a nose bleed and blush madly.

"Seriously? I told her not to send me these pictures again. She really is pulling out all the stops is she!?" Sonic continued.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Honnouji Academy…_

Ryuko and Mako who are sitting eating lunch waiting for the next class to start.

"These croquets ae still good." Ryuko said chowing down to the croquets that Mako's mother made for them for lunch.

"They are aren't they? Mom always make the best croquets. Hey Ryuko, what happen between you and Sonic that you smile so much last night." Mako asked.

Ryuko nearly choked from the question and look at Mako who had that questionable look.

"Nothing." Ryuko lied.

"Don't lie to me, I know there's something between you and Sonic. You did something to Sonic didn't you? Did you guys got in a fight?"

"No! No way, what make you say that!?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you always smile when you win a fight. So what really happen?"

"I told you it's nothing."

"Ok then, explain this!"

Mako secretly pulls out a picture of Ryuko kissing Sonic on the cheek. This shocked Ryuko and starting blushing madly and looking away.

"You kissed him didn't you?" Mako pointed.

"Yeah. It was a friendly kiss?" Ryuko explained.

"Oh yeah… then how come you were smiling so much. *Gasp* You like him do you?"

"No! No way, not like that. It was just only a friendly kiss and that's that. Can we just drop it?"

"Ok."

Ryuko sighed in relief and went back to eat her meal with Mako. Out of nowhere, she begin to hear the people talking.

"Didn't you hear, one of the elite four is challenging Sonic to a fight?"

Ryuko bulge her eyes wide like she just heard something bad happened. Ryuko rushed over to the student and grabs him by the collar of the uniform.

"What the hell did you say!?" Ryuko asked.

"You didn't hear, one of the elite four is challenging Sonic to a fight."

"It's true. It's going to happen this Friday after school."

"Who's fighting Sonic?" Ryuko asked.

"Uzu Sanageyama."

"WHAT!? I bet that Satsuki bitch has something to do with it!"

"Whoa! One of the elite four is fighting Sonic? This is so awesome, there's no way I'm going to miss this fight." Mako said ho appears to have a mind blown from the news.

"Everyone's been talking about it once the news breakout. Everyone is betting on Sonic to win the fight."

Ryuko let go of the student and takes off with that serious look.

"Shit! Sonic doesn't have any idea what he's gotten himself into." Ryuko said.

"Ryuko, are you alright?" Senketsu asked.

"I will be once I see Satsuki Kiryuin, she's going down."

* * *

 _The Briefing Room…_

"Everyone has been talking about the fight." Nonon said.

"I know, when word got out everyone couldn't stop talking about it. That's ok, I know I'm going to beat Sonic in his own game. He can use his speed all he likes but I will see his movements." Uzu stated.

"True but we don't know much about Sonic. Once I collect the data from this fight, we'll know for sure." Inumuta retorted.

"Are you certain that you'll gather data from Sonic the Hedgehog?" Ira questioned.

"Positive. We'll know what Sonic is made of once I collect it."

"Hopefully you can. Sonic appears to be strong as he looks so do not underestimate him Sanageyama." Satsuki warned.

"I will milady, Sonic doesn't know what he got himself into."

Satsuki takes a sip of her tea and having thoughts about Sonic.

" _This could be an interesting fight. I wonder if Sonic has receive the pictures I've sent to him for good luck._ " Satsuki thought.

* * *

 _Later on, Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic making dinner while he's watching the game as he's watching soccer. He heard a knock on the door seconds later so he rushes to see who it is. He opens the door and sees Ryuko standing before him with a smile.

"Hey." Sonic greeted.

"Hey yourself, what'cha doing?" Ryuko asked.

"Making dinner. What brings you here?"

"I heard about your fight with Sanageyama, are you going to go for it?"

"Of course I am. I heard he's gotten a lot stronger and kicked your butt. So I can't resist a challenge."

"Are you sure you're going to win?"

"We don't know until we find out. I just like a good fight. You sound like you're worried about me."

"I am and I'm angry. Satsuki put you up for this hasn't she!?"

"Not really. Uzu called me out and wanted to fight me that's all. Satsuki didn't set me up for this."

"Oh. Thank god. Otherwise I was going to murder that bitch."

"It's all good. You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I sure hope so. Which is why I'm fighting with you."

"What?"

"Let me fight with you, I even got a score to settle with Sanageyama."

"No. You'll just get beat again and I can't have you distract me on this fight. Plus you're not strong enough."

"So what! I can't just sit and watch that bastard kick your ass."

"It's ok Ryuko, I'll be fine. Besides they don't even know what I'm capable of. Not yet."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right but still Sonic, what if Satsuki ordered him to kill you."

"It's not going to happen. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just watch me, I'll show you."

"Yeah. You're right… sorry if I was worried."

"No it's ok. It's ok if you're worried about your friend. I would be too so no worries. Anyways, is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"No. I just want to wish you good luck on your fight. You're going to need it."

"Thanks."

"Anyways, I better get back to Mako's place. If you like, you can come and have dinner with us?"

"Nah. I'm making dinner maybe another time?"

"Sure. Well… see you around."

"Likewise."

Ryuko smile and playfully punch Sonic and takes off. Sonic closes the door and continue making dinner.

* * *

 _Two days later, Honnnouji Academy…_

Friday has arrived and Uzu had waited long enough for the fight against Sonic the Hedgehog. The day has come and the fight will take place after school. Sonic arrive to the honnouji academy and heads through the entrance. He notices the whole crowd, the entire school are waiting for the hedgehog's arrival and the Elite Four observing Sonic while Satsuki making her grand entrance to watch the fight.

"He's here." Nonon said.

"Now the real fight begins." Inumuta said.

"We get to see what Sonic is capable of." Ira stated with his arms crossed.

Sonic sees Uzu waiting patiently for the hedgehog's arrival and takes his position in the middle of the ground where the fight will take place. Uzu begin to smile.

"I've been waiting for you Sonic the Hedgehog." Uzu said.

"You called me out here to kick my butt in front of these students. You really can't stand me don't you?" Sonic assumed.

"Yeah. You bet I am. I won't allow you to disrespect Lady Satsuki anymore and I'm going to make you pay for humiliating me and the elite four."

"What? All of that because Ira look like the wannabe incredible hulk?"

This have the crowd snicker and Ira started to growl.

"Do not mock me Sonic." Ira threatened.

"Is this because I said Nonon's music suck?" Sonic continued.

"Shut up! I make good music thank you very much! Don't you forget that!?" Nonon snapped.

"Right… oh yeah, Elton Jon called he said he wants his songs back. He knows that you can't write a song for shit." Sonic countered.

This cause the students to laugh so hard even Ryuko and Mako. Nonon blushed and felt so embarrassed from the comment from the true blue.

"Or is it that Inumuta always on the computer. It's like he doesn't have anything to do but play World of Warcraft. He looks like Steve Urkel without his outfit from Family Matters. Might as well call him Mr. Four Eyes." Sonic shrugged.

This again cause the students to laugh again and it embarrassed Inumuta but angered him.

"That was pretty funny." Mako laughed.

"How dare you insult me?" Inumuta said in an anger tone.

"That's the last draw Sonic. You're going down." Uzu threatened.

"Pipe down, I'm just only messing with the elite four. Hey that's a nice new outfit."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Does it come in ring sizes?"

The academy burst out laughing and laughing at Uzu. Never before the elite four would be this humiliated before in their lives and the academy continue to laugh so hard. The elite four got angry and couldn't stand the hedgehog's insults.

"The elite four had it coming. That was funny. Hahahahahaa!" Ryuko said couldn't control her laughter.

Satsuki couldn't help but to chuckle a bit so she then stop the students from laughing.

"Enough! This foolish laughter will come to a stop." Satsuki commanded.

"Alright, alright I had my fun. Just thought I have a little bit of fun before I get serious with my fight." Sonic said warming himself up.

"By the time I'm done with you Sonic, you're going to regret everything for humiliating the elite four. And disrespecting Lady Satsuki."

"What? All of that just because I was complimenting your boss about her butt?" Sonic retorted.

Again it made Satsuki blush but hides it.

"It's more than that!" Uzu stated.

"Ok, ok whatever so are we going to do this thing or what. Otherwise you piss your pants and had second thoughts about the fight." Sonic asked causing few of the students to laugh.

"Of course we are, it's time to bring down the pain Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Uzu activate his three-star goku uniform, activating Blade Regalia Mk. II and get to his stance.

"Ok Sonic, let's fight." Uzu said.

The true blue take a second to warm up and crack his knuckles and neck and get ready.

"Ok Samurai Jack reject, let's rock." Sonic retorted ready to thrash down.

"Begin!" Satsuki commanded.

Uzu is the first to charge up at Sonic and swing his weapon. Sonic with is reflexes begin to dodge Uzu weapon by jumping over it and lands on it with one foot. He then begin to smile.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sonic asked.

"No, but this!"

Uzu launches Sonic up in the air and swing his shinai blades at the true blue but Sonic lands on one of them again and curls himself into a ball and spin dash him right in the face forcing him to stumble backwards then Sonic lands down to the ground. He then charges at Uzu and circle him around to create a blue tornado. Unfortunately for Sonic, Uzu can sense Sonic and see his movements so he pick the right time to strike Sonic. He force Sonic to stumbling his balance then Uzu swing his shinai blade striking him and sends Sonic flying over to a wall and crash against it that creates a dent with a few cracks onto it.

"Grk!" Sonic groaned.

"Sonic!" Ryuko cried.

Sonic collapse down on the ground on his stomach. Uzu smirked and warm himself up just to show off a bit.

"That hedgehog won't last for a minute." Nonon said liking every moment of it.

"Had enough Sonic, or do you want more." Uzu taunted.

"Nah. Not really, I gotta admit you caught me off guard stopping my speed. You really did improve the last time you fought me. Besides, I'm enjoying this fight so let's get right to it unless you're scared that you'll get your ass kicked again." Sonic countered earning a deadly glare from the elite four.

"That's it! Now you've done!"

Uzu with a battle cry, charges at Sonic and swing his shinai blades at the hedgehog. Sonic hops against the wall and wall jumps and uses his Sonic Boost to bash Uzu a feet away then Sonic extend his leg out and spin around in a 360 degree spin kicking Uzu again and again and again in a 720 degree angel using his Sonic Windmill (Sonic Battle). Afterward, Sonic then somersault Uzu up in the air with a flash kick then air dashes up in midair and axe kick Uzu down to the ground forcing him to crash down hard with his Sonic Eagle (Sonic Battle) kick.

Landing back down on his feet, Uzu sweep Sonic off the ground with his shinai blade then hits him up in midair and summons multiple shinai blades and rapidly striking them with it pummeling the hedgehog with ease then use his shinai blade to smack him back down to the ground. Sonic absorb and receive some heavy damage from Uzu but he wasn't done, Uzu again smacking Sonic again a few more times then afterwards swings his shinai blade at Sonic sending him flying and hits the ground but the hedgehog bounces off and crash against the wall.

Ryuko watching on and couldn't take it anymore, she was about to activate her kamui but Senketsu stopped her.

"Ryuko, don't! We mustn't interfere." Senketsu reasoned.

"Why can't I? Sonic is getting his ass kicked and he needs help." Ryuko retorted.

"You heard what Sonic said, we can't interfere. This is his fight."

Ryuko didn't like to stand around and doing nothing but she knows that Senketsu is right, respecting her friend's wishes, she stand down and continue watching them fight. Uzu readied himself and finish off Sonic for a beatdown, Sonic curls himself into a ball and spin dashes Uzu but he dodges away sensing Sonic and Sonic then charges at him. The blue blur then uses his speed to get even but Uzu can see every Sonic's movements and senses him.

This surprises the hedgehog as Uzu kept dodging, he again uses his speed to overwhelm him. Unfortunately for him, Uzu begin attacking Sonic and can keep up with his speed. Just when Sonic can counter and surprise Uzu, he can see through Sonic's movement and swing his shinai blades and rapidly hitting him again to stop his momentum. Uzu surprises Sonic with a grab then tosses him up in the air and hits his wth his shinai blade sending Sonic crashing through the school through a window.

Uzu then goes after the hedgehog and finds the hedgehog on the ground. Sonic with a starfish kip up, he evades Uzu's shinai blade and curls himself into a ball and goes for a homing attack against Uzu. Sonic's homing attack get blocked when Uzu grab Sonic and then slam him down to the ground. Sonic rolling backwards and launches from the ground just in time before Uzu can harm him while he's on ground. Sonic jump in midair and doing some triangle jumps and jumps over to Uzu and goes for a flying kick but Uzu deflects Sonic then slams his shinai blade sending Sonic back down to the ground and swings it to hit him once more sending Sonic flying and crashing through a wall and is seen outside of the academy.

While Sonic is in the air flying down, Uzu burst through the windows and air dashes towards Sonic for some extra damage. Uzu summon his shinai blades and begin beating down the hedgehog showing him no mercy and punishing him for everything that he's done to the elite four and what he said to Satsuki Kiyuin. Sonic taking every damage, every beating from Uzu and after seconds with the beating Sonic has endured, Uzu add more power into his shinai blades and struck Sonic down with full force. With the immense strength, Sonic is seen crashing down to the ground and Uzu had created a small crater with some cracks then dives down and slams his weapons down onto Sonic creating a shockwave with his brute strength knocking down Sonic.

The wind gust blowing the students from how powerful the wind blew them but Ryuko hold her ground and hold Mako down before she could fly away from the wind. Uzu continue on as he continues beating the hedgehog down, rapidly hitting him with his shinai blades, showing no remorse, no mercy as the beatdown continue for minutes. Uzu even let out a battle cry of pure rage, letting all of his frustration, his anger, and his rage out through with this merciless beating to the blue hedgehog.

After minutes of Uzu's beatdown, Uzu finish off with a punch striking Sonic in the face and stood up backing away from the hedgehog. The elite four is pleased, happy to see that Sonic has gotten his ass kicked and Nonon cheered for Uzu.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about! You kicked his ass Uzu! That's what that stinking perverted ass get!" Nonon cheered.

"That was an entertaining fight. Sonic deserved every beating from Uzu." Inumuta said.

"I applaud you to this victory Uzu. You have brought honor to the elite four and to Lady Satsuki." Ira applauded showing his respect to Uzu.

"What did I tell you guys, Sonic ain't got nothing on me?" Uzu said.

Ryuko gritted her teeth, clenching her fist in anger but in pure rage. Mako notice this and try calming Ryuko down but Ryuko isn't having it. In fact, she didn't like to see Sonic get beaten like that and it angered her so much.

"That bastard! How dare he!? He's going to pay!" Ryuko yelled.

"Ryuko don't, there's nothing we can do now." Senketsu reasoned.

Satsuki looking on, secretly lower her head in sadness that the hedgehog has been defeated. Just when Satsuki can declare the winner until all of sudden, a voice interpreted shocking every one of the academy.

"*Laugh* You think that I was going to go down that easy?" a voice asked.

Uzu stop his tracks, he look over to see Sonic slowly getting up on his feet surprising everyone including Satsuki and Ryuko. Even the elite four who is shocked that Sonic withstand every strike from Uzu.

"You think you've beaten me then you're sadly mistaken. I never give up on a fight that is good as this." Sonic stated.

"How can this be?" Ira questioned.

"No one has never get up from a beating like that? Who is he!?" Inumuta wondered.

"What the hell! He's still up on his feet and still doesn't give up?" Nonon exclaimed.

"What the hell… how… how is this possible?" Uzu questioned.

"You should already know, whenever I'm in a tough fight, I never give up and I never back down to a fight. I'm just the hedgehog who loves the adventure and continue to fight for what's right. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic reminded.

Uzu couldn't sense anything from Sonic. In fact, he didn't sense his breathing, sweating, nor sensing that he's afraid. The true blue brush the dirt off of him and cracking his knuckles.

"You're not afraid. You're not even trembling. How… how do you do it!?" Uzu asked.

"I've been through a lot of tough situations. I've had a lot of experience in fights. I've fought robots, people like me, and some monsters during my adventures. And yeah I even fought two hedgehogs that are still out there coming after me. I'll tell you, nothing can break me and I'm not afraid of anything. I will do whatever it takes if it means costing my life to win a big fight." Sonic answered.

Uzu stumble backwards, never in his life have an opponent doesn't give up after a brutal beating. The elite four still in shock just watching the hedgehog. Ryuko became speechless, she didn't know what she can say and so did Satsuki. The president of the academy observed and admire Sonic's will, his pride, and the determination of not giving up the fight.

"Sonic is so cool! I hope he wins." Mako said.

"Hey four eyes!" Sonic called referring to Inumuta.

"What…" Inumuta trailed off while in shock.

"You said you want to get some data out of me right, let's see if you can keep up."

Sonic return his attention back to Uzu and warming himself up.

"Alright, I guess that's end with round one, now let's begin round two. Time to take off the gloves."

"WHAT!? You've been going easy on me?"

"Yeah. At first but since you went all out beating me into a pancake, let me show you… just. What. I'm. Made of."

"WHAT!?" the elite four shouted.

"We get to see Sonic's power?" Ryuko repeated.

"I'm afraid so." Senketsu assured.

"Show me what you can do Sonic the Hedgehog." Satsuki expected.

"No way, I'm not going to get my ass kicked by you for a second time!" Uzu refused.

"Oh we'll see about that." Sonic countered.

The speedster started to surround himself with blue wind around him like aura. Sonic begin showing everyone in the academy including Ryuko, elite four, and Satsuki.

"Let me show how fast I can be." Sonic demonstrated.

Uzu roared out in rage and charge at the true blue and summon his shinai blade and swings it at Sonic but the true blue uses his speed to dodge it and disappear. No one didn't seen Sonic move and Uzu try sensing Sonic with the use of his Shingantsu. Using every sense to track and stop Sonic, turns out he can't sense Sonic anywhere. Out of nowhere, Sonic appear and deliver a kick to Uzu in the face and disappear. Uzu swing his shinai blade to get Sonic but couldn't get him and continues to sense Sonic's movement. He then started to sense Sonic moving so fast that he can't keep up. Uzu look around, searching like crazy trying to find a way to counter back Sonic's speed.

" _Shit! How is he moving so fast!?_ " Uzu thought.

Sonic begin attacking Uzu as he hit him with different angles with different strikes. This only angered Uzu as he kept trying to hit Sonic. Uzu groaned, trying to keep calm but no matter how many times Sonic hit him, Uzu gets frustrated. Sonic attack Uzu once more and kept moving. Uzu spotted Sonic this time and surprises him with his shinai blade but when he struck Sonic, he sort of disappear.

"What… an afterimage. How can anyone with that type of speed do that?" Uzu asked.

Suddenly, Uzu's thoughts came to a stop when Sonic appear above and front flip delivering a axe kick to the head using his Sonic Eagle and forced Uzu to kneel down one knee feeling the impact from the kick. Sonic lands on the ground then begin to circle around creating a whirlwind of blue wind. Uzu couldn't keep up with Sonic as he is going faster than the speed of faster. The whirlwind start to lift Uzu up in midair surprising Uzu and everyone. The elite four observed, surprising that someone like Sonic can lift him up while wearing a goku uniform.

"How can he lift him up when he's wearing a goku uniform? Hey four eyes, do you know what's happening?" Nonon asked.

"Don't call me that and second I don't have a slightest clue of how he's doing this. I've manage to gather a little bit of data from Sonic but I can't keep up with his incredible speed. It's like he's moving like in mach 20." Inumuta said.

"WHAT! That fast!"

"Sonic has shown incredible strength as well as his speed. I have to admit, Sonic is a lot faster than Uzu and even faster than goku uniforms." Ira said.

Ryuko in awe watching how fast Sonic move and how well he's handling himself against Uzu.

"He's moving so fast! No one can't even keep up and not even Uzu since he sewed his damn eyes shut. How does he do it?" Ryuko pondered.

"My guess is that he must be born with this type of speed or went through some intense training." Senketsu theorized.

"Look at Sonic go. He's moving like the wind. Almost look like you can see a storm." Mako said.

Satsuki watching in awe, she had observe everything that's happen and is in total shock that someone like Sonic can move that fast that Uzu can't keep up and couldn't sense his movement and his surroundings.

"Uzu… you have underestimated Sonic. He's proving to be this powerful than you." Satsuki commented.

Uzu trying to break free from the whirlwind but he couldn't move a muscle. Sonic then begin pummeling Uzu inside the blue tornado, giving him the taste of his own medicine has he deliver the supersonic beatdown in supersonic speed. Uzu trying to fight back but Sonic was too fast, too quick for Uzu and Sonic continue beating down the elite. Uzu scream in agony from this beating and seconds went on until those seconds are up and Sonic finish it with a kick sending Uzu back down to the ground.

Sonic then stop the blue tornado, dispersing it and stop his tracks.

"What's the matter, got nothing left?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

Uzu slowly, struggling to get back on his feet and summon his shinai blade and ready to take on Sonic.

"Come on Sonic, is that the best you can do!?" Uzu shouted.

"Nope. That was just one of my famous techniques but this, is my number one that will do the trick." Sonic admitted.

"What?"

Sonic curs himself into a ball and builds up some energy within him. it only took Sonic a couple of seconds to complete then finally obtain much energy he need for this finish. Sonic engulfing himself with blue aura and gets ready.

"Alright, time to turn it up!" Sonic remarked.

The blue hedgehog dash towards Uzu with his speed then flask kicks him in the air and launches up after Uzu. He then curls himself into a ball and deliver the barrage of homing attacks striking Uzu with his Light Speed Attack. Uzu scream in agony once more from the numerous homing attacks Sonic had hit him. Sonic hit him with everything he's got and different angles knocking off Uzu then afterwards hits him with a homing attack and bashes him down to the ground creating a powerful wind gust from the intense impact that blew away more students of the academy.

Sonic back flip, doing an aerial twist and lands down perfectly in a third degree angle with a smirk.

"And that's how you get the job done." Sonic concluded.

Uzu's goku uniform deactivated after taking major damage and it overheated and Uzu is seen bruised up, beaten from the amount of times from Sonic's homing attacks. Sonic look over her shoulder and Uzu draws out his shinai and gets back up slowly drawing his way towards Sonic.

"I'm not done yet Sonic! It ain't over until I say it's over. Come on, I'll take you on without my goku uniform." Uzu demanded.

"How can you defeated without your uniform since it overheated. The fight is over, you can't win." Sonic countered.

"Shut up! Now come on, face me!"

"That's enough Sanageyama. The fight is over, Sonic has won the fight." Satsuki stated.

"Milady, I can't let this happen. I can't lose to Sonic!"

"The fight is over. Sonic has beaten you, he outclassed you and overpower you against you Shingantsu."

Uzu growled and slam his fist down to the ground.

"Why didn't you destroy my goku uniform when you had the chance?" Uzu asked.

"I could care less about that. You're going to need it if you're going to fight Ryuko again. Besides, I already had my fun and it was awesome fighting you Uzu. Train hard." Sonic responded.

Sonic walk to the opposite direction and take his leave.

"Sonic!" Satsuki shouted.

Sonic stop his tracks and turn to see Satsuki walking down and approaching the hedgehog. The elite four prepare to engage if anything happens to Satsuki.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

Satsuki smile, extend her hand for a handshake.

"Congratulations, you've defeated Uzu not one but twice. You have a lot of potential and you look like you're that type of hedgehog is stronger than my elite four." Satsuki congratulated.

Sonic return the smile and shake her hand.

"Thanks, I had a lot of fun fighting Uzu. It's been one heck of a day and thanks for sending me the invitation since he's the one calling me out." Sonic thanked.

"No problem. Be sure to stop by anytime for a visit. I will be waiting."

"I'll try. Well… see you around."

Sonic turn around and takes his leave. Satsuki smirked and turn around and just about to head on back. Sonic stop Satsuki for a brief moment.

"Oh and one more thing Satsuki." Sonic admitted.

"Hmm? And what's that?" Satsuki asked looking over her shoulder.

The hedgehog smirked and approach Satsuki fast in his speed then suddenly, shocking the elite four and the academy as he delivers her derriere a light smack causing Satsuki to yelp in surprise.

"Keep that nice butt of your nice and thick." Sonic continued winking at the president of the academy.

The speedster saluted and takes off running and heading back home. Satsuki couldn't help but to smile, she blushed madly from having her ass spanked.

" _He finally touch my butt. He finally touched it._ " Satsuki thought.

"That does it! Let's go after him!" Nonon suggested.

The elite four prepare themselves to go after the hedgehog but Satsuki stopped them.

"Enough! Do not let me remind what happens if you lay a finger on Sonic." Satsuki reminded.

"But Lady Satsuki, he-"

"Silence! There has been enough violence for one day and I'll pardon Sonic of this action. Let him go."

"Milady, with all due respect. Sonic touched you and that is the complete violation of the academy." Ira retorted.

"That is true but he is not a student here in the academy. Any one of you lay a finger to Sonic then you will suffer with extreme consequences."

"But why Satsuki?" Nonon asked.

"I made my choice, do not question me."

"Yes. Ma'am."

The elite four stand down and obey to Satsuki's orders. They can hear the other students talking about the fight and what just happen right now talking about how Sonic spanked the president. Some became jealous, some became envious of Sonic wishing they could be Sonic right now. Ryuko watched the hedgehog left and cross her arms.

"That was amazing. How does he do it?" Ryuko pondered.

"I don't know but nothing can stop Sonic now. Wait until I tell my parents and my brother. They're not going to believe it." Mako said.

"Yeah… I'm sure they're going to be in one heck of a story."

* * *

 _Later, that night…_

Sonic had rest his body and got off the shower to get cleaned up and relax after the fight he had with Uzu. He had a good time fighting and Uzu sure push Sonic to his limit. The true blue begin to prepare dinner when suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Wondering who could it be, Sonic heads to the door to answer it. He gets a surprise visit once he opens the door, there is Satsuki Kiryuin standing before Sonic.

"Satsuki!" Sonic jumped.

"Hello Sonic, I take it that you're surprised to see me?" Satsuki assumed.

"I am. What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I come to visit you in your home in the slums. May I come in?"

"Uh… sure."

Sonic allow Satsuki inside and he closes the door. Satsuki look around the place, observing Sonic's home.

"You have a quiet home here." Satsuki complimented.

"Trying to make due. Anyways, so what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I wanted to give you something."

"A reward?"

"Yes. I would like to reward you for win against one of my elite four. If you're interested."

"Well… I can't refuse a reward. So what is my reward?"

Satsuki smile and drew herself closer to Sonic. The president look into Sonic's eyes, Sonic wonder what Satsuki has plan. What he did not expect when Satsuki lean in and kisses Sonic on the cheek and backs away blushing. This even made Sonic blush too, he never would expect Satsuki would kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow… I… was not expecting that. I'm guessing that is my reward?" Sonic assumed.

"Yes. There is more." Satsuki responded surprising Sonic.

"More to it huh and what's that?"

"You did spank me which surprised me. I assume that you made your decision to touch my ass."

"Um… I guess you can say that. I was just only showing off, doesn't mean anything. Or does it…"

"I see. If you want to put it that way, I'm okay with that. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How do you move so fast?"

"I was born with this type of speed. That makes me for who I am and nobody is faster than this hedgehog right here. I'll admit that Uzu caught me off guard, he stop my speed but I was just only going easy. You mentioned that he has Shingatsu?"

"Yes. He can sense anything and sense anything around his surroundings."

"Oh that's what that means. No wonder. I'll try to remember that next time if he wants a rematch. He knows where to find me. So is there anything you like to ask?"

"No. Not at the moment but you can come by and see me anytime you like. Also, I will await for you to touch me in my ass again."

"Something tells me that you'll find a way for me to grope your butt don't you?"

"*Chuckle* You can say that. If you like, you can get this over here and now and touch me as much as you like?"

"I rather not. I had enough of excitement for one day and I can sure use some rest after getting a beatdown from your elite four guy."

"I understand. Hope you enjoy the pictures I sent you."

"You sent more of them when you're wearing your kamui."

"I thought you like a good view that way when I'm activate it. I thought it turns you on?"

"What? I… um… well… you see…"

Satsuki couldn't help but to chuckle, seeing Sonic stammering made her smile and got the answer she need to make sure of that.

"You reaction answers my question."

"Ok. So I admit I do like the pictures. Happy?"

"Much. I will leave you to it then, I'll be seeing the next time you come to visit."

"Right…"

"Or I can visit you here again."

"Perhaps."

Satsuki kept her smile and heads for the door to make her exit. Satsuki look over her shoulder with a smile.

"This is your final chance to get this over with. You can touch my ass if you like." Satsuki reminded.

"Really? Again?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes."

"Man. You and your little desires. Alright, one touch and that's it then we can continue where we left off another time. Deal?"

"It's a deal."

Sonic rolling his eyes and walks closer to Satsuki.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this. It's my hormones isn't it? Damn these hormones!_ " Sonic thought.

Taking a deep breath, Sonic reach his hand over to Satsuki to her rump and gives it a tight squeeze. Satsuki gasped, jump up by surprise and felt the hedgehog's gentle touch as he gives her ass a tight squeeze.

" _Wow. I got to admit, her ass is soft and fluffy. Wait what the heck am I saying!?_ " Sonic thought.

"So… do you like it?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah. It's soft and thick." Sonic admitted.

"I am pleased to hear. You know, we're all alone here. If you like, we can-"

"I can't Satsuki. I can't go to that route. At least not yet."

"I understand. Sorry if I was bold."

"Don't worry about it, it's all good."

Satsuki smile and finally takes her leave to exit the residence. Sonic close the door and locks it. Satsuki look over her shoulder, she couldn't help but to smile at the true blue genuinely.

" _I hope this increase my chance to finally get to be with Sonic. Hopefully he can accept my feelings._ " Satsuki thought before leaving.

Sonic couldn't believe what he just did and trying to figure out what happen.

"I can't believe it. I just went on and touched her butt. What the heck is wrong with me? First the remarks, second I spanked her, and now I groped her. Why is this happening? I mean her butt is nice and soft and-wait what the heck am I saying! Dang it. Now I can't get her butt out of my head. What the heck is wrong with me? Why me man!" Sonic blurted.

Sonic sat down, takes a deep breath and try to calm himself down and not get worked up.

"Ok Sonic, just take a deep breath, chillax and focus what you're here for. You're here to defeat Blast and Toxic then go home. That's your main goal here. Just relax and keep it cool." Sonic reminded himself, trying his best to stay calm to the matter.

Out of nowhere, he hears another knock on the door.

"Oh dang it! I hope it's not a package of Satsuki's pictures again. I had enough for one day." Sonic hoped.

Sonic walks to the door and answers it, opening the door and sees Ryuko with her hands in her pockets.

"Oh hey Ryuko." Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic, just wanted to come by and check up on you. I even saw Satsuki left your home. Did she did something to you?"

"No. Just came and chat with me about some stuff. You don't need to worry about anything."

"Ok. I wanted to say that was awesome for beating up Sanageyama today. I thought he had you but you were too fast for him. How do you even do it?"

"I have my ways and no one can't stop my speed. I'm the fastest hedgehog alive and no one can stop me nor top my speed."

"That explains it. Also what was all of that smacking Satsuki's ass all of sudden. Was it just to show off?"

"You can say that."

"I bet'cha she's angry at you isn't she?"

"Well… you could say that but she end up liking it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you want to know why, don't ask."

"Alright, I don't plan on wanting to know about all of that. So anyways, you beat Uzu so anyway plans for your celebration?"

"Not really. I'm just only resting my body after all, Sanageyama did gave me a beatdown."

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So do you need anything?"

"No. I'm just only stopping by. I'm… glad that you're alright. I wanted to help you, I just-"

"It's ok, Ryuko. I told you I can handle myself. I appreciate you watching my back. I guess I got to reward you with something."

"Like what."

Sonic pulls Ryuko into a hug surprising the girl and Ryuko returns the hug then seconds after he lets go of Ryuko.

"Thanks for watching my back Ryuko. You're badass." Sonic thanked.

This causes Ryuko to smile and look away.

"Yeah. You're welcome." Ryuko responded.

"Well I better head back inside and get my rest." Sonic interpreted.

"Right. So I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Yep."

Ryuko continue to smile and wave goodbye and takes her leave. Sonic return the smile and heads back inside and get his rest after the day he had. Sonic sighed in relief and finally get what he wanted and that is peace and quiet and a nice long and relaxing sleep.

* * *

 _Satsuki's Quarters…_

Satsuki sat and look at the view of the honnouji city sipping her cup of tea. Soroi brings her tray of food for the lady. He couldn't help but to sense Satsuki seeing her in deep thought.

"Something the wrong milady?" Soroi asked.

"Just thinking." Satsuki responded.

"Care to tell me."

"It's… it's about Sonic."

"Oh that blue hedgehog. You have been thinking a lot about the blue speedster that everyone has been talking about."

"Yes. I can't get him out of my head. I'm trying to keep focus of my work but I couldn't help but to think about him. After some deep thinking, I finally found out why I'm acting like this and why I'm nice to him."

"And what's that milady?"

"I have fallen in love with him. I had been having these feelings for Sonic for some time now and I don't know what to do."

"Confess it to him tell the true blue about your feelings. I'm sure he'll understand."

"But how. Will bribery will help. I can allow me to grope me as much as he like."

"I don't think bribery would help. This has to come from the heart and I mean your heart. If you feel this way towards Sonic then you must confront him of these feelings. But when the time comes."

"How do I know that?"

"That's the answer you'll have to find out for your own. Find the right moment and tell Sonic about your feelings."

"Thank you Soroi. I will try to remember that."

"Of course, I'll leave you to have your privacy."

Soroi excuse himself and exit the room. Satsuki admire the view and takes another sip of her tea.

" _Find the right time to confront Sonic about my feelings… I wonder._ " Satsuki thought.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sonic's Residence, Honnouji City…_

Sonic had rested up and it was a beautiful day today as usual. The true blue had gotten a nice long and wonderful sleep after the day he had yesterday. Gotten himself freshen up and started his day so Sonic begin to fix himself some food, fixing breakfast to start the beautiful day. Sonic had fix himself some pancakes to start things off for his day. He hasn't gotten any clues to search for Blast ad Toxic knowing that they're still out there. What strange to him is that he hasn't heard any news about the two hedgehogs, they hadn't start trouble ever since they terrorize a city for their own leisure.

Pondering of what they're planning, Sonic is bound to get some answers one way or another. He had an objective today and that is searching for Blast and Toxic and try maybe get any information, any clues of their whereabouts. Right now, Sonic took a little nap just to kill the time, getting a little of his rest before he can exit the place.

Making sure he has everything, Sonic open the door and step outside before locking it to go find any clues where he can find Blast and Toxic. Before Sonic can start, he stop his tracks to see someone that he wasn't expecting to see. In front of his residence, there is Ira standing before Sonic with his arms crossed. Sonic wondered what's going on so taking caution, he remain calm and approach to Ira wondering why he's at his place at a time like this.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Ira said.

"Yeah… that's me Ira. Uh… where is the rest of the elite four, are you here to come beat me up after what I did to Satsuki when I spanked her in the ass just for showing off?" Sonic asked.

"No. Lady Satsuki has informed me that she liked it and pardon your crimes against her. Also, I have come here to congratulate you on your victory again Uzu Sanageyama from yesterday in your fight."

"Oh… ok. So if you don't mind me asking: is that why you came all this way to congratulate me?"

"No. There's more to it. Sonic, you have shown a lot of will, a lot of courage, and overall a lot of heart. Your skill, your speed, and all of your efforts were admirable it's like you were determined."

"Actually… I was determine just so you know."

"My point is, after seeing and watching your fight and hearing your words. I would like to know more about you and perhaps you can teach me more of giving wisdom and show more pride and honor that I have for Lady Satsuki."

"Wait. You want to know more about me. But you hated me? I made fun of you and the elite four and now you want to hang out with me?"

"Yes."

"Is this Satsuki's doing? If it is I don't want no part of it."

"No. it's not, I'm doing this for my own free will. I am asking you to please hang out with me?"

"Oh. Well… um… what if I refuse?"

"Then I shall leave you alone and let you enjoy your day."

"Seriously? No violence involved. You're not going to beat me up if I refuse?"

"No."

"Fair enough. Ok, I guess I got some time to spare. Any ideas where you're taking me to hang out?"

"I was hoping we can head over to the place I know that has some wonderful ice scream. I got that suggestion from Jakuzure."

"Oh. Well I guess that's alright with me. Ok, let's get going."

"Thank you Sonic."

Sonic nodded and hops in the car with Ira and heads up to the third star residence where the rest of the elite four live at the city. It didn't take them long as the ride only took minutes to get there. Ira knew a few shortcuts from here and there and arrive at the ice scream place and paid for Sonic and Ira to get some ice scream. Taking a seat, Sonic takes a lick of the ice scream and is beyond amazed of how good it taste.

"Wow. You are right, this is wonderful." Sonic admitted.

"I told you. Now back to what I was saying before…" Ira started.

"Yeah. So what do you want to know?"

"Your will, your will to keep fighting. Despite of what happen to you yesterday, Sanageyama beaten you up, bruised you, almost injuring you but you came back and got back up. How do you do it?"

"Well if you must know, I have a will of not giving up. Never in my lie never given up on anything. I'm a fighter and I keep fighting until I get through what type of tough situations I get myself into. I power my way through and fight through to the end. That's just how I roll and I've been doing this in my entire life. Some people call me crazy when I did some crazy but suicide things when I went against an arch nemesis of mine when I was a kid."

"Wait a minute. You went through tough battles when you were a kid?"

"Yeah. I started my first hero career when I saved the world once. That was the first time that I had an adventure, forming new friends, meeting new people and enjoy life and nature."

"I see. May I ask you a question?"

"Go on."

"Despite what people say to you, despite of what they think of you, and despite of how the elite four despised you, Sonic. That type of anger, the hate affected you. Why is that?"

"Well I don't mainly let all of that affect me or stop me. I keep going and I just keep smiling. Yeah in this world, I live in the slums and people in two star or one star look down and see me as a nobody but I don't care what they think of me. I keep smiling and know everything is going to be alright. I smile because I know tomorrow is a promising of a new day and new hope."

"You seem to be very humble of this Sonic. I could be wrong about you just see how you are from the inside. May I ask another question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you say those things to Lady Satsuki?"

"I'm just only complimenting her. Not trying to push her buttons or anything, just like to make people smile and maybe brighten their day if they're having a bad day or not in a good mood. But anyways, just trying to make her smile but I know that she's going to keep her serious expression after all she is the president of the academy and rule this city with an iron fist."

"That is true. With your skills, your speed, and your power you would be an excellent companion four the elite four and for Lady Satsuki. But you made your decision and I will respect it. I also found some new profound respect for you after learning a little more about you."

"Hooray. You won a prize. Now I'm guessing you want some advice of how to keep a strong will and have a strong pride, right?"

"Yes. What is it that you can teach me?"

"Simple: follow your heart."

"My heart?"

"Yeah. I know you have taken your job serious and will do whatever it takes to protect her since you're her shield and all but a guardian always have is a strong heart and strong mindset to do whatever it takes to protect your friend. No matter what it takes, you do it and do everything in your power to complete that goal. That is the true strength of a guardian lies from your heart only when you're triggered from your mind."

"I see. You've spoken with true wisdom Sonic the Hedgehog. I will take it by heart. Thank you."

"Hey, it's the least I can do since you buy me ice scream. Oh and by the way, don't you have something important to do?"

"Yes. As matter of fact, I have some important things I have to take care of but I hope you enjoy your day Sonic and thank you for your words of wisdom."

"Uh… you're welcome."

Ira take his leave and Sonic decide to finish up his ice scream and would exit the shop. Before Sonic would head back down to the slums until someone spotted him.

"SONIC!"

Sonic stop and look behind to Nonon marching her way to the true blue.

"I'm surprise to see your perverted ass here in these parts. After you smacked Lady Satsuki on her ass yesterday." Nonon said.

"Well I just like to show off. So is this the part where you kick me in the jewels again?" Sonic questioned bracing himself.

"No. In fact I… I was hoping if you can spare your time with me."

"Say what now?"

"I was just on my way to your place in the slums after finding out where you live. Since now that you're here, I want to ask you something."

"Are you going to ask me to surrender?"

"No! I was hoping if you… help me with some music."

This suddenly surprised Sonic to the fullest. The hedgehog breaks the fourth wall if he heard her right before returning his attention to Nonon.

"Did I just heard that right? You asking me to help you with your music?" Sonic assumed.

"That's right. I hear that you're extremely talented with a guitar so I'm asking you to help me." Nonon corrected.

"Wow. Someone like you is asking me to help with your music?"

"Yeah. Go on and laugh at it since everyone's been doing that yesterday."

"No. I'm just surprised. Sure, I would like to help you."

Nonon look at Sonic in surprise, wondering if she heard him right.

"R-Really?" Nonon inquired.

"Yeah. That is if you want me to." Sonic assured.

"Yeah. Come on, let's head to the school."

"Sure. Lead the way."

Nonon takes Sonic to the academy and head to the studio where the other students are at waiting for Nonon's arrival. The students see Sonic entering inside with Nonon and begin to snicker, laughing about what happen yesterday causing Nonon to growl in frustration. The students remember the comments that Sonic had against Nonon and couldn't help but to laugh. They couldn't hold it any longer and Nonon then lay down the law.

"Quiet you bastards! If you got something to say, say it or else take it up to Lady Satsuki!" Nonon ordered.

The students quickly stop and pull themselves together. Finally there's silence in the air, Nonon then turn to face Sonic who crossed his arms and wait patiently.

"Ok Sonic, now that you're here. Now we can get to work on some music." Nonon said.

"Right. So what are you looking for that will spice things up with the band to play some awesome music?" Sonic asked.

"Well…"

Nonon trailed off, looking away to think about what she's looking for to play with the band to spice things up for the academy. She didn't know what to response and she couldn't find any words to response of Sonic's question. Taking a deep breath, she had to say something to break the silence.

"I'm looking for something that will shake up the crowd, something that is hot and maybe some epic sounds that make the crowd to get crazy." Nonon finally answered.

"Like at a rock concert at some sort?" Sonic guessed.

"That's right. Can you help me with that?"

"That I can. So what do I need to do?"

"By writing some music nots. You do know how to do that, right?"

"Yeah. I did that when I was playing at a band."

"You used to be in a band?"

"Yeah. We play a lot together and perform a few shows from here and there. Oh man those were the days."

"So can you get started already?"

"Yeah, don't rush the pro."

Nonon scoffed, crossing her arms as Sonic begin to think of something that will shake the crowd up to have them jam like there's no tomorrow. Thinking to himself, Sonic begin to hear a little bit of melody, a rhythm in his head making him smile. Having an idea that pop out of his head, the true blue begin to write the notes down, writing a song for Nonon and her band with the group look at Sonic with concern. Sonic bopping his head, hearing the sound in his head as he wrote the song down. After taking a whole minute getting the song down, Sonic then hands the song over to Nonon.

"Here, try this." Sonic suggested.

Sonic handed the song to Nonon and she takes a look at it.

"Will this help?" Nonon asked.

"Yeah. Just give it a shot, you'll love it."

"Ok… if you say so."

Nonon takes the song and gets in position and have her music band begin to get ready. Once they had their instruments set, Nonon then command the band and begin playing the song that Sonic had wrote for them and by hearing them play Sonic listened in, kicks back and relax as he took it easy. Nonon had the band play the song, they didn't know the strange but exciting tone of the music but they didn't care, they start to like it and they continue to play. Nonon smiled, hearing the new sound has gotten her excited and continue and have the band to play with their hearts out.

Sonic bopping his head, smiling and enjoying the song knowing that his job is done. The band played for seven minutes, Nonon smile and follow the notes to the song and the band enjoy themselves of playing this song. It was something new and they love it. After finishing up with a song for a big and wonderful finale, Nonon commented the band of their wonderful effort and take her attention back to Sonic who had been listening through the entire song.

"Wow… that… was amazing! I can't believe we played that song. It's wonderful." Nonon said.

"Thanks. Thought I would add some pizazz to spice things up for your band." Sonic explained.

"Well said. So what's the song called?"

"Open your Heart. My friends play that song all the time, it has a nice ring to it once you play it don't you think?"

"Yeah. I'll remember that. Do you think I can keep the song?"

"Sure. Go for it, I did help you out after all so the least I can do is give you the song to play for the crowd."

"Thanks Sonic. You know… you're not so bad after all. You may act like a pervert for making remarks on Lady Satsuki but you're alright with me."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. Well… see you around."

Waving goodbye, Sonic begin to take his leave but Nonon stopped him from leaving.

"Wait. Don't go." Nonon said, wanting Sonic to not leave.

Stopping his tracks, Sonic turn around to face Nonon while the band taking their leave from the studio.

"What is it? You need something?" Sonic asked.

"No… I… I wanted to ask you something?" Nonon admitted.

"Ok. Shoot."

"What do you think of Lady Satsuki?"

"What do you mean?"

"After making remarks about her butt and complimenting her. So I have to ask what do you think of her?"

"Oh… well… let's see, I can say that does have this cold demeanor and look like she means business but something tells me about her. She may act cold but I feel it in my heart that she has a heart of gold inside, she cares about you guys and will do everything in her power to protect you guys. Even if it's someone trying to kill one of you. I can say that I see her as a determine girl and independent. Also, beautiful."

"Wow… you really think so?"

"Yeah. I haven't say anything bad about her but I know she still means well. Despite of how cold and heartless she can be at times but still, I can tell she does care about you guys."

"I… I don't kno what to say Sonic."

"You don't know to if you like. I'm just giving you the honest answer of what I think about Satsuki."

"And about her butt?"

"Extra thicc."

"Right… can I um… ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Despite of making fun of me and have the whole band and the entire academy laughed at me and the others. I wanted to ask, what do you think of me?"

"Hmm… I don't know how I can describe you. Hmm… I can say that you're cute."

"Cute you say?"

"Yeah. Cute. Also, I can sense that you care deeply for Satsuki and you will do anything for her even laid down your life for her."

"Yeah. That's true. We've been friends since kindergarten. So therefore I know her the longest before Inumuta, Sanegeyama, and Gamagori."

"I see. So is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"There is one more thing I want to ask you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you… do you think I have a nice figure?"

"Figure? I'm not following."

"I mean my body. You kept making remarks on Lady Satsuki so I thought I ask you what do you think about my body."

"You're asking me that? What happen to calling me a pervert? Should I remind you that you hate me and you even kick me in the balls so that's a huge threat?"

"Yeah I know. I want to apologize for that. I was so angry at you, I wanted to kill you for what you said about Lady Satsuki and how you insulted me, got the band to laugh at me and they're still laughing about what you said. I want to say I'm sorry for how I mistreat you."

"It's fine. To be honest, I kinda deserve it. I guess I was showing off too much that made you get so angry and kicked my jewels. Anyways, that's water under the bridge so let's move on. Now about your question…"

"Yeah?"

"I won't lie to you, I did sort of checked you out and I got to hand it to you, you sure look pretty good."

"And about my butt?"

"Hmm… I say you got a nice on at that but not as thicc as Satsuki."

"I'll take that. Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, don't tell me you got a thing for me or something?"

"What if I am? Or it's just the fact that I was wrong about you. You tell me?"

"*Chuckle* I'm going to pretend I didn't believe that but I'll take it. I believe you got something that you need to do?"

"Not really, I plan to hang out with lady Satsuki in a bit. Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"I don't think so, well I sort of do. I got an important errand that I need to take care of."

"Oh. Well I hope you have a wonderful day and again, I'm sorry I kicked you in the balls."

"It's ok. I forgive you."

Nonon smile and before Sonic can leave, Nonon approached Sonic and leans herself forward and kissed Sonic on the cheek. This of course shocks Sonic as he rub his cheek where Nonon kissed him at.

"That just to show to saying how sorry I am."

"Thanks. See you around."

"Yeah. Perhaps maybe one day, you can get a closer look of my butt if we're alone. I don't plan on telling Lady Satsuki or the others about this so this will be our little secret. You can do whatever you like with me."

"Maybe…"

Nonon smiled, the true blue then exits the studio and out of the academy without waving goodbye. Nonon wave back, flashes him with bedroom eyes before Sonic can take off. Sonic begin his search for Blast and Toxic and would spend the whole day searching for the whereabouts even try finding any clues. Sonic searched high and low, going place to place to find any information about them but came up short. The true blue hadn't heard from the Blast and Toxic for a few days now and he start to get concern of what they're planning to do next.

Around in the evening, Sonic hadn't eaten anything all day ever since searching for his enemies and had spent some time with Ira and Nonon. Stopping his tracks, realizing that he won't find any clues so Sonic then decided to get himself something to eat. Sonic got himself a pizza box and went to find a nice view of the city and eat in peace. The true blue take it easy, admiring the view of how beautiful it is in the evening. It was a moment of silence, Sonic cleared his mind thinking about what happen today. He thought this was all a dream but in reality it is, Ira start to respect Sonic a little more because of his heart and determination and there is Nonon who starting to respect Sonic and being nice to him even have a little thing for him.

Sonic shake his head, smiling and takes a bite of his pizza. Suddenly, Sonic heard some footsteps behind him with his enhance hearing. Turning around, he sees Ryuko appearing behind Sonic and gives out a smile.

"There you are, I finally found you. I thought I would never find you." Ryuko said.

"Oh… hey Ryuko, what's shaking?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing much. I've been looking for you and you weren't at your place. What happen to you?"

"Just had to take care of important errands that's all."

"Oh. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure be my guest."

Ryuko join with Sonic with a smile and Sonic offer her some pizza.

"Pizza?" Sonic offered.

"Sure." Ryuko accepted taking a bite of the pizza and admire the view.

"So I take it that you guys have a day off from the academy?"

"Yeah. That's right. I decided to use this day off to maybe hang out with you. You weren't home so me and Mako kick it together and hangout then afterwards I went looking for you. I see you walked out at the pizza place so I followed you here."

"Oh. Did you girls did something fun?"

"Yeah. We did found something to do to kill off some time. So you try search for Blast and Toxic again?"

"Yeah but I came up empty handed. I couldn't find a single clue of their whereabouts or find where the heck they're hiding. It's like they disappeared without a trace."

"I'm sure you'll find them Sonic and you're going to make those bastards pay."

"Definitely."

"If you do happen to find them, I'll help you fight them. I got Senkentsu with me so they'll see what I'm capable off."

"You have your fights Ryuko, I have mine. Besides, I'll be fine fighting Blast and Toxic. You have a lot on your plate of finding out the true killer of your father's murderer."

"Yeah but I can't let you get yourself killed out there by those guys. You fought them yeah but what happens if you don't beat them and how are you going to handle that situation yourself."

"I'll find a way, I always have."

"If you say so but I'm still going to help you."

"Alright, I won't stop you. But don't try to get in my way."

"I don't plan to. So… have you seen Satsuki Kiryuin today?"

"No. I don't think so. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering. Ever since you touched her ass, she accepted it and she didn't attack you. Do you know why?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Probably she likes me or something."

"Is that so? She's a heartless bitch so why on earth would she have a change of heart to like you Sonic?"

"I don't have any idea why. Maybe it was out a coincidence?"

"Probably."

Sonic smirked and takes another bite of his pizza and the two just sat there and admire the view. Suddenly, they heard some music playing down there and Sonic couldn't help but to smile and relax. Ryuko look over to Sonic.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Ryuko asked.

"Nothing. Just listening. Better yet, I have an idea." Sonic retorted.

The true blue gets up then reaches his hand out to Ryuko.

"Come here." Sonic said extending his hand towards the girl.

Ryuko looked puzzle but take Sonic's hands and he helps her up to her feet and pulls her close slowly. Ryuko wrap her arms around Sonic and look into his green eyes, admiring how beautiful his eyes are just by looking at them. Ryuko remain speechless, the true blue wrap his hand around her waist and begin to speak.

"Do you know how to dance?" Sonic asked.

"No. I never knew how to dance." Ryuko admitted.

"Don't worry about it, just move as I do and you'll get the hang of it."

"Sure… ok."

Sonic and Ryuko begin to move slowly, they slowly dance together and dance their evening away to the song playing down there. Ryuko couldn't take her eyes off from Sonic's eyes. Sonic smiled and stare back into Ryuko's eyes, admiring how beautiful she is and how beautiful her eyes are. Ryuko's heart skip a beat, she is that close to Sonic and the fact that he's holding her just like that. Ryuko couldn't help but to return the smile, like it was a dream come true. The pair continue to dance, Ryuko lean closer and rested her head onto Sonic's shoulder and hold him nice and close. Sonic look down, he smile at Ryuko and so the two remain silent and dance for a few minutes now.

Ryuko can feel she had butterflies in her stomach, being near Sonic like this makes her want to scream. In her head of course, she couldn't stop smiling, she held Sonic closer and smell Sonic thinking to herself he smelt nice. The true blue admire the view, thinking to himself about his friends, his family. He missed them dearly, he wanted to get this fight over with so that he can return back home but the question is how. Time will only tell and Sonic will find a way back home no matter what.

After minutes of dancing, Ryuko takes her head off from Sonic and she suddenly lean in closer. So did Sonic, both of their heads are inches away from each other and their lips almost about to touch one another. The moment sunk in for these two, they couldn't think straight and look like they just going to let it happen. Their lips inches away from each other's and it appears that it was going to happen, Ryuko would get a chance to kissed the true blue as she wanted.

Before Ryuko can finally touch her lips towards Sonic's lips but something snapped, Ryuko shot her eyes open and she pulls away from Sonic surprising the hedgehog and blushed in embarrassment. Ryuko couldn't believe it that she was about to kissed Sonic and try to clear her head, forgetting that this has ever happened.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking." Ryuko apologized.

"Hey it's ok. I wasn't thinking myself about this too. It just happened." Sonic comforted.

"Yeah. Looks like we were both caught up in the moment huh?"

"Yeah. Let's forget that this ever happened."

"Good idea. It's getting late, I better head back to Mako's before I miss out on dinner. The croquets are to die for Sonic."

"I know. I did had dinner over there before."

"Yeah… wanna come join me at Mako's?"

"Nah. I'm going to head back home. I'll see you around Ryuko."

"Yeah. See ya."

Sonic waved and takes his leave and puts the pizza box in the trash. Ryuko watched Sonic takes his leave and she couldn't believe that she almost kissed Sonic straight on the like.

" _Was I about to kiss Sonic? No! We're just only friends. How would I ever kissed Sonic?_ " Ryuko thought.

"You look like you lost your opportunity to mingle with Sonic, Ryuko. I can tell just by your blushing." Senkentsu pointed.

"Shut up!" Ryuko demanded.

* * *

 _Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic had arrive back home to turn in for the rest of the evening. When Sonic is on his way back to his home, he spotted a limousine parked in front of Sonic's home and a driver waiting outside for the true blue. Wondering what's going on and wanted to get to the bottom of this, Sonic approach the driver to find out why he's at front of his home.

"Hi um… what are you doing here in front of my house?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I was requested to take you to see Lady Satsuki at a restaurant. She made reservations for you and her there."

"Wait Satsuki? Is this a joke?"

"No it is not. If you please get inside, I can take you over there to meet Lady Satsuki."

Sonic breaks the fourth wall.

"Great, now I have a date with the queen of the school. Can this day get any weirder?" Sonic commented.

Returning his attention, Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not and hop inside the limo and the driver then gets in and takes him up top of the city. Sonic laid back, relax along the way during the ride to the restaurant. It took minutes to get to the destination and arrived to the restaurant, Sonic opens the door and look at the restaurant seeing how fancy it is. He then step inside and approach to the waiter.

"Name?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog? Satsuki made some reservations for us?"

"Sonic… ah here you are. Right this way please."

Sonic followed the waiter to the table where Satsuki is waiting for him. Sonic thought he would take him to the booths or any tables but he took him outside to the balcony and there is Satsuki waiting patiently for Sonic. The table setup neatly with a table cloth, candles lighted and some soft music playing for them. Sonic then spotted Satsuki patiently waiting for Sonic's arrival. Satsuki still wore her kamui, she turn her head and spotted Sonic who just arrive that made her smile.

"Hello Sonic, I'm glad you can accept my invitation to have dinner with me." Satsuki greeted.

"Hi… um what is this?" Sonic asked.

"Like I said. It's dinner, I thought you and I can have dinner and maybe have this date."

"So this is what this is all about? Having a date with me?"

"Yes."

"You could've just asked me."

"I wanted to surprise you. I take it that you saw the driver waiting at your home?"

"Yeah I did. I was about to turn in for the evening but inviting me to have dinner with you this date. I guess I got some time to kill."

"Good. Please, sit."

Sonic takes his seat across Satsuki. Satsuki smiled and lean forward, resting her chin on her hands and looks directly at the true blue.

"Not what you expected?" Satsuki asked.

"I won't lie I'm surprised that we're having dinner at a balcony. The view is nice from here." Sonic admitted.

"Thank you. I try to make this romantic."

"Uh-huh… so how was your day?"

"It was splendid. I had taken care important objectives for the day before I could get this date planned out for us. What about you, how was your day?"

"Great. I happen to see two of your elite four."

"I know. Ira told me about it and even Nonon. They had shown you more respect than I anticipated. It looks like they're starting to respect you more."

"I don't supposed you order them to respect me?"

"No. I told them to respect you knowing I pardoned you for the crimes you've committed against the school and towards me. I really don't mind you say something to my butt. Also, you can glance at it as much as you like for your leisure."

"Right… I take it that you had matters you had dealt with for the academy?"

"Yes. Everything has been a success. That is the reason why I decided to give the students a day off for the day."

"Oh, ok. Did Nonon told you about what happen between me and her?"

"Yes. In fact, you guys talk and decide to settle your differences. Also, she told me that you called her cute."

"Yeah. I did, is that a problem?"

"Not at all. It's totally fine. She also told me what you said about me. Are they true?"

"Yeah. I meant it. I'm not going to lie about that."

"I want to thank you. Most students think of me being heartless but you seem to compliment me. So with that, thank you for your kind words."

"Yeah… you're welcome."

Seconds after, the waiter arrive with the food and set them for Sonic and Satsuki and let them be. Also, he pour a bottle of wine for both of them and leave them to it. Sonic begin chowing down on the food and taking a sip of his wine.

"Wow. The good is incredible." Sonic complimented.

"I'm glad you liked the food. It's one of my favorite restaurants." Satsuki stated.

"Really?"

"Yes. I come here all the time. The food is divine."

"I can see why you like to come here often. This is so good."

Sonic munch down on his meal with Satsuki admire Sonic, smiling to herself watching Sonic eat and she resume back to eat her meal. The dinner meal went silent as none of them bother to speak. Sonic didn't have anything to say but just remain cool and keep his composure. Satsuki can feel her heart beating, here she is having dinner with Sonic on this special night just the two of them. Satsuki didn't have anything to say to Sonic at the least. She couldn't bring herself to speak to Sonic as she remain silent for the time being. She couldn't stop blushing, her heart yearning for the true blue slowly, her feelings for the blue speedster get a little strong by the second.

As the dinner date went on, Sonic finally finished his meal and wipe off the food off of his mouth with a napkin as Satsuki did the same. Sonic then go ahead to take a sip of the wine. Once Sonic got a better taste, his taste buds went through the roof. He taste how delicious the wine is once he got a sip. The hedgehog finally breaks the silence, decided to speak to kill the time from all of this silence.

"The wine's good." Sonic complimented.

"Like it?" Satsuki inquired.

"Yeah. To be honest this is my first time tasting some wine. I don't see it's a surprise that it's your first time drinking wine?"

"No. Not at all. I had them prepare a special wine for the two of us. I wanted this to be perfect for this dinner date. I surely hope you're enjoying the dinner?"

"In fact I am. Everything's delicious. Thanks for the food."

"Anytime. So Sonic… is there anyone… special to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean someone that is special to you? What I mean is do you have someone that you care about?"

"Oh? Well… um… no… there isn't someone special to me back home."

"Oh? Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I dated a princess but we broke up, I also wanted do date this singer I know and she is extremely talented but I found out that she's in love with someone else. You can say that I had my heart torn and felt what it's like to have your heart broken when you truly cared about that one special person you hold in your heart."

"Oh my… I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's in the past and there is also that time I dated this girl but she's been lying to me behind my back and dated my evil counterpart."

"You have an evil counterpart?"

"Yeah. It's a long story so don't ask. But anyways, in case you're wondering I am single."

"How did you know that I was going to ask that question that if you're available?"

"Lucky guess? Hehehe…"

"*Chuckle* I hope you everything's been great?"

"It is. I enjoyed the food. It's no reason why you like to come here so often."

"Yes. It is. Would you care to come with me to a certain place I know just to look at the view?"

"I like views and sure."

"Excellent."

Satsuki ordered the waiter for the check and paid for the food. After the food has been paid, Satsuki walks with Sonic out of the restaurant and takes a limo to a certain spot. It didn't take long and once they've arrived, Satsuki taken Sonic to look at the view of the city. Sonic stood beside Satsuki and Sonic had no words to describe how beautiful the view is. It became breath taking and Sonic can see the entire city and even the beautiful skies. Sonic didn't know what to say and Satsuki just smile seeing Sonic's reaction knowing he loved the view.

"Whoa… it's… beautiful." Sonic said.

"It is. This… is my favorite spot to watch the view from here. No one doesn't know about this place but me." Satsuki explained.

"Watching this very view makes you feel like you want to clear your head and just want to be in paradise and enjoy a moment of silence."

"Yes… it is."

Sonic crossed his arms and admire the view. Satsuki standing beside Sonic and admire the view with the true blue. Satsuki begin to draw herself closer to Sonic. She would often to get near to the true blue, blushing at this for getting a little closer to the true blue that her heart aches for. The president of the academy stare at Sonic and saw something that drove her away. She sees a confident hedgehog who isn't scared of anything that comes to his way and the way how Sonic smile is like hope for a bright new day. Satsuki could not describe the true blue, he looks so calm, humble, gentle, and of course laid back. Lady Satsuki draw herself closer and ponder to herself how she can tell Sonic her true feelings and how she can approach Sonic to tell him how she feels about him. Satsuki thought this is the perfect time to tell Sonic her feelings and make him hers and do anything to protect him and to do right with him.

Satsuki prepare to tell Sonic her true feelings but suddenly she stopped herself. She pondered to herself that if she tells Sonic her feelings, could how would he react to her feelings. Could it be the fear of rejection? Could it be the fact that Sonic isn't ready for a relationship? Could it be that Sonic can sense she's still cold and heartless inside? And could Sonic sense that she'll return the same way she was before. All those thoughts circling around her head like a twister and Satsuki don't know what to think. Making her decision, she decided to wait and put those feelings on hold until it was the right time to tell Sonic how she feel and would not ruin this moment.

After minutes of admiring the view, Sonic turn to Satsuki and unfold his arms.

"Look… I really should get back home. The elite four are a little worried about you." Sonic said.

"Hmm? Yes. I believe it is that time. I need to get ready for tomorrow." Satsuki agreed.

"Yeah. So I guess I'll see you around or not?"

"Yes."

Sonic prepare to depart but Satsuki stopped him.

"Wait, may I over you a ride back home?" Satsuki asked.

"Nah that's ok, I can run my way back home. I had fun hanging out with you." Sonic politely declined.

"Right. I had a wonderful time if you as well. Perhaps we can do this again sometime?"

"If. There is still the elite four wo still hate me for making remarks about you and to your… you know what."

"I know. They'll get over it. It's Matoi they should be concern for."

"Yeah. Since she's coming for you guys and it's just only a matter of time before this big event happens. I'm guessing that it has something to do with the Elite four?"

"You can say that. Your theory could be right."

"I just took a guess. Well… I don't want to keep you hanging, I know you got somewhere to be so I don't want to hold you up."

"Of course. Thank you for taking the time to spend a little bit of time with me."

"No problem. I had a busy but an interesting day. Thanks for the dinner."

"You're welcome."

"Well see ya around."

Sonic waved goodbye and takes off, the blur ran back to his home for the night leaving Satsuki behind. Satsuki watched the hedgehog leave, she somewhat blame herself for not expressing Sonic how she feels about him but that's beside the point. She didn't want to let these feelings affect her on her goal and with that she decide to wait until when the event she has planned is over with, that is where she'll express Sonic her feelings. However, she couldn't help but to wonder to tell him how she feels about when the event has started. The president of the honnouji academy ponder if she'll tell Sonic or not. Time will tell and it's just only a matter of time before the big event starts and Satsuki can finally tell Sonic her feelings before her rival Ryuko Matoi "steals" Sonic from her and she wasn't going to allow Ryuko beat her. Satsuki enter back in the limo and headed back the academy, back to her home for the night.

Sonic had just gotten home and prepare to get some Z's for the night. He had an interesting day. First, Ira hang with Sonic, second Nonon wanted Sonic help with her music and find out she has a little crush on him, third watch the view with Ryuko and end up a little dance with her, and fourth had dinner with Satsuki. The hedgehog thought it got weirder by the second. He knew that the Elite Four still hates his guts after roasting them in front of the whole academy like a laughing stock but slowly, they're starting to respect the hedgehog. Knowing that it is Satsuki's orders to respect Sonic and ease up on him but Sonic didn't mind that they would give a beating saying that it blow off some steam from what he did to them.

The true blue lie down on the bed and turn off the lights, covering himself with a blanket and looking up at the ceiling of his place.

"Man… what a day. Satsuki treats me for dinner and Ryuko almost kissed me. I got to say… they really do have the hots for me. Speaking of hots, Nonon has a little crush on me by I doubt that. She hates me for what I did to her and making her the laughing stock of the academy. Still… it was pretty funny. Anyways, tomorrow is back to searching for Blast and Toxic. I swear they could be anywhere and I won't give up until I find them before they cause more trouble." Sonic said.

After letting out a yawn, Sonic then close his eyelids shut and drifted off asleep for the rest of the night. The blue blur know that tomorrow that he'll be very busy and isn't going to allow any interruptions to stop nor get in his way of his true objective. Defeat Blast and Toxic and find a way back home knowing that he truly miss his friends back home including his parents and his uncle.


	12. Chapter 12

_Honno City, Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic had search for Blast and Toxic for a few days now but hasn't got any information about their whereabouts. The blur start thinking that they must be in hiding, plotting their next move for the world. Sonic had stop searching form Blast and Toxic, only for now and decides to just kick back and relax. For a few days, Sonic hasn't went to the academy knowing it would be the same thing over and over again so the hedgehog sit this one out and just chill on out.

The blue hedgehog spent some time training, getting ready for the fight against Blast and Toxic when he encounters them again. They have Chaos Energy flowing in their veins all because of the chaos emeralds, Sonic knew that Eggman had created them to destroy him. Who else? Sonic always knew that Eggman is always have tricks up in sleeve, doing everything in his power to get rid of him and create the Eggman Empire and that is world domination. However, it backfired when Blast and Toxic had their own goals and wanted to create nothing but destruction and anarchy taking orders from nobody. Proofing to be the most dangerous mobians that ever lived, Sonic will have to do whatever it takes to stop them before they can destroy the world. Even if it means to kill them then so be it.

The blue hadn't receive any visits from Ryuko lately. He was glad to have some peace and quiet and to focus on what his main objective are. Sonic even hadn't figure out how to get back home right after he defeat Blast and Toxic, he'll come up with anything once his job is done. The blur thought about Chaos Control but he has got to have a Chaos Emerald to do that to get back and unfortunately for him, there aren't any emeralds in this world and they haven't been transported into this world.

Other than that, Sonic find a way, always will. Right now, the blue blur at the market getting some fruits for his household including some supplies for him to get for a few days. The hedgehog pays for the food and supplies and return back home to his residence. Sonic took an alleyway, a shortcut to his residence. Sonic didn't take long to get to his home, he arrive six minutes after and setup the food he bought from the market. Afterwards, Sonic turn on the TV and watches another soccer ball game.

"I may not find and where I could locate Blast and Toxic but I'll be sure to find them. After all, they might come after me so I just need to be careful." Sonic said taking a seat on the bed.

The hedgehog continues to watch the game and enjoy his day to himself and enjoying the peace and quiet right after he kicks off his shoes. Still, Sonic begin planning how he can get back home and what way he can come up with to go back to his world, back to Mobius.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Revocs Organization…_

Blast and Toxic in their rooms just meditating their chaos energy, channeling it as they focus with their power making it to become strong when they encounter Sonic again. Toxic channeling green lightning, he woke up and stop meditating, he look out the window and still channeling green lightning before it disappear.

"I hate to sit around and do nothing, we should go out there and kill Sonic since he's still out there in Honno City." Toxic suggested stuck in boredom.

"Indeed but you heard Ragyo, we'll attack when the general election comes. That way we can make our appearance and kill that hedgehog then afterwards we can target Revocs and destroy the world." Blast reminded.

"And target the universe. Yeah, I know Blast but I just can't' sit around and do nothing."

"I know, I don't either. But… I do have an idea that can… "Occupy" Sonic before we face him again."

Toxic look to his brother in confusion with a cocked eyebrow.

"Explain? What do you mean "occupy"?" Toxic repeated.

"I have a plan that would weaken Sonic and when that time comes, it'll be easier for him to die when we face him. We'll give him a small and painful death." Blast explained.

"Is that so? I think I know where this is going. Which is why we did happen to take one of Eggman's robots before we can leave."

"Yeah. I think Sonic should have some alone time with an old friend and rival."

The hedgehogs start to laugh and they brought upon a certain hedgehog by creating a blue and green portal with chaos energy, they then summons a black hedgehog with yellow streaks on his quills.

"He'll be quite useful to weaken and injure Sonic, doing our job for us while we sit and watch." Blast said crossing his arms.

* * *

 _Honno City, somewhere in the slums…_

Sonic took a walk through the streets of the slums of the city and minded his business. He didn't want to encounter anyone today just so he can enjoy his peace in peace. Sonic like the silence and the peace for the day.

"Hmm… Maybe I should go check out the academy or see Ryuko at Mako's place? Nah. Probably not, might as well enjoy the day and a nice little walk to kill off some time. Still wish there is something I can do. I wonder if they have an arcade here in Honno City to play a view games." Sonic wondered.

Sonic continue to enjoy his walk. Unaware, someone who is been spying on Sonic for a little while now. Sonic took the alleyway just to explore, it gave the spy a chance to attack. Sonic kept walking through the alleyway, he got little further but stop his tracks. His ears perk up, hearing the footsteps coming to his way but fast. He knew that someone is attacking him so Sonic begin to dodge a yellow lightning spear as it was coming at Sonic. It hits the wall and causes an explosion and Sonic lands on his feet.

Sonic looking over through the smoke and sees a black and yellow hedgehog making his appearance. He has yellow eyes and has the same outfit just like Shadow's but with yellow highlights onto his outfit and the Shadow the Hedgehog symbol with the color yellow.

Sonic's bulge his eyes recognizing who this person is.

"Shadow is that you… wait a minute, you're not Shadow. You're one of those Shadow Androids aren't you? Come to think of it, how the heck did you get sent here to this world?" Sonic questioned.

"Blast and Toxic sent me to kill you, it's time for you to die." Shadow Android threatened.

"Blast and Toxic how the heck did they… wait a second, they must've stolen some devices that will help try to kill me. Man that's such a dick move."

Shadow Android charges at Sonic with a flying kick but Sonic hop off the ground and flash kick him sending him a feet away and crashes against the ground. Sonic landing on his feet and Shadow chaos control to Sonic and spins around a kicks him behind him, knocking him down to the ground but Sonic launches himself up and doing aerial twist. Shadow dashes to Sonic and tries jumping him with several strikes being thrown to him but Sonic dodges Shadow Android's melee strikes then counters him with a flash kick then curls himself into a ball and homing attacks Shadow Android and sends him crashing through a wall.

Shadow Android got back on his feet and shoulder tackles Sonic out of the alleyway and throws him over to a wall then struck him right to his gut and uppercuts Sonic in the chin. They begin striking at each other with great speed at first but Sonic counters Shadow Android and knee kicks him in the face until Shadow unleashes a green energy blade and start to slash Sonic with but Sonic quickly dodges it before it cut slice him in two. Sonic spin dashes Shadow Android to get away from the wall and get to his stance as the android gets up on his feet.

"Now you use energy blades? What else is there?" Sonic questioned.

"Blast and Toxic gave me a few upgrades before I can do whatever I want with my upgraded chaos energy. Even my Chaos Control is powerful enough and I can even sent you to another place, even a different world." Shadow Android said.

" _Another world? This could be my only ticket home but I can't destroy him, I'm going to need that engine to get back home._ " Sonic thought.

Shadow Android shot another yellow chaos spear at Sonic but end up missing it when Sonic dodges the chaos technique then curls himself into a ball and spin dashes Shadow but Shadow flash kicks Sonic up in the air and proceed to attack Sonic in the air. Sonic on the other hand dives down and kicks Shadow back down to the ground before Shadow blasts a shockwave to push Sonic away. Sonic had landed on his feet and skidded on the ground then ducks down when Shadow goes for a flying kick but that didn't stop him, in fact it was a perfect distraction for the android and summons green energy blades and swings at them towards Sonic.

Sonic dodging the energy blades with the use of his reflexes, Shadow kept swinging his energy blades at Sonic but kept missing him. Shadow however, swung his weapons and start to destroy a few objects along the way and swing his energy blade at Sonic as he dodges the energy blade again then Sonic counters him with a spinning hell kick knocking the android down on one knee before using **Sonic Eagle** on him. Sonic tries hit the black and yellow hedgehog with an axe kick but Shadow somehow blocked the kick. It surprised Sonic and Shadow engulfs his fist with light green energy and struck a powerful blow to Sonic right to his abdomen and sends the hedgehog flying and crash through a building and hits the wall a few feet away from the android. Sonic slides down against the wall and knelt down on one knee feeling the effect from the punch.

" _Damn… he fights just like Shadow but different, different from the Shadow I remember. Blast and Toxic sure know how to hire some assassins._ " Sonic thought.

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog! Get him!"

"Huh?" Sonic said.

Sonic look over and sees the group of students are coming at Sonic and trying to get the jump on him. With his speed, Sonic dodges away the students and landed on the roof wondering what's going on. Not until Sonic discovers that the entire city as at a rampage and on a riot.

"What the… what the hell is going on?" Sonic asked.

"It's a new election system."

Sonic look over to the student with a baseball.

"It's a seven day battle royal to see who will be on top to get Goku Uniforms." The student explained.

"Say what? Satsuki made this?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah. Each and every year."

"This is outrages. I'm glad that I didn't join the school anyway. Looks like my intentions were good after all."

"Although, if we even beat you we get to have three star goku uniforms. Also it's a whole seven day event."

"Say what! So this city is going to be an all-out battle royal for a week?"

"Yeah."

"Ah… damn…"

"Everyone, Sonic is here! Get him!"

The students battle each other and see who will be the one to defeat Sonic. Sonic didn't want to fight the students but it looks like he doesn't have a choice. Before Sonic can stand on his ground, Shadow Android arrived in the nick of time and blasted the students away using **Chaos Wave** to blow away the honnouji academy students by blasting a lime green shockwave from the palm of his hands.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is mine! Stay the hell out of my goddamn way!" Shadow demanded.

This cause the students to fear the black and yellow hedgehog and panicked, not wanting to piss the android off and they took off running for their lives. This distract Sonic long enough and Sonic dashes ahead towards Shadow and bashes him using his **Sonic Boost** and they are seen crashing through five buildings before Sonic can kick Shadow away then shot a blue shockwave of wind over at Shadow to add the extra damage along to it.

" **Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Shadow gritted his teeth, feeling the effects of the technique as it damages him. Sonic curls himself into a ball and hurls himself at Shadow, slamming him back down to the ground using his homing attack. Shadow kicks Sonic off of him then **Chaos Control** behind Sonic and delivers a powerful kick right to the side of his face behind him and sends Sonic crashing through a building and hits the table when he crashes against it that cause the table to break. Shadow comes in through the hole of the building and slams his energy blade at Sonic but Sonic got out of the way just in time before Shadow can penetrate him in the air of the blade. Sonic did a sweep kick that knocks off Shadow off his feet then spin dashes him out of the building of the household outside. Sonic start pummeling Shadow with a few punches but Shadow then head-butted Sonic then kicks him up in the air and air dashes up in the air and kicks Sonic again with a flying kick that spin Sonic around a few times.

Shadow chaos control again above Sonic and slam his fist down, hitting Sonic and sends him down to the ground. Sonic hits the grounds and bounces off from the crash but Shadow dive down and kicked the blue blur down and grinds him to the ground leaving a trail of rubble while at it. Shadow then uses his strength and picks up Sonic off the ground and tosses him over to a wall and had Sonic crash through it and hits the ground with a loud thud. Sonic sliding to the ground but launches himself up in the air doing an aerial twist and lands on his feet. Getting to his stance, ready for whatever Shadow Android has in store next, Shadow burst through the wall and delivers a powerful punch at Sonic but Sonic hold his ground and blocked the punch with Shadow engulfing his fist with energy.

When Sonic successfully blocked the punch, it cause Sonic to lose some stamina and he suddenly collapse down on one knee then Shadow knee kicks Sonic to the chin and start pummeling the blue hedgehog with serious of rapid punches. Sonic taking the punishment with no counter or blocking Shadow off. Shadow beating the hedgehog down in seconds then delivers one last punch sending Sonic a feet away and hits the wall nearby and slides to the ground.

" _Dang! He sure hits stronger than I thought. He's even stronger than Shadow._ " Sonic thought.

Shadow summons an energy blade with the use of chaos energy and charges at Sonic ready to execute Sonic but the hedgehog dodges the blade and counters Shadow but Shadow shot a chaos spear that paralyzes Sonic temporarily for a few short seconds. Shadow then try again and to annihilate Sonic with his blade and just when he can penetrate Sonic to kill the blur, Sonic suddenly breaks free from the chaos spear and struck Shadow with a spinning round house kick knocking Shadow a feet away. Sonic got ready and charges at Shadow and bashes him using Sonic Boost once again.

Shadow gritted his teeth when Sonic bashed Shadow through three buildings with his might and speed and Sonic begin pummeling Shadow down with a few punches and kicks coming right to Shadow and seconds after, Sonic delivers a powerful kick but Shadow blocked the kick just in time and counters Sonic by striking him in the stomach with brute force. Sonic screamed in agony, spitting blood from his mouth from the punch and Shadow knee kicks him in the face and blasted Sonic away with lime green energy sending Sonic a feet away and hits the ground. Shadow dash after Sonic and bashes him with his elbow and tackles him through a building and sends Sonic to a certain place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Mankanshoku Residence…_

Ryuko had just gotten back home with Mako and join with her family for dinner. Just as the team chowing down with Ryuko eating in peace, however, someone came crashing through the walls shocking everyone even Ryuko. There is Sonic being slammed against the wall against Shadow who start pummeling Sonic but Sonic counters him and flash kicks him in the air then **Sonic Eagle** Shadow to the ground on one knee and Sonic homing attacks Shadow out of the residence sending Shadow flying away.

Sonic look to everyone and smile.

"Hey guys, what's up? Sorry about the mess." Sonic greeted before apologizing.

"It's fine Sonic, that was awesome." Mataro said with glee.

"Arf!" Guts barked.

"Don't worry about it Sonic. We can repair it. Who was that guy you're fighting." Bazaro asked.

Before Sonic can retort that question until Shadow burst through and punches down Sonic and kicks him up in the air but Sonic leaps off from the ceiling and curls himself into a ball and homing attacks Shadow and gets them out of the residence with the mankanshoku family and Ryuko watching. Ryuko knew she had to do something and thinking Sonic is in trouble so she readied her scissor blade and activate Senkentsu to help the hedgehog out.

"I'll be right back, I'm going after Sonic to help him!" Ryuko shouted.

"Ok. We'll just… sit here and enjoy the dinner." Mako waved.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to save you your plate, Ryuko." Sukuyo offered.

* * *

 _With Sonic…_

Sonic kicks Shadow away towards a wall but Shadow launches himself from the wall and teleports. He teleports next to Sonic and spinning roundhouse kick with brute force sending Sonic flying and crash through a building of a residence. Shadow burst in and picks Sonic up and kicks him again sending Sonic crashing through a wall and out of the building and hits the ground. Sonic try getting back up but Shadow kicks Sonic up in the air then launches up in the air and spin himself round to kick Sonic, striking the blue blur down and crashes down to the ground with brute force causing Sonic to crash down creating a small crater on the ground and laid unconscious.

Shadow lands down on his feet and cross his arms with a smile celebrating his victory a bit before he can finish off Sonic. Sonic who laid on the ground, too weakened to move and he couldn't move his body from the impact.

"This is the end for you Sonic the Hedgehog. At first I was going to kill you with my energy blades but however, my chaos spear should do the trick to finish you off." Shadow said.

Shadow readied his technique, placing his right hand to his left and channels his energy. He begin charging his technique with full power to finish Sonic off for good. With an evil smirk on his face, Shadow prepare to finish off Sonic with a killing blow. Just when Shadow can initiate his execution, ready to finish Sonic off until suddenly, a voice is being heard from afar that catches the android's attention.

"You get away from him you bastard!" a voice shouted.

Shadow look and sees Ryuko in her activated kamui readied her scissor blade at Shadow. Shadow then fires his technique with these two famous words:

" **Chaos Lance!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow shot an fully charged yellow spear at Ryuko but forced Ryuko to dodge the chaos lance and it impacted the nearby building and causes it to explode, destroying the building along with it.

"Be careful Ryuko, we don't know who we're up against." Senkentsu warned.

"I know, he's stronger than he looks." Ryuko retorted.

"A girl in a skimpy outfit. What are you some kind of stripper? Have you come to dance for Sonic before his demise?" Shadow asked.

"Hell no! I came to kick your ass and you better lay off from my friend or else you're going to regret it!"

"And how do you propose to do about it?"

"With this!"

Ryuko uses full speed circling around Shadow but only made Shadow annoyed and shot a chaos spear to stop Ryuko's tracks but she didn't stop. She charge at Shadow and start swinging her blade at Shadow with Shadow dodging every strikes that Ryuko dishing out on the ultimate android. Ryuko let out a war cry while attacking Shadow and tries to go for a punch to surprise him but Shadow saw it coming. Shadow counters off Ryuko and delivers a punch sending Ryuko flying and hits the wall with a little crater along to it with some web cracks. Shadow charges in and knee kicks Ryuko causing her to scream but she swing her fist at Shadow until Shadow caught her fist and twists her hands making Ryuko to scream in agony.

"Let me go!" Ryuko shouted.

Shadow hits Ryuko again and grab her by the neck and chokes her.

"You are a fool of challenging me, girl. Looks like you'll die here first." Shadow threatened.

"Like hell I am!"

Ryuko kicks Shadow ride to the groin with Shadow screeching in pain and is forced to let go of Ryuko. Ryuko picks up her blade and stabs Shadow with hit but Shadow kicks it away and spinning roundhouse kick Ryuko and sends her crashing down a feet away to the ground. Ryuko slowly crawl over to her blade to pick it up but Shadow approaches the girl and picks her by the ankle and swing her around and tosses her against the same wall and the black and yellow hedgehog shot two energy balls at Ryuko's wrist and creates shackles.

It prevented Ryuko to leave but is pinned down. Shadow Android slowly approaches the girl and grabs her by the chin and look straight in her eyes.

"Any last words before I kill you?" Shadow asked.

"Fuck you." Ryuko cursed and spits blood at Shadow right in the face.

"Humph. Very well, time to die you pathetic slut."

Shadow summons lime green energy blade and hurls it right to Ryuko ready to kill her. Unfortunately, Shadow is stopped as it was intervened by the hand of Sonic who came in just in time and kicks Shadow away and crashing through a wall and freeing Ryuko.

"You alright?" Sonic checked.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving my ass back there." Ryuko thanked.

"No problem, get out of here now. I can take it from here."

"What? I can't just leave you here with that black and yellow hedgehog here."

"True but you need to save up your strength if you want to take on Satsuki and the Elite Four since there's a battle royal going on."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts! You have important things to matter and you need all the strength if you want to take on Satsuki and her bodyguards. You made a promise that you would find out about your father's killer and seek justice."

"I know but I can't just leave you here fighting that bastard."

"It's fine Ryuko. I'll be ok, I faced my rival from time to time and this isn't new to me. In fact, I just got an idea. Forgot what I said, I may need your help on this one."

"Really? What can I do?"

"I need you to distract him long enough for my ability to work."

"You got a trick to settle the score with that hedgehog?"

"Yeah. I won't be able to do it if he keeps interfering. Which is why I need a distraction to keep him occupied."

"Got it. How much do you need?"

"Just only two minutes."

"Got it."

Shadow recover himself and glared daggers at Sonic and Ryuko. Sonic picks up Ryuko in bridal style and heads over to the academy. Shadow follow in pursuit and knocks away anyone that get in his way. Sonic using his speed to speed up, dodging everyone in the process to get clear with Ryuko holding onto him. Ryuko even blushed being held by Sonic's hands and it didn't take long to reach the school and Shadow arrived behind them. Shadow charges at Sonic but is attacked by Ryuko with a punch straight to the face and sends Shadow backing away.

"You'll have to get through me to get to Sonic." Ryuko warned readying her blade.

Shadow growled and charges at Ryuko and engage in combat with Sonic is busy curling himself into a ball. Sonic had started charging his light speed attack to surprise Shadow and to finish him off. Ryuko swinging her scissor blade at the android but Shadow again dodging every strike and kicks her away. Before Shadow can make his way towards Sonic, Ryuko tosses her blade at Shadow but only missing him. Ryuko smiled and pull the thread of her kamui and pulls down her blade at Shadow which it begin to slash at him that cause Shadow to bleed. Ryuko rushes in, grabs her blade and swings it but Shadow blocked it with his arm then grabs Ryuko by the head and slams her down to the ground.

Shadow kicks away Ryuko before he can take his attention to Sonic. Shadow cracking his neck, the android slowly approaches to Sonic and ready to kill but Ryuko didn't give up, she smiled and tackles Shadow but Shadow counters off Ryuko and slams her down to the ground and stomp on her. Feeling a little bruised up, Ryuko takes the punishment that Shadow had landed on her and she kept attacking Shadow as she again swinging her blade at Shadow once again but only a few times when Shadow counters the girl again. Shadow uppercuts Ryuko by the chin and started pummeling Ryuko with brute force.

It seems that Shadow had just about enough of her resistance and Ryuko screamed in agony from being beaten. After a minute of a brutal beatdown, Shadow delivers a punch that struck Ryuko right to the face and she fly up in the air and hits the ground. Shadow slowly approaches Ryuko and grabs her by the air and summons her energy blade, ready to end her life. This cause Ryuko to smile, smirking at the black and yellow hedgehog.

"What's so funny?" Shadow questioned.

"*Laugh* Nothing, just distracted you long enough for my friend to kick your ass." Ryuko retorted.

Shadow slams down Ryuko back to the ground. Sonic had charged up his light speed and puts it to good use and so uses his speed and struck Shadow with his light speed. Shadow recover and try getting back to the fight but Sonic kept attacking, not allowing Shadow to regroup himself. Sonic begin pummeling Shadow with various of attacks with light speed showing Shadow Android no mercy. Shadow grunted, screaming in pain as Sonic kept attacking with his light speed attack. It went on for a whole minute and Sonic finishes it off with a spinning roundhouse kick sending Shadow crashing down hard to the ground.

Sonic landed on his feet and begin to channel his power, he slowly start to tap into his **Chaos Force** and begin emitting blue aura from his body. Shadow slowly get back up to his feet and try to shake the pain off but he was stopped when he notices Sonic tapping to chaos force. It surprises Shadow and Sonic begin to create shockwave of wind and blue energy from his palm of his hand.

"Y-You can tap into chaos force too?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. I had some practice wielding my chaos energy since I keep turning super from time to time with the emeralds. Thought I use chaos energy too and to even the odds with my strongest enemies." Sonic smirked.

Sonic uses his speed to bash Shadow up in the air using his Sonic Boost then hurls his technique over at the android and finishes him with these two words:

" **Chaos Blitz!** " Sonic shouted.

The shockwave of wind and blue energy hurls to Shadow and impacted him and it damaged the black and yellow hedgehog. Shadow screamed in agony trying to stop the pain but it got the best of him. It begin destroying Shadow and blew Shadow into pieces creating an explosion with a little wind gust blowing. Sonic hold his ground and Ryuko duck down so it would die down.

Sonic had finished his fight with Shadow Android and he heads over to Ryuko and helps her up.

"Are you ok?" Sonic said extending his hand.

"I'll live, I've been through worst." Ryuko responded accepting Sonic's hand.

Sonic pulls up Ryuko to her feet and look at the wreckage of Shadow Android.

"You really kicked his ass, huh Sonic?" Ryuko sad smiling.

"Yeah. I faced a lot of robots back from my home so it ain't new. Thanks for having my back Ryuko." Sonic thanked.

"Anytime. So are you going to survive since everyone will be gunning for you since it's a seven day battle royal caused by that Satsuki bitch?"

"Yeah. As long I stay out of trouble, I'll be fine. What about you?"

"I'll be at Mako's chilling. Maybe come over and hang out with you if I get bored."

"Perhaps. Anyways, you should head on back to Mako and her family, I'm sure they might get worried about you."

"I should. After all I missed out dinner from helping you out. You're welcome to come over and join us for dinner."

"Nah. I'll figure something out for dinner. You go on ahead."

"Sure."

Ryuko deactivate her kamui and prepare to make her leave. Before she can leave and Sonic salvaging the wreckage of the android. Ryuko approaches to Sonic and get his attention. When Sonic could ask until Ryuko stopped him, she reach over and kissed Sonic right on the cheek and blushed.

"I don't really do these kind of things but… I want to thank you… for everything… for helping me train and…" Ryuko started.

"No problem. Say no more, I'm glad I can help you train a bit. Now go on and rest, you got your fight with Satsuki and the Elite Four waiting for you." Sonic retorted.

Ryuko nodded, smiling and takes her leave. She look over her shoulder, giving Sonic one more glance and a smile before leaving with Sonic waving.

"Did you really need to do that Ryuko?" Senkentsu asked.

"Yeah. I thought I gave him something for helping us get stronger." Ryuko responded.

"Is that so? From the way you're blushing, it looks like you really do like Sonic."

"That's not… you know what Senkentsu, you're right. I really do like Sonic. He's cool, strong, awesome…"

"Of course. He's well skilled for fighting and he's pretty fast. So are you going to tell Sonic how you feel about him?"

"No. But for now, I'm just going to remain single until I sort things out."

Ryuko continue her walk and headed back home. Sonic salvage the wreckage of the android and find what he's looking for and can feel the chaos energy into the device, the engine that can help send Sonic back home.

"Just what I need. This engine can help me get back home. I'll put this on hold when I find and beat Blast and Toxic. That way I'll be done and ready to go home." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic putting the engine in his pocket and prepare to make his departure. He was stopped when someone taps him on the shoulder. Sonic turns around and sees Soroi that got his attention.

"Hey you're that butler guy. Soroi right?" Sonic assumed.

"Yes. That's correct Mr. Sonic." Soroi corrected.

"Call me Sonic, so is there something you need? Is the Elite Four wanting to fight me?"

"No. They're all at home at this time for a whole week. I was sent to collect you for Lady Satsuki."

"Let me guess, she wants to see me?"

"Precisely."

"Hmm… I guess I got time to spare to talk with Satsuki. Quick question though, is the elite four there for this little meeting?"

"No. it's between you and Satsuki alone."

"Really? Ok… alright then, take me to her."

"Right this way, please make sure that none of the academy students harm us along the way."

"I won't."

Soroi leads Sonic to meet with Satsuki in the school to speak in private.


	13. Chapter 13

_Satsuki's Quarters, Honnouji Academy…_

Sonic enter the room with Soroi opening the door for the true blue.

"Right this way, Sonic." Soroi said.

"Thanks." Sonic thanked.

Sonic enter the room and Soroi closes the door behind Sonic. The true blue look around the place, the room checking out how fancy it is just by looking at it. It looked like a room of a mansion and Sonic checking dour the pictures and the decorations even checking out a big window. Sonic look and see a big view of Honno City.

"*Whistle* This is one big view of a city. Almost like living in a penthouse." Sonic commented.

"It is a penthouse." A voice intervened.

Sonic turn around, looking for someone who spoke to him but notices a white chair. Wondering who could it be, the chair turn around and Satsuki who right now facing the hedgehog wearing her kamui still.

"Hello Sonic." Satsuki greeted sipping a cup of tea.

"Hey yourself Satsuki. Can you explain to me what the hell is going on down there and what were you thinking having the school to fight each other to the death?" Sonic questioned crossing his arms and glaring daggers at the school president.

"So you've heard?"

"Yeah. How could you? This is outrageous and it's a whole warzone down there."

"I am well aware of that. It's a new election system that I announce every year. Students fight to the top to gain goku uniforms."

"That's just… crazy! It should be a different way to make this event instead of not having them fight to claim it. Jeez… thank goodness that I didn't enroll to this school otherwise it would be a disaster for me. Wait… on second thought, there will be a lot of students will be gunning for me to gain three star goku uniforms or two star."

"Ah. You heard about that as well."

"Yeah. They explained to me when I was dealing a personal issue."

"I see. Tell me, is that why you want to discuss with me?"

"Yeah. I've been meaning want to talk to you about it. I was going to force you to call it off but you won't change your mind. You're that kind of girl that made up their mind without any second thoughts about it."

"Yes. You're correct. You did do a little homework then."

"Guess you can say that. I know my way around. Speaking of which, why did you call me here for anyway? Did I did something that pissed you off?"

"No. I wanted to speak to you."

"Uh… ok… about what?"

"About our last conversation and hoping if you can stick around for a bit longer."

"Will the Elite Four find out about this? You know they'll try to kill me if they find out."

"Not to worry, I doubt they'll do anything stupid. You don't need to worry, this penthouse is protected by a shield from the students that would try to get in here and fight me."

"Even Ryuko?"

"Even Matoi."

"Ok then. I'll stick around before I head back home."

"You're welcome to stay here, I can protect you."

"No that's fine, I can manage on my own."

"So Sonic, are you hungry?"

"I won't lie I am. I haven't had dinner yet."

"Good. Soroi has prepared a meal for you to eat."

Sonic look over to the table and sees a plate of food and a glass of water waiting for him. Sonic smiled and accepts the offer and eat his meal.

"Please sit." Satsuki offered.

Sonic slowly nodded and takes a seat on a chair and chow down to his food with Satsuki watching.

"Um… are you going to eat too?" Sonic asked.

"I've already eaten." Satsuki stated.

"Ok then…"

Sonic continue to chow down his food and minutes after, Sonic finish his meal and drinks a cold glass of water.

"This is good, I'm stuffed." Sonic said rubbing his stomach.

"I'm glad you enjoy the dinner. Now onto our last conversation." Satsuki reminded.

"Right. So what about it? Is it about not enrolling the school?"

"No."

"Is it the way how I beat the elite four?"

"Of course not."

"Is this about what I said to you the other day when we first met?"

"Yes. And Matoi."

"Ok. So what about Ryuko?"

"Have you too been hanging out?"

"Yeah. Just hanging out, doing a little training from here and there."

"Training for what?"

"To get stronger and fighting you to know about her father's killer. You seem to know about it."

"I am. I'll tell her right after she beats me. Are you going to fight me too?"

"I'm staying out of it, I don't have any interest. Hey… tell me something, are you somehow involved in an organization called Revocs."

"How did you know that?"

"You sort of remind me of this woman I seen in a magazine when I was at a different city that day. You almost look like here."

"If you mean Ragyo Kiryuin then yes, she is my mother."

"*Whistle* No wonder you got her looks from her. I thought so. What this Revocs organization do anyway?"

"It's a clothing company."

"Clothing Company? Wait is that how you guys make goku uniforms from these life fibers. The reason why I'm asking this because I see some glowing red thread."

"You assume correct. Those are life fibers. I have someone who makes and customize the goku uniforms. His name is Shiro Lori the president of the sewing club."

"Wow. He must be very good with sewing. He's also a scientist right?"

"Correct."

"Right. So um… is there anything you like to ask me?"

"No Sonic. At least not yet, I want to hear about your fight against the two black hedgehogs who you fought the other day."

"Those were my enemies from my world created by my arch nemesis. He's scientist and wants world domination. I thwarted his plans, schemes countless times and always stop him anyway. Somehow, he created those guys and they sure aren't the ones I faced. This is serious and I'm in a big fight of my life. Either way they're powerful but I'll find a way. I always have."

"I see. You have your reasons of trying to defeat them?"

"Yeah. They're evil and they won't stop at nothing until they destroy everything in their path."

"Do you know about life fibers?"

"I heard about them but I don't want to know where they come from. It's best I rather not know."

"I understand. Here's my next question, who are these two hedgehog names that you faced?"

"Blast and Toxic, they're also brothers."

"Brothers of destruction I see. Curious though, what do they want from all of this."

"Destruction. They plan to destroy the universe and they don't care about anything else. They show ne emotions, no remorse, and no mercy. That lets you know how dangerous they are."

"All and all they're powerful and the most dangerous foes you've ever faced."

"Yeah. That's about right. They sure know how to strike and leave a big mess of things if you ask me. I rather not underestimate them if I were you, they'll kill you without any thoughts."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Thank you for the warning."

"No problem. Also, I'm the one that can fight them since they want me and want me dead. Anyways, moving so. Changing the subject, you brought me here to talk. I kind of get the feeling that you just don't want to talk."

"You're correct. You're smart."

"I have a hunch. So what's up, is a proposition you want to give me. If it is I'm not-"

"It's not that Sonic. I want to talk to you about what I've been thinking."

"Oh yeah? Something on your mind about personal stuff?"

"Yes. It's… it's about you."

"Say what? Me?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'll bite, what about me? Did I did something to piss you off?"

"No. I want to talk to you about my… my feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No."

"Mad."

"No."

"Afraid?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then what is… wait a second, I think I know where this is going. You sort of have feelings for me don't ya? I can tell by that blush on your face."

Sonic wasn't lying, Satsuki is blushing but she turned away. She didn't want to show her soft side but she couldn't hide it and turn to Sonic and smile.

"Yes. You can say that. I do have these feelings for you." Satsuki admitted.

"Does… anyone know about this. What about your best friend Nonon?" Sonic asked.

"No. No one knows about it, not even Soroi."

"So you developed secret feelings for me huh? I see."

"I thought I would take this tie to bring this up and tell you."

"You did the right thing. Tell me, how does it feel to have feelings for me? Does it make you feel angry, frustrated, sad?"

"No. It… makes me happy. I'm… glad I have these feelings towards. After what you said about my derriere I can't stop thinking about it."

"Oh. Is that so? So um… what do you plan to do about it?"

"I… I don't know, this is new to me. May I ask you about this request that I wanted you to do for me?"

"This is your place, you rule the school and the city so yeah, what's up."

Satsuki stood up and activate Junkentsu and glances at the hedgehog. Satsuki approached to Sonic slow and looking down on him.

"Uh… you want to fight me?" Sonic asked.

"No. What I wanted to do the other day?" Satsuki corrected.

"Do what exactly?"

Satsuki glances Sonic again before the president of the academy turns around and shows Sonic her ass. Sonic cocked an eyebrow wondering what Satsuki is planning then looks up at Satsuki who look over her shoulder.

"Well go on, touch me." Satsuki permitted.

"Wait what… we're really going through this again? Is this a way to show me how you feel about me?" Sonic asked rubbing his quills in confusion.

"Precisely. You did mention in your words: "I have a nice ass". You did said that, right?"

"Yeah and I meant it with a compliment. I don't think I can…"

"It's fine, go ahead and touch me."

"What about the Elite Four, if they find out they'd-"

"I can assure you they won't find out, this will be our secret."

"*Sigh* You're not going to take no for an answer aren't you?"

"That's right."

"Alright then, let's get this over with so I don't have to worry about it again."

Sonic takes his fingerless gloves off and puts them in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, Sonic reach his hands out and copes a feel of Satsuki's derriere just one quick squeeze. Satsuki watching on as Sonic touched her.

"So… what do you think?" Satsuki asked.

"Uh… it feels good. Now that's done, I think we can just move on and-" Sonic retorted but is interrupted.

"We're not done yet, keep going."

"Wait what?"

"I said keep going, keep touching me for your heart's content."

"I think we should stop. I don't want to go that far and-"

"It's fine, keep going."

"Can we just move on from and not deal with this?"

"Are you afraid Sonic?"

Sonic shaking his head in disbelief.

"Me? Afraid? No, no I am not." Sonic assured.

"Then keep going, show me you're not afraid." Satsuki demanded.

"Alright fine, I'll do it. That's a cold move to tell me if I'm afraid."

Sonic taking a deep breath, swallowing his pride and just get on with it. The hedgehog started squeezing Satsuki's ass coping a nice feel to it. This had made Satsuki let out a soft moan from the hedgehog's touch. She can feel his nails as he groped her. The true blue wanting to get this over with quickly so that he can get out of here. To Sonic, he couldn't help but to enjoy having fun with Satsuki's ass as he touched her and squeezing her buttocks. Sonic had his worries disappear, he wasn't worried about the elite four or anyone else and since they're in a room together, Satsuki's quarters. Sonic just went along with it and groped her and to have a little fun with the president. Sonic started massaging it having fun with Satsuki's butt.

The way how Sonic groped the president of the honnouji academy, it made Satsuki to moan to his every touch softly. She even try not to moan a little loud to keep her calm demeanor but to Sonic's enhance hearing, he can hear her moaning under her breath. Satsuki look over her shoulder watches the hedgehog keep groping her ass and squeezes it.

"Do you like it?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah. I'll be honest I do like it. I can't believe you're making me do this but I just want to get this over with and forget about this." Sonic admitted.

"My thoughts exactly. Go on, keep touching it. Do whatever as you pleased."

"I'll try."

The true blue kept going, having fun with Satsuki's ass for three minutes or more depending how much Sonic enjoy touching and groping Satsuki's butt. Satsuki let out a few moans escaping her lips and this time Sonic can really hear Satsuki moan by his touch. She even bend over so that she can jutted her rear towards Sonic. With the true blue fondling her rump, Sonic start to massage it while giving it a gentle squeeze earning another soft moan from the school president of the academy. To make Satsuki jump by surprise, Sonic groped Satsuki a few more times before he start to smack it, spanking her ass that cause Satsuki's ass to jiggle a bit. It surprised Satsuki that Sonic would do such a thing, it even made the president blush a bit. Sonic spank her one more time then finally stop touching Satsuki's ass and finally got it over with.

"Ok, I'm done. Now I don't need to worry about it again." Sonic said leaning back and relax.

Satsuki collect herself, she turn around so that she can face Sonic face to face. Placing a hand on her hip, she looks down with a stern look.

"So did you enjoy it?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah. I enjoyed it, you do have a nice ass." Sonic admitted causing himself to blush a little.

"I'm pleased to hear it. I… I enjoyed your touch, you have some soft hands Sonic."

"Thanks. I hope I didn't try to hurt you with my little claws."

"Not at all. It was fine."

"Oh thank goodness. So are we squared?"

"Yes. We're even. You don't need to worry, the elite four won't know a thing about this."

"Okay, good. Now that makes me feel better. Hey you said that you have feelings about me, right?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Did that make you think about me what I said about your ass the other day?"

"Yes. To the advance. Also you show a great personality and you never hold any grudges towards anyone. There's also your smile."

"Oh yeah. I… I'm flattered that you think of me that way. Hmm… perhaps I can seal the deal with a little something."

"And what's that."

Sonic got up from his seat and slowly approaches to Satsuki. Gently pulling her close to him and look into her eyes. Sonic touch Satsuki by the chin and smiled.

"I haven't done this for a long while so here goes." Sonic said.

The hedgehog lean in and closes his eyes. The hedgehog pressing his lips against Satsuki's and shares one passionate kiss. Satsuki shot her eyes wide of absolute shock, her heart beating faster when Sonic right now is kissing her. At first Satsuki was going to stop Sonic there but soon she feels herself melted away and responds to the kiss and the president start kissing back. Sonic kissed Satsuki for a minute before breaking away, departing his lips from Satsuki's and lets her go.

"So did you enjoy that?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. To be honest, that was my first kiss." Satsuki confessed.

"Really? Wow. I never knew that. So we're even?"

"Yes. You touched my butt and you kissed me so we're even."

"Good. So I can leave?"

"Yes. You're free to leave but if you like you can stay here and spend a little more time with me for the night."

"Nah that's alright, I'll let myself out. I rather not get spotted if one of your elite four sees me with you all alone in this room. Maybe one day you and I can spend a little time together if I even get the chance."

"Perhaps. I enjoy our second private talk Sonic. I even enjoy your company."

"Me too. You know from what the students say about how cold you are and how you treated them, you seem to be an okay girl with me. You're cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Without a doubt."

This made Satsuki smile at the compliment and blushed a bit.

"And try smiling more, it suits you better. I don't know, just only blabbing." Sonic said.

"I'll… try to do that." Satsuki retorted.

"Great. Well see you around Satsuki."

Sonic prepare to make his departure but Satsuki stopped him.

"Before you go Sonic, I want to ask you one more thing." Satsuki stopped.

"Uh… sure, what is it?" Sonic asked.

"Do you think that you and I would start this relationship between us? I can promise you that nothing bad will come to you."

"Gee. I don't really know. It's been a while since I had a girlfriend. Last time I had one she cheated on me with my counterpart."

"Counterpart?"

"Long story, don't ask. Anyways, I don't think I'm ready to start a relationship yet. It's too soon for me Satsuki. I'm going to need to think about it."

"I understand. I await your answer whenever you're ready."

"Really? I thought you were going to give me a deadline like the other students."

"Not at all. This one is special so take as much time you like."

"Well if you insist, I'll try to get back to you when I have the answer."

"Until then, farewell Sonic."

"Yeah."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Uh… what's that?"

"If you do wanted to start a relationship, you can grope me whenever and howecer you like but we can do that in private without the elite four knowing about it."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh I'm serious alright. We can do it here in my room. Just think about it."

"I'll try."

Sonic takes his leave finally and exits from the school to return home for the night and to stay clear away from the riot as it's still going so far. Satsuki watched the hedgehog leave from the window and Soroi opens the door with a telephone.

"My apologies for barging in milady but your mother is on the phone." Soroi informed.

Satsuki approaches to her phone and gets in contact with her mother by picking up the phone.

"Hello mother." Satsuki greeted.

" _Why hello there Satsuki, did you did what I wanted you to do?_ " Ragyo asked.

"Yes I did. I've gotten a little closer to Sonic and he seems to be a little weaken from the fight with his rival. Also, he'll be coming to the election in seven days."

" _Excellent. Did he told you about the two other hedgehogs?_ "

"Yes. They're his enemies that wanted to kill him mother, he hasn't expected a thing from me."

" _That's great to know Satsuki, his enemies will come in seven days to finish their job to finish Sonic off. We can't have him to ruin our organization, it would be bad for our business._ "

"I know mother, I'll see to that."

" _Great. Anyways I have important matters to attend to and keep up the good work._ "

"Understood."

Ragyo hangs up the phone and Satsuki puts the phone back.

"Are you really going to go through with this milady?" Soroi asked.

Satsuki looks to her butler, nodded her head in response giving him her answer.

"Yes. We can't allow Sonic to ruin the organization and destroy everything my mother worked so hard to build. We have no choice but to get rid of Sonic." Satsuki stated.

"I see. After all it would destroy everything you worked so hard to build." Soroi stated.

"Yes. It's the only way and mother said that Blast and Toxic would be a great help for the organization, I have to believe her. Sonic must die."

"What do you think about Sonic the Hedgehog, milady? Despite after speaking to him and enjoyed his company. Do you really like him?"

"I won't lie to you Soroi, yes I do. I really do like Sonic and I would be interested to start a relationship with him and get to know more about him. However, it would distract my work and I cannot allow it to happen. Even for the elite four."

"I understand. It is your decision. But before I go, allow me to give you some advice."

"Of course."

"Even if you made up your mind, your heart can tell you otherwise knows what's right and what's wrong. You have to follow your heart and think about things before it can come to play."

"That… that advice could be useful."

"If you ever feel like you have second thoughts, just follow your heart. Deep down, I know you'll do the right thing but I could be wrong. You always will have my support ma'am."

"Thank you Soroi."

"My pleasure, milady."


	14. Chapter 14

_Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic had just enter his household for the night and to get some rest.

"Phew. What a day, first a fight with Shadow and now dealing with Satsuki. This day had been crazy since Ryuko and Satsuki who are seem to be interested in me. What am I going to do?" Sonic thought.

The hedgehog turn on the light to kick back and relax but however, Sonic notices a blue hair male who is waiting for the hedgehog and sat on a chair.

"Hello there Sonic, glad you can come back home safe." Aikuro said smiling.

"Aikuro! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Just to come by and say hi. Also I want to talk to you."

"Ok. About what?"

"It's about Ryuko."

"Ryuko huh? What did she do this time?"

"You do know that she'll be fighting the Elite Four in seven days right?"

"Yeah. She told me and want to know who is responsible that killed her father. She wanted to get to Satsuki and she appear to be have the answers that Ryuko wants to hear."

"Yes but I have a bad feeling about what's about to happen."

"Oh yeah? Something on your mind?"

"You can say that."

"Oh. You want something to drink?"

"Yeah. You got any sake?"

"No. I'm seventeen and I don't think I'm old enough to drink yet."

"Right. Sorry, water would be fine."

Sonic nodded and grab two glasses and pour some water for both of them and put ice in the water. Sonic heads back and hands one glass to Aikuro.

"Thanks." Aikuro thanked.

"No problem. So about what's on your mind? Something bad?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. It's about her kamui."

"What about it? It looks like it's completely fine."

"Yeah but I have a bad hunch of what's about to happen with her kamui."

"Really? What makes you think about that?"

"Do you remember what happen the other day with Ryuko is in trouble with the one who attacked her."

"You mean the guy with the red Mohawk? Yeah. I remember and I helped her. Why?"

"Technically h was after her kamui, not Ryuko and he wanted to destroy it."

"Destroy it? What for. Why would he try to destroy that kamui for anyway?"

"He thought it was too dangerous."

"You seem to know about the guy. Are you guys friends or something?"

"You can say that and his name is Tsumugu Kinagase."

"Oh so that's his name. Wait a second, what made you think Ryuko's kamui could be dangerous."

"Well it has an ability to absorb life fibers. Each thread that Ryuko destroys and absorbs it with her kamui gets powerful. I'm afraid if it gets too powerful, it could become dangerous and we don't know what will happen."

"So what you're telling me that if it gets too powerful, too dangerous it could somehow harm and kill Ryuko?"

"Precisely."

"Oh man… I didn't know that. I don't know anything about life fibers, goku uniforms, and kamuis of whatever but I get the feeling that they're like the bad sign of dangerous here if you ask me. Besides, everyone wore goku uniforms with the life fibers. Are they're dangerous too."

"Yes. In advance."

"I see. So back to Ryuko, about her kamui. You know she still going to get the answers she wants from Satsuki about her father."

"True. Although, I think she should not fight the elite four. It's insane."

"I know what you mean, hey tell me something; what made you think that you want her not to fight the elite four and go after Satsuki."

"Because she's not ready."

"Not ready. She looks like she's strong enough to face them."

"I don't think she is. They're stronger than her. Their three star goku uniforms can defeat her."

"You got a point there but that won't stop her. How are you going to stop her, you know she won't listen."

"I know, I was wondering if you can talk her out of it."

"Wait me? Talk her out of dropping out the fight. I don't think I'm fit to talk her out of it."

"That is why I'm asking you because she always talked about you whenever she's with Mako in school. Besides, I can tell that she likes."

"Oh so you noticed huh."

"I can notice by her smile and the way she looks at you. I know how the ladies feel about the fellas. Besides Ryuko would listen to you."

"I don't think so, she'll decline it right on the spot if I try talking to her out of it. Why not just let her fight the elite four."

"I don't know about that, Sonic. Just think about it and talk to her. I'm going to head on out for the night."

"Ok then. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Aikuro prepare to make his exit right after he finish his drink. Aikuro turn to face Sonic one more time before leaving.

"By the way, you should be careful when you're around Satsuki and the elite four. They could be planning something big behind your back." Aikuro warned.

"Right. Thanks for the tip, Aikuro." Sonic thanked.

"No problem Sonic, still be careful and take care."

"You too."

Aikuro smile and exits the household. Sonic thought about Ryuko and her kamui.

" _Can Senkentsu can be that dangerous? Can kamuis be that dangerous? What is it that they're not telling me? Well there's only one way to find out for myself but I'll try to talk to Ryuko about not fighting the elite four._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Revocs Building…_

"Looks like Shadow Android didn't get the job done after all." Toxic said scowling.

"He wasn't that much of a challenge for Sonic anyway. He always bested his rivals. No matter, we'll take matters into our own hands when we fight Sonic again. Besides let's leave Sonic a nice surprise." Blast suggested.

"Good idea, brother. It should be fun when we fight Sonic again. Besides we only got a week to see Sonic again."

"Indeed. We'll be sure to give the academy and Sonic a nice surprising visit when we arrive. Nui will have some fun with Ryuko and the other weak fools."

Unaware, a door open and it appears to be the same girl with purple hair wearing glasses and a suit approaching Blast and Toxic.

"Rei Hoomaru. What do you want?" Toxic asked.

"Ragyo wants to see you both alone." Rei informed.

"What does she want from us?" Blast questioned.

"She didn't say but sent me to bring you to her quarters."

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

Toxic nodded and they followed Rei over to Ragyo's quarters. It didn't take long to get to their destination.

"She's in there waiting for you guys." Rei informed.

"Noted." Blast acknowledged.

Blast and Toxic enter inside the room and all they see is some candles lighted and the lights are dimmed. They see Ragyo who is in her white lingerie looking seductively at the two hedgehogs.

"Hello boys, glad you can come see me." Ragyo greeted.

"What is all of this?" Blast asked.

"I was hoping we can spend some time together for the rest of the night."

"We don't have time for any games or having fun. We got places to destroy, people to feat us." Toxic stated.

"True but you boys look like you're in the needs for some relaxation."

"Over our dead bodies."

"Look. I want to make up for everything I've done to you guys and to show you two how sorry I am."

"And by sorry, you wanted to do something for us?" Toxic assumed crossing his arms.

"Yes. You boys seem like you're in a lot of stress so why don't I show the both of you a wonderful of sleeping with a woman like me."

Blast and Toxic look at each other in confusion before they can converse through telepathic.

" _What do you Blast, should we have fun with her?_ " Toxic asked.

" _I'm not sure. She maybe up to no good and try to mind control us again but that won't never happen. Still I think we should just play along with her._ " Blast retorted.

" _Hmm… you mentioned that we should play along and use her for our own gain to destroy the world._ "

" _Right. However, I don't like it but I think we should have some fun with this woman. Play along with her until the time is right to destroy her company and destroy this damn world._ "

" _Fair enough, brother._ "

Blast and Toxic smirked and look at Ragyo who was waiting patiently.

"So what do you say boys, care to show me a wonderful time?" Ragyo asked.

"I don't see why not. Very well then, let's have some fun." Blast accepted.

"Let's get this over with." Toxic suggested earning a nod from his brother.

Blast and Toxic join with Ragyo in bed right after they kick off their shoes to have some fun with Ragyo. Ragyo smiles and allow the hedgehogs to do whatever they want to her. Blast wasted no time so he unhooks Ragyo's bra off and tosses it to the side letting her breasts to flow out and bouncing neatly. Blast then gets a handful of her breasts and gropes them, it earns a moan from Ragyo feeling the arousal that the black and blue hedgehog is giving to her. Toxic creates a green energy dagger and cuts the strap of Ragyo's thong and takes it off and tosses it to the side and spread her legs. Toxic smirked and start to rub her clit with his finger, making the woman to moan at the little pleasure Toxic is giving to her. After a few seconds of giving Ragyo a little taste of pleasure, Toxic start inserting his fingers inside her womb and began fingering the woman. Ragyo started moaning, Toxic smirking at Ragyo from hearing her moan and decides to give her more by moving his fingers a little faster so that he can increase the pleasure for Ragyo to enjoy.

While being busy with Ragyo fingering Ragyo, Blast take the liberty to grope and massage her breasts still. He even tweak her erected nipples, pinching them and twisting them to hear Ragyo scream and it also made Blast smile. Ragyo continuously moan when the two hedgehog right now giving her a lot of pleasure from both her breasts and her womb and Ragyo couldn't help but to enjoy the pleasure along with the arousal from the two dark hedgehogs. Both Blast and Toxic continue to tease Ragyo for minutes and it is starting to get Ragyo to get impatient and want them to punish her right here and now.

Blast went on to start sucking on Ragyo's breasts while Toxic lean in and begin licking her womb with his tongue to eat out Ragyo. As they do this, Ragyo start to moan crazily when the two hedgehog right now is sending the woman into overdrive of pure ecstasy. Ragyo bit her bottom lip to try to maintain her moans and try to keep it together but the way how Blast and Toxic pleasured the woman greatly with unbelievable skills is turning Ragyo on. Blast and Toxic soon realize that Ragyo is trying to keep her composure under control, the two hedgehog's eyes begin glowing and their lips curve into an evil smirk, with that Blast and Toxic begin to work their magics and pleasure the hell out of Ragyo when they begin going faster and adding twice the pleasure for Ragyo. It made Ragyo to moan louder, she struggled to keep her composure but the two hedgehogs continue to make her feel extremely good and it got Ragyo to go completely crazy for the two hedgehog. Ragyo let her freaky side to be unleashed and she couldn't control herself anymore.

"I can't take it anymore! Please, give me my punishment!" Ragyo shouted.

Blast and Toxic smirked evilly, their job has been complete and the two hedgehog stop teasing Ragyo so that she can now receive her punishment from earlier for trying to mind control them. Letting Ragyo to take a moment to take a breather, Blast and Toxic unzip their pants and pulling their erection out when it's already to its full sizes. Blast and Toxic magically strip off of their clothing and show some muscle and both of them have streaks on their bodies with Blast has tribal markings which it is the color blue and Toxic had the same thing.

"So what do you choose brother? Her mouth or her pussy?" Blast asked.

"I think you should choose and do the honors." Toxic insisted.

"No, you do the honors."

"Alright then, I'll take her pussy and you can take her mouth."

"Excellent choice."

Blast and Toxic got together with Ragyo who is on her back and Blast creates blue energy shackles around her wrist and ankles to pin her down. Toxic on top of Ragyo and wasted no time to enter his penis right inside of Ragyo's womb and rams it in making the woman to howl in pain and pleasure. That didn't stop Toxic, in fact he grab hold of Ragyo's hips nice and tight and start thrusting in Ragyo, penetrating her with his sword. Her body moving in motion from his rough and powerful thrusting and the black and green hedgehog simply smirked letting her know that he's just getting started.

Ragyo let out a few moans, feeling how big, how thick Toxic is inside her vagina. The way how Toxic begin thrusting her womb and the way how aggressive he is to her it turned Ragyo on just how aggressive Toxic is. She wanted more from him and Toxic continues to pound the bricks out of Ragyo and thrusted faster showing no mercy. The black and green hedgehog showing no mercy in his thrusts and the way how Ragyo moaning to him in an erotic tone of her voice has gotten Ragyo to get crazy and wild. Blast jumps in to get some entertainment from Ragyo, the way she looked at Blast she gazes upon his throbbing erection causing her to smile lustfully.

"Come on big boy, put that cock inside my mouth and fuck my face." Ragyo demanded.

Blast smirked, giving his response to Ragyo and engulfs his penis right inside Ragyo's mouth and started thrusting her mouth and throat. Ragyo muffled a bit, she is sucking off Blast upside down and the black and blue hedgehog smirking evilly and the two hedgehog now pleasuring the woman altogether and punish her for trying to control them earlier. The way how Blast and Toxic giving it to them is making Ragyo getting hornier by the second and enjoys her punishment from the two hedgehogs. Toxic deliver a few powerful thrusts with the use of his power that eventually went balls deep into the woman. Ragyo moaned a bit, feeling Toxic went too deep inside her and the black and green hedgehog continue to pound the hell out of the girl. Blast started going faster and begin dominating her mouth and throat with his might with his power making Ragyo taking all of the punishment he has for her.

"Mmmmmph… MMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Ragyo muffled with her eyes widened of shock.

Blast and Toxic continue with Ragyo's punishment for thirty minutes or more making Ragyo wish that she should not try to control the dark hedgehogs. Blast and Toxic with smirks on their faces having fun with Ragyo's body and mercilessly pounding the woman with their power and might. Soon a minute after the two then decide to switch positions and Blast right now taking over Ragyo's body when he positions her in all fours and spread her legs wide and shows her glorious ass. Blast decide not to take her womb but instead, he rams his shaft right inside her anal and thrusted the girl causing Ragyo to scream out of pain and pleasure. Toxic then shut her up by inserting his penis right inside her womb and pushes it in their and start pounding her face. Both Blast and Toxic right now thrusting in and out of Ragyo and punishing her furthermore.

Ragyo muffled, moaned when she is being punished at the same time by Blast and Toxic. Both of these hedgehogs weren't going to stop anytime soon. Toxic gripping Ragyo's head when he rapidly thrusting her mouth and throat with his power and adding the sonic speed with the use of his chaos energy to pound her rapidly. Blast got the same idea and decides to really giving it his ball with his power and speed with his chaos energy. Now Ragyo is now being dominating by how Blast and Toxic pounded her, punishing her with their might, power, and speed altogether at the same time. From their brutal and rapid thrusting, the two hedgehogs cause Ragyo's bed to shake and move in motion from their movements and the two hedgehogs had been dominating Ragyo and continue with her punishment.

Thirty minutes had passed and both hedgehog had been going at it with Ragyo for a whole hour. Ragyo who had been moaning and taking every punishment from Blast and Toxic and she couldn't help but to enjoy the sex she's having with the two hedgehogs. They had shown their power and speed to Ragyo and didn't hold anything back against the woman. After a minute of thrusting, Blast and Toxic decide that Ragyo had enough and eject their erections out from Ragyo.

They were closing in to their limit and start to jerk themselves off in front of Ragyo who got position and await for her reward, her treat for taking all of the punishment that had to her. Licking her lips lustfully, Ragyo let out a soft moan waiting for her reward and seconds after, Blast and Toxic then shot their loads onto Ragyo, sending the woman gobs of white sticky liquid onto her face and breasts, drenching the woman with their seed. Ragyo sticking out her tongue, moaning lustfully as she being drenched by Blast and Toxic's sperm and she licks her lips and seductively looking at the two hedgehogs.

"Mmm… that was amazing. You boys sure have everlasting stamina." Ragyo complimented.

"Thanks. We do live up to our reputation of being powerful." Toxic thanked.

"So are we even?"

"Yeah. We're even now." Blast stated.

"Good to know, if you boys like you can come to my room and punish me whenever you like. Even if the two of you are stressed and needed a bit of a stress relief."

"We'll keep that in mind and thanks."

"My pleasure, boys."

Blast and Toxic magically put their clothes and shoes back on and exit out of the room leaving Ragyo alone and get some rest. The two hedgehogs head back to their rooms and discuss their next move.

"Since Sonic has defeated Shadow Android, what's next on our plan?" Toxic asked.

"I'm not sure but I'll come up with something." Blast responded.

"I think I got an idea if things get out of hand."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"We bring out someone that would handle Sonic, call it Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Yeah. We don't bring out an android this time."

"Oh I see where this is going. Any thoughts on who you choose to bring out?"

"I thought you might say that. Let's combine our Chaos Control and bring this person out."

Blast nodded, the two hedgehogs got in motion and put their powers into good use. The two hedgehogs then shouted these two words to activate it.

" **Chaos Control!** " Blast and Toxic shouted in unison.

Blast and Toxic clashes their arms together and creates a portal with Chaos Control, they await for the person that Toxic mentioned earlier. Before Blast can speak until someone step out from the portal. It appears to be a male red hedgehog stepping out from the portal. He has black streaks on the tip of his quills. His eyes are red with the black lining trim around the eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants with multiple pockets on the right leg, has two zipper pockets on the left leg and a one multiple pocket on the left leg as well but on the bottom, has on a pair of black gloves with grey highlight around the wrist, he wore black and grey sneakers to match his outfit.

"Welcome, so glad that you can join us." Toxic greeted.

"So you guys are the ones that sent me here in this world huh? I was getting bored from Mobius so what's up?" the red hedgehog asked.

"We were hoping we you can help us with our little problem?"

"Do you have the money, I don't work for free."

"Yeah. In fact we're going to destroy the entire world and we would like for you to join us. You do possess Chaos Energy right?" Blast asked.

"Yeah I do. I'm the toughest hedgehog all over Mobius and no one isn't better than me."

"What if we told you that Sonic is here in this world?"

"Sonic? As in Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah. You heard of him?"

"Yeah. I wanted to fight that scumbag. He's your problem?"

"Yeah. Besides that, you can rule whatever you want. If you join us and deal with our problem."

"Hmm… you make an interesting bargain. Alright then, you got yourself a deal and I'll handle your problem."

"Excellent. That mean that we have an upper advantage against Sonic."

"We didn't get your name." Toxic stated.

"Call me Flame, **Flame the Hedgehog**." Flame said crossing his arms with a smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

_Seven Days Later, Honnouji Academy…_

Seven had passed and the whole city had been in the riot ever since Satsuki made a new order of the election to win goku uniforms, a three star goku uniform. The students had fought bravery and hard for a chance to win. Sonic had steer clear away from the riot and he stayed at home for the whole riot to die down. During those seven days, a whole week gave Sonic the time to think about talking to Ryuko about dropping out the fight with the elite four. What Aikuro inform Sonic about her kamui, Senketsu, about how dangerous it could be if it gets too powerful and it could accidentally harm and kill Ryuko. Sonic had a lot to think about. Plus Sonic had been thinking Ryuko and Satsuki, he knew that both girls are interested in him and he can tell. The way Sonic could tell and knew about it is when Ryuko kissed him on the cheek and kept visiting the blue blur for her training. Then there's Satsuki, ever since Sonic made a remark to Satsuki's derriere, he couldn't help but to think about it and complimented her that made the president of the academy to blush. And that day that she invited Sonic to speak to her in private and had the hedgehog groped her, she had confessed her feelings to the true blue himself.

Sonic had a lot on his mine and he had been in the chain of thoughts ever since. The hedgehog spend a whole week thinking about it. Sonic right now lying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about Ryuko and Satsuki.

"Man… I've been doing a lot of thinking for a whole week. There's Ryuko to talk her out of dropping down the fight, then there's Satsuki who is really interested in me. I know both girls are interested in me and I don't know what I can do. This… this is just so bizarre and I don't know what I can do right now. Dang it! What am I going to do? Come on Sonic, think, think!" Sonic said.

Sonic sat up and sit on the edge of his bed and think for a moment. Today he is going to make a decision and the hedgehog thought about it, long and hard but not too hard otherwise it would been complicated. Sonic took a deep breath and think one more time and closed his eyes. Before Sonic could make a decision right now, he remember what his father once taught him way back when he was a kid.

* * *

 _Flashback, Hedgehog Residence in Knothole Village…_

" _Sonic, no matter what you do and what are you thinking about. Remember, always follow your heart. Listen to it and it'll help you choose what's right and what's wrong." Jules said teaching his son._

" _How will I know when I can follow my heart, dad?" Sonic asked._

" _When the time comes Sonic, when that time comes. Always remember to follow it."_

* * *

 _Reality, Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic smile and nodded his head, understanding what his father meant.

"Thanks dad, this will help me a lot." Sonic said.

Sonic took a moment to listen to his heart and thought about Ryuko and Satsuki for a moment. It didn't take that long for Sonic to think about them but however, the true blue open his eyes and he made up his decision. Sonic got up on his feet and look out the window and looks at the academy.

"You know what, I'm not going to talk her way out of it. I know for the fact that Ryuko will beat the elite four. Knowing her and Senketsu, they have a special bond that will never break and I know Senketsu will never harm Ryuko. As for Satsuki, hmm… there may be some hope yet and I kind of digging her. Especially her nice ass. Dang it! Come on Sonic, keep it together. Focus." Sonic decided.

The hedgehog smack himself in the face to keep himself focus and takes a deep breath. With that, the blue blur then went in to get cleaned up and get dress knowing it's going to be a long day for him. Sonic exits his household with the engine device hidden in his household a ticket for him to get back home after defeating Blast and Toxic. Sonic walk through the streets and hearing some conversation through the crowd.

"Did you hear, that Ryuko Matoi chick is going to fight the elite four?"

"Yeah. It's going to be one hell of a match."

"I don't think she's going to beat the elite four."

"But she's wearing that sexy ass kamui, oh all the things I would love to do with her."

Hearing the conversation with his enhance hearing, Sonic groaned and shake his head.

" _Oh man, like I said it's going to be a long day and an entertaining one. The whole city riot has died down, that's perfect. Now then, time to get to the school._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic sped up, heading towards the academy, hoping he didn't miss anything about the fight. Sonic arrived and got to the school within seconds but finds out that the fight didn't start. Sonic had check the time to see what time would start and it only starts at 1:00pm. Sonic had check the time and says it is around 10:12. That means Sonic hasn't missed the fight yet and just when he can find and talk to Ryuko until Aikuro stops him.

"Sonic, there you are. I've been looking for you." Aikuro greeted.

"Oh hey, what's going on?" Sonic greeted.

"Do you mind if you and I talk for a little bit."

"Sure."

Sonic follows Aikuro to the back so they can speak.

"So what's up?" Sonic asked.

"I've talked to Ryuko and she's not going to back down on the fight."

"You did. I thought you were going to let me talk to her."

"I was but I decided to do it myself. Anyways, what do you think about Ryuko. Facing the elite four in the row is crazy and impossible. They're on the different level and I don't think Matoi is ready to face them."

"True but I say we should let her. She isn't going to stop and nothing is going to change her mind. Although, I know she'll beat them and I know Senketsu won't harm her. They have a special bond together and nothing is going to stand in their way."

"What makes you think of that?"

"You can call it a hunch. Besides, she reminds me of myself when I do crazy things and crazy stunts. You can say that I do a lot of crazy and outrageous things."

Aikuro look to Sonic in shock but couldn't help it but to smile.

"Alright, if that's what you think then I won't stop her." Aikuro said.

"Right. Although, if the situation does get out of hand, I'll stop it. I know you're concern for Ryuko, so am I so we got to be prepare for anything y'know."

"Agreed. Thank you for understanding Sonic."

"No problem."

Sonic took his leave and headed his way and Aikuro did the same.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around the city…_

Blast, Toxic, and Flame arrived to Honno City and stand on the rooftop and look at the view of the academy.

"So this is the honnouji academy. Looks like a freaking prison." Flame said crossing his arms.

"You're not kidding. That's where the election being held led by Satsuki Kiryuin and her elite four." Toxic informed.

"Right."

"So do we bust in and fight Sonic?"

"No. Not yet, we wait for the right moment and Nui will distract them long enough for us to deal with Sonic ourselves." Blast reminded.

"Fair enough."

"That's right." A voice interjected.

The three hedgehogs turn and sees Nui carrying her pink umbrella.

"You just leave everything to me, I know Satsuki and it's going to be fun." Nui said.

"Just make sure you don't get in our way and don't speak to anyone about this. Especially Sonic."

"Don't worry, Satsuki has a plan for Sonic? He'll find out for himself that Satsuki betrayed him, that's just how she is."

"My kind of girl." Flame said.

"Let's get this shit started, time to create some chaos." Blast said smirking with the others smiling with the black and blue hedgehog.

* * *

 _Later, the Academy…_

It was time for the fight and Sonic who is eager to watch the fight. Sonic went and surprise Ryuko who is heading to arena. Ryuko spotted Sonic leaning against the wall crossing his arms.

"Hey." Sonic greeted.

"Hey yourself, come to wish me luck?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I want to wish you luck on fighting the elite four. Just be careful out there ya hear?"

"Roger that. Seeing you always makes me smile. Thanks for that Sonic. I'll try to remember the training you taught me."

"Good to know. Just remain focus, stay calm, and you'll do just fine."

"Right. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. Glad I can help."

Sonic allow Ryuko to head to the ring to fight. Before Ryuko could leave, she stop and turn to Sonic.

"Sonic." Ryuko said.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"I… I um… never mind. Perhaps another time."

"Uh… ok."

Ryuko heads to the ring and meet with the elite four to fight and they all stand up top of the pillars preparing for the King of the Hill match. Sonic heads up top and finds a good spot to watch the fight. Sonic found the spot and takes his seat and watch the fight and lean back.

"This should be an interesting fight." Sonic said.

Sonic look around and see the entire school has gathered around and got their seats. The first match has begun and Ryuko activated her kamui, synchronizing with Senketsu and ready to right. Ira activated his three star goku uniform as his uniform transforms into a diabolical mummy, transforming into **Shackle Regalia**. Sonic looking on in shock and breaks the fourth wall.

"What the… what is this the Mummy movie?" Sonic said before looking back to the fight.

Ryuko didn't bother attack and just stand close to Ira and glared at him. Sonic watching on appearing that must've know not to hit him, he might even counter attack but instead he begin attacking himself and start whipping himself up. Sonic cocked an eyebrow wondering what the heck is Ira doing but soon got his answer when Ira begin to enlarge himself and suddenly transforms again.

"What the hell!" Sonic shouted.

"This is my **Scourge Regalia**."

"Scourge Regalia? What else is there?" Sonic questioned.

His form begin to grant multiple spike whips and scattering them around in the arena. The rest of the elite four dodging the whip and Ira using those whips to whip Ryuko, whipping her back and forth giving the girl the immense pain from the whips and Ryuko screamed in pain. It drove Ryuko down and Ira kept whipping her. Glaring daggers at Ira, he continue to whip her again showing no mercy to the girl.

"Is that the best you got, I can do this all day." Ira taunted.

"I'm just only getting started!" Ryuko barked.

Ira changes back to his Shackle Regalia, giving Ryuko the chance to use her finishing move: **Seni Soshitsu** to finish the fight early. However, it didn't work and Ira's uniform seem to be impenetrable. Ryuko didn't bother give up, she readied her scissor blade and charges at Ira and hits him with her blade but he blocked it off and Ira transforms into Scourge Regalia again and whipping Ryuko again. Ryuko on the other hand blocked the whips, trying her hardest as she struggles to keep the whips away from attacking her. Ryuko start swinging her blade to cut the whips from attacking her but one of them hits her hard with brute force that sends her flying out of the ring.

Unfortunately, her blade saved her as Ryuko stab it and the straps of her uniform hold her from falling off. This cause the whole school to have a nose bleed and check out her knockers. Sonic watched on and laughed, the way how the school had a nose bleed he couldn't help but to chuckle a bit before returning to watch the fight. Ryuko got back to the ring and charges at Ira who changes back to his shackle regalia. Ryuko kept attacking with rapid speed, showing her will and strength as she does this. Sonic looking down, wondering what Ryuko has in mind and continues to watch.

After getting the uniform to be full power, Ira transforms to Scourge Regalia and whips Ryuko again but Ryuko uses her blade to fight off the whips and cutting them as she spin her blade to cut them to make it look easy. The fight continues go on with Ryuko kept fighting back the whips but soon, one of them knocks the blade away making Ryuko defenseless without. This gave Ira a chance to strike back and whipping Ryuko once more before he can trap her with spike chakram pinning down Ryuko. After that, he begin to create a hollow, a mold to make Ryuko to be a perfect student and insulting her uniform. He then start to mold Ryuko while she still trap and attempts to turn her into a new leaf but somehow her kamui powered down surprising Sonic as she now is extremely defenseless.

" _What the heck is she planning now?_ " Sonic thought.

Ira hurls a pillar of whips over to Ryuko to attempt to push her out of the ring but Senketsu bit the pillar with Ryuko biting the whips and Ira pulls the pillar back, pulling Ryuko with him and traps her inside his uniform when he transforms back to shackle regalia. All of sudden, there were read spike blades popping out of Ira's uniform and with that Ryuko suddenly breaks free, destroying the uniform and her kamui transforms into blades. Ryuko then grabs her scissor blade and finishes Ira off with her Seni Soshitsu finishing move that destroys his three star goku uniform and leave him butt naked. Her kamui suddenly absorb the life fibers into her kamui and getting stronger.

Sonic clapping his hands for his friend.

"Well done, she planned it out by herself. I'm certain that Senketsu plan an idea for this fight. Either way, it's still a win." Sonic commented.

Ira see himself a disgrace for failing Satsuki, he prepared to take his own life but Satsuki stopped him and get him to get himself together before heading back to her usual spot.

Ryuko faced Inumuta who step into the ring and prepare to fight Ryuko. Ryuko activates her kamui and got ready to get the fight started. Inumuta accept his three star goku uniform. His uniform look like a stealth type suit that looks like that can collect data.

"This here is my Three Star: Probe Regalia. It allows me to collect fascinating data." Inumuta exclaimed as he begin collecting data from Ryuko.

"Like I give a damn! Let's do this." Ryuko remarked.

Ryuko readied her scissor blade and charges at Inumuta and start their match. Sonic watching from the sidelines in secret.

"This should be an interesting fight." Sonic said.

The blue blur looks up at Satsuki who is observing the fight above. With a smile, he decides to go and say hi to her. Unaware of this, Satsuki continue to observe the fight as Ryuko struggle to try hitting Inumuta but kept dodging and evades away from the single red streak haired girl who kept swinging her scissor blade. Satsuki hears footsteps and couldn't help but to give a small smile.

"Hello there Sonic. It is great to see you." Satsuki greeted not taking her eyes off from the fight.

"Wow. You really did know I was going to be up here didn't you?" Sonic asked placing a hand on his waist smirking.

"I was expecting you would come. After all you're the one who has set foot up top of my spot before when we first met."

"Yeah true. I thought I would surprise you."

"And you did. After I hear footsteps. So have you come to watch the fight or come to stare at my ass in secret?"

"You really going to go there?"

"Yes. If you do happen to stare at my ass, I don't mind one bit."

"Well I only came to see the fight. Nothing more. Besides I wouldn't miss seeing a rematch between you and Ryuko and by Ryuko, she sure is showing her determination to get to you."

"True. I look forward for our fight. We'll see whose kamuis is stronger."

"Hey tell me something Satsuki, is it true that you know who the real killer of Ryuko's dad? Do you know who's responsible?"

"I do happen to know and to provide the answers Matoi seeks. If she can defeat me."

"Oh… I just thought I asked. I know I'm not supposed to be here so I'm going to go back to my spot to watch the fight."

Sonic slowly started to back away and turn to leave but Satsuki stopped him.

"Wait for a moment, Sonic." Satsuki demanded.

"Uh… ok, what is it?" Sonic asked.

"Would you care to give me your answer about what we talked about the other day?"

"I have been thinking about it. I'll tell you once this is all over. Is that alright?"

"Of course. It'll be our secret."

"Thanks."

"Also, one more thing."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Would you care to stick around up here for a bit, you can stare at my ass whenever you like."

"I rather pass, I really need to get back down. I want to avoid drawing attention."

"Of course."

"But… I wouldn't leave you hanging though."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sonic didn't respond but let actions speak. With that, the true blue himself got behind of Satsuki and squeezes Satsuki's rear. This almost had Satsuki jump from the hedgehog's touch and Sonic again squeezes it once more getting a nice good feel.

"I forgot to add, your ass is soft. Almost makes me want to grope it all day just for the fun of it *Chuckle*." Sonic exclaimed.

"What's stopping you, go ahead and play with it. No one knows you're up here and this is our secret after all." Satsuki encouraged while she blushed.

"Hmm… I could but I don't want to go overboard. Besides, your elite four may spot me if they see me squeezing your butt. Still, I feel like I want to fondle it but I got to get back down there to watch the fight."

"I know. I can assure you that they won't find out. Perhaps after this, you can play with my rear later on if you want to."

"Still going there huh? If this what you want then I'll try and show up at your quarters. If you're in one piece knowing Ryuko isn't going the stop until she finds out who killed her dad."

"I know. I hope I live up your expectations to make it a good fight."

"Hopefully. Well nice talking to ya, gotta jet."

"Of course, Sonic."

Sonic let go of Satsuki's rump. He could sworn that he heard her softly moan by being grope. To add on to make the president surprised, Sonic deliver a smack to her butt causing Satsuki to jump in surprise before Sonic taking off.

" _I have to admit, Sonic caught me off guard of smacking my butt. I can't help but to enjoy it. Am I… turned on by this? No! I cannot let these feelings distract me._ " Satsuki thought.

Sonic was too busy groping Satsuki and he didn't even watch the entire match. However, he heard that Ryuko won when Inumuta forfeit the match. It surprised Sonic at first but smiled, knowing Ryuko is one step closer to reach her fight against Satsuki.

" _I wonder what Ryuko was going to say to me before she headed off to her match? Still, I hope she beats the elite four. I want to see a big rematch with Ryuko and Satsuki. All the things I can do with Satsuki's ass… wait a second! Come on Sonic now it isn't the time to think about Satsuki's butt. Get it together Sonic. Get it together. You still got to focus on finding Blast and Toxic and find a way home. After the match, I should continue my search for them._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic suddenly senses an unknown energy but where is it coming from.

"What the… did I just sense an energy source? Weird. It could be Life Fibers or something. Time to head back and watch the fight." Sonic said.

The blue blur heads on back to watch the match. Unaware his surroundings, Flame appear from the flames and watch the hedgehog leave.

"*Chuckle* Just only a matter of time until I make my move to beat that blue punk down." Flame said smirking.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"Wow, Inumuta forfeit the fight and now Nonon is up next." Nui said observing the fight through the screen.

"How long will this take to fight Sonic?" Toxic asked.

"It won't be that long. Once Ryuko finish this fight, we can make our move and create some chaos. Just like you guys."

"After this match huh. Flame had went ahead and spied on Sonic. Sonic doesn't know that Satsuki set up a trap for Sonic to kill him before he can think about ruining her plans."

"Oh get this, I hear that Satsuki has a crush on Sonic."

"How on earth did you know that? Is that true?" Blast questioned.

"Ragyo said that and she noticed when she says Sonic's name. I heard that Satsuki blushed when she heard his name when the time she came to visit her."

"I see. Hmm… of course, this could prove useful to our advantage. This would be a great chance to make Sonic feel angry and break his heart. His anger will prove to be stronger and he'll use that to fight us. This could mean that he'll awaken his dark form, powered by the negative chaos energy."

"You mean to say that Sonic might have some sort of strong feelings for Satsuki?" Nui inquired.

"It's possible but we can use that to our advantage. After all, you're planning to make Ryuko angry."

"True. This could be a lot of fun. Looks like all of us know what to do."

"It looks like it is. This could be fun." Toxic stated smirking sadistically.

* * *

 _The Honnouji Academy…_

After the second match, it was Nonon Jakuzure's turn to face Ryuko. Ryuko herself was ready for the third fight and had defeated two elite fours in a row and looking to defeat Nonon. Sonic arrived in time to see the fight. Sonic with a chilli dog in his hand and a cup of soda not wanting to miss.

"Come Ryuko, pound her into pancakes." Sonic cheered.

Ryuko heard Sonic's voice and looks up to see the blue hedgehog watching the fight and cheering her on. The kamui user couldn't help but to smile at the true blue just by looking at him and even hearing his voice. She felt like she's feeling butterflies in her stomach. Ryuko can stare and admire Sonic all day but she can't lose her focus. Taking Sonic's words of advice to heart, Ryuko continue her focus on dealing the rest of Satsuki's Elite Four in order to have a one on one fight with the president of the honnouji academy.

" _Shit. I should've told Sonic how I feel about him when I got the chance. When this is all over and once I kick Satsuki's ass, I'll tell him how I feel about Sonic._ " Ryuko thought.

"Something wrong Ryuko, you seem to be smiling on something?" Senketsu asked.

"Just thinking that's all." Ryuko responded.

"Is it about Sonic?"

"You can say that."

"I'm guessing is that there was something that you wanted to tell him. Especially when it comes to your feelings for him."

"Shut it! That's not like that at all."

"Your blood said otherwise. I know how much you feel about Sonic. You can't hide it from me."

"Look Senketsu… I… I…"

Ryuko sighed in defeat, she knew that Senketsu know that she had strong feelings for Sonic. Ever since when she met Sonic, Senketsu had suspicions on Ryuko's strange behavior towards the true blue. Ever since Ryuko helped Sonic dealt with Shadow Android by kissing him on the cheek, speaking highly of Sonic and had been thinking about the blue blur, Senketsu had already knew that Ryuko had strong feelings for Sonic if not, she had fallen in love with Sonic. Never in her life feel something like this before and when Sonic came in to the picture into her life, Ryuko acted strange towards him but in the good way. The kamui and already know that Ryuko had a tough and cool attitude but to Sonic, she couldn't help but to smile at him and admire the speedster.

Ryuko then finally confess to Senketsu that she is in love with Sonic.

"You're right Senketsu… you're completely right. I do have feelings for Sonic, I've fallen in love with him. There's no point in hiding it anymore." Ryuko confessed.

"Then you know what you must do." Senketsu insisted.

"I know, after when this is over and when I kick Satsuki's ass, I'm going to tell Sonic my true feelings."

"Do you think he'll return the same feelings for you?"

"I don't know, I hope so…"

All of sudden, some loud music is being played and Nonon making her entrance with the band as they march behind her. After the march is over once Nonon enters in the ring, she then activates her three star goku uniform. Her outfit begin to change and it takes form of a titanic, heart-shaped LRAD equipped with massive woofers that fire waves of reverberating bass and bladed musical notes. Nonon herself stands in a cavity at the front of the machine, wearing a skintight pink bodysuit with skeletal details. A pink version of her usual bandleader hat rests on her head, and four skeletal arms ending in baton-like protrusions emerge from her shoulders and hips. She also has a small skull on her left shoulder with triangular eyeholes and a small plume of feathers/fur on its scalp, resembling the head of a punk rocker.

"Three Star Goku Uniform: **Symphony Regalia Grave**!" Nonon exclaimed.

Nonon looks down at Ryuko as she continue.

"Just wait how it sounds." Nonon continued.

"Great… she's going to attack me with bad music. Just like what Sonic said, she makes horrible." Ryuko commented.

"It sound loud I can't think." Senketsu added.

Ryuko activated her kamui and charge at Nonon and raises up her scissor blade. However, Nonon blasted the sonic wave through the speaker that it is so loud that it cause Ryuko to collapse down to the ground. The music became so loud that she can't do anything right now and it is effecting Senketsu from how loud the music is drawn out to him. After that, Nonon's tank begin shooting spinning music notes right at Ryuko and Ryuko takes off to dodge away the music notes. Ryuko then charges at Nonon once again to attack with her scissor blade but yet again, the music tank blasted another soundwave pushing Ryuko back down to the ground as she coughs out blood. It even made the girl panted in exhaustion from the sound and the life fibers begin vibrating inside Senketsu.

"This tune is missing something… oh I know, it's missing the sweet sound of your screaming!" Nonon exclaimed.

Suddenly, Nonon then ascends up in the air with her tank catching Ryuko surprise. Sonic in awe to see a flying tank is being ascended up in the air.

"Wait a second, if she's up in the air away from the ring. Doesn't this mean that she's out of bounds? Isn't this part of the rules?" Sonic thought.

Sonic look on as the fight continue. He soon learned that Nonon is up in the skies and is not out of bounds. With that, the fight resume as Ryuko takes a thread of her kamui and wraps it around her scissor blade and tosses it at Nonon around her tank and force her down to the ground.

"Come back down and fight me!" Ryuko demanded.

Using the strong force, Ryuko pulled Nonon back down in the ring. However, Nonon was too close to crash down as she is still in mid-air. Soon, she begin firing more music notes at Ryuko but the girl dodges the music notes and take a little bit of damage but she didn't care, she wanted to bring down Nonon and end the fight there. Nonon then shoot out saws to cut the thread of Ryuko's kamui. When it tries to cut it, the thread was too strong for the saw to penetrate it through, it was like trying to take on a bulletproof vest. Nonon had another idea in mind as Ryuko still trying to bring her down, before Ryuko could try again to bring Nonon back down in the ring so they can continue to fight on foot. Until all of sudden, Nonon begin firing music notes again but this time, it started to make the ground to rumble like an earthquake from the explosions. The explosions start to break the rind and a few parts were broken and collapse down bringing Ryuko down with it.

The blue blur watch on, somehow Sonic knew that Ryuko isn't going down. Not without a fight after taking all of the explosion that came down on her by Nonon herself. Nonon thought she had the match won, the fight won. Out of nowhere, Ryuko is seen popping out from the smoke but this time her kamui had changed. Turning into a flight-capable. Ryuko ascends up in the air and going after Nonon so that they can continue the fight while airborn.

"Ok. That is something you don't see every day." Sonic commented.

"That's my Senketsu! You can do anything. We'll call this: **Senketsu Shippu!** " Ryuko shouted.

This angered Nonon now that Ryuko can now fly with her kamui. She then gives Ryuko the death glare and shouted in absolute pure rage.

"This sky is mine and mine alone goddamn it… you STINKING BITCH!" Nonon yelled in pure rage.

Nonon begin to fire her weapons at Ryuko as Ryuko begin dodging away Nonon's attacks, her weapons with her music to knock her back down to the ground so that she can retake back her sky. Ryuko couldn't find an opening while she continues to dodge every barrage of projectiles fired by Nonon. Soon, Ryuko then outmaneuvers Nonon and appears up above her. Descending down, landing on the flying war tank. Ryuko goes in to catch Nonon off guard, however, Nonon uses a whistle and signaling the pop-up speaker to blast Ryuko off of her. With a new plan she had in mind, Ryuko then charges up ahead of Satsuki so they can continue where they left off.

Before Ryuko can react and get started to attack Satsuki, Nonon suddenly appears and intervenes by knocking away Ryuko away from her. It even sends Ryuko back down in the ring.

"I'll never let you get in between me and Lady Satsuki!" Nonon shouted.

"Whatever bitch! It's going to take a lot more force to stop me!" Ryuko snapped back.

"In that case, I'll send you straight to hell!"

Nonon begin blasting more barrage of projectiles and beams at Ryuko as she return back to her flight-capable and dodge the barrage of projectiles from Nonon once again. Sonic watching on the fight and smirking as he's enjoying the show with his arms crossed.

"*Whistle* They sure are going at it, it's like watching a mud wrestling match between two ladies." Sonic commented.

Sonic watch Ryuko continuing to dodge away from Nonon until she found an opening and catches a flute missile and hurls it right back at Nonon and destroying her tank that blasting into its component instruments. Soon, Sonic then begin sensing that same unfamiliar energy again but this time it was stronger too. Sonic then excuses himself for a moment and to go find this source of energy he's sensing.

Satsuki watched Ryuko pounding Nonon a couple of times while she's airborn and then prepares to finish her off and destroys her Three-Star Goku uniform using her signature move with her scissor blade: Seni Soshitsu. Satsuki looked carefully, observing the fight somehow knowingly that the match isn't over yet.

"Do not underestimate the Elite Four, Matoi." Satsuki warned.

Satsuki then look around and sees that Sonic is nowhere to be found. She had guessed that Sonic is busy with his "problem".

"Sonic is nowhere in sight. Good. This will distract Sonic long enough to reach his demise and not to foil with my plans." Satsuki said.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, around the school…_

Sonic had skipped on the fight and just find out who won later on. The hedgehog knew that Ryuko will win knowing that she's a tough girl and can beat the rest of the Elite Four. He has total faith in Ryuko knowing that she'll win. The true blue follow the source of this unfamiliar energy that he has been sensing all this time and wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"Where is this energy coming from and why does it keep appearing out of nowhere. Is it trying to get my attention because it already has? Now where on earth could this energy be and who's responsible?" Sonic pondered.

Sonic continue his search and try to sense the energy again to find who is possessing this unfamiliar energy. Suddenly, Sonic senses it again and speed off to the location and find this foe that is drawing to him to allow Sonic to sense this energy. Sonic arrive seconds later which it leads him to the back of the honnouji academy. Sonic look around the place wondering if the person got away.

"This is the place, so where did this energy went off to this time." Sonic wondered.

Sonic look around, searching for any clues to lead him to the culprits or anyone that has this energy. Unaware, the two figures watch Sonic in amusement that Sonic is here before their very own eyes. All of sudden, before Sonic could do anything or to leave and continue his search once more, that is until Sonic's ears perk up to sense an incoming attack is nearby and so Sonic dodge away the incoming attack. It appears to be green lightning then suddenly, a blue wave of energy push Sonic against the wall catching him off guard. Sonic crash against the wall on his back, he prepare to fight back until he spotted Blast and Toxic making their appearance.

Sonic then smile as he finally found what he is looking for all this time.

"Blast and Toxic, just the hedgehogs I wanted to see." Sonic said.

"And you're just the hedgehog we wanted to see, Sonic." Blast retorted.

"So are we going to finish this or not?"

"Finish this fight? No but that time will come and only time will tell. We came here to lend you one little secret."

"A secret?"

"Yes. It's about that Satsuki chick. Want to know what's her real plan?"

"I don't care what she's planning, there's no way I'm not getting mixed up in her shenanigans."

"Oh I think you should know the truth. You oughta listen to this." Toxic insisted.

"What… what truth?"

"And she didn't tell you the real deal of why she's so nice to you. It's obvious that she likes you. Her mother said otherwise."

"Her mother?"

"Ragyo Kiryuin. I take it that you heard of her."

"Yeah but I don't know much about her. What are you trying to get at anyway?"

"Satsuki and her mother had planned to see you dead and while the event is still going underway, this is a great opportunity to have you killed without anyone knowing. However, we won't be the ones to kill you. There is someone who is dying to get his hands on you."

"And who's that?"

Out of nowhere, Sonic suddenly get struck when someone charges at Sonic in full velocity and grabs him by the head then slams him against the wall. Sonic struggle free as the unknown ally of Blast and Toxic holding him by the neck. Sonic look and is shocked to see another hedgehog appearing in the scene and it is a red hedgehog with black streaks on the tip of his quills.

"That is me! The name's Flame the Hedgehog and I'm the hedgehog that is going to kick your ass, boy." Flame confessed.

"You guys planned all of this?" Sonic asked.

"Well… Ragyo did and Satsuki played along to have you killed. I'm surprised you didn't even figure it out yet." Toxic responded smirking along with his brother Blast.

"What do you mean?"

"The Kiryuins are planning the raid absolute everything and take over the entire world with their organization. They're planning for domination and control everything with their power and their empire. And Satsuki here is going to raid everything that stands in her way and will stop at nothing to complete her task. She even played along and pretended that she likes you. Even fooling you to start a relationship with you." Blast confessed, giving Sonic the shocking truth.

This hit Sonic to the core. Here he thought that he would start something with Satsuki right after this event. It hurt Sonic deeply, he cared so much about Satsuki Kiryuin and prepare to give her his answer about her proposal to begin a relationship with her but turned out… like this? Sonic don't know what to believe right now but hearing this from Blast and Toxic, he felt like he was manipulated, betrayed, lied to. Blast notices that Sonic had that sadden look.

"Oh it breaks your heart doesn't it? That's ok, the Kiryuins are pretty good of breaking people's hearts and using people behind their backs. They don't care about no one but themselves." Blast continued.

"I… I can't believe this…" Sonic said not wanting to say or what he can think about right as of now.

"We were ordered to kill you in secret without anyone knowing but we could care less about what the order us. We do whatever the hell we want." Toxic stated.

Flame smirked and lifts Sonic up in the air with his brute strength.

"Instead of killing you in secret, I think we should give the audience a wonderful show and to see your blue ass kicked killed." Flame suggested.

"That's a good idea. Have fun Sonic, I'm sure this will be entertaining." Blast added.

Sonic kicks Flame off and charges at Blast and Toxic. The brothers then teleported out of sight leaving Sonic alone with Flame. Sonic couldn't catch them in time but he is struck down by Flame and glares at him.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that. Now time to get serious." Flame threatened.

Sonic counters off Flame and hits him with a homing attack. It knocks Flame backwards and Sonic elbowed Flame and start punching him numerous times right to the face and abdomen with rapid speed. Flame then counters Sonic and knee kicks him to the gut and grabs him by the neck.

"My turn." Flame said.

The red hedgehog uppercuts Sonic up in the air and launches towards Sonic and engulfs red energy into his fist and delivers an intense punch with intense strength with brute force sending Sonic through the academy and out of the academy and is seen flying. This surprises the entire students of the honnouji academy including Uzu and Ryuko who were about to start their battle. The rest of the elite four and Mako look up seeing Sonic flying in the air and Satsuki look on surprising to see Sonic still alive.

"What the hell is Sonic doing up there?" Nonon asked.

"I don't know but he must've got into a fight with somebody if I might recall." Inumuta assumed.

Out of nowhere, the red hedgehog launches up in the air and hurls himself over towards Sonic and slam down his fist, striking Sonic down and sends Sonic crashing in the ruined arena creating a dent with cracks during the crash. Flame dives down and stomps on Sonic causing Sonic to scream in agony.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sonic screamed.

"Sonic!" Ryuko shouted.

"What is this meaning of this!?" Satsuki demanded.

Flame begin to start his beatdown on Sonic as he readied his fist to punch Sonic. He heard of voice as Ryuko step in to stop Flame.

"Hey get your filthy hands away from him!" Ryuko shouted.

Ryuko with her kamui activated, charges at Flame with her scissor blade to help Sonic. Before she can react, a blonde girl with pig tails in pink with a pink umbrella appear out of nowhere and stepping in to stop Ryuko.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nui said.

"What the hell!" the elite four cried.

"No…" Satsuki murmured.

"Hey. Get out of here, I'm fighting Ryuko next." Uzu demanded.

"Sorry but you're going to have to take a seat. I'm fighting her next." Nui countered.

"Not by a long shot."

Uzu then start to use his weapon and get her out of the way but suddenly, Nui blocks Uzu just using her umbrella.

"What!?" Uzu shouted.

"The hell!" Ira cursed.

"She actually blocked that!?" Inumuta continued.

"Without a goku uniform!?" Nonon finished.

Nui then sticks her pinkie finger into Uzu goku uniform and shockingly pulls a thread of life fiber and destroys the goku uniform flat without any trouble at all with ease.

"What the hell!?" Uzu shouted.

Nui then uses her umbrella and knocks Uzu off from the arena. Ryuko watched in absolute shock and didn't know what to believe.

"How did she do that?" Ryuko pondered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Senketsu stated.

"Really bad?"

"Yes. Overwhelmingly bad."

"Gosh. Here I thought that he would be more fun to play with. Oh well." Nui said in her cheer tone.

"What is she?" Sonic asked.

"She's working with us. Now she's busy with whatever she wants to do, I have you to myself Sonic. Time to die." Flame said.

Flame prepare to make some damage on Sonic but Sonic wouldn't allow it. He kicks off Flame away from him and kip up back to his feet. Flame charges at Sonic and tries to attack with a punch but Sonic dodges it before he can lay an attack on him. Sonic high knee kicks Flame in the chin and uses Sonic Boost to push and knocks away Flame and sending himself and Flame elsewhere into the academy and continue their fight there. There also is a loud crashing noise being heard inside the academy.

Satsuki observing everything and what she just saw, Nui had done something that Satsuki knew all too well.

"She severed its **Banshi Thread**." Satsuki noticed.

"But no one can spot a banshi at a glance. Not even severe it in an instant." Shiro said shocked to see and hear that anyone can pull a stunt like that.

* * *

 _Somewhere around the academy…_

"This doesn't look good. First One of Sonic's enemies is here and now Nui Harime gets involved. It's like they're working together somehow." Tsumugu said.

"Things just got complicated. Thanks for bringing me this bullet." Aikuro thanked.

"No problem. So you really going to use the bullet on her. HQ is freaking out about all of this. Is Matoi that strong now?"

"Yes. She absorbed two three-star goku uniforms. Compare to the last time you fought her she's in a whole different level now."

"Yeah, also we're dealing with two hedgehogs that are fighting somewhere in the academy. You want me to give Sonic a hand?"

"No. He can handle it himself, I've seen him fight before and he can really take care of himself. He still an ally and will be a great help to our cause and that last thing we need is to interfere his fight."

"Right. Do you think Sonic will help us?"

"I do. Even if Sonic's enemies are sided with Ragyo and the Revocs, we're going to need a big gun to handle Ragyo's biggest muscle."

"If they're here then that means Ragyo must've sent them here for a reason and what we can see right now is that Ragyo had sent this red hedgehog to get rid of Sonic."

"Oh man… things just got more complicated."

* * *

 _The Arena…_

"Now Sonic is busy dealing with that red hedgehog, I still got my eyes set on Satsuki. SO are we going to do this already?" Ryuko asked.

"Ryuko." Senketsu called.

"If I have to go through her then so be it Satsuki Kiryuin. I don't give a damn who she is!"

"Very well, suit yourself then." Satsuki permitted.

Satsuki take a seat and Soroi offers Satsuki a cup of tea.

"Some tea to help calm you down milady?" Soroi asked.

"Yes. Thank you. It appears that the plan has been initiated and for Sonic's enemies, they had other plans as well." Satsuki said.

"It look like they want to cause mayhem without killing Sonic in secret then."

"It appears so. I fear that Sonic may know the truth by now."

"What will you do if Sonic finds out the truth?"

"I… do not know. I hope he doesn't know. But for now, it's in your hands now Ryuko Matoi."

Ryuko slowly approaching to Nui Harime.

"So do you have a goku uniform or what?" Ryuko asked.

"No… I don't wear such crude things. But enough about me let's have a look of your kamui." Nui suggested appearing behind Ryuko.

Ryuko quickly spun around to face Nui.

"I hope you're not holding back because I'm dressed like this? Didn't you see, I defeated that goku uniform just now? Don't you worry… you can cut loose with your kamui's power al you like." Nui continued putting a finger on Ryuko.

"Get off of me!" Ryuko snapped.

"Still offense about it. In that case, wanna see something." Nui asked.

Nui magically pulls out a familiar figure, a purple blade that is shaped like a scissor blade just like Ryuko's. This greatly shocked Ryuko.

"That's…"

"Yup. It's the other half of your scissors! I got this from your dear, dead daddy."

"It was you… you did it?"

"Uh-huh, totally! I'm the one who killed him!"

Finding out the truth of what she's been looking for. The killer of her father is right here before Ryuko's eyes. Ryuko stood emotionless with her bangs covered her eyes. She clenched her fists, her hands shaking like she's about to explode. This then sent Ryuko in a rage after hearing the truth and finding out who's responsible of her father's death.

"YOU BITCH!" Ryuko screamed in pure rage.


	16. Chapter 16

_Elsewhere, in the Honnouji Academy…_

Flame appear to be in the hallways of the academy after crashing through the broken windows. One shard of the window stabbed itself to Flame's arm. Flame shakes the pain off and he then pulls the window shard out of his arm and again shakes the pain off. Sonic then comes out of nowhere and homing attacks Flame behind him and spin dashes him to the wall and grinds him through the wall showing the red hedgehog no mercy. Flame smirked, knowing that Sonic isn't holding anything back he's liking the first already knowing t just got started. A second after, Flame counters Sonic off forcing him to stop using his spin attack and Flame suddenly grabs Sonic by the arm and slams him down to the ground then afterwards kicks him a feet away and hits the wall.

Sonic look to see Flame slowly walking towards the true blue. He begin cracking his fist and his neck readying himself for the fight he's been waiting for.

"From being a fastest thing alive you sure know how to pack a punch. I'm going to enjoy this. Finally, I've waited a long time for this, kicking your ass will be so much satisfying." Flame said.

"Have we met?" Sonic asked.

"No but the name's Flame. I've heard so much about you. I always wanted to fight you back in Mobius but now that we're here in this pathetic world, it's time I finally fulfill my wish and that is taking down the blue blur."

Flame started to sense Sonic's anger, he can tell that Sonic is hurting not physically but emotionally.

"I can see that you're angry. Satsuki wasn't true to her word. She played you like a bitch. She never really cared about you from the start. It was all thanks to her mother Ragyo Kiryuin, the CEO and owner of the Revocs Organization. She's been order to pretend that she liked you so that we can get rid of you. We didn't want you to ruin Ragyo's plans for what she instore. Hell even Blast and Toxic wants you dead."

"What…" Sonic trailed off, he did not know what he can say.

"Oh… I know it has to hurt like hell to know the truth. Wait a second… you had a thing for Satsuki didn't you? I guess I can see why, that's because you couldn't keep your eyes off of that nice ass she got isn't it?"

"Shut up."

"That has to be it. You liked Satsuki didn't you and you were going to tell her how you feel about her didn't you. News flash, she doesn't like you. Why would anyone would date an ugly but a cocky hedgehog such as yourself after all, you drove Fiona away. You couldn't give her what she needs."

"Shut up!"

Sonic curls himself into a ball and homing attacks Flame but the red hedgehog flash kicks Sonic up in the ceiling. Once Sonic falls back down, Flash kicks the hedgehog back down to the ground.

"Come on, it's that the best comeback that you could give? You can do better than that. Hell like I said, you had bad luck when it comes to women. Maybe that's because you're getting karma for what you did. That's why Fiona left you for that doppleganger of yours. You probably didn't ever satisfy her needs and became useless to your ex. Even you hurt your best friend's heart when you stole her his girlfriend."

Sonic gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at Flame and launch himself at him and start to punch Flame right in the face. Flame takes the head, smiling, he grabs Sonic and slams him against the wall creating a dent with some cracks onto the wall.

"Admit it, you're just not a good hedgehog as you thought you be. I got to say, it's pretty gangsta for stealing your best friend's girlfriend. You can't even have Satsuki as your own knowing that she used you. She's been playing from the start. She never liked you, she never cared about you, and she never respected you. You're in her way and Satsuki is going to take over the entire world with her own army she can do whatever she wants. You can kiss smacking that ass goodbye because you are nothing but dead weight. You even can't protect your friends when they need help. You're nothing but a joke and from what I heard from you're just as selfish just like your father who turned himself into a bucket of bolts!"

That's what did it and it was the last straw. Sonic's teeth grit, his fist clenched and a strange black aura emitting from his body. Sonic couldn't control his emotion anymore after being lied to be Satsuki, learning the true about the plans, and how Satsuki played him allowing the red hedgehog to get rid of him. It was all part of the plan all along and Sonic couldn't stand being lied to or being manipulated anymore. His heart shattered into pieces that cannot be restored or heal the wounds struck into the core of his heart. The blue blur's eyes begin changing and turn pure white and his fur begin changing the color to bluish-black.

Sonic suddenly let out a loud roar of rage, blasting a shockwave that shatter the windows into pieces and blasts Flame back two feet away from him. Flame sensed Sonic's energy, he can sense his anger, his rage, frustration, mixed emotion spiraling out of control. Sonic let out another roar in pure rage and Flame witnessing Sonic's transformation who had transformed into Dark Sonic.

"Finally, this fight is getting exciting. Time I turn it up a notch too." Flame said as he begin to channel fire from his body, using pyrokinesis as he engulfs his hands with flames.

"Come on show me what you got dirt bag." Flame provoked.

"Gladly." Sonic retorted.

Sonic dash ahead and bashes Flame with is shoulder and sends the red hedgehog flying out of the academy. Sonic charge after Flame out of the academy in the skies and start pummeling Flame with series of brutal punches. Flame gritted his teeth, now feeling the pain as Sonic begin beating him down only for a couple of seconds. That's when Flame start to fight back and he knee kicks Sonic in the gut and grabs him by the face and dives down to the ground and slams Sonic down to the ground and creates a shockwave of flames after making its impact to the ground. Dark Sonic kicks Flame off and kip up back on his feet. Flame smirked, rushes at Sonic and swing his fist and Sonic did the same and both of them creates another shockwave with dark blue energy and red flames bursting out in the area. Sonic uppercuts Flame and kicks him through an object forcing Flame to crash through the object, shattering it into pieces. Flame then hits the ground and rolls backwards.

Flame bounces back on is feet, senses Sonic charge at him with a kick so Flame blocks the kick and forces Sonic away with brute strength then blasts a stream of fire from his palm. Sonic shielded himself, blocking the streams of fire but it pushes him backwards away from the hedgehog. Flame then creates a fire ball from his palm and tosses it directly at the dark hedgehog. Sonic gets out of the way and the fire ball exploded seconds after, Sonic dashes ahead and bashed Flame out of nowhere with his Dark Sonic Boost. Sonic wasn't done, Sonic went after the red hedgehog and started pummeling the red hedgehog letting all of his rage, his frustrations, his anger out of him into his intensive punches. Flame taking every beating Sonic laid out on him and so Sonic grabs Flame and tosses him up in the air and shot a massive dark energy ball with blue lightning dancing around and it hit Flame once it makes its impact.

Flame took some heavy damage but that did not stop him. No Flame is only just getting started, the smoke surrounded the area in the sky as Sonic with concern hoping he got him. Flame burst out from the cloud of smoke, dives down and kicks Sonic to the ground then stomps on the dark hedgehog and rides him skateboard. Flame creates a trail of rubble along the way. After seconds of riding on Sonic like a snowboard, Flame picks Sonic up and tosses him ahead and boost his way over to him and shoulder bash the dark hedgehog through a wall inside the academy. Flame knee kicks to his face and punch him down forcing Sonic on one knee. Flame continue the assault, smiling as he's enjoying the fight so far. The red hedgehog ball up his hands into his fist and engulfs flames into his hands and start pounding Sonic right after he slams Sonic against the wall. Flame increase the speed of his punch, he beat up Sonic fast as he can with rapid speed, making the hedgehog grit his teeth and groaning in pain. Flame soon finish with a kick and engulfs his right hand with flames and hits Sonic with a brutal punch with brute force that breaks the wall and sends Sonic flying into a new classroom.

Sonic crash through a few desks, breaking them and he finds himself hitting to the ground. Flame slowly walk through the hole of the wall, entering the classroom smirking and brushing the rubble off of him.

"Did you really think you can stop me? Come on not even your dark form can beat me." Flame taunted.

Sonic glared at Flame and shot an energy ball at Flame sending him backwards to the wall. Then Sonic curls himself into a ball and homing attacks Flame and rapidly punches him in the face and to his abdomen then followed by a knee kick to his stomach then head-butted Flame knocking him backwards and stumbling a bit. Sonic jump in midair and delivers a spinning drop kick knocking Flame out of the classroom then flash kicks him in the ceiling. Sonic extend his hand out and shot another one of his energy balls and it sends Flame out of the academy and into the skies and it exploded seconds after along with Flame.

Sonic prepare to go after Flame but something made him stop. As he still feeling rage boiling inside of being Dark Sonic, a flashback suddenly pop out of nowhere into his head to make him calm down.

"Sonic…" Tails called.

Hearing Tails' voice in his head. Sonic realize what he has become. Dark Sonic stop his tracks, stop fighting knowingly that the rage has consumed him and would hurt the people he cared about. Sonic also remember that promise he made to Tails like he remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Emerald Hill Zone…_

 _Sonic and Tails sat at a hill and admire the beautiful view and admiring the sunset admiring how beautiful the sun is. Tails start to converse with Sonic about something that has been bothering him for some time now._

" _Sonic." Tails said._

" _What's up?" Sonic asked._

" _I wanted to tell you something and it's been bothering me for a while now."_

" _What's up?"_

" _It's about when you turn dark."_

" _Yeah. What about it."_

" _The way how you became dark and evil, it's like I don't remember you who are anymore. You lost control when something bad happens to me. Even to our friends. I know it's the negative chaos energy when I run a few tests on you and when you became dark sonic, you lost control. You get so fixated with rage that's it overwhelming and that's what makes you so dangerous."_

" _I know… I know Tails. It's… it's just that I don't like to see you or anyone else get hurt. I get so… angry and I can't help myself if I lost control of my emotions. I'm sorry if I made you so worry about me."_

" _It's ok Sonic, I know but I just wanted to tell you and please… don't lost control like that ever again. Even if something horrible happens to me that you'll regret it."_

" _I promise."_

* * *

 _Flashback Ended…_

 _Honnouji Academy…_

Sonic remember the promise he made very well and he eventually broke it despite of what happened today. Taking a deep breath, Dark Sonic finally calm down and relax a little. The black aura emitting from his body stopped and change Sonic back to normal. Controlling his emotions again, Sonic takes another deep breath to keep calm and be cautious before turning back into Dark Sonic to lose control again.

"I made a promise and I broke it. I let my emotions get to me. I'm sorry little buddy, it won't ever happen again." Sonic apologized.

"You'll be even more sorry when I get through to you!"

Sonic look up, sees Flame bursting through the ceiling and slam down his fist and creates a geyser of fire from underground. Sonic launches up and lands on the wall and starts to run towards the red hedgehog and homing attacks Flame sending him out of the academy then axe kicks Flame down below to the ground where the rubble is located using his Sonic Eagle on Flame. Flame crash through the pieces of rubble and Sonic dives as Flame isn't done with Sonic. He leap off from the rubble and blasts a stream of fire from his palm but Sonic evades the flames and dashes ahead and bashes Flame back down to the ground with his Sonic Boost and Flame is sent crashing through the rubble again knocking the wind off from the red hedgehog.

Sonic lands down perfectly to the ground and Flame looked like he's out cold for the count. Sonic glared and turn away.

"I'll deal with you later but I got a friend that needs my help." Sonic said.

Sonic's ears perk up and hear some loud roar with rage filled into the voice. He can hear the venom in that voice, he recognize the voice from where he's hearing it from and it's coming from the arena.

"That voice… Ryuko! She's in danger." Sonic said.

Without hesitation, Sonic takes off to help his friend out from the danger knowing that she's in pure rage. He could sense that something ticked her off this badly and it's up to him to help Ryuko before she'll do something that she'll regret. Flame picks himself up from pushes the piece of rubble off of him seeing Sonic taking off. Flame then spits blood from his mouth and smirked.

"Hmph. Another time blue boy, another time." Flame said before disappearing in the whirlwind of flames.

Sonic rushed back to the arena. He could only see that the students have evacuated so he doesn't need to worry about the others. Little did he know is that he sees Ryuko continuously on her assault on Nui. What surprises Sonic the most is that Nui has the other half of the scissor blade and it's the color purple. Sonic wondered how Nui has the other half of the scissor like Ryuko's. He ponder to himself how on earth did Nui knew Flame and Blast and Toxic right after they told them their real plans. Trying to piece it altogether, finally it all made sense now. Sonic begin to figure out how Nui got the scissor blade. He remembered what Ryuko told him about her father and found the answers she's looking for.

"Wait… now it all made sense now. Nui must be Ryuko's father's killer. That means she must be responsible for killing Ryuko's dad to get the scissor blade. Luckily Ryuko has the other half otherwise it could be a lot worse. Ragyo must've sent Nui to make her angry and Blast and Toxic brought Flame to get rid of me. I'll deal with Flame later but right now, i got to help calm Ryuko." Sonic theorized.

Ryuko kept attacking Nui despite how she despises her for killing her dad and she won't stop until she has her revenge. Nui easily blocking Ryuko with the other half of the scissor blade, smiling genuinely as Ryuko continues her assault. Nui then backs away, giggling at the angry Ryuko. It pissed Ryuko greatly and her blood pressure is rising making Senketsu worried.

"Ryuko calm down, your blood is getting hotter." Senketsu reasoned.

Ryuko launch at Nui in rage, didn't bother wanting to stop and just when she can swing her blade she is stopped by Sonic who intervene by stepping in front of her.

"Ryuko stop. Calm down, listen to Senketsu you need to calm down." Sonic also reasoned, trying to get through Ryuko to help her.

"Get out of my way Sonic, Nui has to pay." Ryuko demanded.

"I know what happened. I figure it all out, Nui killed your father and you're angry. You have every right to be angry but listen to me. Don't let revenge take over. You're better than this, please…"

"SHUT UP! Get the hell out of my way Sonic!"

Ryuko rushed and kicked the hedgehog in the face sending him flying and out of the arena. Sonic is seen flying as he is being knocked out by Ryuko's kick and he crash down to the ground and is laid unconscious. Senketsu watched as Sonic is seen unconscious right after Ryuko kicked him out of her way. Ryuko's blood raises through the roof, she couldn't control her anger anymore and Senketsu feel her blood boiling. Soon he couldn't take much more of this as Ryuko continue her assault.

"Ryuko stop! If you don't do this then-"

Senketsu suddenly begin to lose control and the blood is too hot for him to handle. Suddenly, he starts to go berserk on Ryuko that he consumes her. This of course begin to transform into a monster and loses control just like how Sonic went Dark Sonic and loses control for not controlling his anger and his emotions. The monstrous Ryuko then destroys the arena and wreak havoc and to destroy anyone that stands in her way.

Satsuki came down and checks up on Sonic. It was her first concern to see if he's all right. She arrives and knelt down to see if Sonic is ok. She notice that Sonic is unconscious and took the kicked to the head hard.

"Damn it. He's out of it, I did not wanted this to be like this. I will make up for it Sonic. You can have fun with my derriere as much as you like when this is over but right now, I must stop this." Satsuki thought.

Satsuki begin to activate her kamui, activating Junketsu and rush into battle. Ryuko is still dealing with Nui and lost control of herself and continues to destroy everything in her path. Mako sees Sonic and rush over to him.

"Sonic… Sonic! Oh wait he's out, he looks ok but took that kick pretty hard. Poor Sonic, I hope you're ok."

Suddenly, Mako's family arrived in the truck.

"Hey sis, know a good way to sneak in?" Mataro asked.

"Think you get us front row seats hon?" Sukuyo requested.

"There's no time for that, this is the job for the back alley doctor." Mako said as she pushed the button to activate the sirens.

"Oh what the hell I'll figure out what's going on later." Barazo said as he buckle up and started to drive. Mako got in and went with her family.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the academy…_

"Damn it. Ryuko knocked Sonic out and who knows how long he'll be out. I'm going to need a clear shot." Aikuro ordered.

"On it." Tsumugu acknowledged as he took off to distract Nui.

* * *

 _The Battlefield…_

Satsuki distracted Ryuko by swinging her sword at her but Ryuko blocks it off and pushes Satsuki back. She lands onto the wall and stars to run on it before she can launch herself towards Ryuko and Ryuko herself uses her scissor blade and knocks Satsuki back. Nui just about to jump in but Tsumugu distracted her, got her attention and allow her to follow him into the academy. Satsuki continues with her fight to Ryuko and doing everything in her power to stop her while the elite four evacuate the students out of the academy. There were still a few students from here and there and Sonic isn't here to help. The elite four continue their task and Nonon herself has gotten worried about the true blue. Yes she didn't like him at first but getting to know a little more about Sonic, she start to respect him and even had a little crush on him.

Satsuki doing everything in her power to stop Ryuko before she can cause more chaos. Swinging her sword, overpowering her but Ryuko wouldn't back down and she attacks Satsuki. Satsuki knew Ryuko is out of control and she must do whatever it takes to stop her even it means to bring her down for good. Ryuko let out a roar, slamming her fist down and Satsuki dodge away as the ground begin to shake. Satsuki launch up and dives down to swing down her sword but Ryuko blocks her then grabs her and slams her down and raises her blade. Satsuki rolls out of the way and gets out of dodge. Ryuko picks up the piece of the rubble and tosses it over at Satsuki.

The president of the academy back flips away, evades the rubble and lands perfectly to the ground. Satsuki continues her assault, swinging her sword as Ryuko continues to fight back and block Satsuki to destroy her momentum. Ryuko smacks Satsuki away only for Satsuki to block Ryuko away and skid to the ground. Satsuki hold her ground, readying her blade as Ryuko come straight to her and slam her fist but the president of the academy dodge Ryuko and swings her sword. Ryuko happened to blocks Satsuki's sword and force her back.

The two continue on the fight and both Satsuki and Ryuko clashed with their swords collided that creates a shockwave along of making an earthquake causing the ground to shake. More destruction is being created as the arena started to get destroyed from the intense battle. Soon Satsuki and Ryuko backed away from each other and prepare to end the fight here and now putting everything in their power for one more final clash to end it all here.

"It's time I finally put an end to this." Satsuki said.

The president of the academy begin powering up with her kamui to finish this fight. Ryuko did the same readying themselves for the big finale. The Mankanshoku family rushed in to action, seeing Ryuko and Satsuki ready to clash one more time. Mako jumps in to intervene, rushing her way as fast as possible to stop the final clash. Ryuko and Satsuki are just about to put an end to the fight until Mako stopped the fight and hugged Ryuko to get her to snap out of it and return back to normal.

"Stop it, Ryūko! C'mon, this isn't like you at all! Remember how you told me you wished you knew your dad better, and how you wanted to find out why he died? You can't find out if you're a raging monster! All you're doing is wrecking the school, just like me when I wasn't thinking straight! Remember me and our stupid fight club? Remember? When I was acting all horrible to you, you set me straight. So now...I'm gonna set you straight! I'll get you back, I'll get you back, I'll get you back!" Mako reasoned.

Mako begin to slap Ryuko, slapping the sense out of Ryuko in the hopes of returning back to normal. All of that slapping has started to help Ryuko and the life fibers inside her kamui gets straighten out and returns back to normal, changing Ryuko back from her monstrous form after being possessed by the life fibers. Ryuko then reappears back to normal while her kamui is still activated and Senketsu appears to be ok.

"Mako…" Ryuko trailed off.

Mako continue to hit and slap Ryuko numerous times but Ryuko stopped her, reasoning with her that she's back to normal. Mako didn't stop and so they both fall to the ground and Ryuko got Mako to stop.

"It's ok now, I'm fine." Ryuko said as Mako realize Ryuko's back to normal.

"You're back." Mako retorted.

"Yeah. Sorry if I made you worry Senketsu."

"It's alright, I'm just glad that you're ok." Senketsu responded.

Satsuki watched and stood in silence. Ryuko then suddenly passes out unconscious. Mako begin to panic, thinking that Ryuko had died. That is until Satsuki corrected her.

"She's unconscious. Mankanshoku, if it weren't for you Ryuko would've been dead right now." Satsuki said.

With that being said, Satsuki turn and walk away leaving Mako and Ryuko to it. Nui sat on her scissor blade and watch the whole scene.

"That was fun, don't you think Satsuki?" Nui asked.

"Nui harime, you are banned from Honnouji Academy." Satsuki stated.

"Why?"

"I will deal with Ryuko and her kamui from here on out understand? If you disobey me again I will show no mercy."

"Come on don't be mean."

"Be gone."

"Ok, ok whatever you say."

Satsuki walked away and she makes her way to Sonic who is still unconscious. Satsuki kneel down and help Sonic up who is opening his eyes. Sonic look around, seeing that the school is now a mess and the fight is over which he's glad that it's over. He even notice Satsuki is next to Sonic, checking to see if he's all right.

"Are you ok?" Satsuki asked.

"I'll live." Sonic responded.

"Let me help you up."

"No! I got it, don't touch me."

Satsuki nodded and Sonic got himself up to his feet and rub his chin after being knocked out by Ryuko.

"How do you feel?" Satsuki asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Sonic responded.

"That's good to know. Really."

Sonic nodded in response, he did not have anything to say to Satsuki so he turn and just about to walk away.

"Sonic wait, where are you going?" Satsuki asked.

Sonic stop his tracks. He did not turn to face Satsuki so he kept his back turned against her.

"Home. Why?" Sonic questioned.

"I was hoping if you like to come in and enjoy a nice cup of tea with me? And maybe… you can have a little fun with my derriere?"

"Not interested. See ya around."

Sonic walked away and exits out of the academy to return home. Satsuki looked to be worried about the true blue, pondering what cause him to be so angry at her. Unaware of this, Blast and Toxic watching secretly observing Sonic taking his leave from the academy.

"Looks like Sonic is so angry now that he knows." Toxic stated.

"Yeah. I can see his face now, he's angry at Satsuki and it looks like Satsuki won't have a chance to start a relationship with Sonic. Everything's going well just like we planned."

"Flame is still alive and he's elsewhere. That won't be the last time Sonic see of him."

"I know. This is just the beginning. Sonic's life is about to come to an end and we're going to destroy this damn world when the time is right."

"So what do we do now?"

"We play along for now. Follow Ragyo's orders and then we take all of them out."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

Blast smirked and with that he and Toxic chaos control out of sight returning back to Revocs.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later…_

There are has been some construction for the academy, rebuilding it the way it was before from the battle a few days ago. Satsuki standing there admiring and watch the school being rebuild. Her mind has been thinking about a certain someone and that person is Sonic. She hasn't heard from Sonic for a few days now. She had sent the three star students to contact with Sonic hoping she can get some answers out of him but Sonic hasn't responded to them and they came back empty handed. Satsuki even try sending some gifts to Sonic but Sonic has rejected it like he didn't want nothing to do with her anymore. Satsuki grew more concern about Sonic, wondering why he's been so quiet and hasn't come by to the academy to speak with her to give her his answer.

Satsuki pondered to herself thinking if she did something bad to him or is it something else. Satsuki didn't know and she is bound to find out why Sonic has been silent and why he didn't came to speak to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a presence behind her. Without looking over her shoulder nor turn around, she knew who it was and didn't bother to look.

"I see we're back on our feet." Satsuki said.

Ryuko making her appearance with a stern look. She then begin to question Satsuki.

"Where's Nui Harime?" Ryuko questioned.

"Why do you want to know? Is it because she killed your father?" Satsuki also questioned.

"Do you know or not?"

"If you must hate someone hate me. I'm the one who gave her the order to steal the rending scissors."

"You what?"

"All of your question of what the kamuis and life fibers are really are and why your father is killed. I have all the answers you seek."

"Then you and me are going to have it out right here, right N-"

"Is that wise? You still haven't fully recovered from losing your head the other die."

"Shut up!"

Ryuko launch herself at Satsuki but is stopped with her sheathe hitting her in the stomach to stop her.

"I should thank you Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki confessed.

"For what?" Ryuko inquired.

"For helping me. Your battles with the elite four has helped me make the final preparations for the goku uniforms and now they're ready to be deployed."

"What…"

"Thanks to you, the honnouji academy is ready to conquer schools from every nation of the world."

"So all of that battle royal stuff, the king of the hill bullshit is to help you?"

"And help me you did and you have my thanks. And now Honnouji academy will crush the schools that oppose us with just one swoop this is my Conquest of the Tri-Cities Road Trip! Sit here and watch the every school will fall."

Ryuko glared and couldn't say a single word to response. It was Satsuki's master plan all along and now she has what she needed, Satsuki will begin to conquer every school of the nation of the world. Ryuko was just about to strike or whatever she has planned but she soon felt a presence. So did Satsuki, both girls turned to see the person and their eyes bulge like bullets. There they see Sonic standing there with a stern look on his face. Satsuki wasn't prepared to meet Sonic nor did Ryuko. Both girls looked at the blue hedgehog in silence. None of them bother to speak as they didn't know what to say. They haven't heard from Sonic for a few days now.

What Ryuko knew that ever since the king of the hill battle was over, Sonic suddenly disappeared without a trace. No one hasn't heard from Sonic or seen him for a little while. Ryuko had tried to talk with Sonic, visiting him to say she's sorry for kicking him out cold because she was so angry at Nui for killing her father. She wanted to make up for what she's done. Sonic hasn't responded, he didn't bother opening the door and wanting to speak to anyone. Mako and her family try to bring some dinner for Sonic but he has not responded. He remained quiet for the few days and didn't bother say a single word.

The hedgehog's eyes stared at Satsuki with a death glare and Satsuki slowly make her way towards Sonic.

"Sonic, I haven't heard from you for a while now. Is everything all right?" Satsuki asked.

Finally, Sonic begin to speak to break the long silence for the past few days now.

"I don't know Satsuki, you tell me?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"I was getting a little worried about you. Would you care to join me to have some tea?" Satsuki offered.

"No. Let me ask you a queston: did you sent Blast and Toxic to get rid of me?"

"Wat are you talking about?"

"I was fighting the red hedgehog Flame. He was with Blast and Toxic when they ambushed me. They told me that you planned this to get rid of me. They're working for your mother. Tell me is it true?"

Satsuki is taken back from what Sonic has said. He now knows the entire truth and there is no way to make an excuse. She didn't want to make Sonic angrier like he is right now and she can feel he's hurting right now.

"Sonic… you must understand…" Satsuki started.

"TELL ME IS IT TRUE OR NOT!" Sonic demanded with malice in his voice.

Not backing down, not jumping up, Satsuki finally admit the truth.

"Yes. I've ordered Blast and Toxic to get rid of you. Even Flame, he was ordered by Blast and Toxic to get rid of you." Satsuki admitted. This didn't surprised Sonic but it did hurt Sonic as Satsuki finally admit it.

Sonic clenched his fist in pure rage. He shed a single tear from his eye knowing he can't control his emotions anymore. He felt betrayed and it devastated him. Satsuki notice this, realizing how hurt he is and Sonic just glared at her.

"I trusted you. I thought you weren't as cold as I thought you were but I was wrong. I can see it now. You never cared about anyone but yourself. Except the elite four, you care about them but not everyone else. I've heard everything and I despised you." Sonic said.

"Sonic… I know you're hurting right now. Please… let me make it up to you. Allow me to help heal you. What about our talk, can we start this relationship so that I can show you how sorry I am."

"No. You're not sorry. You weren't even sorry to begin with Satsuki. Everything about you is a lie and I felt like you betrayed my heart. I was going to choose yes I would like to make this work but I can't. I see it now, I can't be with a girl who is so cold."

"Sonic. Please… please reconsider I promise I won't ever betray your heart again."

"It's too late for that now. I know what I need to do now. I don't want nothing else to do with you anymore. I'm sorry Satsuki but this friendship, this soon-to-be relationship is over. I'm done. I'm not going to be with a girl who is heartless."

This surprised Satsuki to the fullest. Never in her life hear anyone that called her heartless and she felt like her heart has shattered into pieces. She didn't want to hurt Sonic. She never wanted to lie to Sonic. And she never wanted to make Sonic to feel this way towards her. Satsuki slowly reach her hand, wanting to touch and hold Sonic but Sonic step back.

"Stay the hell away from me. Don't talk to me ever again!" Sonic said.

With that being said, Sonic takes off and heads back home never wanting to see Satsuki ever again. Ryuko glared at Satsuki for hurting Sonic emotionally so she too headed home to Mako's and to recover from what happen the other day. Satsuki just stood there, saddened that Sonic doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. Her chance to be with Sonic has long sailed and Satsuki couldn't blame anyone but herself. She blamed herself from killing Sonic. She blamed herself for lying to Sonic's heart. She blamed herself to orchestrate the plan to get rid of Sonic. And she blamed herself for not helping Sonic earlier to put this plan to stop. Now she has made an enemy out of Sonic.

"I'm sorry…" Satsuki trailed off looking down for being the heartless girl she has become.


	17. Chapter 17

_Few Days Later…_

The school had already rebuild and ready to get started as the students load up some equipment to start with their operation tomorrow to conquer all the schools of the nation ordered by Lady Satsuki. It had been days since Sonic cut ties with Satsuki and the Elite Four after finding out the truth about Satsuki and her plans all along. Even he heard her talk with Ryuko to conquer every schools to proof honnouji academy is the strongest school of the nation. The students hadn't heard or seen Sonic for a few days and they start to get worried. Even they missed his sense of humor of embarrassing the elite four just for the fun of it. They still laugh about the things Sonic said to them which still anger the elite four of how funny Sonic. But now all of that is gone and the school must continue and so they continue to fill up supplies and equipment for the big day tomorrow.

Right now, Satsuki and the briefing room as the elite four has report the president of the academy of their progress. The elite four notice something and they notice that Sonic isn't here and hasn't visit the academy as of late.

"I can't help but to wonder what happened to Sonic?" Nonon wondered.

"Yes. Come to think of it, no one hasn't heard from Sonic for a while." Ira said.

"Probably just went home scared." Uzu shrugged.

"Wrong. Sonic hasn't came to the academy because… he has cut all ties with me." Satsuki confessed.

"WHAT!?" the elite four shouted.

"Milady, why did Sonic cut ties with you? Did he did something horrible to you?" Inumuta asked.

"We must know Lady Satsuki, has Sonic done anything bad to you?" ira questioned.

"Did that pervert groped you?" Nonon asked.

"No. He found out the entire truth of my goals. Therefore, he has not respond to my messages as of late. I am the one to blame for lying to Sonic behind his back. But that won't affect our main goal. We must keep moving and continue with the operation."

"Yes, ma'am!" the elite four acknowledged.

"You may all dismissed."

The elite four dismissed and Satsuki sat and observe the monitors. Soroi pour a cup of tea and hands it to Satsuki. Satsuki takes a sip of her tea quietly and remained silent. Soroi notice Satsuki's mood. He knew that inside Satsuki is hurting. He remember what Satsuki told him what happened and couldn't help but to feel bad for her. He knew in her heart she loved Sonic and seeing how hurt she is from the inside hurting Sonic's feelings. She had lied to Sonic behind his back and try to get rid of him knowingly working with Blast and Toxic to kill Sonic. The silence was uncomfortable so Soroi had to do something to break the silence.

"You haven't been yourself for the past few days milady. I can see what you're going through." Soroi noticed.

"So you've noticed." Satsuki assumed.

"Yes. You may not show it but deep down you're hurting. I know you haven't talk to Sonic since he found out the truth. He has stopped talking to you completely."

"I know. He even ignored my messages I've sent to him some mails. Even some pictures that maybe can help cheer him up hoping that he can talk to me again. I can say that none of that seem to work and Sonic is still angry at me."

"He has every right to be madam. You betrayed Sonic's trust and overall his heart. I know you have confessed your feelings to Sonic but the question is did you really meant all of that?"

Satsuki turn to look Soroi in the eyes. She looked away in sadness and puts her tea down.

"No. All of that has been a lie to break him. Make him vulnerable and it worked. Part of me would smile in celebration but the other half is I regret for hurting Sonic. I never wanted this to happen."

"I see. Madam, if you truly liked Sonic then you're going to have to express your true feelings to Sonic and express it without lying to him. It has to come from the heart."

"From the heart?"

"Yes. Expressing it to Sonic by pouring your heart to the hedgehog and show him just how much you love him. Messages and gifts won't do anything but it has to be it in person."

"Is that so? You're right Soroi. I was a fool of hurting Sonic. Now I have to make it all up to him."

"And you can but I don't think he wants to see you. Perhaps give him some time to calm down."

"Of course. Still I want to see and show Sonic how sorry I am. Perhaps he is right, I am heartless."

"I don't think you're heartless milady. You are intelligent and determine young lady I've known if not beautiful."

"Thank you Soroi, you always help bring a smile."

"My pleasure madam."

"By the way the tea is delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome milady."

* * *

 _The ManKanshoku Residence…_

Ryuko had been in bed thinking to herself. She had thought about the day she lost control of herself and transformed into that hideous monster being possessed by the life fibers. Ryuko remember what happened back there how she kicked Sonic out cold is because she couldn't control her anger. It took over all because Nui took her father's life. Her bangs of her hair covered her eyes, she had remained quiet and didn't bother say a word. The Mankanshoku family felt so sorry for Ryuko, they didn't like to see Ryuko be like this and it's hurting them.

Ryuko sulk over what happen and never want to wear Senketsu again. She hasn't talk to Sonic since that day. She also wanted to apologize for knocking Sonic out cold the other day. She hated herself for doing that. She had planned to tell Sonic her true feelings when the fight is over but that's over with, how can she approach Sonic and tell him how sorry she is and how much she cared about him. These thoughts spiral around n Ryuko's head and she doesn't know what to do. She begin to wonder if Sonic would ever forgive her for knocking him out.

"I couldn't control my damn rage. I wanted to kill Nui for killing my dad. Then there's Sonic, he tried to reason with me to calm down but I couldn't. I hurt him by kicking the shit out of him. What good am I? Now Sonic will never speak to me again and it fucking sucks. Damn it… what can I do?" Ryuko thought.

"Matoi!"

Ryuko jump up and to see a boy with glasses entering inside the household unannounced.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Ryuko asked.

"I am Shinjiro Nagita of the former newspaper club. Satsuki Kiryuin are turning the students into soldiers and I cannot let that happen. I cannot stand and let the honnouji academy to become an army to take over all the schools for conquest. Matoi you've beaten the elite four and I know you can do it again. You gave the school a fighting chance and you inspired me to fight back. I even tried to ask Sonic but he hasn't answer me and didn't bother want to talk. I even didn't want to make him angry. You and Sonic are Honnouji Academy's last hope and fight for what's right. Sonic did the right thing to save the students from being expelled. He even inspired me to not give up and I won't rest until we stop and restore what Honnouji Academy is used to be." Nagita said.

"You want to fight you're on your own. I'm not joining you."

"Then what the hell are you fighting for anyway?"

"Who knows?"

"Matoi, like I said you are Honnouji's last hope and I can't stand and watch them go to war and destroy all the schools of the nation. You beaten the elite four even Sonic has beaten one of them and I will stand and fight. So put on your sailor uniform and join the revolution and maybe get Sonic to join with us too."

"NO! Get out and don't ever show your face to me again!"

Ryuko kicked Shinijiro out of the household and shut the door.

"I will not give up. I will continue to fight so for now farewell!" Shinijiro said taking his leave.

Ryuko went back to bed and lie there ignoring everyone.

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

Sonic hasn't talked to anyone for the past few days after finding out the truth about Satsuki and her true motives. Sonic had finished taken a shower and brushed his teeth. He got ready to start his day and remain quiet. Sonic didn't spoken a word ever since and Sonic right now is hurting. He went outside to check the mail before heading back inside and shut the door. Sonic sees some mail… well a lot of mail it was from Satsuki. She had been sending letters to Sonic and some gifts. He had been receiving pictures of Satsuki's ass and gifts from her as she send Sonic a bottle wine, box of chocolates, some money, and other things. Sonic hadn't read Satsuki's letters and tosses them aside and didn't bother write her back. He had cut ties with Satsuki, he didn't want to see her again and he didn't want anything to do with the president of the academy knowing she has shown her true colors.

He can see that Satsuki desperately wanting to talk with Sonic and wanting to make up for everything. Sonic checks more mail until he got an envelope from Nonon Jakuzure herself. Wondered what Nonon has sent him so he opens up the envelope and pulls out a letter and some pictures she sent to him in private. Nonon shows off her body and her ass smirking and looking seductively in the pictures. Even doing a little strip tease to show a little bit of her sex appeal. With a letter still in hand, Sonic then reads the letter:

 _Sonic,_

 _Hey I know you haven't been at the academy for a few days now and it's been about a week. I heard what happen and I'm sorry to hear that you're hurt. I thought I would write this to you in the hopes to hear from you again. I would like to see you again and maybe we can chat sometime._

 _Nonon Jakuzure._

 _P.S: I've sent you some pictures of my body and my ass for you to help cheer you up. Maybe one day, you can have fun with this body if you're up for it big blue._

Sonic slightly smile and put away the pictures and the letter. He knew he have to get some supplies so he decided to head out to the market to gather some groceries. He walk through the streets with his hands in his pockets and decides to take a walk. He can hear the conversation about the Honnouji Academy but he didn't give a damn about them even Satsuki Kiryuin. Yeah he liked her but all of that has changed. Now he disliked Satsuki if not HATED her and don't want to see her face ever again. He didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

While in the market, Sonic had gather the supplies, the food he searched for, paid for them and heads on back home to stock up the supplies and food. By the time Sonic has gotten back home, he sees the two students of the honnouji academy waiting for the hedgehog's arrival. Sonic rolled his eyes and decides to pass through not wanting to deal with them.

"Sonic, Lady Satsuki sent us to deliver a message." The student said.

"So what? I don't give a fuck. I don't want nothing to do with Satsuki. EVER. Now leave me alone." Sonic rejected.

Sonic pushed the students out of the way and make his way to the door.

"Sonic, we asked you kindly to hear her message."

Sonic stop his tracks. He didn't want to hear the message but what choice does he have. Feeling like he doesn't want to fight, Sonic turn and look at them with a stern look.

"Fine. What's this message that your heartless bitch of a president want to say to me now?" Sonic questioned.

Pulling out the letter, he then hands it over to Sonic instead of reading it out loud.

"Lady Satsuki ordered us to deliver you this message not wanting to read it out loud. Have a good day."

"Yeah. You too."

Sonic opens the door right after unlocking it with his key and enters inside and shuts the door. Sonic place the groceries in the shelf and in the fridge and settle down. Holding a letter from Satsuki, he didn't want to read it but he did say he would hear it and isn't the hedgehog to back down on his word. So with that, Sonic opens the letter and starts to read it:

 _Sonic,_

 _I know how angry you are and you have every reason to be. I don't blame you for not speaking to me but please hear me out. I want to say is that I am sorry. I am truly sorry for lying to you and for executing the plan to get rid of you. I only did that so that because I don't want you to stand in my way of my plans. Now that you don't want nothing to do with the academy I guess I can believe that. I missed talking to you and I missed your sense of humor. You sometimes make me blush and making remarks on my butt. I want to make up for everything and I want to show you to see how sorry I am. Please. Respond to me, I would like to hear from you. Even if you can't do that. I understand but know this, I will always respect you and I promise you I won't lie to you behind you back again._

 _Satsuki Kiryuin_

Sonic crumble the letter and tosses it in the trash. He picks up the guitar next to him and start to play a song popping out in his head to kill off some time and his way to deal with tough and heartbreaking situations like this. This was like the seventh time that Satsuki send Sonic a letter and Sonic didn't want to see Satsuki again. But something in his mind want to talk to Satsuki and to hear her out to say she's sorry. Sonic shakes his head and take his mind off from Satsuki and just play his guitar in peace. Sonic could care less what time it is so he kept playing the guitar as time goes by.

It was a moment of silence and Sonic had liked the peace and quiet ever since. He didn't bother going back out to look for Blast and Toxic knowing that he'll come up empty handed so he decided to wait until they show up so that he can confront them. All of sudden, there is a knock on the door. Sonic ignored it and continue to play his guitar but the knock kept repeating itself. Sonic groaned, puts his guitar down and makes his way to the door. Sonic hoped that it isn't Satsuki coming to visit otherwise he would slam the door on her face and tell her to go away. By the time Sonic opens the door, it reviews to be Ryuko in her casual clothing. She isn't wearing Senketsu which it is surprising. It was a moment of silence for both Sonic and Ryuko.

Sonic breaks the silence speaking to Ryuko first.

"Hey…" Sonic greeted.

"Hey yourself. Surprised to see me without wearing Senketsu huh?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah. It is. Why aren't you wearing Senketsu?"

"Because I think it's best that I don't wear him. You know what happened back there didn't you?"

"Yeah. I do. Wanna come in?"

"Yeah."

Sonic let Ryuko inside and shuts the door behind them.

"Would you like a drink?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Some juice would do just fine." Ryuko requested.

Nodding his head, Sonic heads to the kitchen and makes a cup of juice for Ryuko. Ryuko took a seat on the couch as Sonic returns back to the living room and hands her the cup.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Ryuko takes a sip of her drink then chugs it down. Ryuko sat in silence while Sonic sat back and look up at the ceiling. Ryuko look to Sonic in sadness, he can see that he's hurting and Sonic looks to Ryuko to break the silence.

"So what brings you here to visit me?" Sonic asked.

"I just want to talk someone. I didn't want to talk with Mako so I thought I came to you. I even want to see you since it's been a few days since the king of the hill incident." Ryuko confessed.

"Right… so what made you not want to wear Senketsu again?"

Ryuko look away, sulking about what happen at the academy the other day. The flashbacks keep paying in her mind, showing how she lost control of her rage and became possessed by the kamui.

"I lost control of my rage. You even try to help me calm down and I rejected you. I ignored you and the worst part. I kicked you unconscious. I kept thinking about it ever since. I… I wish I can go back and take it all back. After Nui told me that she's the one that killed my dad. I wanted to kill that bitch so bad! I wanted to make that slut suffer for what she did and making me lose myself! I made Senketsu worried. This is the first time that I ever felt like I'm such a goddamn failure. I failed Senketsu. I failed Mako and her family. And I even failed you! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I hurt you Sonic and I'm so sorry that I made you worry about me. I don't know what to do anymore. I… I… I…"

Ryuko couldn't control her emotion. Her eyes begin shedding tears from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes became watery and that moment, Ryuko broke down crying. She turned away crying to herself in silence but Sonic can hear her sobbing. He hate to see his friends cry in despair and he knew he had to do something. So with that Sonic scoot over and pulls Ryuko into a hug to comfort her. Ryuko accepts the hug and cry onto Sonic's shoulder. Sonic hold her nice and close, strokes her back to help calm her down. Ryuko cried for minutes, she kept repeating sorry to Sonic and feel so bad that she let him down. Sonic kept saying it's ok to help her. He had forgiven her and never hold a grudge on Ryuko. Yes she kicked him unconscious but she didn't mean to, she was just so angry that she found out who killed her father.

"It's ok. I forgive you Ryuko. Don't blame yourself for hitting me. It's not your fault and I wasn't mad at you. I know what you're going through and I know how hurt you are. But you have to remember, revenge would take control. If you end up killing Nui what next? You'll kill somebody then another and another person until you will realize that revenge has been in your life and there won't be any escape. You will only cause more pain and suffering." Sonic reasoned.

Ryuko wipe the tears from her eyes and look into Sonic into his green eyes.

"How would you know?" Ryuko asked.

"Because I've been in your shoes once. I wanted to hurt my arch nemesis so badly that he hurt my best friend. If not almost killed him. I let my emotions get out of control and I became… dark. I transforms and I almost destroyed everything and everyone I love but my best friend helped me control myself. He helped me calm down so I did. I also made a promise to him but I broke my promise after learning the truth about Satsuki's plans and how she manipulated me. She even remind me of this girl that I used to date before she went to lie on my back and seeing someone." Sonic explained.

"Shit. I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I learn how to control my anger and my emotions so that I don't harm the people I cared about at risk. You ca do that do Ryuko, I know you can."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Also, I know you're still sulking over losing control with Senketsu."

Sonic let go of Ryuko and she look down and rest her arms onto her thighs.

"Yeah. I don't want that to happen again and if I wear him again and I do lost control when I see Nui Harime, what can I do next? What should I do?"

"Control your anger. Don't let Nui get to you. Block off all the thoughts, the doubts, the insults, and gloating. Don't let them get to you, power it through and fight back. Block it off."

"I'll try and thank you Sonic."

"No problem."

"So about Satsuki…"

"I don't want anything to do with Satsuki anymore."

"I don't say I blame you. She's a bitch."

"A cold on at that."

"*Laugh* Right on. Hey if you don't mind me asking, did you liked her?"

"I did but after learning the truth, I refuse to be with someone who is heartless. I don't want to see her again."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Um… Sonic…"

"Hmm?"

"Since Satsuki sort of had a way to confess to you. It's time I do the same."

"What're you saying?"

"I have feelings for you too. I really like you Sonic. I was going to confess my feelings to you after the king of the hill fight but it was too late. So I thought this is the right time I told you how I really feel about you."

"Wow… uh… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You're badass and you sure can kick some ass. Remember what you said that you like bad girls?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Do you think I'm a bad girl?"

"Hmm… can't describe it but I can say is that you are."

"Is that so? We're here all alone in your home. What do you say we have some fun?"

"Like what? Playing a game?"

"No. Even better. Let's get wild. Besides you need it more than me."

"What?"

Ryuko closes the window blinds so that no one can see and turn off the lights.

"I'm going to enjoy this, big blue." Ryuko said.

Without warning, Ryuko pounce on top of Sonic and smashed her lips against Sonic's lips catching Sonic off guard. It stunned Sonic when Ryuko kissed him and showing her affection towards him. Thinking about Satsuki, Sonic slowly forget about her and forget about being angry at he and just let it happen. Ryuko kissed the hedgehog hard as she can, getting a little freaky with Sonic so the two gets intimate with each other. The pair kiss passionately along with some intimacy while at it and going right at it.

Sonic had an idea so he takes this over to the bedroom. He got off of Ryuko but she still kisses Sonic, they then head over to the bedroom and closes the door and get down to business. Ryuko pushes Sonic on the bed then pounce on Sonic again climbing on top of Sonic. She even takes her top off to review her white and blue stripe bra on and then leans in to kiss the true blue more so that they can resume their makeout session. Ryuko deepens the kiss, she smashed her lips harder onto Sonic's lips so that she can get a little more freaky with the true blue. She slow draw her hand down over to Sonic's crotch and her hand begin to rubs the crotch nice and soft. This made Sonic jump in surprise, Ryuko feeling Sonic's penis begin erecting to its full size.

Ryuko wondered what Sonic is packing in there but she can deal with that later so she resume kissing the true blue. Sonic's hands roam over Ryuko's body, touching the sensitive spots that turned her on. Ryuko begin to moan at the true blue's touch. She stop rubbing Sonic's crotch and rest her hands onto Sonic's chest while the two remain kissing some more. Sonic let out a soft groan during the kiss. Ryuko roam her hands over Sonic's body to so that she can return the favor from feeling his hands gently rubbing her body. Sonic let out a soft moan from Ryuko's soft touching and rubbing his body. They remain kissing for seven minutes or so until Sonic finally breaks the kiss. He then begin kissing Ryuko by the neck. His body lost control of itself, the lust itself takes over and begin to do some freaky and sexual things with Ryuko as her body yearn and lusting over the hedgehog. Ryuko started moaning, feels Sonic's lips kissed her neck then suddenly begin sucking it a little.

"Oh Sonic…" Ryuko moaned.

Sonic curl his lips into a smirk, his hands romaing over Ryuko's body. Sonic then reach his hands over to her bottom and lifts up Ryuko's skirt and touch her thighs and her ass to give it a nice deserving little massage. Ryuko couldn't control herself from moaning. The true blue making her feel so damn good by touching her body. Ryuko had wished that she would wear Senketsu to show him how a bad girl she can be in bed. Now he is at home waiting for Ryuko to return. Ryuko bit her bottom lip, Sonic's hands roaming and touch her body making the kamui user to feel extremely good. She maintain her moans as Sonic kissed her neck still with his hands rubbing her body. Ryuko bit her bottom lip to maintain her moans. Soon the pleasure slowly gets to Ryuko, turning her on as Sonic filled her body with ecstasy just for playing and teasing with the kamui user.

This even gotten Ryuko to stop roaming her hands on Sonic, allowing him to do whatever he pleases to her. Spending a few seconds, Sonic stop kissing Ryuko's neck and resume on with the passionate kiss. Soon, his hand slowly running down on her body from her back, to her waist, and now to her derriere. Without thinking of it for a moment, Sonic started squeezing Ryuko's ass. Ryuko started to jump, her eyes jolted wide open, and felt surprised. A second after, Ryuko feel herself being melted away from the kiss so she resume back to kiss her crush. The true blue and the kamui user wanted each other. More from each other. Their lust taking over lusting over one another, their minds and their bodies are thinking straight.

Minutes pass by with the two kissing intimately and aggressively, Sonic then decided to make his move to return the favor. The true blue begin to strip off Ryuko's top slowly, catching Ryuko by surprise with the true blue stripping her off of her clothing. Ryuko did the same, she too takes Sonic's shirt off to review her his body. Tossing the shirt to the side, Ryuko pushes Sonic over to the bed catching him by surprise. Before Sonic can react, Ryuko joins with Sonic and pounce on top of him. The kamui user smile and reach over her back and starts to unhook her bra, she takes it off and shows her breasts and tosses the bra to the side. Sonic looking up, checking Ryuko out and with that, Ryuko leans in and starts kissing Sonic on the lips again this time getting aggressive. As they kiss, Sonic and Ryuko begin to take the rest of their clothes off and tosses it causing their clothing and their shoes to sprawled on the ground, scattering around a bit and Sonic and Ryuko then get under the sheets.

Ryuko lying down on her back with Sonic being on top. They still can't think straight as the lust is in full throttle. Both making out passionately and once they break up the kiss, Sonic wasted no time as he slowly penetrates his rod right inside of Ryuko's folds. Ryuko feel Sonic's shaft entering inside her vagina and he gives it a nice quick thrust afterwards. This had Ryuko gasped, hugging Sonic in a tight embrace. The true blue slow down, kisses Ryuko on the neck and begin to thrust Ryuko in, pumping his shaft in and out of the kamui user delivering some pleasure inside her body as he does this. Ryuko herself start to moaning, her body start to loosen up a bit and feels Sonic pleasuring her insides taking her into ecstasy.

"Uh…" Ryuko moaned.

Sonic kissing Ryuko's neck, running his tongue over her neck as he drives his rod in, pounding and thrusting her insides having Ryuko moan and feel like she's in cloud nine. Sonic can hear Ryuko moan, slowly breathing while getting pounded and feels the loving filling her body. Ryuko tighten her embrace, wanting to feel Sonic deeper as he continues to plow into her. The pleasure start to drive her crazy, Ryuko enjoying every moment of it with Sonic. Both of their minds thinking the same thing, wanting to clear their heads from what transpired the other day and both of them are having a rough day after what happen. The true blue started to go faster, he thrusted Ryuko twice as hard from before, getting right into it and gives Ryuko what she wanted.

With Sonic kept pumping his rod into Ryuko's caverns, the kamui user moaned, gasping in pure ecstasy, she felt the pleasure filling her body that took her into ecstasy with Sonic sending the kamui user into overdrive. Their bodies begin turning back and forth, both caught up in the heat of the moment with their hands rubbing each other, touching the sensitive spots yearning each other's touch. They both even kissed, allowing their intimate but erotic moment sinking it all in not wanting to go to waste. Both Sonic and Ryuko going at it, getting freaky together in the heat of the moment like they're trying to make a baby in a honeymoon. Sonic had been thrusting Ryuko nonstop, he didn't bother stopping but kept Ryuko in check and had the girl moan in ecstasy.

Minutes had passed, Ryuko uses her strength to turn things up a notch a few seconds after. Ryuko went on to turn Sonic and herself over until she finds herself being on top of the true blue while Sonic is on his back with his head resting on the pillow. Ryuko waste no time and start moving her hips. Ryuko start to move and bounce her hips back and forth like it's moving on its own from the lust. Ryuko started to moan, her hands resting onto Sonic's chest then sensually rubs him getting right into the mood. Sonic run his hands down around the kamui user's waist. Ryuko felt the hedgehog's touch, it made her smile and looks down at Sonic and look into his green eyes as she rode on him like a saddle. Both Sonic and Ryuko moan, groan together as the pleasure became too good to resist. Soon their bodies start to sweat, their bodies cover in the beads of sweat from the amount of sexual heat, the blue blur slide his hand down and squeeze Ryuko's ass earning a loud yelp from the kamui user.

"Ah! Uh! Uh! UH!" Ryuko moaned.

Ryuko begin slamming her hips down nice and hard, earning more of the pleasure driving her crazy. The kamui user's hips slam down on Sonic's lap and grinding on him back and forth including circling her hips around, going back and forth in a neat and steady rhythm. Moving her hips faster, Ryuko start to intertwine her hands together with Sonic trying to hold it a little longer. No matter how hard she try, how hard she keep it in, the kamui user can feel she's closer to her limit. Sonic also can feel he's almost at his limit. Both Sonic and Ryuko are moments away of their climax, almost at their limit knowing they're about to let loose. Ryuko's hips started moving faster, going all in wanting to feel more of Sonic inside of her and gives him everything inside.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! UH! Oh Sonic… SONIC!" Ryuko shouted.

"Ryuko… I'm gonna…" Sonic grunted.

Ryuko's legs begin shaking, her toes begin curling knowing that Ryuko is almost at her limit. Her hips continue moving, bouncing, and grinding onto Sonic's lap. Sonic grunted at this, groaning loud from the pleasure he's in. Sooner or later, Sonic and Ryuko moan together once more and a minute later, one and last final movement of Ryuko's hips, finally without a warning, Sonic and Ryuko cry out of ecstasy. Both Sonic and Ryuko climaxed together at the same time from the amount of loving and pleasure they were in. Ryuko's caverns had squirted juices out of her like a geyser and Sonic release his load out of his shaft, emptying his balls out and fill Ryuko's insides with his seed. Ryuko screamed, her arms wrapped around Sonic's neck and tighten her embrace while she climax with Sonic. Sonic even gripped her waist, tightly holding her as he too climax with the kamui user and cry out of pleasure along with Ryuko.

Soon, after both Sonic and Ryuko finish climax, Ryuko ejects Sonic's rod out of her caverns and slowly climbs off of Sonic and lie down beside the true blue and both Sonic and Ryuko suddenly passed out of the passionate sex. Both of their bodies have worn out, ran out of energy from their intimate love making that put them to sleep. Ryuko had a smile on her face, she had cuddled up with Sonic with a arm wrap around Sonic and her head rested onto Sonic's chest. Sonic had wrap his arm around the waist and holds the kamui user closer.

The two drifted off asleep and who knows how long they would be asleep but nothing will interfere in this erotic if not a romantic moment between Sonic and Ryuko as the day went by.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later…_

It had been hours since Sonic and Ryuko had sex. The sex had put Sonic and Ryuko to sleep, making them blackout from the seer amount of pleasure they were in afterwards. They had been asleep for hours, there hasn't been anyone that stop by and get their attention by the knock on the door or someone trying to break in. It had been a moment of silence and the sun had begun to set showcasing a beautiful sunset to call it a day.

There we see Sonic and Ryuko sleeping peacefully, so quietly that nothing has interfere their slumber. Ryuko with a light snore, it slowly woke Sonic up and groggily open his eyes right after Sonic wipe his eyes. Sonic shake his head and slowly sat up. That stopped him there, he look over to see Ryuko lying beside him in his bed. Sonic admire how beautiful Ryuko is when she's asleep that brought a smile on his face. The true blue couldn't help but to place his hand onto her cheek and rubs it while smiling before he can sat u and climbs off the bed and heads straight to the kitchen. Sonic open the fridge and takes a bottle of water and closes the door.

Opening the cap, Sonic slowly chugs down the bottle of water and return back to bed. Sonic is seen naked and wanted to get back in bed with Ryuko. Before Sonic can lie down right after he joins with Ryuko back in bed, Ryuko begin to stir up, her eyes slowly opening and groggily wiping her eyes to get the sleepiness out of it. Ryuko's eyes narrow, looking straight on Sonic before she can wrap her arm around Sonic.

"That was awesome." Ryuko commented.

"Yeah. It sure was, Ryuko." Sonic agreed.

"It was awesome, despite that it was my first time."

Sonic shake his head in disbelief. This was a surprise coming from Ryuko.

"Wait. That was your first time?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. It… it's pretty embarrassing isn't it?" Ryuko implied.

"No. Not really, that was my first time too."

"Get out! For real?"

"Yeah. I'm not embarrassed at all."

"Ok… that is pretty badass. So um… I take it that you wanted your first time with Satsuki?"

"I was planning on it but after finding out the truth, I didn't have any interest of it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's water under the bridge."

"So… what does this make us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah. We had sex a few hours ago and we took a nap here in your bed. Does this make up a couple?"

"Do you want it to be a couple?"

"No… I mean yeah… I mean… I don't know. Maybe…"

"I… I see. I don't know about this either. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"No. I haven't had a boyfriend."

"I guess after being transferred from different schools you had a hard time of making friends, huh?"

"Yeah. That's much about it. I never had friends. All my life I've been alone. I never knew about what family is about. After eating dinner with Mako and her family, it made me feel like I have a family. I never understand about dinners, spending time together, and enjoy a moment to have moments as a family but now I know ever since I've been living with Mako and her family. Although, the peeping toms really get on my nerves and it really pisses me off."

"Wow. You had a rough life but everything has changed and it made you what you are now. I can't help but to sense that you fear that you won't be wearing Senketsu."

Ryuko look to Sonic with questionable eyes before she can go off on the true blue.

"How the hell did you know that?" Ryuko demanded.

"It was written on your face before you came here. You're scared that if you lose control again, you'll turn back into that monster again." Sonic explained.

"Well… I… you're right. I totally lose myself back there. Finding out the truth really angered me and I let everyone down. I even let you down and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to hit you, I was just so angry and I wasn't myself."

"It's ok."

"No. It's not ok! Sonic, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. I was scared that if I anger you, I won't be able to speak to you again. You would hate me and not want anything to do with me."

"Ryuko…"

"I just can't control my fucking anger. I didn't know what to do. I feel like… I feel like shit right now just thinking about it. After everything I went through, I thought that I would-"

Sonic stopped Ryuko there before she could get the chance to speak.

"Hey! So what you were angry but you're still you. You had friends counting on you and will put everything on the line to protect you. I know you can get through this and you'll control your anger. You just need to believe in yourself and fight though those doubts. Also, you should wear Senketsu again."

"But… what if I…"

"He'll understand. Deep down I know you want to wear him and continue where you left off. You guys make an excellent team and your bonds are strong to depart."

"Sonic…"

"You may not believe me but deep down you know that I'm right. Just think about what you and Senketsu had went through. You can't break that bond to not wear Senketsu again. He wants you to wear him so that you guys can overcome tougher situations and to avenge your father's death by stopping Nui Harime before she can hurt anyone else again. Even stop Satsuki Kiryuin since you still got a score to settle with her."

Ryuko gasped, her eyes stare at the true blue who gaze into her eyes with determination and concern. Ryuko looked away, darting her eyes away from the true blue to think about it. Part of Ryuko did not want to believe it but in her heart, the true blue is right and everything he said were true. Ryuko thought about the hardships that her and Senketsu went through, double checking in her memories. The moments with the two of them working together as a team, the moments they always have each other's backs, the moments that they get stronger, and the moments they have form a bond together. Ryuko couldn't help it but to smile, realizing that she is about to make a mistake of not wanting to wear Senketsu again and here is Sonic talking her out of it and follow her heart.

Sonic notices the smile from the kamui user. The true blue knew he accomplish his mission and that Ryuko can't give up and can't stop wearing Senketsu again.

"You're right. You're fucking right, Sonic. I… I don't know what to say." Ryuko stated.

"Glad to see you smiling again. I guess that pep talk made you feel better."

"If not a lot better. Thanks for that, you really help me."

"No problem. It's what friends are for."

"Well… what if I want us to be more than just friends…"

"Excuse me?"

"Sonic, I want us to be together. Ever since the day I met you, saw you fought Blast and Toxic I couldn't stop thinking about you. Hell, Senketsu notice that I really like you. Look… what I'm trying to say is this: I have fallen in love with you and I can't deny my feelings anymore. I also want to make this work, seeing you getting hurt and seeing you in danger I just couldn't control myself. I couldn't stand there and let you get hurt, I have to do something. I can be a little protective at time but you know I care about you really. I want to say this Sonic: I love you. I truly love you Sonic and my heart is going crazy about you."

Sonic look to Ryuko in surprise, every word came from Ryuko's mouth had him astonished if not shocked. The true blue was taken back, seeing the bad girl Ryuko confessing her true feelings to him and showing him her affection towards him.

"Wow… looks like I was right all this time." Sonic said before he chuckle to himself a bit.

"You knew that I had feelings for you?" Ryuko asked.

"I'm not dense. The way you smile at me and that day you kissed me on the cheek, I knew all this time that you had a thing for me."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I needed to know from your words that if they are your true feelings. I just wait until you come and tell me."

"Oh… well now you know. So um… do you think that you and me can start a relationship together. If you don't want to that's ok, just so you know that I have feelings for you."

"Well… my heart was tricked, betrayed by Satsuki and I really did liked her. Seeing her true colors says it all and I was an idiot to think that she has a soft heart. I don't know if I'll ever start a relationship right now. I still need time to heal from the shocking truth."

"I understand. But that doesn't mean that we can still have some fun since it's just you and me."

"I guess that's ok. The sex was awesome by the way."

Ryuko smile and for that she climbs on top of Sonic and press down her hands to the bed and leans in closer meeting Sonic's gaze and inches away from his lips.

"Then why don't we do it again, this time we get a lot freakier." Ryuko suggested.

Shrugging his shoulders thinking why not, Sonic accept and both Sonic and Ryuko start to makeout passionately and get right into the erotic moment once again. However, that quickly came to an end when all of sudden, there is a knock on the door that had interrupted their moment. Sonic breaks away the kiss and looks to the door. Ryuko looks over her shoulder before looking back at Sonic with questionable eyes.

"Who could that be?" Ryuko asked.

"I don't know but I think I should get it." Sonic retorted.

"Let's leave them be, if it's Satsuki then forget about that bitch. She lost her chance a long time ago."

"No, I have to get the door. Can't ignore someone who is knocking on my door, right?"

"Well… ok, you got me there."

Ryuko climbs off of Sonic and Sonic climbs off the bed and put his boxers on. After he put something on then Sonic heads to the door to answer it. Sonic hope that it isn't Satsuki Kiryuin or otherwise he would slam the door right at her face to show that he doesn't want anything to do with her. Sonic started to ask who it is at the door.

"Uh who is it?" Sonic asked.

There was no answer and Sonic got suspicious. The true blue ask again and it still no answer. It was silence and the true blue didn't like that.

"Probably someone must've got the wrong address. Come back to bed." Ryuko asked gesturing Sonic to come back and join her.

"You really can't wait can't you?" Sonic asked.

"Nope. I'm having the time of my life."

Sonic chuckle to himself. The blue blur went on to open the door to see who it could be. Grabbing the doorknob of his home, unlocking it and starts to open the door. Before Sonic can open to see who knock the door until suddenly, a flash of fire blasted the door and pushes Sonic away and hits the ground. This surprised Ryuko that cause her to jump in surprise of this sudden outburst. Sonic on one knee trying to find out what is going on and who attacked him. Sonic got his answer a second after when a figure in red burst into the residence and shoulder tackles Sonic against the wall and knee kicks the true blue on the abdomen and grabs him by the neck.

Sonic sees Flame who is responsible of knocking the door and making his appearance by creating an entrance to shock the hedgehog which it did the trick. The red hedgehog smirked and look into Sonic's eyes with an evil and mischievous look.

"Miss me?" Flame asked.

The red hedgehog start pounding Sonic with a series of brutal punches right to the face. Sonic counters Flame with a high knee kick to the face then drop kicks Flame a feet away and hits the ground. Sonic continue the attack and try getting Flame out of his home before things could get worse. Not until Flame surprises Sonic with a fireball hitting Sonic back against the wall knocking Sonic down on one knee. Flame marches over to the blue blur and uppercuts the true blue on the jaw punches him again in the face and grabs him by his quills.

"You thought you saw the last of me, blue boy? Think again! I came to finish what I started a few days ago." Flame reminded.

Flame knee kicks Sonic on the face and start punching him again a couple of times. Ryuko climbs off the bed right after she covers herself with the sheets and rushes over to the kitchen and grabs a knife. Ryuko then rushes back to aid Sonic and uses the knife to stab Flame in the right shoulder.

"Get off of him!" Ryuko shouted.

Flame knocks Ryuko back and slams her down on the bed.

"You got a nice body, what do you say we have some fun?" Flame suggested.

Ryuko struggle free but Flame tighten the grip and just about to snatch away the sheets off from Ryuko to have his way with her. That quickly stop when Sonic curls himself into a ball and hurls himself at Flame and spin dashes Flame through a window and out of his home. Sonic then kicks Flame a few feet away sending to wherever he is before rushing back to the house. Ryuko climbs off the bed and rushes to Sonic's side and help him up.

"Are you alright?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah. Get out of here, you're not helpful without Senketsu." Sonic responded.

"Right. Just try to hold on a little longer, I'll come back to help kick that bastard's ass."

With that, Ryuko quickly grab her clothes and put them back on quickly as she can before she can dash out of the residence and rush over to Mako's place. Sonic quickly put his clothes back on and his shoes and after that's done, he rush out of the residence so that Flame won't destroy his home. Flame suddenly appear and rub his jaw, he even crack his neck and later smirked afterwards.

"God one hell of a right hook. Doesn't matter, I like a good fight and this time you won't escape." Flame said.

"Bring it." Sonic provoked.

The true blue dash ahead and bashes Flame with an elbow but the red hedgehog caught Sonic and counters the true blue with uppercut then grabs Sonic and slams him down to the ground and extended his hand out and flashes a fire beam from his palm. Sonic rolled out of the way and curls himself into a ball and struck Flame with his spin dash and sends Flame through a building and out of it to a different area. Sonic flash kicks Flame up in the air afterwards then builds up a little bit of energy while spinning himself into a ball. Once Sonic has gather some energy he needed, he then begin to initiates his Light Speed Attack and pounded Flame numerous times with the barrage of homing attacks. Spending seconds wailing on Flame with the homing attacks, Sonic finish off with an axe kick then sent Flame back down and hits the ground with brute force into the kick. Sonic dives down after Flame and front flip himself and goes for a diving kick.

Unfortunately, that is intervened when Flame recover himself a second after and grabs Sonic by the ankles then swings him around for a few times before he can toss Sonic over to the wooded fence and crash through them that shatter the fence into pieces. Sonic not on his back on the ground, Flame creates a ball of fire from his palm then blasts it directly at the true blue. Sonic again rolled out of the way and evades the fire ball and it exploded a second after creating a fire explosion. Flame smirked, laughing evilly just from watching the explosion, he then begin engulfing his hands in flames and starts blasting a barrage of fireballs at the hedgehog.

"Come on, show me what you got Sonic!" Flame taunted.

Sonic using his speed, quickness, agility, and his athleticism to dodge away the fireballs and creating minor fire explosions. Flame laughed, continuing shooting the barrage of fireballs at Sonic and shooting fire beams from his palms, trying to get Sonic as he dodge away and try to stay alive.

" _What the hell is he trying to do barbecue me!?_ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Ryuko had ran all the way to Mako's place and violently opens the door. The family notice that Ryuko had return back home from seeing Sonic.

"Hey Ryuko, have you seen Mako around?" Sukuyo asked.

"No time for that ma'am, where's Senketsu!?" Ryuko asked.

Ryuko rushed in the room and finds Senketsu. Ryuko quickly takes off her clothes and put Senketsu on. Senketsu can sense something happen while she's away.

"Ryuko, what's wrong?" Senketsu asked.

"Sonic is in trouble. We got to go save him."

"Of course."

Activating her kamui, Ryuko synchronize with Senketsu and rush to the scene to help Sonic fight off Flame. She can hear the fire explosions a few miles away hoping that Sonic is ok. Ryuko rush over there as fast as she can praying that she gets there in time to help Sonic and to return the favor for heling her get her strength back and not to give up on the fight. Out of nowhere, she spotted a student from honnouji academy up ahead and forced her to stop her tracks. It was the boy from newspaper club: Shinjiro Nagita with a bright smile.

"You! What are you doing, get out of my way I got to help Sonic." Ryuko demanded.

"You won't be helping anyone… Ryuko." Shinjiro stated.

"What…"

Shinjiro laughed and apparently, he takes off the disguise and shows his true colors. It was Nui Harime that has disguise herself a student of the academy surprising Ryuko.

"Nui Harime." Ryuko said with venom in her voice.

"That's right sweetie, I was trying to get you to wear your beautiful kamui again but it looks like Sonic beat you to it. Tell me, did that feel good when you had sex with him?" Nui asked.

"What are… you mean you were spying on me all this time just so you can get my attention!?"

"Kind of but I never knew that Sonic could be this good in bed despite his first time. I wonder if he would do the same thing with me if I get the chance to bed him."

"You will not lay one finger on him do you hear me? You won't touch him!"

Ryuko draws out his scissor blade and attacks Nui. Nui blocks Ryuko with the other half of the scissor blade. Nui then start to feel that Ryuko is holding back.

"Oh my, you're scared that you'll lose control again. You're scared that if you do lose control you'll hurt your friends and let them down. Even Sonic." Nui noticed.

"I am not." Ryuko argued.

"That's not what I see. I can tell that you're scared. Come on, show me your power again."

"Shut up!"

Ryuko kept on attacking Nui a couple of time with the blonde kept deflecting, blocking her strikes then counters off Ryuko with a parry then finish her off with a terrifying slash with her scissor blade and cut Senketsu into pieces. This of course knocks the wind out of Ryuko and is seen laid down unconscious.

"Aw what a let down. Here I thought you were going to entertain me but I guess not. Oh well, you'll joining your dear daddy." Nui said.

Nui readied her blade, preparing to execute Ryuko for the final blow but is interrupt by Satsuki making her appearance.

"Oops looks like the jig is up." Nui said.

"What are you doing here, Nui? I thought I told you that you are banned from this city."

"I was just in the neighborhood."

"You do know what happens when people disobey my orders."

"Ok I'll leave. She was boring anyway."

And with that being said, Nui had already taken off and Satsuki look around seeing the pieces of Ryuko's kamui shattered. With a plan in motion, she had the students to gather all of the pieces and return them back to the academy. Satsuki only left one piece for Ryuko before taking her leave. As the president of the academy makes her way back to the academy, she is stopped when she felt a presence nearby.

"I take it that you come here to observe?' Satsuki asked.

The figure reveal himself as Toxic leaning against a wall with his arms cross.

"Nah. Just thought I stop by and see how is everything here in this city and the academy. You really got the pieces from that girl's kamui huh? I take it that you're going to put them into good use for your plans?" Toxic asked.

"And what if I am?"

"*Chuckle* I won't get in your way, just only here to observe and watch from the sidelines. It was priceless to see the look on Sonic's face when he found out the true you."

Satsuki almost jump at the time when Toxic mentioned Sonic's name. Toxic notices this which made him to smile.

"Ah. I get it now, you really did liked him didn't you? I can tell by the look on your face. You sure like him if not love him don't you?" Toxic continued.

Satsuki remain silent at the time, she didn't have any words to respond.

"When was the last time you actually talked to Sonic after he found out?" Toxic questioned.

Toxic waited for a response from Satsuki to answer. It was a moment of silence and Satsuki didn't have anything left to say to the conversation.

"I'm guessing that he hasn't spoken to you in a few days hasn't he? Well I can't blame him after finding about the girl you truly like had lied to you. It really hurts doesn't it to have your heart shattered into pieces." Toxic concluded.

"You're right. It does hurt. I alone had regretted for lying to Sonic and lied about his heart. I will take full responsibility of my actions and will do everything I can to have Sonic's forgiveness. I will make up for everything even give my body to Sonic if he needed some stress relief."

"You really going to go that far to let Sonic have fun with your body knowing that you guys aren't a thing? Yet?"

"Yes. I mention before that I will do whatever it takes to gain Sonic's forgiveness and hopefully he can have fun with my body."

"Well good luck with that. If you can get Sonic to forgive you. *Chuckle* I doubt it. He may never forgive you for lying to him."

Toxic uses Chaos Control to teleport out of sight and regroup back with his brother. Satsuki frown, looking down at the ground thinking to herself on how she can get Sonic to forgive her and hope that he can give her a second chance to redeem herself and to show how sorry she is. Satsuki knew that Sonic is still angry at her and hasn't talk to her since that day. It is still devastating and it truly hurts but Satsuki didn't want Sonic to angry at her forever. The president of the academy wanted to show Sonic her soft side, wanting to show Sonic she's not heartless and wanting to show Sonic that she won't ever hurt him again. The kamui user even had plot a few ways of making up for Sonic when it comes to her derriere from the remarks she had get from Sonic.

" _I truly hope that Sonic can forgive me. I… I don't want to hurt him anymore._ " Satsuki thought before she can return back to the academy.

* * *

 _The Battlefield…_

Sonic had fought Flame as he kept firing his fireballs. The true blue dodged everything that Flame dished out on him and still going. Knowing this is about enough of this, Sonic rushed ahead with Sonic Boost and bashes Flame and sends him flying through an abandon residence. Sonic breaks through the wall and homing attacks Flame but the red hedgehog blocks Sonic off then grabs him by the quills and slam him down to the ground and start pummeling the true blue. Sonic would soon counters Flame by kicking him off of him then launches himself and bashes Flame with his head sending both Flame and himself through a wall and Sonic start to punch Flame a few times. Flame blasts a flash of fire backing Sonic away and send him flying to a ceiling. Flame launches himself directly at Sonic and uses his elbow to bash the true blue through and out of the place and is seen battling on the rooftop. Flame tosses Sonic back down onto the rooftop and creates a massive spear of fire then hurls it right over at Sonic for some major damage. Sonic got out of the way but is caught in the explosion and is seen flying from a rooftop and heads to another roof and hits the ground.

Flame blasts the stream of fire from his palm helping him fly up in the air and head straight to Sonic. Sonic recover himself from the assault, he then sees Flame up in the air and he dives down and readied his fist. Before Flame can deliver a flammable strike, Sonic hop over Flame with a front flip then stomp Flame down forcing him down on one knee then hits the red hedgehog with a spinning roundhouse kick knocking the wind out of Flame. Sonic then deliver a barrage of punches with incredible speed, beating down Flame a couple of times to weaken down Flame then afterwards, Sonic curls himself into a ball then homing attacks Flame through the roof and onto the ground. Sonic continue the assault with a few punches to the red hedgehog's face. Flame smirked, spits out blood from his mouth and blasts Sonic away that send him hitting the ceiling and crash down the ground.

Flame quickly gets back on his feet and started to jump to a nearby wall then launches himself from the wall and engulfs his fist with flames and delivers a powerful blow knocking Sonic out and had him collapsing down to the ground with a hard crash. Flame then charge at Sonic and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and slams him into a wall.

"Give up Sonic, you can't win. No matter how hard you try, you can't beat me. Time I finally collect my prize." Flame said.

Sonic wasn't going to go down that easily, he then notice a thread of a life fiber wondering who could left it there. Thinking of an idea he had in mind, Sonic counters Flame just when he can deliver the final blow and rush to grab the thread of the life fiber. Suddenly, Sonic begin to channel its power and started to surround himself with some electricity harnessing his power like a power boost. Flame notice this, he did not like what he's seeing right now and sensing Sonic's power increasing, the true blue with a stern look before he started to smile and got to his stance.

"What the hell…" Flame trailed off.

Sonic then come straight to Flame and bashes him with Sonic Boost sending him flying through a wall and out of the place. Sonic then takes off and goes after Flame then axe kick him down to the ground using Sonic Eagle. Flame shot a few fireballs at the hedgehog but Sonic using his speed to dodge the fireballs and then answers back with a homing attack. Sonic then start to use his speed again and pummel Flame with incredible force. Flame try to fight back but Sonic was too quick for Flame to keep up. The true blue had Flame on the ropes, Flame got frustrated and shot a shockwave of flames out of his body. That didn't stop Sonic, the blue blur reappear and delivers a spinning heel kick knocking Flame on one knee then Sonic punches down Flame and hits him in the jaw with a flash kick.

That of course sent Flame up in the air and Sonic builds a little more energy into attack then initiates his Light Speed Attack once again beating down Flame out in the open. With the assault continues, Sonic then prepare to finish Flame up with blue wind engulfing into his hand then extends his hand out and shot a whirlwind of blue wind right towards Flame for the finish.

"Sonic Whirlwind!" Sonic shouted.

The whirlwind knocks Flame back up in the air and it sent crashing through a wall and suddenly hits the ground. Sonic wasn't finish yet, it was now or never to finish the red hedgehog off. Sonic accelerate in great speed, heading directly to the red hedgehog. Flame shake his head, recovering from the attack. Flame creates a spear made of fire and tosses it over at Sonic to stop his momentum. Sonic dodge the fire spear and start to spin himself around and engulfing himself with blue whirlwind around his body and dashes at the red hedgehog and finish him off with one of Sonic's new techniques.

"Sonic Drill!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic phase through Flame, bashing the red hedgehog with intense force causing Flame to spit out blood from his mouth and is see flying a feet away and hits the ground on his back. Sonic deactivate his technique and looks to the defeated Flame, watching him coughing up blood from his mouth feeling the effects of Sonic's technique.

"*Cough* Crap… you sure got me with that one. You've gotten a lot stronger." Flame said.

"I've been training. I somehow just got a power boost from a thread of a life fiber." Sonic confessed.

"So that's how you did it. Dang… you really beat me. Hehehe… I may got my ass kicked but you proof to be a better fighter than I am. But you're still no match for Blast and Toxic."

"Believe me I'm going to beat them. You can count on it."

"We'll see about that. *Cough* You gave me a good fight Sonic and I respect you for that. But know this, no matter how hard you train and how hard you can try to stop Blast and Toxic but they'll mop the floor out of you and you won't stand a chance to stop them. Better… watch… your… back…"

Flame cough up more blood out of his mouth and seconds after, the red hedgehog closes his eyes and reach his demise. Sonic watched him die, looking down and close his eyes shut for a moment of silence. Spending a whole minute, Sonic brush himself off and looks up at the sky.

"Since Satsuki is going to take over all the schools and if not the entire world then the Revocs got another thing coming. Since Blast and Toxic are working with them, then I'm going to make it my mission that I'll stop them and beat down Blast and Toxic. Since they want to mess me with then they got another thing coming. They sure had mess with the wrong hedgehog, I'm coming for you guys and Satsuki." Sonic said.

After the fight with Flame, Sonic head back home for the night and get the rest he needed because tomorrow, the true blue got a job to do is to stop Satsuki's plans, destroy the academy and face Blast and Toxic and take down the Revocs organization.


	18. Chapter 18

_The Next Following Day…_

After the defeat of Flame, Sonic had prepare himself for this day and to stop the operation led by Lady Satsuki Kiryuin. The true blue had headed to the academy to see what's going on. It didn't take the blue blur that long to get there which he arrive there in mere seconds. Observing what's going on, the Honnouji academy had already begun to move and headed off to different regions to conquer it. Sonic needed to know where and how he can find the locations of their destinations of where they will strike. Sonic even sees the elite four had split up and headed to different regions for the operation. Before Sonic could see anything, he couldn't help but to notice a single piece from a kamui strapped onto the student's uniforms.

"Wait a second… isn't that Senketsu? How did… damn it! Ryuko! I hope she's ok. How did her kamui get destroyed into pieces? No time for that, I need to find more about what's going on." Sonic thought.

One of the students of the academy finish off the last load into the truck. Just when he could give the report, Sonic intervene and slams him against the wall with an angry look.

"Sonic!"

Sonic shut the student up by knee kicking him in the stomach forcing him to be quiet.

"Ok start talking, where are the Elite Four going and has the Tri-Cities Road Trip started!?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. They already left just now."

"I got a few more questions and I want you to give me a positive answer. If I don't like the answer and if you're lying to me, I'll break one of your bones starting with your arm."

"Ok! Ok I'll talk! What do you want to know?"

"I want to know is how did you get the kamui pieces from Senketsu? Did Satsuki chopped him up into pieces? Did she hurt Ryuko?"

"That's too much to answer."

"Answer my question!"

"Ok I'll answer. No, she found Ryuko unconscious and took the pieces with her back to the academy. That's all I know."

"So if it wasn't her then that means... Nui Harime. She's responsible for attacking Ryuko. And if I'm Ryuko right now, I'm guessing that she's with Aikuro's place recovering. Ok, where can I find Satsuki?"

"From what I heard, she's going to the Osaka Region with Uzu Sanageyama."

"Osaka Region? Where can I find that location? How far to Osaka from Honnouji city?"

"It would take hours to get there."

"Long miles huh? Ok, that's all I need to know."

"Just one question Sonic?"

"What's that?"

"What do you plan on doing to Satsuki and the Elite Four?"

"To make the pay for messing with me. They sure had fucked with the wrong hedgehog."

Sonic gently let the student go and prepare to make his departure.

"Once I'm done, I'm coming after Blast and Toxic, we still got a score to settle." Sonic continued.

"Before you go, can I have your autograph? I'm a fan."

Sonic look to the student with surprise. Smiling at the request, Sonic accept and gives the student his autograph then takes off and headed to the Osaka Region. Sonic sped off, running in the speed of sound making his way to Osaka Region to confront Satsuki Kiryuin. This time, he had plan to settle things with her and to break the long silence away from the president of the academy.

Unaware, Blast and Toxic had observe and watch from the sidelines seeing Sonic off to where Satsuki is at.

"Well, well looks like someone is pissed." Toxic noticed.

"Satsuki sure messed with Sonic big time. After all that, she had broken his heart and now he's looking for revenge. I would do the same thing too. So Satsuki really liked Sonic that lied to him behind his back just to get rid of him." Blast responded.

"I talked to her yesterday and she was speechless about it. She even went on to say she would do anything to gain Sonic's forgiveness even offering her body for Sonic to relief his stress. I never knew she would go that deep just to win Sonic's forgiveness."

"It's too late for that now. Sonic is on the hunt and he won't be a forgiving hedgehog. This just got very entertaining and I'm enjoying every minute of it."

"Yeah. I think I got an idea to spice things up."

"What do you have in mind? Wait… you're going to fight Sonic are you?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! That's right. I'm itching for some action and I can sure use a workout."

"Need some help?"

"Nah. I got this in the bag. You can watch for your amusement, brother."

"If you insist. Have fun."

"I sure will, Blast."

Toxic smirked and uses Chaos Control to teleport to another place leaving Blast behind. He too teleported away leaving the city.

* * *

 _Aikuro's Hideout…_

Ryuko woke up from a nightmare and wonder around her surroundings. She finds herself with her bra and panties and a blanket around her and is seen lying on the couch.

"Well look who's finally awake." Aikuro said waiting patiently for Ryuko to wake up.

"You! What did you do to me!?" Ryuko asked.

"Nothing. I found you unconscious and brought you here to recover. You're lucky that the police didn't find you, they would arrest you by now for decent exposure."

"WHAT! Wait… you mean you found me like this?"

"That's right."

"I remember heading back to Mako's place, grab Senketsu and rush to help Sonic fight Flame then that bastard Shinjiro stopped me and disguise himself as Nui Harime. She's the one that… wait where's Senketsu? What happen to Sonic?"

"I haven't heard from Sonic and I don't have a way to contact him. Speaking of Sonic, what did you do with Sonic anyway?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

"Ah I see. You went to have fun with him didn't you? You just couldn't resist his charm?"

"Shut up! It's not like that?"

"Then why are you blushing."

Aikuro wasn't lying, Ryuko is blushing about it madly. The girl look away to hide her blush the answer is right there in front of Aikuro.

"I knew it, you did had fun with Sonic. I guess I knew all along that you had feelings for him." Aikuro confessed.

"Ok… so what if I did had sex with Sonic. Sure I have feeling for Sonic so what? He… he's special to me." Ryuko admitted.

"Should've known. So Nui took you down?"

"Yeah… she even destroyed Senketsu. I wasn't strong enough to stop her, if I didn't then I would've help Sonic fight Flame."

"I'm not gone. Not yet." A voice intervened.

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything, I'm just only listening." Aikuro responded.

"Calm down, Ryuko." A voice reasoned.

"You did it again." Ryuko threatened aiming her scissor blade.

"No I'm not, here's right here." Aikuro again reasoned and pulls something out of his pocket.

Aikuro pulls out a piece of Senketsu from his pocket and hand it to her.

"Senketsu! You're alive."

"I'm alive because you held on to me so tightly." Senketsu responded.

"Wait where is the rest of you?"

"I hate to say it but that's pretty much all I found when I found you. You were unconscious and held a piece of Senketsu like your life is depending on it." Aikuro informed.

"I know where the rest of my body is. It's been divided up among with the students on the road trip. This was all Satsuki's doing." Senketsu said.

"That bitch! She sure like to mess with me. First she lied and hurt Sonic and now this! She's going to pay." Ryuko responded.

Finding some clothes to wear, Ryuko put on a red tracksuit and some shoes and wears a pair of sunglasses before getting on a motorcycle.

"Do you think you'll find Sonic along the way?" Aikuro asked.

"I don't know but once I get Senketsu back, I'm going after Satsuki. Hopefully I can find Sonic wherever he's at."

"I'm sure he's out there fighting a good fight. You try to be careful out there."

Ryuko nodded and takes off, heading to wherever se's going that lead her to the pieces of Senketsu to put him back together. Mataro appear out of nowhere and speak to Aikuro.

"What'cha doing down here Mr. Mikisugi?"

"I'm here kid because I'm hanging my teacher pants for good. The time has come, it's time I finally come out from undercover and show my true form. I'm a splendid officer of the organization called Nudist Beach waging out war against the scourge of Life Fibers. And now the clothes are off, let's rock!" Aikuro said doing his signature pose.

Revealing his true identity, he then summons his car and heads off leaving Honnouji city to somewhere leaving Mataro confused.

"Um… what the hell just happen?" Mataro wondered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Osaka…_

Sonic arrive there and see that the fight had started the Honnouji academy had started their raid. The true blue rush, bashing through the student that stand in his way and to stop the madness. Spotting a familiar friend, Sonic stop his tracks and spotted Mako at the food market.

"Mako?" Sonic said.

The brunette stop her and tracks and look at Sonic who is surprise to see him here out of all places.

"Sonic! Whoa when did you get here?" Mako asked.

"I ran here. I should be asking you that question. Why are you here?"

"I was called out helping with the academy to load up some balls after getting caught with the guy from the newspaper club so here I am exploring these delicious markets. What about you?"

"I'm only here to find Satsuki. I'm also here to stop here too. You don't seem to be in danger so I guess you're ok. Enjoying the food?"

"Oh yeah. This place is amazing. You got to try it Sonic, it's awesome."

"Maybe later but right now, I got some unfinished business to take care off. You should head back home afterwards, your family must be really worried about you."

"Ok. Good luck Sonic."

Sonic nodded and leaves Mako to it and heads to the tower where he can get a good bird eyes view what's going on. Suddenly, a flash of green lightning struck the true blue and sends him crashing against a nearby car. Toxic making his appearance, descending down from the air and to the ground creating an entrance.

"I thought I find you here in Osaka. You sure know how to get around." Toxic said with his arms crossed.

"Toxic. Where's Blast?" Sonic asked.

"Not here but relaxing from the sidelines. I only want to fight you myself. I want to see how strong you really are against me."

"Oh you have no idea. I just took care Flame and now it's your turn."

"Your power had increase the last time we met. However, it won't be enough when you fight against me. I'm going to make sure you stay down."

"Wanna bet? I'm still standing."

"Oh we'll see about THAT!"

Toxic blasted a stream of green lightning from his palm. Sonic got out of the way and Toxic sot a green energy ball at Sonic sending him flying through a building and hits the wall right after crashing through some objects along the way. Toxic burst in and engulfs his hands with green energy and threw a punch, Sonic flash kicks Toxic up in the air Toxic did an aerial recover to get back into the fight then notice Sonic coming at him. Toxic smirked, engulfs green lightning into his hands and surprises the true blue with it, shocking Sonic with 100,000 volts of lightning before he delivers a spinning roundhouse kick sending Sonic at a random object that causes it to break into pieces. Toxic then shot a barrage of lightning knives at the blue blur.

Sonic senses it coming, quickly recovering himself and started dodging the lightning knives and air dash to Toxic and start to spin himself around and strike Toxic but the black and green hedgehog blocked it off then blasts a flash of lightning from his forearms sending Sonic backwards a feet away from him. Sonic did a back flip before landing to the ground. When Sonic lands perfectly on his feet, he ducks down, dodging Toxic when he creates a lightning energy blade and swung it towards him. Toxic swing his weapon down at Sonic which Sonic uses his reflexes to dodge the weapon again doing a butterfly twist. Sonic rolls over and kicks Toxic up to the ceiling before curling himself into a ball and starts homing attack Toxic through the ceiling and out of the building. Toxic shocks Sonic again then knee kicks the true blue in the chin then grabs him by the neck and tosses back down to the ground. Toxic then shot a barrage of homing lightning projectiles at Sonic and it struck Sonic once the projectiles made its impact.

"ARGH!" Sonic screamed.

Feeling the effects of the projectiles, the lightning struck Sonic every hit that Toxic laid out on him. Afterwards, Toxic dives down and dive kicks Sonic back to the ground and grinded Sonic against the ground leaving a little trail of rubble before kicking Sonic over to a vehicle up ahead. Sonic crash the vehicle, causing it to explode that send Sonic up in the air then Toxic air dashes over to Sonic and start slashing Sonic with his green energy lightning blade damaging Sonic with intense force forcing more screams of agony out of Sonic. Toxic then grabs Sonic by the face and dives back down to the ground and slams him against the ground that cause a little crater with a few cracks along from the impact. Toxic starts to choke Sonic to death forcing Sonic to struggle free from his grasp.

"I told you before Sonic, you can't beat me. You'll never win." Toxic reminded.

"*Gasp* I'm not giving up, not yet. Not until I take you and Blast down for the count." Sonic countered.

Sonic engulfs his hand with blue wind and extend his hand out and blasts the wind from it, blasting Toxic away that force him to let go of Sonic. Sonic takes a moment to catch his breath, getting some oxygen from the choke hold. Getting back up on his feet to return back to the fight, Sonic senses Toxic lightning coming straight to him, the true blue gets out of the way then begin to speed up and uses Sonic Boost to bash the black and green hedgehog through three buildings. Sonic begin pummeling Toxic with a few brutal punches during the assault. Sonic giving Toxic a piece of his mind while attacking them.

Seconds after, Sonic bash against Toxic again and sends him flying through a vehicle causes it to explode from the impact and Sonic then dash ahead and readied for another attack. Once Toxic gets close, Sonic more power into his kick with blue wind engulfing onto his leg and Sonic then deliver a striking blow, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick hitting Toxic right to the jaw and send him flying again. Toxic flew a few feet and crashes through a ruined building then afterwards the building starts to collapse and came down crashing down on Toxic.

The blue blur brush himself, waiting for Toxic to get out knowing that the fight is far from over. Sonic waited, readying himself for the worst then all of sudden, Toxic appear out of nowhere using Chaos Control and delivers a brutal punch with energy engulf into his fist, hitting the true blue with his fist and shocking Sonic with more volts of lightning. Sonic screamed in agony and Toxic continue the beatdown, pummeling Sonic for a few seconds before finishing him off with a knee kick to his abdomen then elbows him to the ground. Toxic crouch down, grabs Sonic by the quills and smacks him in the face just to anger him.

"What's the matter? Where's that bravado? Did you lose your spirit after Satsuki tricked you and played you like a sucker?" Toxic taunted.

Toxic add more venom to Sonic, he smack Sonic in the face a few more times that angered Sonic greatly. Smiling at Sonic's reaction, the look that the true blue give to Toxic became priceless. That's what Toxic wanted to see and it made the fight more exciting, if not more entertaining to Toxic.

"Ahahahaha… that look explains it all. You're still weak, sad, pathetic that shows you how despicable you are. You really did liked Satsuki but NEWS FLASH: she didn't care about you right from the start. Yeah she like the way you compliment her ass and touch it a couple of times but she was just playing you like a fool. Did you really think Satsuki was going to return her feelings to you." Toxic continued.

"Shut up." Sonic demanded.

"Face it, you know all to well that Satsuki don't care about anyone. She doesn't care about your feelings but had a lot of fun shattering them. The soft spot you thought she had is nothing but a bait to lure your heart into it and shatter it into pieces."

"Shut up!"

Toxic kicks Sonic away and sends him crashing against the wall.

"Deep down you know that I'm right. She doesn't like you, she doesn't respect you, she doesn't even want to be anywhere near you, and I'm damn sure that Satsuki don't want nothing to do with you. Who could ever love a selfish nobody who plays a hero for keeps? Face it Sonic, you're nothing but a joke and you're no hero, you're just a worthless hedgehog who can't save your friends. Not. Even. Your. Best Friend Tails." Toxic gloated.

Sonic's eyes suddenly turn pure white, the anger and the rage boiling within that set him off. The blue blur growled, the dark aura emitting from his body also set him off and starts channeling his negative chaos energy turning himself something that is far worse than evil. Sonic slowly get up on his feet, fist clenching and the rage consumed Sonic. The speedster let out a loud roar of anger, Sonic had finally had enough and let the rage the anger, and the aggression let out unleashing his unhinged fury and begin transforming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Sonic roared.

The shockwave blasted from Sonic's body, his aura grew bigger harnessing large mass of energy, his power to the maximum changing him much to Toxic's amusement. Toxic hold his ground, stand there and watch as Sonic begin transforming.

"Things just got interesting. Good, now the real fight has just begun." Toxic commented.

Sonic's fur begin to change from blue to bluish-black and harnessing powerful negative chaos energy. The rage that filled Sonic increases his power tremendously. The dark hedgehog had now become Dark Sonic and his eyes stare at Toxic. Toxic can feel the hatred from Sonic, he knew that Sonic has lost it and ready to go on a rampage.

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to KILL YOU!" Sonic shouted in a demonic tone in his voice.

Dark Sonic in great speed charge at the true blue in incredible velocity and punches Toxic right in the face sending the black and green hedgehog flying and it sends Toxic flying through three or four buildings. Sonic growled, he let out another roar of pure rage and goes after the dark hedgehog in incredible velocity. Sonic appear and dive kicks Toxic down to the ground then starts pummeling the black and green hedgehog with intense force. The rage had consumed Sonic, the trash talk, the insults, and the taunts had set Sonic off as he couldn't control his emotion anymore. The anger that Sonic had became personal all because of Satsuki lying to him and now Blast and Toxic insulted the true blue that pushed his buttons. The raging hedgehog continue pummeling Toxic a couple of times then suddenly, Toxic blasts Sonic away and shocks Sonic with his electricity. Somehow, Sonic withstand the lightning and blasts it off from his body surprising the dark hedgehog.

"What the hell!?" Toxic shouted.

This anger Sonic more and now the angry hedgehog creates a massive ball of blue energy with black lightning and shot it at Toxic. Toxic rolls out of the wall and the energy ball hit the building and creates a massive explosion that shook the ground of this unbelievable power. Toxic look to Sonic with pure shock and he didn't know what to say to that matter.

" _Sonic has gotten a lot stronger. The anger he has now is filled with pure rage_." toxic thought.

Sonic roared once again, and begin shooting barrage of energy balls at Toxic. The black and green hedgehog start dodging away, dodging every barrage of energy ball from Sonic. The energy balls create explosion after explosion, creating carnage as Sonic continue his rampage. Toxic deflect the energy balls with his bare hands, he then notices Sonic picking up the large piece of rubble and tosses it over at Toxic. As the rubble coming towards him, Toxic punches it to break it into pieces then Sonic comes in and struck the dark hedgehog with a punch to his face then start pummeling him again then slam his hands down as he clasps them together hitting Toxic sending him crashing through a wall. Toxic hits the ground and tries to recover himself.

Sonic teleported via chaos control and kicks Toxic up in the air sending him flying out from the building right after Toxic crash through a few ceilings and the roof. Sonic appear using chaos control again and extends his hand out and charging his energy ball to the maximum. When Toxic is inches away from Sonic, the raging hedgehog laughed and shot the energy ball at Toxic and sends him back to the building and a second later, the energy ball explode and destroyed the building and it came crashing down on Toxic.

Sonic once again roared, letting out his anger and rage all, showing his uncontrollable fury and start blasting multiple energy balls, shooting a barrage of energy ball anywhere and creating carnage in his wake. Sonic roared, laughing evilly in a demonic tone of his voice for the thrill of it.

"Ahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Sonic laughed.

Toxic pushes the rubble of out him and got bruises and burn on his body. Toxic uses Chaos Heal to heal up his wounds and brush the dirt off of him. Sonic then notices Toxic is still alive so with that he shoot a barrage of Dark Chaos Spears at the dark hedgehog. Toxic dodges away and creates a barrier to block off the projectiles. Blast suddenly came out of nowhere and attack Sonic out of nowhere but Sonic somehow senses it and deliver a kick to his abdomen and engulfs dark blue energy from his hands and delivers a terrifying punch sending Blast down and crashes against his brother.

Blast and Toxic look to see Sonic charging at the two hedgehog brothers continuing his nonstop rampage.

"Sonic's lost it!" Toxic said.

"Yeah but things just got interesting. It's eating him alive form those emotions he's been dealing and it's entertaining." Blast retorted.

"I'm guessing that we continue to fight Sonic?"

"Precisely."

The two hedgehog brother clashed against Sonic and they start to assault on Sonic with rapid punches and kicks. Sonic dodging every strike then blasts a small shockwave of energy from his body that push Blast and Toxic back. Sonic creates two energy balls from both of his hands and blasts them at Blast and Toxic. It hit both hedgehog and Sonic kicks Blast in the face then grabs Toxic and flips him over and slams him down against a destroyed vehicle in a powerbomb. Blast comes in and bashes Sonic with his elbow pushing Sonic away from Toxic sending him a feet away. Blast did not stop there, he charges straight to Sonic and creates a blue energy ball and tosses it over at Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic deflects it with his hand then slam his fist down and creates a shockwave of dark blue energy from underground like a geyser. Blast jumps out of the way and rushes to Sonic and delivers a flying kick then back away doing an aerial twist.

Blast landed, crouches down and Toxic flew above Blast and traps Sonic in a lightning mine to electrocute him with 200,000 volts of electricity. Blast and Toxic combine their power and both shot a beam of blue and green energy beam and combines it altogether like a ying yang and it struck Sonic and pushes him through a wall. Blast and Toxic regroup and only to see Sonic is still standing. Blast and Toxic blast the barrage of energy ball at Sonic but he bashes his way through them and clothesline both Blast and Toxic to the ground and grabs them by their face and blasts an energy shockwave from his hands pushing them backwards and send them crashing. Sonic then shot a massive energy spear afterwards the two hedgehogs and it exploded once it make its impact.

The two hedgehog regroup again right after they knock back Sonic with a kick to the face sending Sonic a few feet away crashing to a random building to devise a plan.

"No matter how many times we kept trying to bring down Sonic, he keeps getting back up." Toxic said.

"Yeah. We're at a disadvantage right now and Sonic appears to be winning." Blast responded.

"So what's the play?"

"Let's fall back for now. Next time we'll get Sonic for good but today is not that day and we won't die here."

Toxic nodded, agreeing with his brother as the battle became too difficult for them. Without a trace, both Blast and Toxic teleported away using Chaos Control to fall back. Dark Sonic charge at Blast and Toxic but it was too late, they already made their escape to live to fight another day. Sonic let out a loud roar of rage, ready to go on a rampage again but something brought him back. Out of nowhere, a voice appear in Sonic's mind making to stop his tracks.

" _Sonic._ " A voice called.

Dark Sonic recognize the voice, it sounded very familiar to him and that voice is his best friend Tails. Sonic finally stop and silently calm himself down, using the voice to help him simmer down before things get worse. Clearing his mind from the process, Sonic's fur start to change back slowly, the dark aura begin to disappear while at it. Sonic take a deep breath and calmed down, he finally control his emotions again and is now back to normal. Then Sonic's eyes begin to change back to green and finally recollect himself.

"I really got out of control. Hearing Tails' voice really help me and calm down after getting so angry about the whole Satsuki and the truth part. Now I'm all better, thanks Tails." Sonic said.

The true blue takes a moment to recollect himself once again, making sure if his emotions are still in control. Sonic triple check it again even quadruple check to make sure and it seems that he's ok. With that being said, Sonic then start to remember what he came here for.

Suddenly, Sonic hears some commotion going on and see that there's a fight going on at the huge tower.

"That must be the honnouji academy. I better get there fast." Sonic said.

With the adrenaline kicking in, Sonic rush over to the battlefield fast as possible and to confront Satsuki and the honnouji academy.

* * *

 _The Battlefield…_

Ryuko nowhere synchronized with Senketsu engage in a huge fight with Satsuki who she had activated and synchronized with Junketsu. Their battle has gotten intense as both ladies going at it with their weapons and giving it their all. Satsuki kicked Ryuko back sending her crashing, tumbling against the platforms of the tower. Ryuko recover herself and counter off Satsuki with her blade and blocks her opponent off before pushing her away and fights back. Ryuko wasn't alone and neither is Satsuki. The elite four now got their tree star goku uniforms and now the Nudist Beach have come to Ryuko's aid and fight them off as war begin to rage out.

Sonic had arrive there and see a battlefield taking place and it looked like things had gotten intense. What surprised Sonic is that he sees some people riding some moving vehicles and they're naked but cover their private parts. Also, Sonic sees the guy with a red Mohawk fighting alongside with Ryuko. Sonic wondered what is going on but decided that he'll deal with it later but right now he rush down and beat down the students of the honnouji academy. There has been a blue blur coming out in the open and creates a blue tornado and sucking the students in.

The Nudist Beach stop and see that their cavalry has arrived. They see a blue hedgehog fighting alongside them and stopping the honnouji academy's assault. Sonic homing attack a few of them before back flipping and flash kick in the air shooting a shockwave of blue wind from his leg and knocking multiple KIAs into the mix. The elite four notice this and sees Sonic had just arrive into the scene.

"Shit! It's Sonic." Uzu cursed.

"Wait Sonic is here!?" Inumuta pondered.

"Sonic. That pervert hedgehog actually came?" Nonon said before blushing a bit.

"So Sonic has not lost his spirit. I do admit I admire his spirit and his pride." Ira commented.

Ryuko and Satsuki stop fighting and look to see Sonic helping out Nudist Beach and fought the academy. Satsuki looked to be surprised at the moment.

"What's the matter bitch, you look like you've seen a ghost." Ryuko taunted.

"Silence. I'm actually surprise that Sonic would come." Satsuki retorted.

"You sure made him angry when you played him. I hear that you liked him."

"And what if I do?"

"Let's just say that I had a lot of fun with Sonic and to add something to it I actually had sex with him."

"You what!?"

"There I said it, I slept with Sonic and you blew your chance of getting some of him. He told me that you were supposed to be his first but that all came to an end. Looks like I took something from you for a change."

Satsuki glared at Ryuko and clench her fist. She despised Ryuko that much that Ryuko had the chance to sleep with Sonic in his bed. Satsuki had admit that she hurt Sonic and would do anything to make it all up to him.

"That won't stop me. Yes, I have hurt Sonic and I regret for lying to him. I will do whatever it takes to earn his forgiveness and I shall win his heart."

"Get in line, bitch because Sonic is mine."

The two kamui user continue to fight as they clashed and going at it. The Nudist Beach continue their fight against the honnouji academy as the elite four fought them off. Sonic thrashing down a few more students before he dodges away from Uzu readying his weapons at Sonic.

"I've been looking forward for our rematch Sonic. It's payback time." Uzu said.

"I don't have time for you." Sonic countered.

Uzu charge at Sonic and swing his weapon but Sonic evades out of the wall and curls himself into a ball and hits Uzu with his homing attack. Uzu smacks Sonic away but Sonic grab the weapon and swings around before landing on it to grind on it and charges his way to Uzu surprising him to the fullest. Sonic then delivers a flying kick right to the face forcing Uzu backwards and Sonic did a back flip and lands on his feet to the ground. Sonic then uses his speed to charge up at uzu and bashes him with his Sonic Boost then uses his weapon as a trampoline and launches up in the air and back flip shooting another shockwave of wind with his flash kick.

It knocks a few more students and Sonic begin to use his new ability as he begin to air dash in the air heading directly towards Ryuko and Satsuki using his newfound ability: Sonic Burst. It didn't take that long to get there and Sonic jump in between and stopping the fight surprising Ryuko and Satsuki. Ryuko couldn't been a lot happy to see Sonic again and is beyond relief that he's alright.

"Hey Ryuko." Sonic greeted.

"Hey yourself, glad to see you're ok."

"Good to see you're still wearing Senketsu again."

"Yeah… well I had some trouble putting him back together."

"Gotcha."

Sonic then turn to see Satsuki standing in front of her. Sonic only glare at Satsuki, the president of the academy look into Sonic's eyes finally face to face after cutting ties with her for the past few days.

"Sonic… I…" Satsuki started.

"Save it. I don't want to hear what you have to say. You lied to me, you lied to my heart and you tricked me. I thought you were soft and I thought you have a soft side of you but I was wrong." Sonic interrupted.

"Sonic, please… if you can just give me a chance to explain I can tell you everything."

"What's there to explain? You plotted this all along, you scheme to try to get rid of me. You almost got me killed! How the hell can you explain that!?"

For once in her life Satsuki remained speechless, she didn't have anything to say or find any words to retort. She can't describe to tell Sonic how deeply sorry she is nor show Sonic any proof to show her how sorry she is. Seeing Sonic this angry devastated her, she didn't want this to happen and didn't want her crush to get angry like right now. Sonic had every right to be and Satsuki understood Sonic's anger. How could he be? Satsuki looked away with a frown look.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Satsuki apologized.

Ryuko who is speechless, seeing Satsuki being vulnerable all because of Sonic standing in front of her. The blue hedgehog crossed his arms, look around and see the fight has gotten intense and things are about to get worse. Sonic then devise a wise idea he had in mind.

"Satsuki." Sonic said.

Satsuki stare at Sonic with questionable eyes.

"Yes, Sonic?" Satsuki responded.

"If you truly are sorry then I want you call of your army and leave." Sonic demanded.

"What!? Sonic, I still got a score to settle with that bitch. She's the one who hurt you. I know you're angry at her and I know the sex somewhat made you feel slight better but still, let me at her?" Ryuko asked.

"Look around you Ryuko, someone is going to get hurt if not killed. Don't you have a friend that you need to protect?"

Ryuko look and see Mako face to face with Ira in his three star goku uniform.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

Sonic turn to Lady Satsuki with a stern look still glaring at her.

"You want me to call off my army?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah. I'm not going to let these people die here today. If you do that, Ryuko here will give you back your sword."

"You do know that my life is not that cheap. You would risk their lives for safety?"

"I am. Unless you want to fight me? I don't mind because I still got a lot of anger that I want to unleash but I guess I've already did."

"When?" Ryuko asked.

"I ran into my enemies when I got here. I was really losing it and turned me into something that is worse than anger."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"Lady Satsuki, please stand down." Ira pleaded.

"See. Your friend agrees with me. So what's it going to be Satsuki, your life or stand down?"

Satsuki look to Sonic's eyes. She did not want to anger Sonic and not wanting to risk to hurt him again like she had already did. The last thing she need is from Sonic to give her the pounding she deserves. Satsuki's feelings for Sonic are too strong to resist and she can't reject the hedgehog's offer. Satsuki then proceed to call off the fight and ordered them to fall back.

"Stop the brigade, return to Honnouji academy." Satsuki ordered.

The students of the academy obeyed and fall back and return back to Honnouji academy. Sonic grabs Satsuki's sword and hands it back to her while Ryuko getting her blade back from Mako who approach to her friend to return the scissor blade to Ryuko. Satsuki look over her shoulder, staring at Sonic who had cross his arms.

"Is there… is there anything I could do to earn your forgiveness. Would you care to allow me to explain my actions and show you how sorry I am?" Satsuki asked hoping that Sonic can please accept her offer.

"No. Not really and I really don't have a grudge against anyone. So… I guess I can hear you out and listen to what you got to say. I hope you have a good explanation."

"I will tell you everything but right now, we'll meet again soon. Hopefully, you can play with my butt to make up for everything I've done for you and maybe a little bit more?"

"I'll think about but right now, get out of here before I change my mind."

Satsuki nodded and left with the elite four and the academy to return back to Honnouji Academy. Sonic then felt a presence and spotted Aikuro.

"Sonic, you have saved the day. Unfortunately, our base has been destroyed and I hope my comrades had evacuate in time." Aikuro said.

"Yeah. So that's Nudist Beach, huh?" Sonic asked.

"That's right."

"And why the hell are you naked? You got a show tonight?"

"No."

"Well it looks like we meet again Sonic." Tsumugu greeted.

"Yeah. So you work with Aikuro all this time?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah and with the Nudist Beach."

"I… see."

"So about you and Matoi, did you really had sex with her? How good was it?"

"Now you're asking me that?"

"Enough. Thank goodness you're here Sonic, we can really use your help to beat the Kiryuins and stop their clothing company. Also we need your strength to face off your enemies that are working with Ragyo." Aikuro requested.

"Sure. You can count me in."

"So what the hell we do now?" Ryuko asked.

"Well Ryuko, I kept my word. It's time I finally tell you about everything you needed to know."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Everything."

"Mako, you should head back home. It's dangerous."

"No way, you're my friend so I'll follow you wherever you go." Mako refused.

"Mako…"

"She got your back Ryuko and you got hers. That's what friends are for, even your friend Senketsu." Sonic stated.

"Yeah. You're right Sonic. Thanks."

"No let's get going and head to the Nudist HQ, that way I'll tell you what you need to know Ryuko."

The group prepare to leave and head to the hideout. Sonic would join up with them sooner but he stop his tracks and look around feeling like he sense a presence. Unaware, Nonon pop out and kissed the hedgehog on the lips surprising Sonic.

"Sorry. I wanted to do that. Don't tell Satsuki about this, okay?"

"Um… okay…" Sonic trailed off.

Nonon winked at the true blue and takes off with the academy. Sonic shake his head in disbelief with a smile. Soon Sonic then regroups with the others to HQ.

Blast and Toxic watched the hedgehog leaving as they stand on top of the destroyed tower.

"Sonic finally calm down." Toxic noticed.

"Yeah but the war is far from over. Sonic may have won but it's not over. Not yet." Blast responded.

"Looks like we'll wait to kill Sonic another time."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

Blast and Toxic take their leave and return back to Ragyo. The two dark hedgehog would live to fight another day.


	19. Chapter 19

_The Kiryuin Residence…_

Ragyo at the Grand Bathhouse who happens to be waiting for someone to arrive. The woman bathe in peace, enjoying the peace and quiet with a smile on her face. She soon can feel a presence nearby, smiling again at this, Ragyo is the first to speak.

"I didn't expect you boys to find me in my residence." Ragyo exclaimed.

Blast and Toxic suddenly appear from the shadows.

"What did you expect, a pizza delivery guy?" Toxic asked.

"Sadly no. Tell me boys, did you have fun toying with your enemy? How is my daughter?" Ragyo asked.

"We don't know, we just been having fun with Sonic. Why?" Blast asked.

"Just curious. I thought you guys would fill me in about her feelings to Sonic."

"So you know?"

"I can tell by the look on her face when Sonic's name mentioned to her. She did her part and now she doesn't have to worry about it."

"You think she wouldn't worry about Sonic. I'm sensing that Satsuki still have feelings for Sonic, she even told me about that when I paid a little visit to Sonic at Honno city."

"So my daughter still has feelings for Sonic. *Chuckle* I should've expected this sooner. Oh well, she can do whatever she wants. I did had Nui Harime to bring her here so that we can talk."

"We'll then, we'll get out of your way now."

"You're welcome to join me boys, nobody's here so why not use my body to relief the stress after the day you boys had went through."

"We'll past."

Blast and Toxic teleported out of the bathhouse and leave Ragyo some peace and quiet.

" _*Chuckle*_ _It's their lost, they can always come back if they change their minds._ " Ragyo thought.

Hearing some noises, Ragyo knew who it is and so she then begin to join with her daughter.

"Hello dear daughter, I'm happy that you've come to join me." Ragyo greeted.

"Hello mother." Satsuki responded.

"You wore Junketsu well but do not over exaggerate yourself. I don't want to see you so worn out."

"Yes, mother."

"Good. Now let me help you relax, just sit back and relax and let your mother make you feel really good."

Ragyo reach her hands out and she begin to caress and rub Satsuki's body causing her daughter to moan at the sensation. Ragyo smiled, chuckle a bit and works her magic on her daughter. Ragyo can sense Satsuki feeling herself in ecstasy. In fact, Satsuki start to feel that she's in her own place. Satsuki begin to imagine herself in a bedroom, her bedroom and she wasn't alone. Therefore, Satsuki thought about Sonic, imagining the true blue showing his affection towards her and enjoy a nice romantic night together as the blue blur started plowing into her, filling her body with ecstasy that took Satsuki to the top. Ragyo kept smiling, seeing her daughter moan at this has gotten her excited. Ragyo can only think on thing and that is Satsuki having some thoughts. Dirty thoughts about her crush: Sonic the Hedgehog. The answer is right there the way Satsuki moan and giving herself into the pleasure.

" _It's no doubt that Satsuki is imagining her time with the hedgehog she's so fondle with. It's very clear that my daughter has fallen in love._ " Ragyo thought.

"S-Sonic…" Satsuki moaned.

"It's very clear that you adore Sonic that much. It must've been so frustrating that Sonic did not speak to you and doesn't want anything to do with you. It hurt to see Sonic so angry at you." Ragyo noticed.

Ragyo continue to rub Satsuki's body, allowing her daughter to think about Sonic as much as she likes for her amusement. This of course entertain Ragyo, watching as Satsuki moan to Sonic and thinking the dirty things he's doing to her and including having some fun with her butt as their romantic moment continues.

"That's right, just relax and go to your happy place. Let it all sink in my daughter." Ragyo encouraged.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Underground…_

The group had arrived and it appears to be an underground HQ of the Nudist Beach. Ryuko and Mako who are shocked that they have a HQ here. Sonic look around and see some people who admire the hedgehog, walking up to him and greet him making him feel welcome here to the hideout. Some ladies even asked for an autograph or a picture and Sonic didn't mind one bit at all and accept their request.

"I gotta hand it to you, you guys sure have an awesome hideout." Sonic complimented.

"Thank you but this is all funded by Ryuko's father." Aikuro said.

"Wait what! My dad created this organization?" Ryuko asked.

"Whoa! Your dad must be stinking rich." Mako said in shock.

"Yeah. I never knew he would founded this organization."

"I'm guessing that Ryuko's dad founded this team to stop Kiryuins and destroy the Life Fibers?" Sonic guessed.

"That's correct. He dedicated his whole life to stop and destroy the Life Fibers. Now that Ryuko is here, it's time I finally tell her everything. You're welcome to join with us if you like?"

"Sure. I would like to know what's going on."

Sonic followed the group to the briefing room so that Aikuro can start to explain and tell Ryuko what she wants to know. Sonic took a seat, leaning back and listening in to the whole conversation.

"Now then, with all of the species living in the planet homosapiens are the only one that can wore clothing. And why's that? Is not that we evolve to wear clothing, the truth is we evolve because we wear clothes. The homosapien was a species until life fibers came along. They helped us evolve. The human didn't choose the clothes they wear instead clothing chose us to wear it." Aikuro explained.

"Wait what!? People were chosen by clothes? Yeah right that doesn't make any sense." Ryuko debated.

"The Life Fibers are an alien life forms, they came to earth long ago to seek evolution."

" _What… that must've been how I absorb some power of a thread of a life fiber when I fought Flame. You mean to tell me that they're aliens looking for a host?_ " Sonic thought.

"The Life Fibers are parasites from outer space. They live off the bio-energy that exists within the cells of the nervous system as well as in the circulatory system. The host's nervous system can take the strain which in result can lead them to their death. That's why they cover the host's body instead to current to get to the host's skin so that the host won't die from the trauma. They chose homosapiens because they develop the dominant cerebro at the time. We became their host and they exhilarated out evolution. We kept producing and became the dominant species on the planet but not for long. You see the life fibers cultivated us for a special reason." Aikuro continued.

"What he's trying to say is that human are food for life fibers." Tsumugu concluded.

"What! You mean I'll try to eat Ryuko!?" Senketsu inquired.

"Calm down Senketsu. We didn't heard the full story. So basically what you're saying is true, how can they haven't been at everyone's clothes? Like maybe the only forms of the honnouji academy. People have been wearing clothes forever and we're only finding out about this now." Ryuko theorized.

"You happen to have an interesting theory. The only reason that life fibers had decided to go dormant long ago. But before they did, they condition us to wear clothes. They only emerge from their long slumber about twenty years ago. Ragyo Kiryuin made contact with the Primordial Life Fiber and suddenly it awake." Aikuro answered.

"So what you're telling me is that this Primordial Life Fiber is like some sort of leader from outer space. Isn't that the one that crashed down to earth long ago?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. That's what Isshin Matoi once said."

"And they've been biding their time for their perfect opportunity." Tsumugu added.

"No way…" Sonic trailed off.

"But right now all I have to say is this: Ryuko… you and Sonic are our only hope." Aikuro said.

"Only hope?" Sonic repeated.

"Yes. With Ryuko's kamui, we can stop and destroy Life Fibers for good before they can extinct all human kind. Sonic, you too are the only hope that can face off Blast and Toxic knowing that they're working with Ragyo. She runs an organization called Revocs."

"I heard about that. I read the magazine about it. So all we have to do is to stop Ragyo and destroy the life fibers?"

"That's right. We can save the world and stop Ragyo's reign."

"Sounds like a good plan for me. You can count me in on this fight."

Sonic look to Ryuko who looked like she's pissed off about something. Not wanting to get into the middle of it, Sonic excuse himself and left the room letting the conversation continue and letting Ryuko go at it with Aikuro about Senketsu. The true blue knew where this is going and didn't want to get in the middle of it. Sonic decided to get some fresh air and exits the HQ up in the surface.

Standing in the ruins of Osaka, the blue blur looked at the carnage that the honnouji academy had caused by Lady Satsuki. Seeing Satsuki face to face once again made Sonic wanted to make Satsuki pay for betraying him, betraying his heart to eliminate him. He didn't like being lied to and he sure didn't like being setup to death. The true blue had thought about it over and over again but did not want to bring it up nor want to think about it again. Sonic sighed to himself, clearing his head and cross his arms. Right now he's in a war against the Kiryuins and destroying the Life Fibers is their number one priority to Nudist Beach.

Kicking the rubble on the ground, Sonic takes a seat and sighed again.

"Man… I can't believe I got myself into this fucking mess. I had a lot to deal with one day and dealing with Satsuki. Oh well, at least this war will lead me to Blast and Toxic, beat them and then go home. My friends are waiting for me." Sonic said.

Sonic put his hands in his pockets but felt something in one of his pockets. Sonic pulls it out and sees a picture of Satsuki showing her derriere while she wore her kamui. She strike a sexy pose for Sonic in the picture showing her ass while looking over her shoulder. Sonic had remember she sent him this picture and he must've accidentally put one of the pics in his pocket. This made Sonic smile and shake his head.

" _I remember this picture. This sure brings a smile on my face when Satsuki send me some pics through mail. I know it's surprising but overall I liked it. She does have a nice ass. Hmm… maybe I was hard on Satsuki, I know what she did was wrong but I can't be mad at her forever. Maybe I should go see her and hear her side of the story._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 _The Kiryuin Residence…_

Ragyo and Satsuki walking through the hallways and heading outside to Ragyo's limo.

"Now that everything's has been set. Initiate the Great Culture and Sport festival." Ragyo ordered.

"Of course, mother."

"The plans for the preparations have been complete, ma'am." Rei reported.

"Excellent. The plan is at the final stage." Ragyo responded.

The three ladies got to the limo and Ragyo enters inside.

"I'm dying to see this Honno city and the academy you worked so hard to build. I'll be seeing you there soon."

"Yes, mother and do you mind I stay here for the night. It's been a while since I came home."

"Very well you can stay. Be sure to give me a warm welcome."

The bachelor closes the door and the limo drove off. Satsuki watched the vehicle leave with a stern look.

"Oh you'll be getting a warm welcome soon enough mother." Satsuki thought.

The president of the honnoji academy enters inside the residence and proceeds to head to her bedroom. She had plans for Ragyo but could not shake her thoughts about the true blue. Satsuki hated to see Sonic be angry at her for trying to eliminate him. Satsuki thought Sonic, wondering what's he's doing right now. The kamui user had wished that she can tell Sonic about what happen and even to tell him how sorry. All Satsuki can do now is to hope and hopefully can meet Sonic again so they can talk.

" _Sonic… whatever you're feeling right now towards me, I'm sorry._ " Satsuki thought.


	20. Chapter 20

_Ruins of Osaka…_

Sonic admire the destruction of the city caused by the Honnoji Academy. The carnage the academy had brought led by Satsuki disgusted him and he didn't like to see destruction. Sonic knew that he had to stop Ragyo and destroy the Life Fibers but the question where and how he can find them to find out when and where they're going to strike next. The question Sonic wondered, he doesn't know. Sonic crossed his arms, close his eyes and to try think of what he can do next. Unfortunately, Sonic got nothing but could only do is look around the surroundings of the carnage.

"Honnoji sure did a number on Osaka. Man… it sure sucks." Sonic said.

"You said it." A voice intervened.

Sonic look and only to see Ryuko joining with Sonic.

"Oh, hey Ryuko." Sonic greeted.

"Hey yourself. I was only just looking for you." Ryuko responded.

"Just needed some fresh air. So everything is ok back there?"

"Yeah. We're good. Hard to believe that we're in a war against the Kiryuins and these damn life fibers."

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind into it. I'll get used to it, it'll take some time."

"Yeah… hey Sonic."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about me and Senketsu here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our bond. We always got each other's back and he's my friend. What do you think about that?"

"Jeez… I… I really don't know. But I think I know why your dad made Senketsu for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah… I think he made Senketsu because he wanted you to stop the Life Fibers for good. Even though he created him, I think he must've use your blood, some kind of DNA so that you can communicate with him. That's how strong your bond is and the more you guys stick together, the stronger that bond is and that bond gives you the strength to overcome anything that throws at you. I can still hear and talk to Senketsu with my enhance hearing but overall, you guys can really do this and destroy the life fibers. That is what your blade is made for."

"You know… you're really right about something Sonic. Hearing this from you always bring a smile on my face. Even Mako cracks me up and made me smile but overall you and Mako always cheer me up. I'm glad that I have friends like you and Mako."

"You're welcome. Glad to see you smiling again. You always look cute when you're smiling."

"Cute?'

"Yeah."

"You really think I'm cute?"

"Yeah. I would be lying if I say you weren't."

"I… thanks. No one has never compliment me or call me attractive before."

"If you stop with the bad girl attitude, I'm sure you'll have some boy's think of you attractive."

Ryuko blush at the comment, smiling at the true blue. Her eyes stare into Sonic's eyes looking so fixated to the true blue. Ryuko draws herself closer, stepping forward closer to the true blue and wraps her arms around Sonic. She start to earn and lust herself over the true blue. Sonic looked away trying to kill off some time but couldn't help but to stare into Ryuko's eyes. Both Sonic and Ryuko stare at each other like they're at a honeymoon. Their bodies, their minds soon start to act on their own from the lust taking over. Their heads leaning towards one another, eyes closing slowly and prepare to engage in a soft and passionate moment just the two of them. Suddenly, their lips touched and both getting right into it at first. They kiss softly for a couple of seconds before they can pull away, a second after Sonic and Ryuko proceed to kiss and getting intimate with one another.

Their hands rubbing each other's bodies letting the lust taking control. Their minds aren't even thinking straight, they both wanted each other. After the day the two had they wanted something. Anything! To clear their minds off of things and it look like the intercourse is the way to forget about things. Ryuko moaned from the hedgehog's touch, Sonic's hands roam around her body causing her body to heat up. Ryuko kissed the hedgehog hard, getting right into it showing more of her affection towards Sonic. Ryuko wanted to show Sonic how much she cares about him and will do anything to protect him even if it cause Ryuko her life. Even Ryuko wanted to show Sonic that she's better than Satsuki Kiryuin.

The both kiss for four minutes now and didn't bother stopping nor stop caressing each other's bodies. Wanting to take this elsewhere, Ryuko takes Sonic and takes him back to HQ to get themselves a bedroom. It didn't take long as Ryuko wanted Sonic badly. Once they enter the room, Ryuko had taken off Senketsu and puts him in the closet so that he wouldn't watch them do it. Ryuko in her stripe blue and white bra and panties on. Ryuko pushed Sonic down on the bed and climbs on top of him and kiss the blue blur again. Setting up the mood, Ryuko had turn on some music to ease up their moment, their mood and to make things more exciting if not erotic.

Sonic pulls Ryuko and the two proceed to kiss again this time they get a little aggressive at the time. Both of their tongues met and wrestle each other for dominance. That still didn't stop Sonic for roaming and caress Ryuko's body. Knowing her body a little more, Sonic begin touching the sensitive spots from Ryuko that had her moan feeling like she's getting a massage at a spa resort. Ryuko tilted her head to the side for Sonic. Knowing what she wants, Sonic smirked and leans in to kiss the kamui user by the neck and Ryuko begin to moan again.

"Uh…" Ryuko moaned.

"Like that don't ya?" Sonic asked pausing himself for a moment to speak with Ryuko.

"Yeah… it feels so damn good. Don't stop."

"As you wish."

Sonic gives Ryuko a little more as she requested him to do. Sonic's hands continue roaming her body touching the sensitive spots that turned Ryuko on and heating her body with ecstasy. Ryuko pulls away from Sonic as she couldn't control herself anymore. Wanting Sonic so badly, Ryuko takes off her bra by unhooking it and slips it off from her shoulders and tosses it to the side. Ryuko then drags Sonic's hands onto her breasts, allowing her crush to touch and fondle them as much as he wants. Sonic then start squeezing them, massaging them for the fun of it earning a few set of moans from Ryuko herself. After seconds of groping Ryuko's breasts, Sonic lean in and start to suck on them and get a better taste of her melons causing Ryuko to let out a high pitch scream.

Ryuko's hands move itself around Sonic's head and strokes his quills with a smile. Ryuko watched Sonic with an amusing smile, moaning in delight as the true blue suck on her melons, tasting a little more of the kamui user. Sonic even fondle Ryuko's tits a little bit more for only two more minutes and resume to suck on them for another minute or so. Knowing that Ryuko couldn't control herself nor take much more of it any longer, Sonic then stop and let Ryuko go. Ryuko then begin to aggressively strip Sonic's clothes off and his shoes before Ryuko can take off her panties. Ryuko then proceed to takes Sonic's erected member and inserts it right inside of her caverns. Once it's inside, Ryuko slams her hips down and takes it all the way down inside of her snatch letting out a loud moan once Sonic's rod is right inside her caverns completely.

The love making has started and with that, Ryuko rested her hands onto Sonic's chest and start moving her hips back and forth even grinding on the true blue. Sonic groan a bit, his hands wrap around Ryuko's hips then slightly grips it. The true blue and the kamui user now join together in an erotic moment. Ryuko felt like she's in cloud nine, she had missed this incredible sensation if not the pleasure ever since they did it back at Sonic's place. Ryuko leans forward, presses her hands down on the bed and her hips suddenly move on its own due to the lust. Sonic leans in and sucks Ryuko's breasts a little more just to get freaky with her. Ryuko begin moaning, going a bit crazy as the pleasure suddenly got to her and driving her insane from the amount of pleasure she's in.

"Ah! Ah! AH! Fuck… OH FUCK!" Ryuko moaned.

"Wow. She taste so good, almost like tasting raspberries." Sonic thought.

Sonic started nibbling Ryuko's nipples even licking them with his tongue twirling back and forth. Ryuko again let out a high pitch scream, the pleasure had made her hips move faster that increases the pace of the speed. Sonic's hands even start to roam around her body some more, arousing Ryuko little more getting the kamui user crazy. Sonic knew that Ryuko had a long day dealing with all the craziness and dealing with Satsuki. The blue blur determine to ease up Ryuko and gives her a good time knowingly that's what she needs about now. Ryuko stop stroking Sonic's quills and went on to kissed Sonic on the lips again having Sonic to stop sucking on her breasts.

Ryuko wrapped her arms around Sonic, holding in nice and tight as her hips move faster. Sonic slide down his hands and sooth her hips like giving her a nice relaxing massage. Ryuko's hips started to move faster each and every second of the incredible sensation, she even kissed Sonic hard getting aggressive with her kiss. Sonic felt himself being melted away in the kiss, he kissed her right back and both of them didn't bother to let this moment to interrupt. Senketsu can hear Ryuko moaning, going crazy in pure ecstasy.

This had went on over twenty minutes and both Sonic and Ryuko could think about is the pleasure and the ecstasy itself. Soon, Sonic can feel himself getting close to his limit and so is Ryuko. With an idea pop out of his head, Sonic then decides to turn Ryuko over so that he can be on top of her. Ryuko wrapped her arms around Sonic not wanting to let him go, Sonic smiles down at Ryuko and so he resumes back with their erotic sex and begin pumping his member in and out of her in a rapid pace. Sonic even put some intense force while thrusting her.

Ryuko's body begin shaking, moving back and forth of how hard Sonic thrusted her. The true blue now starting to give it to her, Ryuko's moans begin to get loud and she start screaming a few seconds after. Sonic's ears can hear Ryuko's loud moaning, it turned him on just to hear the erotic tone of Ryuko's voice. With that being said, Sonic goes in all and gives Ryuko everything he can dish out on her and gives her a lot of pleasure she bargain for. Ryuko's legs starts to shake and her toes begin to curl. Even Ryuko spread her legs wide allowing Sonic pounded the bricks out of her.

"Sonic…" Ryuko moaned.

Sonic deliver some hardcore thrusts, tearing down her walls almost at his limit.

"Sonic!" Ryuko repeated.

The blue speedster going faster, he knew he's about to let loose so Sonic thrusted Ryuko harder a couple of time until he reaches his limit. Ryuko's nails dug into Sonic's fur behind his back, rubbing his spins as he continues to demolish her caverns.

"AH! AH! OH SONIC!" Ryuko shouted.

Sonic suddenly groaned, he couldn't hold it any longer and so he finally reach his limit and started to climax. Sonic's member begin shooting his white liquid out of his member, filling up Ryuko's insides with his spunk. Ryuko too reach her limit so she ejaculated alongside with Sonic. Ryuko's caverns squirt out her juices like a geyser, splashing out onto Sonic's member, coating his rod with her fluids. Sonic finally stop thrusting Ryuko and ejects his member out of Ryuko's caverns and climbs off of Ryuko. Ryuko started to breathe heavily, catching her breathe as her body is covered in sweat from the intense heat of their erotic sex that they just had. Sonic takes a moment to gather his strength, taking a moment to rest and he couldn't help but to smile. Ryuko cuddles up with Sonic and rested her head onto Sonic's shoulder and returns her smile.

"Oh shit… that was crazy." Ryuko said.

"Yeah. It sure was." Sonic relented, stroking Ryuko's arm.

"I really needed that. After the day I had, I'm sure you needed that as well after beating the crap out of Flame and dealing with Satsuki Kiryuin."

"I won't lie I did. You made it so much exciting for me."

"Really? Awesome! Now um… we're going to fight The Kiryuins and you're going up against Blast and Toxic. If you do beat them, what do you plan to do next?"

"Head back home really."

"You're going back home after you beat Blast and Toxic?"

"Yeah. I got people waiting for me there, including my parents, my uncle, and my best friend. They're al waiting for me back home."

"What if you can stay here?"

"I can't Ryuko, I made a promise that I would find a way back home and I won't back down on my word."

"I… I get it. You got people back home that need you."

"Thanks for understanding. Now we should focus on those Life Fibers and dealing with Honnoji Academy."

"Yeah. Good idea. But right now, I'm just going…"

Ryuko suddenly passed out, fallen asleep as she couldn't finish her sentence. Sonic smile, admire Ryuko's beauty the way she's asleep. Knowing that he need some rest as well, the true blue cover themselves a blanket over them and the blue hedgehog drifted off asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _The next following day, Honnoji Academy…_

Satsuki had arrived back to Honnoji Academy and is greeted by the elite four.

"Welcome back, Lady Satsuki." The elite four greeted.

"Walk with me." Satsuki commanded.

"So how did it go with the director?" Inumuta asked.

"She is pleased with the results. She even stats that she is paying a visit to Honnoji Academy."

"Then this is it?" Uzu implied.

"Yes. I'm counting on all of you."

With that being said, Satsuki makes her entrance as the students await for her arrival.

"Students of Honnoji Academy, the raid trip has been successful because of your efforts. We destroyed the dense of the conceit forces and the anti-clothing gorillas. To celebrate, Ragyo Kiryuin of the Honnoji Academy is coming and to honor her visit we will hold a ceremony for her visit here in this stadium to her name. Put all of your efforts of the director's arrival the time has come for the Grand Culture and Sports Festival!" Satsuki announced.

With that being said, the students begin preparations for Ragyo's arrival with the elite four getting to work. Satsuki made sure that the preparations will be successful and make sure Ragyo will get a big welcome from the academy. However, she couldn't shake the thoughts about Sonic. Satsuki had thought about Sonic on her way back to the academy. Seeing his look, seeing how angry he is really made her feel guilty of getting him killed during the incident. All she wanted is to tell Sonic and explain everything. She had hoped that Sonic would forgive her once she tells him but for now, she had to keep her focus for the arrival of her mother here in Honnoji Academy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around in Honno City…_

Sonic had explore around the place to get some intel for Nudist Beach. What Sonic didn't know is that he sees a pile of trucks heading out towards the academy. Wondering what's going on, Sonic then digs deeper for information and started to ask around what's going on.

"Hey what the heck is going on?" Sonic asked.

"They're getting ready for the arrival of Satsuki Kiryuin's mother." A civilian answered.

"What? Ragyo is coming here?"

"That's right. We're all supposed to be there at the stadium and that's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow huh? Ok… I got another question, what's Revocs doing here with all of those trucks?"

"Hell am I supposed to know. Probably some clothes to dress for the occasion for Ragyo's arrival."

"Oh. Thanks for the heads up."

Sonic then begin to take off, heading to the Honnoji Academy to see if what the cilvians say are true. It didn't take Sonic that long to arrive and once Sonic had arrived, they were right. The students of the academy and the elite four are setting up preparations for Ragyo's arrival to the academy.

"They are right. It looks like some kind of an event is going on. Well since that I'm here, I guess I can just leave. Or…"

Sonic's eyes looking up at the top where Satsuki is.

"Perhaps I can just see Satsuki and hear her out about what happen."

 _Elsewhere, in the briefing room…_

Satsuki looking at the preparations through the monitor and sipping her cup of tea. Everything is going successful has planned. The president of the academy had been focus on the preparations to make this perfect for her mother. She didn't want to let her down and with that, her focus is to make sure everything goes exactly has planned. Unaware, someone has enter inside the room unannounced and stepping inside.

That did not take too long for Satsuki to felt a presence nearby and so when she turn around and readied her sword for the intruder, her eyes bulge wide in absolute shock to see Sonic here in this very room making his appearance. Satsuki didn't know what to say and her focus soon vanish just the sight of seeing Sonic here all alone with her.

Sonic break the silence before it could go for who knows how long it'll be.

"Hello Satsuki." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic… I… you're here." Satsuki stammered.

"That's a first. I never seen you stammering like that."

"I'm just surprise that you're here after all you didn't want anything to do with me."

"That's true. I thought about it long and hard and I'm the type of hedgehog who doesn't have any grudges against anyone so I've decided that I come by and hear you out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can change my mind right now and leave?"

"No. It's fine, I wanted to speak to you anyway. Would you care to have some tea with me?"

"Nah. I rather not."

Sonic join in and takes a seat on a chair so that he and Satsuki can finally talk.

"So Sonic, how are you?" Satsuki asked.

"Never better. So what do you want to say to me?" Sonic questioned.

"About what happen back at the king of the hill event, I didn't want this and I never wanted to kill you. I was just only following orders from my mother. She wanted to get rid of you."

"I know. Since Blast and Toxic are working with her, they can do whatever they want. They're the ones who cause destruction at this city I went to go save and help the people who are in desperate need of help. Even the children."

"I have been feeling guilty ever since and seeing you so angry at me I know I am the one to blame of this incident. I didn't want you to do and I want to do is to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes. Besides, I have something special plan for my mother."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No. You'll have to find out."

"Uh… ok. I guess I can believe you. I'm going to pretend I don't. Anyways, is that all you wanted to say?"

"No. There's more. Sonic, you haven't respond to my mails and never got the chance to come visit. May I ask why?"

"I was so angry that you lied to me. I thought you were cool but I guess I was wrong. You betrayed my trust and my heart. Yeah, I said it. I chose yes to start a relationship with you and I would like to get to know more about you Satsuki but that day it all went down the drain. Everything I thought about you had become a lie and seeing you I notice that you're just as heartless as your mother. You don't care about nobody but yourself. Well except for the elite four but still…"

"I know. You have every reason to be. Sonic, I know I had made you this angry that you don't want to speak to me anymore. What I did was unforgivable. I never thought I was going to earn your forgiveness but all I can do is try. I'll do anything in my power to earn your forgiveness. I am truly sorry for hurting you. I will do whatever you ask me to do. If that mean if you want to play with my butt then I'm ok with it."

"Whoa slow down there. Let's no go overboard ok?"

"Right. I apologize."

"I'm not the type of guy that will take advantage of that opportunity. Let's just leave it at that."

"I understand. But my suggestion still stands that you can play with my rear as much as you like. After all I heard that you had slept with Matoi."

"Let me guess, Ryuko told you didn't she?"

"She did. Just to try to anger me greatly and to be honest of that answer it did."

"Wow. I can't believe I'm hearing this right now."

"So will you accept my apology?"

"Yeah. I forgave you. It's all water under the bridge. Well I better get out of here before the elite four find me here."

Sonic stood up and prepare to march his way to the door until Satsuki stopped him. Satsuki grabbed Sonic by the wrist preventing him from leaving.

"Wait. Please… don't leave, I want to make it up to you for everything I've done. At least grant me that request?" Satsuki insisted.

"Really?" Sonic inquired.

"Yes."

"Knowing that you won't take no for an answer so… alright. I'll accept. So what do you have in mind?"

Satsuki proceed to stood up and draws herself closer to Sonic.

"To do this." Satsuki answered.

The president of the academy slowly presses her lips against Sonic's and share a soft and passionate kiss. This bring Sonic by surprise of this sudden action. Satsuki had wanted to do this for a while now and here she is right now kissing Sonic here and now. This is surprising for Sonic but all of sudden, he felt himself being melted away by the kiss and so Sonic slowly closes his eyes and respond to the kiss. Sonic's hands eventually wrap around Satsuki's hips and his mind start to lose control when one of Sonic's hands reach down and grasps onto Satsuki's hands. Satsuki moaned, feeling herself prepare for Sonic to touch down there again as she expected Sonic to. With that being said, Satsuki wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and deepen the kiss to show more of her affection to the true blue. This time, Satsuki shows her affections through her feelings she had for Sonic for so long and finally expresses it to the true blue without interruptions and not allowing anyone to ruin this.

Sonic deepen the kiss with Satsuki also, this time both Sonic and Satsuki begin to kiss hard, getting a little aggressive with the two get right into it as if they're getting freaky with one another. Satsuki moaned once more with Sonic really grasping her ass, groping them for the fun of it as his mind couldn't function right. The lust itself soon took control knowing what it wants. Sonic's instincts kicking in and demanded more. More of the pleasure and wants more of Satsuki Kiryuin. Sonic lifted up Satsuki's skirt to show more of her ass and grasps the bare ass cheeks before landing a light smack to make it jiggle. This of course had Satsuki jumped in surprise at this sudden action. The president of the academy suddenly push Sonic down on her chair and climbs on top of the true blue and continues kissing him there. Sonic massaging and fondling Satsuki's ass as the pair continue making out erotically.

Minute had passed as the pair continue kissing. Satsuki decided to turn it up a notch when she then activate Junketsu and synchronized with it to show Sonic more of her assets to him. Liking what the hedgehog is seeing due to his instincts kicking in, Sonic slap Satsuki's ass earning himself a loud yelp from Satsuki in delight with excitement. Satsuki had dreamt about this for a while now. Satsuki remember that imagination she had when Ragyo helped her relax at the bathhouse after the fight with Nudist Beach back at Osaka. The president of the academy had been thinking about Sonic ever since and having a little bit of dirty thoughts of her time with Sonic.

The pair did not stop kissing, Sonic would continue to roam his hands all over Satsuki's body and touching her ass more and more. Satsuki had yearned the true blue's touch for some time now, feeling Sonic's hands roaming and touching her sensitive spots on her body turned her on greatly. The pleasure had gotten Satsuki going crazy for more. The pair continue kissing for three more minutes, Satsuki pulls away from the kiss finally to breathe and gain some oxygen. However, she wanted more from the true blue. Satsuki then start to position herself at a sofa and get in all fours. She then unveils her caverns that are leaking out her juices letting Sonic know she's horny already.

Satsuki look over her shoulder, gives him a seductive smile and smacks her ass to make it jiggle a bit to tease Sonic.

"Come on, have fun with my butt as much as you like Sonic." Satsuki insisted.

Sonic's instincts once again kicked in and just went for it. Getting in position, Sonic unzip his pants and pulls out his erection and readied himself. Sonic slap Satsuki's ass then slowly inserts his member right inside of Satsuki's caverns then thrusts right in completely. Grasping to Satsuki's bare ass, the true blue begin thrusting in and out, pounding her walls with his might not holding anything back nor hesitate to hold his power and might. Satsuki started moaning, her eyes roll backwards to her skull getting right into the zone feeling Sonic's shaft rubbing her insides. Satsuki start to feel the pleasure, taking her into cloud nine and just the way how she imagine it. Sonic begin to pick up the pace a minute after, his waist move on itself and moving faster than before.

Satsuki's eyes closed a second after, she grip the couch trying to endure how Sonic pounded her caverns. The president of the academy let out another moan going crazy trying her best to keep her composure. No matter how hard she try, the pleasure still in control and taking her to the edge. Satsuki herself couldn't control herself any longer. With that, Satsuki started to moan crazily, Sonic kept his pace for about four minutes before going faster.

"Ah! Ah! Ah… Sonic… please… don't stop…" Satsuki moaned.

Grasping Satsuki's ass cheeks hard, the true blue gives Satsuki what she wanted and pounded the bricks out of her and show her more sending pleasurable waves up her spine. Satsuki gritted her teeth, her eyes closed shut moaning as Sonic continue to demolish her insides. Sonic can feel her walls tightening around his member. That did not stop him, the true blue kept going and gives Satsuki more and didn't bother stopping. Sonic soon felt into the lust and he couldn't control his mind. It didn't function right as his instincts are in full control, Sonic suddenly add more power into his thrusting pounding Satsuki harder and taking her into cloud nine.

"Uh! More… give me more Sonic! Give it to me!" Satsuki continued.

Sonic groaned, he tighten his grip as he grasp and squeezing Satsuki's ass cheeks hard as he can while plowing her caverns. Sonic couldn't help it but to moan, the pleasure felt too good as he pump his member repeatedly into Satsuki showing more pleasure and the ecstasy into the president of the academy. Soon, Sonic can feel himself getting closer as he kept pounding Satsuki away and sending her into ecstasy. His balls begin to tighten almost like they're about to burst and his member throbbing rapidly. Sonic knew he's almost there so he went on to pump his member faster with intense force really pounding Satsuki's butt repeatedly with all of his might and the thrill of it. Satsuki too feel she's almost there, she look over her shoulder watching Sonic plowing her until he finally reach his limit.

"Don't hold anything back Sonic, give me everything you got. Give me all of you!" Satsuki shouted.

Sonic groaned as loud as he can, the blue blur finally reach his limit and starts to ejaculate. Sonic shooting his spunk, filling up Satsuki's caverns with his white liquid. Satsuki's cavern is being filled with Sonic's jizz, she too reach her limit and squirted out her love juices from the amount of pleasure she's in. Both of their love fluids mix together inside Satsuki's caverns and finally their love making came to an end.

After the erotic sex is complete, Sonic slowly ejects his member out of Satsuki's caverns and takes a moment to rest a bit. Satsuki start to smile, he dream came true and her smile got a little bigger. She had enjoy the sex Satsuki had with Sonic and see the way how he enjoy having fun with her butt. It made Satsuki very happy, she then deactivate her kamui and bring herself together.

"That… was… amazing." Satsuki said.

"Oh yeah, it sure was. I gotta admit I really enjoyed it." Sonic admitted.

"I'm pleased to hear. So does this makes up for everything that I've done to you?"

"Yeah. We're cool. Well, time for me to get out of here."

Sonic put away his member and zip his pants back up. Before Sonic can leave the room, Satsuki stopped him.

"Before you go Sonic, what does this make of us? Will you be willingly to start a relationship with me?" Satsuki asked.

"I… I don't know. I'll need to think about it. You lied to my heart yeah but I need to know if I can trust you. How do I know that you won't lie to me again? How do I know that you can keep your word? How do I know I can believe you? I can't just trust you right now, you got to earn it." Sonic questioned.

"I understand. I will do whatever it takes to gain your trust again. All I ask is you give me time."

"Sure. I'll do that but if you're lying to me again then consider this friendship over."

Satsuki nodded, understanding Sonic's response and the true blue exit out of the room. All Satsuki had begin to wonder how will she gain Sonic's trust again.

The speedster headed back, leaving the academy not until a certain pink haired girl spotted Sonic.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog himself."

Sonic stop his tracks, recognize the voice so he turn to see Nonon making her appearance with a smile.

"I haven't seen you for a little while Sonic. What brings you here? Oh don't tell me, you visit Satsuki didn't you?" Nonon assumed.

"Yeah. So I did and we're cool now. In case if you're wondering." Sonic responded.

"Don't sweat it. I respect you. Say… are you doing anything right now?"

"No except leaving, right?"

"I was wondering if you want to have some fun with me. I know you just left from Satsuki's room doing whatever you guys are doing so I want to have my chance to get to know more about you better."

"Well… I don't see why not. Alright, I guess I got some time to kill."

Nonon smiled so she pulls Sonic's arm and drags him to a nearby classroom. Nonon sat Sonic down on a chair and she drop down to her knees. Sonic was about to ask until Nonon begin to unzip Sonic's pants and to pull out his member. Nonon then begin to engulfs it right inside her mouth and start suckling it and give Sonic some pleasure: Nonon Special. Sonic look down in surprise, Nonon giving Sonic some entertainment and to have him relax and enjoy it flashing him with bedroom eyes. Nonon begin to bop her head back and forth, tasting the true blue's flesh performing her fellatio on the true blue.

"Oh yeah…" Sonic moaned. Sonic finally begin to relax, take it easy and enjoy the sensation he's in right about now.

Nonon notice this, her lips curls into a seductive smile so Nonon continue to suck him off, blowing him as she work her magic. Nonon had taken off her hat before she can pleasure Sonic. Sonic lean back, closes his eyes and just let Nonon to entertain him and make him feel extremely comfortable. Nonon even begin slurping in, making some slurping sounds to make the fellatio to get sloppy and erotic. Nonon begin to enjoy the way how Sonic taste, her pink eyes staring up at Sonic watching him moan to her. It was a great feeling to her, in fact it got her wet just to hear Sonic's voice form moaning. Nonon resumes back to her focus and sucking Sonic's member hard and increase her speed to go fast.

"Wow. His cock taste so good." Nonon thought.

Nonon adds twice the pleasure, Nonon begin to wrap her hand around the member and to stroke it back and forth adding more sensation into Sonic. Sonic groaned a bit, his moans got a little loud but kept his composure. The way how Nonon sucking him off taking him to his zone feeling like he's in cloud nine. Nonon stop for a moment and take the chance to lick Sonic's shaft, licking every inch like she's licking a popsicle. Sonic open his eyes, his eyes look down watch Nonon working her magic on him. Nonon notice Sonic watching her licking his member, the pinkette stop her tracks and jerks him off making some lewd sounds.

"Does it feel good, Sonic?" Nonon asked.

"Yeah. It feels awesome." Sonic admitted.

Nonon smirked, pleased by the answer so Nonon resume back to suck him off but this time she bops her head fast in order to suck the member harder. This increases the pleasure tremendously making Sonic going crazy over the pleasure he's in all because of Nonon. Nonon herself moaned, working her magic on Sonic and gives Sonic the time of his life. Sonic's hand suddenly reach and place his hand atop of Nonon's head.

Nonon's eyes look up at Sonic, watching him moan crazily of the pleasure before she resumes her attention back to Sonic's member. Nonon didn't bother stopping as she kept on going and making Sonic moan as he enjoys her fellatio. Nonon continues to lick it, tasting a little bit more of the member as time went on and Nonon's blowjob continue for seven minutes. Soon, Sonic can feel himself getting close to his limit. Nonon can feel, sense it and determines to make Sonic climax for her. The pinkette sucks it harder as she can like from before, making more slurping noises as she continues pleasuring Sonic. Sonic couldn't hold it any longer from the amount of pleasure. Seconds after, Sonic groaned and ejaculate, releasing his jizz and fills Nonon's mouth with his spunk. Nonon's eyes bulge wide but she begin to drink down Sonic's jizz and drinking a load of his spunk down to her throat.

"Mmmmm *Gulp* mmmmmm…" Nonon muffled.

Sonic continue to ejaculate for a few seconds with Nonon drinking every drop and not spill a single drop, Nonon pulls away after gulping down the last drop and licks her lips. Her eyes look up with a smile hoping that Sonic had enjoy her fellatio.

"Did that feel good?" Nonon asked.

"Yeah. It felt really good." Sonic admitted.

"Great. That's what I like to hear. I wish I could give you more but I still got work to do for the festival."

"So is this the part where you're going to capture me and held me captive?"

"Not at all. This is my own doing and I wanted to hang out with you again. If you ever get tired of Satsuki or Matoi, you can always come to me. You can do whatever you want to me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now I think it's time for me to go."

"I know, I better get back to work. Still, come visit me anytime you like I'll show you a better time better than Satsuki or Ryuko."

Sonic nodded, put away his member and zip up his back again. Nonon even kissed Sonic on the cheek and Sonic takes off. Sonic had gather some information he was ordered to get and heads on back to report back to Nudist Beach for the briefing.

" _Now that I know what's going on, time to head back and tell the others what I learn._ " Sonic thought.


	21. Chapter 21

_Nudist Beach HQ…_

Sonic had gotten back to the HQ and to report to Aikuro and the others about what he had found out what's going on down at Honnoji Academy. Sonic had told them that they're beginning to plan a festival for the arrival for Ragyo Kiryuin. Also, Sonic had told them that they're delivering something in the trucks to the academy wondering if Aikuro knew what they're supplying.

"It's what I had feared. Ragyo's planning to put her plan into use for the Life Fibers." Aikuro said.

"What do you mean?" Ryuko asked.

"It means that Ragyo is beginning to have the civilians to be the sacrifice and become the meals for the Life Fibers. Even Blast and Toxic are going to be there to help Ragyo to put her plan into use."

"Not if I can't help it. Not when I'm around, I'm going to stop them and stop Ragyo before she can feed the people to those life fibers." Sonic stated.

"Count me in, you're not going alone on this one. I'm coming with you." Ryuko said.

"Then it's settled, we have to do whatever it takes to prevent the life fibers to eat the civilians. Sonic, can I trust you of dealing with Blast and Toxic knowing that they're only after you?" Aikuro said.

"Sure I can. Besides I got a score to settle. I beat Flame and I'll beat Blast and Toxic so just leave them to me."

"Good. Let's get ready to move out. Time is at the essence."

Aikuro doing is stylish pose causing Sonic to look down, shaking his head and Ryuko look to be disgusted. The group begin to gear up and ready to head for Honnoji Academy to prevent the sacrifice to begin. Sonic didn't need a ride since he's fast enough to get there. Sonic was just about to head over to Honno City to meet them there until Ryuko stopped him before he can leave.

"Sonic, can I talk before you can leave?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" Sonic inquired.

"Just try to be careful when you fight those bastards ok. I know they can put up a good fight but just want to give you the heads up."

"No worries, I'll be careful. I won't let my emotions get the best of me. I know that and staying alive if my main priority but I still got a job to do."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I also wanted to ask if you happen to see Satsuki yesterday?"

"Yeah. I did and we talked and so we're cool… for now. Who knows what she's got up in her sleeve? I still doubt that she is telling the truth."

"If she happens to hurt you again, I'll kick her ass and this time it's going to be personal."

"*Chuckle* Yeah. I'm sure you will."

Ryuko smiled and just when Sonic can leave, Ryuko pulls Sonic and presses her lips against his to share a goodbye kiss. This brought Sonic off guard at this at first but soon he went along with it and kiss Ryuko back. Ryuko wrapped her arms around Sonic while Sonic wrap his arm around her and the pair let this moment to sink in for only two minutes. Sonic breaks up the kiss and pulls himself away from Ryuko and smiled at the kamui user.

"Thanks for the good luck charm." Sonic thanked.

"Yeah… anytime…" Ryuko stammered.

Sonic saluted and then takes off making his way to Honno City and head straight to the academy. Aikuro and Tsumugu meet up with Ryuko.

"Sonic just left?' Tsumugu asked.

"Yeah. He'll meet us there. Is Mako safe here?" Ryuko asked.

"Don't worry, I have my comrades to protect her. She's in good hands." Aikuro stated.

"Good because this is going to get messy."

"You're trying to ditch me again are you?" Mako questioned with an angry look.

"Mako, you can't come."

"I don't care, I'm coming and you can't stop me. It's where I live. If you're going home then I'm going home."

Ryuko couldn't argue with her friend so with that Ryuko couldn't help but to smile.

"You're as stubborn as I am." Ryuko said while smiling at her friend.

"Alright everyone, let's move out." Aikuro ordered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around Honno City…_

Blast and Toxic observe the preparations and look like everything has been a success for Ragyo's visit.

"Well I gotta hand it to Satsuki she sure knows how to make the preparations for her mother." Toxic said.

"You're right. I wonder what's the occasion but we'll know once we find out." Blast responded.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's hiding something from us? We know about the Life Fibers but what Ragyo is planning to do with them anyway?"

"I don't have a slightest clue but… we can use the life fibers for our cause. They can be very useful of our plans."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know but I'm sensing some incredible power within the life fibers. I know you sense them too, right?"

"Come to think of it, I have been sensing some strange energy from the goku uniforms. I know I'm not going crazy but I kept sensing it. Ah… I see what you're getting at. Do you think we can double cross Ragyo right now?"

"No. For now we just play along and bide our time, it'll soon will come just only for the right moment."

"Whatever you say brother."

"But for now, let's just enjoy what's about to come."

"Yeah."

* * *

 _Honnoji Academy…_

Blast and Toxic begin to see some flashing lights and sees Satsuki making her appearance.

"This should be interesting." Blast said.

"Attention Honnoji Academy, we have conquered every school of the country, all who had opposed our goku uniforms have been eliminated so today we celebrate! Eat and drink your fill praise the Kiryuin name let Honnoji Academy's grand Culture and Sport Festival begin!" Satsuki presented.

The festival ad already begin and the people begin to enkoy themselves and eat and drink for the fun of it and enjoy the festival. Sonic arrive in secret and watch from atop seeing that the festival had went all out just like how Satsuki had planned. Sonic had to admit that he is impress of what they done and make the festival to be exciting for the academy.

"Wow. They really did make this party to be big if not huge! Looks like Nonon had the music squad to play the songs I help wrote to make the festival exciting. Still, what is Satsuki planning?" Sonic pondered.

Moments after, Satsuki then begin to announce the guest of honor.

"Looks like they're going to introduce Satsuki's mom. I wonder what she looks like?" Sonic wondered.

"Now for the moment you all have been waiting for. Join me to welcome our guest of honor. I present to you the found of this academy and the owner of Revocs: Ragyo Kiryuin!" Satsuki introduced.

With that, the flash of the colors rainbow came out of nowhere and shrine brighter like the sun. Sonic came well prepared and put on sunglasses on to get a bird's eye view. Sonic sees a woman in rainbow outfit, a stylish fashion outfit making her appearance.

"Holy crap that's Ragyo Kiryuin? I can see why Satsuki get her looks from." Sonic complimented.

Sonic then senses some chaos energy nearby. He then took a lok and sees Blast and Toxic making their appearance along with Ragyo walking with her like they're escorting her or being her bodyguard for the time being.

"There they are. I thought I sense some energy nearby. Well it's better than trying to find them instead of fallen into their trap. Speaking of which, this gives me an idea." Sonic thought.

Sonic does a backflip and dives down to head off to wherever he's heading off to with an idea he had in mind. Ragyo then begin to make her marvelous speech for the academy.

"Ladies and gentlemen I ask you: what is world? Why the world is clothing. The fate of the beings known as life fibers. I have been entrusted to their rule to take them the next step of their completion. I am their emissary and their voice. Honnoji Academy is been created by the vessel as their will with the weak will serve as their foundation as what is to come so consider yourselves honor." Ragyo exclaimed.

"Any idea what she's talking about?" Barazo asked.

"She's talking about you damn pigs. Today is the day you all will be eaten by life fibers." Rei answered with a sadistic smile.

Blast and Toxic hear it and finally found out what Ragyo has planned.

"So she planned for this day to come. Interesting…" Blast and Toxic thought in unison.

"Now… let the celebration begin!" Ragyo shouted.

Pressing the button, the life fibers begin to consume everyone including the students with life fibers and trapping them in cocoons. This had everyone to scream in panic with Ragyo watching in amusement. Blast and Toxic look around seeing everyone trapped all because of Ragyo.

"I hope you boys enjoyed the show." Ragyo hoped.

"We did so this was your plan all along?" Blast asked.

"Yes. I'm planning to recreate the world with life fibers, conquering it as my own. You two are welcome to join me as you like."

"Consider it done. We'll be happy to join the ride." Toxic accepted earning a nod from Blast.

"Good. This cause for a celebration between the three of us once this is over."

With the people are screaming, panicking being trapped by life fibers. All of sudden, a sudden whirlwind circling around the stadium surprising everyone here. The whirlwind disappear and Ragyo, Rei, Blast, Toxic, Satsuki, and the Elite Four all turned to see a certain blue hedgehog atop of the throne chair of the stadium.

"My that's a snazzy performance there." Sonic said insulting Ragyo's performance.

"Sonic!" the elite four shouted.

"Ah you must be the Sonic the Hedgehog. I've heard so much about you and you're that blue rodent that my daughter likes." Ragyo assumed.

"Wait Lady Satsuki likes Sonic?" Ira inquired.

"I got that charm when pleasing the ladies. It's kind of like my specialty." Sonic retorted.

"I see. Maybe perhaps you and I get together and you can show me what type of charm you have effect on women."

"Nah. I'll pass. Dating old hags isn't my cup of tea."

"Do you have any idea who the hell are you talking to?"

"Hmm… nope. I gotta say that outfit you got on looks hideous. Who does your outfit? I'm sure the fashion police is going to arrest you for bad design."

The made the elite four begin to snicker raising Ragyo's blood pressure.

"How dare you make fun of me." Ragyo growled.

"Oh honey, you ain't worth crap. Lady Gaga just called she said she wants her designs back."

The elite four started to laugh and can't hold their laughter anymore. Rei too snicker a bit but kept her composure. Satsuki too started to laugh a bit but kept herself quiet.

"And another thing, if I was a judge at a fashion contest I would rate you 0 out of 10. And what's with the rainbow colors, are you trying to be the new Skittles mascot for the commercial. There's no way that no one is ever going to taste your rainbow. I'm sure your candy will taste horrible." Sonic continued.

The elite four burst out laughing as they can't take it anymore. Nonon and Uzu laughed so hard like they're at a comedy show.

"Ahahahahaha! That's was funny!" Nonon laughed.

"You dare make a mockery of me you wretched rat! You are going to pay for insulting my looks, my beauty, and overall my clothing!" Ragyo threatened.

"I just like to see people smile." Sonic retorting, bowing at his handiwork.

All of sudden, Ryuko arrived with Aikuro and Tsumugu as Aikuro piloting a battle mech with weapons. Sonic look to see what is going on and what he's seeing right now.

"Uh… what the hell is that?" Sonic asked.

"It's my custom DTR." Aikuro said with pride.

"You mean your Dotonbori Robo?"

"DTR."

"That's what I said Dotonbori Robo."

"DTR!"

"I said it again Dotonbori Robo."

"DTR!"

"Just humor him, he doesn't like the name." Tsumugu reasoned.

"Ok… I gotta say that is a ridiculous battle mech even Eggman can make something better than that." Sonic said causing Ryuko and Tsumugu to laugh.

"How observant. The fools have come out to play. Perhaps you guys still don't know who guys are dealing with. I am Ragyo Kir-"

Ragyo didn't get the chance to finish when all of sudden, someone backstabbed her through her heart with a sword. Turns out, it was Satsuki herself of betraying her own mother shocking everyone here in the process.

"What the what!?" Sonic shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ragyo pondered.

"The time for your speech has come to an end." Satsuki retorted with venom in her voice.

"Ok is it just me or am I going crazy of trying to find out what the heck is going on?" Sonic wondered.

"You're not the only one." Ryuko responded.

Satsuki lifts up Ragyo and tosses her to the top of her chair and the sharp objects stapped her through her wrists and heart like she's being crucified.

"Hear me director, as of this moment Honnoji Academy and I are putting an end to your reign." Satsuki announced.

"What the hell…" Ryuko trailed off.

"Are you trying to take the throne from me?" Ragyo asked.

"No I am not! People do not live for the sake of clothing, I Saktsuki Kiryuin are overthrowing the reign of the era of the Life Fibers. I did not create Honnoji Academy to spport you but to destroy you. Remember that Ragyo Kiryuin!" Satsuki continued.

"Ok… mind blown. Now you sure take whole shock to a whole another level. Am I right, fellas?" Sonic asked breaking the fourth wall.

Sonic begin to see the elite four taking action as they activate their goku uniforms and they begin to fight off Nui Harime. Satsuki activated Junketsu to fend off against Rei and deal with her mother. Mako helps to evacuate the civilians out of the stadium. Blast and Toxic appear in front of Sonic and await to fight the true blue once again to pick up where they left off.

"Time we pick up where we left off." Blast said cracking his fist.

"This should be entertaining." Toxic exclaimed.

Blast and Toxic charge at the true blue and begin their assault, Sonic dash ahead and bashes Blast with his Sonic Boost then back flips and shot a shockwave of blue wind from his leg with a flash kick using Sonic Storm that hits Toxic down on his knee. Sonic them curls himself into a ball and struck Toxic with a homing attack with full force sending the black and green hedgehog flying through a wall. Blast creates a blue energy blade from his hand and hurls himself at Sonic and swings his weapon but Sonic senses it coming, he back flips over and does a dives down kicking Blast to the ground on his stomach.

Blast suddenly blasts Sonic with shockwave of energy from his body sending Sonic up in the air. Sonic then start to notice Blast coming straight at him so Sonic using his reflexes to dodge the dark hedgehog then counters Blast with a kick and axe kick him down using his Sonic Eagle move. While dealing with Blast, Sonic notices that Toxic had gone to free Ragyo from the hands of Satsuki helping Rei. Sonic rushes over and as Toxic had freed Ragyo, Sonic bashes Toxic again sending him away and Sonic lands down next to Satsuki.

"Sonic. I assume that you're still shocked of what has just transpired." Satsuki assumed.

"Yeah I am. Mind telling me why and what made you change your mind to go up against your crazy ass mother who wants to dominate the world with life fibers?" Sonic questioned.

"I've been against her for years. My father had told me the entire truth about life fibers and what Ragyo has done. Therefore, I vowed that I will kill Ragyo and destroy the life fibers so that humanity will not cease to exist anymore."

"So that was your plan all this time. About sending Blast and Toxic to kill me, having the elite four to beat and destroy Ryuko, knowing the truth about Ryuko's dad's killer, everything was all a lie from the start?"

"Correct. We did not want to risk to have Ragyo be suspicious about our revolution, how rebel against her and the life fibers. If you would've find out about our true plan, none of this would've happened."

"So you pretend to be the bad guy, wait for the right time to get rid of Ragyo and now today is that day?"

"Precisely. You have every right to be angry with me about everything. About what I said about you has become a lie. I have to lie and betray your trust was to not risk of having our true plans to foil."

"I get it now. I finally understand. Sorry if I ever judged you from the beginning."

"No. It's fine. I deserved it. After all of this is over, you can have fun with my butt as much as you like for your leisure. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Really? We're really going to go there, huh? Save your fantasies for another time but right now we got some serious butt kicking to do."

"Right."

"Do you really think you got what it takes to stop me?" Ragyo asked with a sadistic smile.

"Whatever it means necessary. I will have your head Ragyo Kiryuin!"

"You made a grave mistake of going against your mother."

"You're a monster, you don't deserve to be called mother."

"How cruel. You dare to care you mother a monster. No matter, I shall teach you a lesson about respect!"

Ragyo summons her threads and starts to scatter around the area and somehow, it got the students in one star goku uniforms like Ragyo has control over them turning them in some kind of zombies.

"This is my Mind Stitch. I can control your students at my will. I now have your army. Dispose of them." Ragyo ordered.

The one-star students starts attacking Satsuki. Satsuki went to hold them off activating Junketsu and overpower them with her might. Sonic shake his head and just when he's about to resume to fight back, Ragyo then surprises Sonic to mind control him with her Mind Stitch but unfortunately, Sonic counters Ragyo with a kick sending her flying but Blast and Toxic caught her and set her down gently.

"Thanks boys. I think I should leave the rest to you." Ragyo said.

Blast and Toxic takes off and they charge at Sonic but the true blue jump kick Blast in the face then grabs Toxic and swung him around and tosses him away. Blast and Toxic teleported out of sight and appear at both sides and shooting a beam of energy at Sonic forcing Sonic to jump up in the air. Toxic smirked and summons electric chains and hurls them over and wraps Sonic's ankle with them causing him to scream being electrocuted. Toxic then slams Sonic back down and swing him around then tosses him over to Blast. Blast prepare for another strike but Sonic sees it coming so he curls himself into a ball and digs himself into the ground like a drill then suddenly, Sonic pops out of nowhere and hits Blast up in the air then axe kick him again using Sonic Eagle.

Toxic comes to his brother's aid, punches Sonic in the abdomen then uppercuts the true blue but Sonic answers back with a punch to the jaw. Sonic even knee kicks the dark hedgehog and hits him back down to the ground while clasping his hands together. Sonic then begin to charge up some energy within him while Blast and Toxic did the same. Having the same idea, Sonic, Blast, and Toxic are charged up their energies with Sonic having blue aura, Blast having dark blue, and Toxic having green aura. With their energies had gathered, Sonic, Blast, and Toxic then charge at one another and both clashed using Light Speed Attack. Their speed had increased tremendously along with their power as both clash, creating blow after blow that cause a shockwave of energy blowing creating a wind gust blowing.

The elite four and the rest who are fighting stopped and watch the fight in awe. Sonic holding it on his own out there fighting Blast and Toxic. Sonic with is light speed attack, countering both Blast and Toxic's light speed attack. They kept clashing for seconds and once those seconds are finally up, Sonic scissor kicked both Blast and Toxic but the two hedgehogs blocked the kick then Blast pushes Sonic and tries to clothesline but the true blue dodges away then jump over Toxic and homing attacks Toxic down to the ground and grinded him on the ground and leaving a trail of rubble.

Blast teleported above Sonic then grabs him by his quills and lifts him up and punches Sonic over to a stadium and he crashes against it. Blast then comes in and continues his assault but Sonic grabs the edge and back flips onto the stadium then launches up in the air as Blast comes down crushing the stadium leaving a big dent with his brute force. Toxic then tosses lightning knives at Sonic but the true blue with his reflexes, dodging every knife then air dashes ahead to the black and green hedgehog and dives down with a kick right to the jaw before back flipping away.

Sonic landed on his feet and when Blast can come in for a sneak attack, Sonic uses his speed to circle Blast around and creates a whirlwind of blue wind creating a blue tornado to trap Blast inside. Sonic then gets ready and dashes in full speed and uses Sonic Boost to bash against Blast through the tornado and out of it sending the black and blue hedgehog flying and crashing through wall of the stadium. Blast even crash through a few of duplicates of Nuis who are handling against the elite four. Toxic creates two green energy blades and uses them on Sonic. Toxic swing his swords at Sonic, he evades away the energy blades and gets out of dodge in order not to get slash by Toxic's blades. Using his reflexes, Sonic counters Toxic with a flash kick then curls himself into a ball and shot a blue shockwave of wind using is Sonic Storm again. Toxic blocks the energy and disperses it then shot a stream of green lightning from his palm.

Sonic landed down, rolls out of the way, drifting away the lightning streams and curls himself into a ball and hurls himself over at Toxic and hits him with another homing attack and then sends Toxic right over to a wall up ahead and kicks him there. Toxic even crashes through a wall and knocks him out for the count but for how long?

Once Sonic has dealt with Blast and Toxic, only for a moment before they can find a way to comeback. Sonic only sees that Ryuko who is being mind controlled by Ragyo and attacking Satsuki. Sonic rush in to help the scissor blade wielder to try snapping Ryuko out of it. That is until Ryuko punches herself to break free of the mind stitch. Ryuko went on to pull the life fiber thread out of her head to break free of the mind stich control shocking Ragyo and Rei. Once that's done, Ryuko finally activate Senketsu and engage in a fight with Nui who appeared out of nowhere to stop her. What surprise Sonic the most that Ryuko and Senketsu had finally synchronized together, achieving unbelievable power that surprised Nui with this newfound power.

This of course made Sonic smile and watch the fight in amusement. After all of the training he give to Ryuko and how close of the bond she shared with Senketsu, they've become stronger and it made Sonic proud of Ryuko and his accomplishments to make her get stronger.

"Well… looks like Ryuko finally graduated from my teachings. I don't have anything to teach her anymore." Sonic said shrugging his shoulders.

Sonic then turned to see Satsuki who had just finished Ragyo by cutting her head to finish her mother for the count. Thinking that everything has starting to get good and look like the fight is about to come to an end. However, Sonic begin to sense something bad that is about to happen. The true blue couldn't picture it but he can tell that something bad is yet to come. Sensing this bad feeling again, Sonic then start to look up at the sky causing everyone to stop fighting for the moment. What shocked everyone in the stadium that the life fibers had suddenly arrived and prepare to make its attack and start the invasion. It's the covers that are up in the skies as the Life Fibers making its appearance.

" _Wait a minute… is this… the Primordial Life Fiber. Is this the one that Aikuro talked about?_ " Sonic thought.

Ragyo came back and reattach her head back and starts to brutally beat Satsuki down, showing no mercy as Satsuki couldn't fight back against her mother. Sonic senses this and comes to rush to her aid to help, Rei stopped dead in his tracks and attack Sonic but the true blue blocked Rei and knocks her away to get her out of the way. It was too late when Ragyo finished Satsuki off with a blast that knocked her out unconscious. The elite four looked in horror of their leader being beaten and after Ragyo had dealt with her daughter, she strips Junketsu off from Satsuki and tosses her to a wall and send her crashing.

"Now I have Junketsu, I am the one that can truly wear him." Ragyo said synchronizing with Junketsu.

Ragyo takes her attention to Sonic and uses her strength, her speed to charge at him and punches him in the stomach and grabs him by the quills. Ragyo continue to punch down Sonic, teaching him a lesson about respect and show him that she means business that he won't insult her ever again.

"Now you'll pay for making fun of me earlier, Sonic. It's a shame that you'll die here, you would be a great use for my cause." Ragyo said.

"Bite me old hag." Sonic insulted.

"Old am I?"

Ragyo knee kicks Sonic then smacks him a couple of times before slamming him down to the ground. She even stomped Sonic causing his to gritted his teeth, screeching him pain and spits out blood from his mouth. Ragyo love the sight of seeing Sonic suffer. Ryuko wasn't going to take much more of this any longer. Seeing her crush, her friend Sonic being treated like that angers her greatly. With the andrenaline kicked in, Ryuko rush over to Sonic's aid to help him.

"Get off of him!" Ryuko demanded.

Ragyo smirked, licking her lips noticing Ryuko coming straight at her with full force.

"Oh so you like Sonic too huh? How many times have you spent time with him. Did you even had sex with him?" Ragyo asked.

"That's not of your goddamn busi-"

Ryuko didn't finish when Ragyo suddenly inserts her hand inside of Ryuko's body, aiming through her hear and then suddenly, she pulls out her heart and shows the life fibers inside. Seeing the heart made Sonic vomit but is stunned, surprised to see what just happen, wondering what's going on until he gets the answer of what he's about to discover.

Sonic's eyes then look to see that the covers begin pulling up the civilians and trapping them inside and being controlled by life fibers like it's an alien invasion which it already is. Soon they begin to attack and the elite four then start to fend them off.

" _What the hell is going on here!?_ " Sonic thought.

"It's amazing… no humans can emerge with life fibers so phenomal. It's perfect. It's no doubt that you are my long lost daughter." Ragyo stated shocking Sonic greatly.

"WHAT!? SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!?" Sonic shouted.

"No… NO! It can't be! I'm Isshin Matoi's daughter, you're lying!" Ryuko declined.

"Is that so then why don't you explain that. It's remedy my dear, it's the truth and the answer is right there. I'm surprised that Sonic didn't know right from the start. Oh that's right, he didn't know." Ragyo retorted.

"SHUT UP!"

Ryuko went on the attack but Ragyo dodged her blade.

"Calm down Ryuko." Senketsu reasoned.

Ryuko kept attacking Ragyo not wanting to believe she's her daughter. Sonic slowly gets up and brush the dirt off of him. He couldn't believe his ears of what he just heard.

"Ryuko is Ragyo's daughter… holy crap I slept with a life fiber!? This can't be right." Sonic pondered.

Unaware, Satsuki who slowly look up watching from the sidelines. She growled, glaring at Ragyo refusing to give up.

"I'm not done yet… not by the slightest… mother…" Satsuki said.

Satsuki pulls out a detonator and presses the button and with that, the stadium begin to explode along with Ragyo and Nui with it. Sonic senses it coming and made sure he got some of the people out to safety even Ryuko who is caught in the blast. The civilians managed to get to safety and the elite four had helped. Aikuro and Tsumugu made out alive and look at the carnage as the life fibers had taken over and Ragyo seem to won this day. Blast and Toxic regroup with Ragyo and continue with their plans.

However, Nonon then begin to wonder about Sonic. She start to look around for the hedgehog.

"Where's Sonic? Did he made it out ok?" Nonon asked.

"Don't know. We don't have time to look around, we need to get to safety." Inumuta stated.

"He's right, let's go we can head back to Osaka. You're all aware about our secret base. We can take shelter there and plan for our next move and to evacuate the civilians." Aikuro suggested.

The elite four nodded and join with Aikuro and Tsumugu to head back. Ira carried the unconscious Ryuko back so she can rest.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, somewhere in Honno City…_

Sonic had made sure he made it back alive and got out of there before he would get caught by Blast and Toxic. He looked at the stadium of the academy destroyed and hope that Satsuki is ok.

"Ragyo is going down, this time it's war." Sonic said before taking off.


	22. Chapter 22

_One Month Later…_

The Life Fibers had taken over the entire world all lead by Ragyo Kiryuin. Satsuki was nowhere to be found and the civilians had been taken by the life fibers being covers for the army. Blast and Toxic went on to cause mayhem, carnage in their path and finding more civilians for the life fibers to feed. The Nudist Beach rebel against Ragyo and the Life Fibers to fight back and retake back the world. Sonic even help them to fight Life Fibers off and uses his power to help Nudist Beach in their cause. The Elite Four even join to help and hopefully they can find Satsuki wherever she is.

Around the undisclosed city, the people are being taken by life fibers and being the new candidates for the covers and causing mayhem. Unaware, Sonic had arrived and stop the life fibers for taking the civilians. The true blue even creates a blue tornado to trap them inside to hold them off. The people look to see Sonic fighting the life fibers off. With the blue speedster handling the life fibers, Nudist Beach arrive and get the people to safety, getting them into the helicopters and get them all to safety with the help of Ira getting the people to safety. Sonic had hold them off long enough and prepare to make his exit and leave with Nudist Beach to head back to the base.

Back at Osaka, the people getting shelter and safety with Nudist Beach making sure that everyone is safety. Ira approach to the true blue to have a word with the blue blur.

"Sonic, do you have a minute to spare?" Ira asked.

"Yeah. I sure do. What's up?" Sonic asked.

"About before, before this all of this happen, I want to take the moment to apologize from before."

"What brought that up?"

Sonic turn to face Ira face to face to converse with Ira furthermore. Ira continue on with his explanation about his apology.

"After I've seen you fight, you have shown much dedication, much courage, much determination, I admire of your strength and your will to fight on. Yes, we the elite four have been hard at you after you had made remarks about Lady Satsuki but overall you've shown the will of not giving up. You are a true inspiration to me and I know the people who watched you and see how strong you are. I want to take this time to humbly apologize from before. You have my upmost respect and you have shown me a way to be a better guardian and a better shield to the people and to Lady Satsuki. Sonic the Hedgehog, you have my trust and I will follow you." Ira continued extending his hand for a handshake.

Sonic didn't know what to say. Here is Ira showing much respect to him and giving him his trust after seeing how admirable he is and how much of a hero Sonic has become to the people. At first Sonic wasn't going to believe it but looking into Ira's eyes, they are genuine with honesty and Sonic cannot argue with that. So in perspective, Sonic gives Ira his smile and accepts the handshake as a term of starting fresh, a new start, and a new friendship has started.

"Wow… I don't know what to say. I really thought that you and the Elite Four hated me. I thought you hate me the most from the start." Sonic wondered.

"No. I realize that Lady Satsuki likes. She really likes you and I will respect her decision. After you didn't spoken to her, I come to realize that Satsuki was saddened from the inside when you didn't want anything to do with her no longer. I even thought about forcing you talk to Lady Satsuki but it will create more conflict otherwise it will get worse." Ira responded.

"Oh… I see. Well I appreciate your being upfront to me about this. Thanks."

"You're welcome Sonic. Hopefully you can defeat Blast and Toxic, you're the only that can stop them."

"Me too. Oh and I hope you guys can find Satsuki."

Sonic look to see more people arriving and Mataro and his dog Guts appear here in the secret base. Nonon joins up with Ira and Sonic on the conversation came goes to Uzu.

"What's going on guys, hey Sonic." Nonon greeted.

"Sup. I see you guys have found more people." Sonic noticed.

"We did. Since we're all here, Sonic I do want to say something that I've been wanting to tell you." Uzu confessed.

"Ok. Let's hear it."

"Well… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. After calling you out to fight me and the way how you fought those two black hedgehogs admire your strength and your speed. You are very skilled fighter and you never gave up. You always show the will to fight back Sonic and I admire that and I respect you greatly for that. I'm not good of saying this but I just want to say that I'm sorry and for now on I'm going to respect you."

"First Ira and now you. What's with the change of heart? Don't you still hate me?"

"Not anymore, even Inumuta doesn't hate you. We all respect you now Sonic and we're all sorry that we beat the hell even though you deserved it from what you said about Satsuki but still."

"I forgave you guys a long time ago. That's water under the bridge so moving on."

"Good. Now I need some relief, what do you say we head someplace quiet?" Nonon suggested.

Before Sonic can respond, Nonon grabbed him by the arm and drags Sonic out of sight and head to a quiet place leaving Ira and Uzu behind. It didn't take long as Nonon enter the room with Sonic follow behind and she sit Sonic down on a chair. Nonon then went on to drop down to her knees and begin to unzipping the true blue's pants and to pull out Sonic's member. Pulling out her udders out, Nonon got up and climbs on top of Sonic gently pushes Sonic back to relax and readied herself knowing that she's naked.

"I want to feel more of you Sonic, give it to me." Nonon said in a sultry tone.

"Well after spending a whole month together giving me blowjobs and hot dogging me with your butt you really can't get enough." Sonic reminded.

"True but let's not talk, let's get right to some loving."

Nonon grabs a hold of Sonic's erected rod and begin to inserts it right inside of her folds and slams her hips down. Nonon gasped in shock feeling Sonic's rod penetrates her caverns. A smile brought to her face and with that, Nonon wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and begin moving her hips with a steady pace like she's giving Sonic a lapdance. Sonic wraps his hands around her waist, he starts to rub it to feel more of Nonon's body. Nonon begin to moan, she can feel the pleasure filling her body as Sonic's rod rubbing her insides, rubbing the sensual spots that got Nonon moaning and it made her extremely horny.

"Uh… oh yeah Sonic. That's the spot. Don't stop. Uh…" Nonon moaned.

With Nonon riding his lap, enjoying the pleasure right now, the true blue went along as he starts to grasp onto Nonon's small breasts and starting to suck on them. His instincts begin to kicking in as they're desperate for some excitement. Nonon let out a loud moan, this of course had her hips to move fast to increase the pace of her speed. Nonon started to want more of Sonic, her desire for the true blue, lusting him has increased tremendously that it had Nonon getting greedy for more. The pinkette wrap her hand around Sonic's head, begging him to suck her harder as the true blue continues to fondle with Nonon's udders. Nonon even begin to moan a little loud of how good, how good the sensation it felt inside.

"Uh! Uh! Oh Sonic… Sonic right there, don't stop now…. Oh yes… give me more!" Nonon moaned.

Hearing this request, Sonic oblige to give Nonon more as she requested and that he suckle Nonon's breasts harder. The blue speedster even nibble on Nonon's nipples before Sonic rapidly licking them causing Nonon to jump up in surprise when she felt the pleasurable waves shooting up in her spine. Nonon look down with a lusting smile, her pink eyes stare down at Sonic so fixated as she watches Sonic sucking her udders. Nonon couldn't stop herself from moaning, Sonic himself giving her tons of loving if not a lot of pleasure as we speak. Nonon wanted to get intimate with Sonic so she had Sonic stop sucking on her breasts and grabs him by his face.

"Come here." Nonon demanded.

Nonon presses her lips against Sonic's and the pair share an intimate kiss. Sonic respond to the kiss as Nonon kisses Sonic deeper so she begin to deepen the kiss a second after. Sonic's hands slowly slide down over to Nonon's rump and his hands squeezes her butt cheeks earning a loud yelp from the pinkette. They continue on like this for almost twenty minutes now. Nonon couldn't control herself as the lust had taken over. Sonic couldn't stop himself from kissing Nonon so much as he and Nonon are so into it as like it's the heat of the moment. Soon, Sonic can feel himself almost at his limit knowing that his time is almost up. Nonon can feel Sonic almost there as she feels his rod throbbing, she too find herself getting closer to her limit as well. Nonon had stop kissing Sonic to regain oxygen and suddenly, Nonon wraps her arms around Sonic's neck nice and tight; Nonon's hips move faster and slamming down Sonic's hip harder causing her ass cheeks to jiggle and making some lewd and thunderous noises. Nonon couldn't take much more of it any longer as the pleasure got to her and has driven her to the extremes.

"Ah! Ah! AH! FUCK! I'M CUMMING SONIC, I'M CUMMING!" Nonon cried.

Nonon cried out in pure pleasure as she finally reaches her limit and climax with Sonic. Sonic ejaculate with Nonon and the pair release their love juices together. They mixed together into one and joining together in ecstasy and Nonon's body begin to shake from the amount of pleasure she was in. The pinkette started kissing Sonic once again on the lips to share another intimate moment if not passionate with her crush. They only kiss for only two minutes before they can depart their lips away. Nonon gives Sonic a satisfying smile and starts to rub his chest.

"That was a good stress relief. I needed that." Nonon said.

"You really can't get enough can't you." Sonic asked.

"Hey. Since we're all busy with fighting life fibers and trying to find Lady Satsuki, I got to take my mind off with something right?"

"You got me there."

Nonon climbs off of Sonic allowing Sonic to stood up right after he put away his rod and zip his pants back up. They even exit the room and meet with the others at the briefing room. Aikuro then begin to fill Sonic and Nonon in about the current status.

"So what's going on? Any updates?" Sonic asked.

"Right now the whole country is being taken over by Life Fibers. Blast and Toxic continue to cause carnage, destruction all over the world. All of the schools who have been controlled by Honnoji Academy has been completely wiped out in this country. It's only a matter of time covers could dominate the world." Inumuta said.

"He's right. We manage to evacuate some people but it's still not enough. The covers continue to take away the people and making them one of them. Blast and Toxic are even helping Ragyo with this operation and it appears that they're still looking for you Sonic." Aikuro added.

"Let them find me, I'm still going to beat them down. How much time we have before the life fibers can take over this world?"

"We don't know and if my guess is right, we have so little time. It's not going good."

"Dang… what about Ryuko. Has she woken up from her coma?"

"No. Not yet. We stil need her if we're going to win against Ragyo and the life fibers."

"In the meantime Sonic, you should go check up on her. You haven't got the chance to see her." Tsumugu suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea, this could help me take my mind off of some things."

"Or better yet, you can let me suck you off?" Nonon suggested flashing him with bedroom eyes.

"Wait you and Sonic slept together just now?" Uzu asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I even got a crush on Sonic. Yeah I didn't like him at first but he's an awesome guy. And sexy to boot."

"Right… let me go see Ryuko now." Sonic exclaimed taking his leave.

The speedster heads to the infirmary and go check up on Ryuko who is still in a coma. Once Sonic enters inside the room, he can sees Mako's family and Senketsu inside and sees the kamui looking down with concern. Sonic stood next to Senketsu and converse with him.

"How is she?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't waken up and I wonder why." Senketsu responded.

"It's been a whole month since she's like this. What I'm trying to figure out is what is keeping her in a coma and why hasn't she woken up yet. We can sure use her help to fight off the life fibers. I still got Blast and Toxic looking for me, determine to kill me."

"You've done a lot for Ryuko, Sonic. You've helped Ryuko and I get stronger and fully synchronized. I am grateful of your help Sonic. You even helped Ryuko changed a lot and become determine and stood for me. I can see why Ryuko likes you so much. You are one strong hedgehog that never gives up."

"Thanks Senketsu. I sure hope Ryuko can wake up soon. We can surely use you and Ryuko's help right about now."

"Me too."

Ira then comes in and had vowed the family that he'll find Mako. He even accidentally hurt Mataro and he pretended that Ira broke his collar bone. Sonic didn't like that so he approached to Bazaro and Mataro with a stern look with his arms crossed.

"Don't give them anything, they're just trying to scam you." Sonic warned.

This of course had Mataro and Bazaro to be scared of Sonic s the hedgehog strike a little fear in them.

"Thank you Sonic. I appreciate your help." Ira thanked.

"Don't mentioned it. Just returning the favor." Sonic responded.

"That's very generous of you for teaching my husband and our son a lesson Sonic." Sukuyo stated.

"Thanks."

Sonic looks back over to Ryuko. The true blue kneels down and hold her hand giving her the encouragement to pull through the coma.

"I don't if you hear e but I want to say is be strong Ryuko and please come back as soon as you can. We can sure use your help." Sonic encouraged.

The speedster let go of Ryuko's hand and let her be and exit the room. He had decide to get some time for himself and just clear his mind for a bit. Sonic still hope that Ryuko can wake up soon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around the destruction of a city…_

Blast and Toxic stood and watch as the covers continue to dominate the country and on the prowl for more civilians.

"Ahahahaha… this is just awesome. It look like we have taken over the world." Toxic said.

"Oh yeah. But it won't be for long, Toxic. Something tells me that we're going to be in for one hell of a fight soon." Blast retorted.

"What makes you say that?"

"I got the good feeling that the life fibers will soon become extinct. It's only a matter of time for the day of reckoning."

"And what of Ragyo?"

"Isn't it obvious? We'll double cross her and destroy that damn world along with Sonic. The fools can handle Ragyo themselves. In fact, let's just watch from the sidelines and enjoy the show."

"Now you're talking. I'm getting kind of tired of fighting for Ragyo anyway. Let them clean up their messes and once they're done…"

"Then we can continue where we left off."

Blast and Toxic smirked and both laugh together they can chaos control out of sight to head back to Honnoji Academy.

* * *

 _Nudist Beach Secret Base…_

Sonic can watch the people who are indeed safe for the time being. Part of Sonic wanted to smile but part of Sonic knew that time is almost up. The true blue knew that they're the only ones standing up against Ragyo and the army and it still isn't enough. The hedgehog knew they need more forces in order to win this fight. All Sonic can do now is hope, still he never give up and he had a promise that he made for everyone. Sonic didn't want to let everyone down and he'll fight for them all to make sure everyone is safe and stopping the life fibers for good.

All of sudden, there has been alarm going off which got everyone's attention. The covers have found the base and Sonic soon rushed in to fight them off making sure that they don't take anyone else. One outside, the blue blur see tons of them and start to fight them off, holding them off long as he can until reinforcements arrive. It didn't take long as Nudist Beach arrive to fight off the covers. What Sonic notice that Ira is holding up something so he rushes over to ask what it is.

"Hey what's that you're holding?" Sonic asked.

"Something that Shiro had invented." Ira told the blue blur.

Suddenly, Guts appear and rush over to a cover barking at it. Sonic wonder why until he finally realize that Mako must be inside.

"It must be Mako. She has to be in there." Sonic pointed.

"Then let's try it out." Ira stated.

Sonic begin to distract the cover by circling around it a few times giving Ira a chance to points the weapon against the cover and suddenly pulls Mako out, freeing her and destroying the covers.

"Holy crap it works!" Sonic cried.

"I'm free? Woohoo! Mako is back in action." Mako cheered.

Ira begin giving Mako the nudist beach outfit to wear. Sonic smile, thinking there is hope yet. Before he can begin to attack until all of sudden, the covers begin to play some annoying music that hurt everyone's ears. That force them to cover their ears trying to quiet the noises. However, it angered somebody and suddenly it cause the person to go on a rampage and appeared out of nowhere and starts to destroy every cover that freed everyone inside. This surprised everyone at this sudden action and appears to be Ryuko with her scissor blade.

"Ryuko…" Sonic trailed.

"Ryuko! You're alright." Senketsu said.

"Get the hell away from me. I am done with you. Looking at you pisses me off. I'm not but a GODDAMN LIFE FIBER MONSTER!" Ryuko roared.

"Ryuko…" Sonic trailed off.

Ryuko turned and is shedding tears after finding out the truth of who she really is by Ragyo. Sonic begin to calm her down, trying to help her anyway she can but Mako beat him to it. Doing her usual stylish speeches to help cheer Ryuko up but it didn't work. Suddenly, Ragyo and Nui appear and provoke Ryuko, angering her more and more as Ryuko try to kill Ragyo and Nui. Sonic could only do is watch. The true blue then senses that Blast and Toxic appear and stop Ryuko from attacking.

"Hold it sweet thing." Toxic intervened.

"Blast and Toxic!" Ryuko growled with venom in her voice.

"If you want to fight and settle the score with Ragyo so badly then why don't you get your hot tempered ass to Honnoji Academy and settle this once and for all."

"Oh you can count on it. Give that bitch a message that I'm going to stick my blade through her heart and cut just to watch her suffer."

"Consider it done. See you soon Matoi and tell Sonic we'll be waiting for him." Blast stated.

Blast and Toxic teleported and Sonic finally approach to Ryuko reasoning her not to go.

"Ryuko." Sonic called.

Ryuko look to Sonic with that angry look.

"What!" Ryuko shouted.

"I know you're angry and I know what you're thinking. Don't do it. It's a trap, they're trying to lure you in whatever they got planned for you." Sonic continued.

"I don't care. That bitch is going to pay for everything. You probably were laughing behind my back. You're thinking that you don't want to date a freak such as me! I'm not human, I'm nothing but a damn monster!"

"That's not true and you know it Ryuko. I don't think you're a monster. If you can listen to me I'm sure the answer is right there in your heart."

"It's nothing but lies! Everything about it is all but a lie! We had sex yeah but you thought you were sleeping with a normal girl not a fucking freak!? That's what you think!?"

"What!? Sonic had sex with Ryuko?" Mako asked.

"I didn't know Matoi had it in her." Nonon shrugged crossing her arms.

"No! It's not true, I like you just the way you are. I never think of you as a monster or a freak. You know me." Sonic reasoned.

"Clearly you don't know me. I know what I heard and don't bother stopping me. Get in my way and I will kill you."

"Ryuko…"

Ryuko gently shoves Sonic out of her way and making her exit leaving everyone behind. Sonic could only watch the tempered girl leaving and didn't bother going after her and stop her. Aikuro then try to go after Ryuko but Tsumugu stopped him, shaking his head telling him not to go after her. Sonic can sense Ryuko is hurting after learning the entire truth. Afterwards, Nudist Beach got the people back at the secret base after being free from the covers and to give them shelter.

Once inside the secret base, Sonic who is alone leaning against a wall with his arms crossed thinking deeply about Ryuko. Sonic didn't bother want to join with the others so he decided to get some time of himself. Sonic sighed to himself, thinking about Ryuko and how she learned the truth really taking a toll on him. It even stressed him about everything and now Ryuko. Sonic knew she's hurt and even seeing Senketsu down after she didn't want nothing to do with him after learning the truth from Ragyo. Sonic sighed once again and suddenly, he slide down against the wall and takes a seat and uncrossed his arms. His eyes looking up at the ceiling trying to think of what he can do right now, however what Sonic got is nothing.

"Shit. Now I don't know what the heck I can do. I feel like crap right now and I should've stopped Ryuko. But… I didn't want to anger Ryuko more otherwise she would beat the crap out of me." Sonic said.

"I thought I find you here." A voice exclaimed.

Sonic turn to look but only to see Senketsu joining with Sonic.

"Oh, hey Senketsu." Sonic greeted.

"I thought you might need some company since you're the only one that can hear me with your enhance hearing." Senketsu insisted.

"I do really need someone to talk to. So how are you holding up?"

"Bad. Ryuko is hurting and she's sad. After learning about the truth, it's frustrating to see her like this. I should've gone with her to help her. She needs me."

"I know. We all know it's a trap and she can't do this alone. I can handle with dealing Blast and Toxic but I'm going to help destroy the life fibers. Are the others still in the room discussing about our next move?"

"Yes. We also learned that we found Satsuki and she's being held captive by Ragyo."

"So she is ok. Thank goodness."

"I hate to ask this but what do you plan on doing?"

"Well Senketsu… I don't really know but back at my home, my world the one thing we Freedom Fighters do is to take the fight to them. Whenever we go out on missions and stopping my arch nemesis we always give it our all and we don't stop fighting until the terror stops."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that I'm going to back Ryuko up and rescue Satsuki. They're in trouble and it's my job to stop them. Don't you worry, I'll be sure to bring Ryuko back and safe?"

"You will?"

"Yeah. Besides we're friends after all right and we stick to together and help each other until the end."

"Sonic…"

Senketsu looked to Sonic in shock, he didn't know what to say as Sonic being so kind, so humble that he'll help a friend in need. Senketsu begin to believe Sonic and take Sonic's words to heart.

"Thank you Sonic, you're a lifesaver."

"Don't mentioned it. Saving the world is my gig and I live for the adventure."

Sonic got up on his feet and stretch his legs. Giving Senketsu a thumbs up, the true blue then race out of the secret base and headed straight to Honno City, heading his way to the Honnoji Academy. Nonon appear and to be looking for Sonic but only she found out is that Sonic is nowhere to be found.

"Great Sonic must've left and here I thought he could use some relief. Oh well might as well just wait until he can come back." Nonon shrugged.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Honnoji Academy…_

Ryuko arrived in a purple styled motorcycle and breaking through the life fiber besiege making her way towards Ragyo to face her.

"Ragyo Kiryuin, where the hell are you!? Come on out and face me!" Ryuko demanded.

Ryuko begin to start creating carnage against the life fibers and fight her way through them to get to Ragyo. Nui suddenly just intervene and fight Ryuko head on with Ragyo watch in amusement.

"How intriguing. Ryuko sure knows how to make an entrance. That's my daughter." Ragyo commented.

Suddenly, she turn around and dodges an incoming missile before it makes its contact on Ragyo. Ragyo spotted the elite four making their stand and to free Satsuki from her clutches. What they didn't know is that Satsuki had made her escape and fighting through the life fibers using her toe nail customized as a weapon to fight them off. The president of the academy had made her way outside and is surrounded by covers. That is until Ira, Nonon, and Uzu appear from the helicopter from the skies and landed perfect and making their entrance to protect Satsuki.

"Sorry we're late milady." Uzu apologized.

"It's fine, your timing is perfect as always." Satsuki responded.

"Please put this on to cover yourself." Nonon offered.

Giving Satsuki a coat to wear, Satuski accepts it and help fight with the elite four before they can make their escape back to Nudist Beach.

Sonic fought a few Life Fibers having a bit of fun but Sonic didn't went to Honnoji Academy. Not just yet, Sonic had to check up on something back at his home. The true blue made it back home and opens the door. Looking around as the place looked the same just like how he left it. Sonic then looks under the bed and pulls out the engine that he salvage after defeating Shadow Android. It's still in good shape and the last thing Sonic need is for it to be destroyed otherwise he would be stranded here in this world.

"Good. It's still in good condition. Better make sure that no one destroys it." Sonic said.

The blue blur put device away and locks it up before he can leave. Rushing over to the academy fast as possible. What Sonic didn't expect once he got there is that the elite four had got Satsuki and making their exit as they escaped. Sonic then sees Ryuko fighting Nui and just when the fight almost gotten intense when all of sudden, the flash of light appear and it stopped Ryuko. Ragyo then begin to control Ryuko's body, having her suit up with Junketsu and to activate it to achieve its power. Not wanting to risk being spotted, Sonic headed back to Nudist Beach and to regroup with the others.

Following the chopper, he sees a ship at the seas up ahead so Sonic rush on over to meet with the others and approach to Aikuro wondering what's the ship for.

"Sonic, there you are, we were wondering where you ran off to." Aikuro spotted.

"Yeah I went to go take care of something I needed to check up on. Anyways, what's with the ship are we taking a fight up to Ragyo?" Sonic asked.

"That's right. This is called Naked Sun 1. This is our last resort against the life fibers and I think this is our chance to use it."

"I… see."

The elite four and Soroi approached to Sonic as Sonic backed away a bit.

"Sonic, there is someone who is dying to see you." Ira stated.

The elite four step aside and show Lady Satsuki making her appearance wearing a drench coat. Satsuki slowly approach Sonic as Sonic crosses his arms wondering what Satsuki has to say.

"Hello Sonic, you're looking well." Satsuki greeted.

"Thanks. Just trying to stay alive and I'm still standing. Glad to see that you're ok after I heard that they found you." Sonic responded.

"Yes. Well I was able to stay alive as mother kept me captive for the whole month."

"Right… well it's good to see you again. Back safe and sound."

Satsuki nodded, slowly approaches to Sonic and pulls him into a hug surprising Sonic and the elite four. They all confirmed that Satsuki really do likes Sonic and the way she hugged him shows it. Satsuki had shown her affections, her feelings to the true blue holding him tight in her arms in this embrace. Sonic thought about getting Satsuki off but decide against it and returns the hug knowing that she needs it after being held by Ragyo for a whole month.

"I've missed you." Satsuki said not wanting to let go of her crush.

Nonon could only watch in a little bit of jealousy, she too has feelings for Sonic but couldn't help but to smile to see Satsuki again and to see her smile once more. Sonic gently unwraps Satsuki's arms off of him and rub his quills.

"Ok enough with the hugs, be cool Satsuki like you usually do." Sonic said making Satsuki smiled.

"Of course. Forgive me for the long hug."

"Don't worry about it. It's all good. Now all we need to focus on-"

Sonic stopped when he senses something incoming having him to have that stern look on his face making everyone concern.

"Something wrong?" Satsuki asked.

"Something is heading towards us, something fast." Sonic sensed.

All of sudden, an explosion occurred creating attention. Sonic look and only to see Ryuko wearing Junketsu and looked like she's ready to fight. Sonic turned and to face Ryuko.

"Satsuki, you better go and wear Senketsu. This could get very ugly and think of a plan to help stop Ryuko if you can." Sonic said.

"Understood." Satsuki acknowledged.

Tsumugu jump into his customized DTR and taking the fight to Ryuko but she quickly defeats him with her strength that easily. Ryuko then turned to see Sonic taking a stand and stand before her face to face making Ryuko smile.

"Well look who it is, if it isn't my boytoy. How're you doing handsome?" Ryuko greeted.

"I don't know what Ragyo did to you but I'm going to take off Junketsu from you." Sonic said.

"You're welcome to try after all this body is all yours to have fun with after all we did had a lot of fun fucking each other. Hope you got a lot of energy for the extra special."

Mako and her family looked outside and sees Ryuko wearing Junketsu.

"Whoa! Why is Ryuko wearing Junketsu?" Mako wondered.

"She's wearing what!? She can't go and wear other kamuis." Ryuko exclaimed.

Ryuko readied her scissor blade and getting ready to fight with Sonic looking ready to throw down.

"This is going to be fun." Ryuko said.

The true blue look to see Satsuki now wearing Senketsu to join in the fight.

"The slut came to join the party. Once I get through you bitch then Sonic is all mine." Ryuko insulted.

"I know how much you hated me but you, I, and Sonic are the only ones that can stop Ryuko. Lend me your power Senketsu." Satsuki requested.

" _This is going to get pretty ugly._ " Sonic thought.


	23. Chapter 23

_Naked Sun 1…_

Satsuki begin to activate Senketsu and stared first to face off against her sister Ryuko leaving Sonic behind. Ryuko and Satsuki going at it with their blades clashed and the two begin swinging and their blades collide every second. Satsuki try overpowering Ryuko but Ryuko counters Satsuki away and delivers a punch sending Satsuki flying a feet away from her. Sonic then charges over at Ryuko to stop her and help her snap out of it. However, Ryuko sees Sonic coming and she swings her blade forcing Sonic to dodge it but he flash kicks Ryuko up in the air before curling himself into a ball and homing attacks her then axe kicks her back down to the ground hoping to weaken her a bit. Unfortunately, that didn't stopped Ryuko and for that, the tempered girl launches herself up in the air and grabs Sonic by the collar of his shirt.

"That hurt but it won't stop me, I'm going to have fun breaking your bones Sonic." Ryuko threatened.

Ryuko dives down and slams Sonic back down to the ground, slamming him on his back causing Sonic to grit his teeth, screeching in pain. Ryuko begin choking Sonic to death forcing him to struggle free all he likes but Ryuko kept her strength of her grip in check watching sadistically of Sonic's life slowly slipping.

"What's the matter, am I a little too much for you. Don't worry, this will be over in a second. Not without a goodbye kiss." Ryuko taunted.

Ryuko begin to lean forward and prepare to kiss Sonic straight on the lips but all of sudden, Satsuki came out of nowhere and bashed Ryuko away from Sonic and saving his life before Ryuko can finally kill him. Satsuki who happens to use the kamui's power activating Senketsu Shippu form. Satsuki flew up in midair then begin to activate Senketsu Senjin and curls herself in a razor blade and hurls herself over to Ryuko. Ryuko blocks off Satsuki then kicks her far away that sends her crashing towards a piece of rubble of the ship. Sonic dashes ahead and bashes Ryuko with his Sonic Boost to send Ryuko up in the air then jumps up and start to deliver a few punches right to Ryuko's face delivering some damage to Ryuko.

"Come on Ryuko, snap out of it. This isn't you! Ragyo is controlling you." Sonic demanded.

Ryuko suddenly stopped Sonic by grabbing him by the wrist.

"Wrong blue rat, this is me and I'm loving it." Ryuko countered.

Ryuko knee kicked Sonic in the stomach then punches him down to the ground on his back. Ryuko dive down and stomped Sonic on his stomach again to cause Sonic to scream in pain. Ryuko loving every minute of it, hearing Sonic's screams turned her on. With that sadistic look, Ryuko started beating down Sonic showing more pain against the hedgehog and to gloat, taunting the hedgehog while punishing him.

"What's the matter got nothing left, huh? Are you losing your balls to fight back? Just like the way you didn't want anything to do with Satsuki for breaking your heart. Oh boo hoo I don't give a fuck. Seeing that look on your face says it all. You're weak and you're nothing but a crybaby punk. You're no hero, in fact you can't even beat Blast and Toxic knowing they got more balls than you. You can't even win knowing that you're nothing but a worthless NOBODY!" Ryuko taunted.

Ryuko grabs Sonic by the neck then tosses him over to a nearby rubble and crashing through it then crashes against a helicopter that create a flammable explosion. Sonic is seen bouncing on the ground and hits his back with bruises on his body and Sonic spit blood out from his mouth. Ryuko slowly approach Sonic with that same look and that same sadistic smile, she continue her insults on Sonic just to make him feel worthless and weak.

"I thought you got more fight in you Sonic. Is that the best you can do? Where's that power of yours? Oh that's right, you can't use it against me can you. You used it on Flame when you got angry all because you broke your stupid promise with your best friend. News flash: He's not here to help you. He must've been pathetic to see you use your power when you should use it however you like." Ryuko continued.

"Leave my best friend out of this! I'm not going to sit here and let you talk to my best friend who needs me back home. Yeah I made a promise but I'll be damned if I break it again. You can insult me, hurt me whatever you like but there is no way that's not going to break me. I… made a promise to Aikuro, Tsumugu, the elite four and everyone I care about and I promise that I will help and destroy the life fibers. If it means going through you Ryuko then so be, I'll fight you but don't expect me to go easy on you." Sonic countered as Sonic stood up and stand on his ground.

"Defending that pride of yours huh? Just like that whore Satsuki who broke your heart. I bet she can't even get some dick out of you can she? Who knows, she must've been so lonely since you cut her off. I would do the same thing too if I was you but seeing you helping Satsuki sure pisses me the fuck off. After I'm done with you, I'm going to finish what I started and that is cutting Satsuki's heart and chop it into pieces!"

Sonic brush the dirt and a little pieces of rubble off of him and get ready to strike. Before he can do anything and as Ryuko is about to strike first until all of sudden, Ryuko gets interrupted by Nonon with some weapons.

"How dare you talk to Satsuki like that! You have no right to insult Sonic like that you heartless bitch!" Nonon insulted.

Uzu and Nonon charge and strike at once against Ryuko. Sonic provide some help feeling that Satsuki must've had a plan she had in mind so with that, the true blue begin to trap Ryuko in the blue whirlwind tornado using Sonic Tornado. Ryuko look around, she can't keep up with Sonic's speed as Uzu and Nonon jump in to attack Ryuko all at once but Ryuko somehow brushed them off and disperse the blue tornado. Inumuta then begin to fire all weapons at Ryuko that provided a distraction. Until that's done, Ira who appeared out of nowhere and readied his Super Sunction Saver to strip off Junketsu off from Ryuko.

Satsuki rushed over to Sonic's aid and helps him up who is kneeling down on one knee feeling the effects from the assault he had from Ryuko earlier.

"Are you all right, Sonic?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah. I'll live, something tells me that you had planned this right from the start didn't you?" Sonic assumed.

"Yes. I had Mako tell the elite four of the plan while you and I had hold her off. Therefore, it was the perfect opportunity to plan this out and help Ryuko, my sister come to her senses."

"I'm still surprised that you and Ryuko are sisters."

"We can discuss this later but right now we have a task to complete."

"Right."

Ira got the device working, stripping Ryuko off from wearing Junketsu elping her to come back to normal from being controlled by Ragyo. However, that plan is thwarted by Nui Harime who appears out of the scene. Tsumugu in his customized Battle DTR to hold her off but no matter how hard he try, he can't seemingly hit Nui and easily overpowers him. Nui then destroys the device and helps Ryuko up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you can't tear Junketsu off from Ryuko." Nui warned.

"And why's that?" Satsuki questioned.

Nui giggled, pulls off Junketsu from Ryuko and shows the life fibers stiched to her skin.

"Because she's is stitched by Junketsu. If you tear it off from her she'll die right from the start." Nui explained.

"WHAT!?" Senketsu exclaimed.

"Damn you." Satsuki cursed.

"Ragyo would stoop this low for Ryuko, ok now that crazy bitch is really getting a Sonic beatdown." Sonic said.

Satsuki charge over at Ryuko to clash against her once more. The elite four begin to handle Nui as Aikuro can watch the fight. Sonic stood there wondering what he can do next. This has gotten out of control and Sonic can tell that things are about to get intense.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, the Honnoji Academy in Honno City…_

Ragyo had taken Blast and Toxic away and guided them to a bedroom and gotten dirty with the two hedgehog. Ragyo is shown down on her knees pleasuring both Blast and Toxic by jerking them off with her hands wrapped around their shaft and massaging it. She then go on to suck on them, performing her wonderful fellatio on Blast and Toxic giving them the pleasure the need. Blast and Toxic let loose, relax and watch the woman to please them, showing them a good time as Ragyo working her magic with the two dark hedgehogs.

Blast and Toxic watch over, looking down at the CEO of Revocs pleasuring the two dark hedgehogs with a lusting smile forming on her face. Ragyo went on to go fast in order to increase her speed. She suck on Blast's rod and jerks Toxic rapidly giving the two hedgehogs some loving and making them feel extremely good. Ragyo sucking on their shafts hard, trying to get them to climax as soon as they can with that vulgar look on her face. Ragyo start to get wet as her snatch begin to leak out some fluids from it, she couldn't control herself from lusting over the dark enemies. To make things interesting for Blast and Toxic, Ragyo engulfs both of their rods right in her mouth and suck them all at the same time.

The two hedgehog nodded their heads with a smirk then start thrusting into Ragyo's mouth having the CEO of Revocs to pleasure them good. Ragyo like how the two hedgehogs dominate her and clutching her head. Ragyo take every punishment coming to her way and work her magic still. Blast and Toxic started to groan a bit, they grunted from the pleasure as Ragyo suckling them off both altogether as they continue to thrust their rods and moving their waists. They couldn't control themselves, allowing the lust to take in to give Ragyo what she wanted.

It had been minutes since Ragyo sucked the two dark hedgehogs off. Both Blast and Toxic watched in amusement, Ragyo sucking their shafts like a slut so she wraos Blast and Toxic demanding them to thrust her harder and so they did. Ragyo can feel the hedgehog reaching their limits knowing they're about to climax. After a minute of receiving more pleasure, the ecstasy from Ragyo herself, that is when Blast and Toxic take their shafts out of Ragyo's mouth and started spurting gobs of white goo out of them and cover Ragyo's face with their spunk. Ragyo smiled, taking every drop of the dark hedgehogs' sperm that drench Ragyo's face.

Licking her lips to get a good taste, Ragyo massage Blast and Toxic's rods with a small handjob right after they finish unloading their spunk onto her face.

"Just what I need. Hope you boys got more energy within you if you know what I mean?" Ragyo cooed.

"This time I get her pussy." Toxic said.

Blast nodded and with that, Toxic lie down on his back and Ragyo now finding herself on top of Toxic and gets penetrated once more. Blast gets behind of Ragyo and thrusts the length right into her anus and with that, both hedgehog start to ram it roughly into Ragyo showing no mercy. Ragyo moaned, hollering in ecstasy as the two hedgehog begin to punish the woman for being a bad girl. Ragyo once again felt the same type of pleasure she had once before the last time. However, it was twice the amount of pleasure she felt from the last time. The two hedgehogs put their backs into it and showing Ragyo their true might and power, pounding Ragyo's insides mercilessly.

"Fuck… FUCK! That's the spot boys, fuck me! Pound my pussy and my ass! Give it to me!" Ragyo screamed.

The two hedgehog continue with the merciless pounding for minutes showing no mercy towards Ragyo. Ragyo's eyes slowly roll backwards to the back of her skull squirming in ecstasy. Blast and Toxic can feel they're about to climax any second now so they kept thrusting and thrusting a couple more times for the last few seconds then finally, both Blast and Toxic reached their limit and ejaculated inside Ragyo and sends the women their seed. Ragyo let out a loud scream of ecstasy, feeling both of the dark hedgehog' shafts spurting their spunk inside of them.

After seconds of climaxing, Blast and Toxic had ejected their rods out from Ragyo and the woman lie down to get some rest after having a wonderful time with the two dark hedgehogs.

"That's just what I needed. Something to do while the preparations are at the go. Rei is making a few adjustments to our cause." Ragyo said.

"Is that so? Finally, looks like we're at the final stretch to your master plan." Blast said.

"It is. It's only a matter of time, thanks for the company boys. Now if you all can excuse, I got some preparations to do."

"No problem." Toxic acknowledged.

Blast and Toxic had put away their shafts and zip their pants back up and exit the bedroom. As they exit the bedroom, Blast and Toxic's eyes begin to glow as the final battle is coming.

"It's just the matter of time until we destroy this world." Toxic said smirking.

"Everything's is all according to plan. We won't be helping Ragyo, we'll kill her once we get the chance. On second thought…" Blast plotted.

"What it is, bro?"

"We just watch from the sidelines. Let Ragyo's daughters take care of her. Sonic is our main priority. We'll just pick up where we left off the last time without any interruptions. Something tells me that the Life Fibers are about to come to an end."

"From the looks of things, I did have that same hunch. At first I thought about using Life Fibers to boost up our powers but we got all the power we need. We don't need some pathetic thread to help us with our goal."

"Point taken. Now all we have to do is just play along until the end then Sonic is ours for the taken and then this world will die."

Toxic nodded and Blast and Toxic decided to head out to do some sparing for the big fight against their enemy when the time comes.

* * *

 _Naked Sun 1…_

Ryuko continues on her rampage as the elite four is having trouble with her. Satsuki fought alongside with the elite four to take take her down and get Junketsu off of her but that won't soon to come after hearing Nui's explanation if they take Junketsu off of her she'll die. Knowing it's attached to Ryuko, the gang still do anything in their power to help Ryuko and get her off of Junketsu. Tsumugu in his customized DTR doing everything to stop Nui. No matter how hard he kept firing, Nui easily dodge every needle knowing they can't touch her. With that, Nui brought Tsumugu down for the count and continue on to help Ryuko. The elite four took on Nui while Satsuki is busy dealing with Ryuko.

Satsuki swing her sword at Ryuko only for Ryuko to block it with her scissor blade and push the president of the academy away with brute force. Still, Ryuko showed just how strong she is against Satsuki. Satsuki then had commanded Senketsu to use Senketsu Senjin and spins herself to create a spiraling blade to attack Ryuko. Ryuko readied her scissor blade and blocks Satsuki off as Satsuki kept spinning a couple of times then kicks Ryuko in the chin sending her up in the air then comes after her changing into Senketsu Shippu. That didn't stop Ryuko as she counters Satsuki with her scissor blade to push her back down to the ground.

Satsuki crashed landed, hits the ground hard from the brute force then Ryuko took the liberty to destroy Senketsu, getting him off of Satsuki and Ryuko proceed to deliver a beatdown with a few punches knocking Satsuki down a couple of times.

"What's the matter bitch! Got nothing left." Ryuko taunted.

Sonic had just about enough and so he comes in and bashes Ryuko away from Satsuki using his Sonic Boost. It gives Satsuki some time to gets back up on her feet with Sonic helping her up.

"You ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Thank you for the save. This is just getting way out of hand." Satsuki responded.

"I know. Let me take care of Ryuko, I know how to get through to her. Don't send Mako to intervene this is between me and Ryuko."

"Of course."

Sonic take his attention to Ryuko who is slowly approaching to the true blue with a sadistic smile.

"So you got some balls in you yet don't ya, Sonic." Ryuko said.

"Yeah. I do and I'm going to stop you. Ryuko this isn't you and you know it. It's the mind control talking. Come on, come back and get your act together." Sonic reasoned.

"You think I'm going to listen to you? Think again, blue punk! I've never felt so alive."

"Look at yourself, Ryuko? You're hurting everyone here including your sister."

"SHUT UP! That bitch isn't my sister. You guys are just pissing me off and you just angers me the most."

"She won't listen to me. Alright Ryuko, you ask for it."

Sonic dashes in top speed and bashes Ryuko with his Sonic Boost again. This send Ryuko up in the air but recover herself just in time before Sonic can proceed to attack. Sonic senses Ryuko swinging her blade so the true blue evades the weapon and curls himself into a ball and homing attacks the girl back down to the ground. Once Ryuko is down lying on the ground, Sonic deliver some punches right to the face and try to pull Junketsu off of Ryuko. Ryuko kicks Sonic away in midair and tosses an object nearby and hits Sonic with it that sends Sonic crashing down to the ground.

The true blue hits the ground hard but that didn't stop him. Although he was hurt but Sonic had shaken the pain off and get right back into battle. Ryuko dash Sonic in top speed with the use of her kamui and swings her scissor blade at the true blue. Sonic ducks down and flash kicks Ryuko forcing her to back away then delivers a spinning heel kick hitting Ryuko right in the face then afterwards, Ryuko answers back with a punch right to Sonic in the abdomen. Sonic clutch his stomach, he spit out blood from the brute force of Ryuko's fist. Ryuko smirked, looking sadistically and punches Sonic again but this time right to the face then grabs him by his quills and knee kicks Sonic knocking Sonic off of his feet and hits the ground.

Ryuko continues her assault and readied her blade, Sonic sweep kicks Ryuko off of her feet to lose her balance. Once Ryuko hit the ground, Sonic curls himself into a ball and spin dashes Ryuko as he ran her over. Ryuko growled, she got up on her feet and swings her scissor blade at Sonic when he comes for another attack. Ryuko soon creates a shockwave from his blade and sends Sonic flying and hits a few objects before crashing down the ground. Sonic slowly gets up and brush the dirt off of him.

"Now this is the fight I've been looking for. Come on." Ryuko taunted.

Ryuko charge at the true blue and readied her blade. Sonic launches himself from the wall behind him and dashes at Ryuko and delivers a flying kick then grabs Ryuko's scissor blade and swings it right at her to cut Junketsu off. It hit Ryuko and the force sends the girl flying and crash through a helicopter and that crash cause the chopper to explode in flames. Sonic holding the scissor blade and dashes to Ryuko to put a stop to her rampage. Ryuko gets out of the wreckage, cracks her neck and grabs a nearby object and tosses it at the blur blur. Sonic curls himself into a ball and uses the scissor blade like a saw to cut the object in half getting it out of his way. Just when Sonic continue on against Ryuko, she jump ahead towards Sonic and clothesline the true blue and retrieve her scissor blade then kicks Sonic back down to the ground.

Before Sonic can get back up, Ryuko dives down and stomps Sonic on the back causing Sonic to scream in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sonic screamed.

Ryuko kicks Sonic up in midair with a sadistic smile then hits the hedgehog with her scissor blade, swinging Sonic around with it and pushes him away and sends Sonic crashing through two choppers and falls out away from Naked Sun 1 and collapse into the oceans sending the hedgehog away.

"SONIC!" The Mankanshoku family cried.

Satsuki stopped and look to the battle scene seeing Sonic is knocked off the ship.

"Sonic!" Satsuki shouted.

The president of the academy rush in to help Sonic but is stopped when Ryuko kicked her away and hits the ground stopping Satsuki's tracks.

"Don't even think about it. You're not getting anywhere near that dead hedgehog." Ryuko intervened.

"Hey Ryuko, go deal with that Mako girl. Ragyo wanted you to take her out." Nui ordered.

"Whatever you say."

Ryuko turn her attention to Mako but her family stop in front of her to defend her. Senketsu take caution to protect Mako by using her body to wear him in order to defend Mako.

"Stop this Ryuko!" Senketsu demanded.

"What! You're protecting her now?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes. I can't let you do this. I will do whatever it takes to protect her and you killed Sonic. Don't you love him?"

"Why would I love someone like Sonic? He's nothing to me now."

"That's not true. After all the things you and Sonic done, you never regretted. Deep down, you care for Sonic and you love him."

"That's a lie! I don't love Sonic! Not anymore."

"That's not true. The Ryuko I know would never do anything to harm her friends. The Ryuko I love would never say such horrible things to Sonic. And the Ryuko I love never lie to herself that she is in love with Sonic. So hurry up and take it off!" Mako demanded.

"Your voice is so goddamn annoying!"

"Ryuko!"

Ryuko turn and everyone turn their heads to see Sonic who just got back on the ship and is wet from the water. Sonic slowly approach to the girl holding out his hands.

"You're still alive?" Ryuko asked.

"I'm not that easy to kill. Mako is right, the Ryuko we know would never do anything to harm her friends, she would protect the people she cares about and make sure no one messes with them. You know that and deep down, you know that I'm right." Sonic reasoned.

"Bullshit! You are so damn annoying and you're pissing me the fuck off right now."

"Listen to me Ryuko, that's just the mind control talking. This isn't you, I know it and all of these people here know it. Come on, take off Junketsu so you can wear Senketsu again. You guys have a strong bond that's never going to break apart. Yes, you are a life fiber but you're not a monster. The Ryuko I love would never hurt anybody, especially not Mako. So stop this nonsense or I'll have no choice but to take your ass down."

"Make me!"

Ryuko charged at the true blue and swings her blade. Sonic ducks down in the nick of time and proceed to take caution and for that, the true blue made his move that would catch the girl off guard. Sonic deflects the scissor blade with a kick forcing it off of Ryuko's hands then pulls her close and then suddenly, Sonic pressed his lips against Ryuko's that caught her off guard. Ryuko's eyes bulge wide like plates, she froze like a statue and wasn't expecting anything as such as this. Ryuko would try and get Sonic off but her body, her mind didn't function right. In fact, Ryuko felt the lust and the love she had for Sonic before resurface.

Everyone stopped and watched in awe that Sonic would make a bold move to the rampaging Ryuko. This even shocked Satsuki seeing her crush kissing her sister. Ryuko still didn't flinch nor move a muscle as she is in a trance. Soon, Ryuko decided to let out a soft moan and slowly, she closes her eyes and returns the kiss. Ryuko then wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and begin to kiss Sonic hard, getting aggressive with the true blue wrapped his other arm around her waist. Sonic and Ryuko finally stop to kiss intimately like they're about to make love again.

Ryuko had stopped fighting for the moment to enjoy the heated kiss. Her lust for Sonic grew and it didn't stop, part of Ryuko had missed this sensation and kissing the true blue back at his place before they got busy. Sonic initiates a little more excitement by sliding his hand down over to Ryuko's ass and proceed to grab it copping a feel with a strong grip eliciting a moan from the girl. This got Ryuko to kiss Sonic harder with Sonic doing the same. They didn't care if the others are watching so they kept kissing to allow this moment to sink in.

Satsuki watched as Ryuko kissed Sonic, notices Sonic's hand grabbing onto her rear with a strong grip. Satsuki had waited for Sonic to do that to her again, she squeeze her own ass wanting Sonic's touch to touch her there again.

"All of this makes me wish that is me kissing Sonic and have him grope me like that." Satsuki thought.

"Wow. Look at Sonic go, kissing Ryuko like that? Shit. Wish that was me kissing him and grope me like that." Nonon wished.

Sonic and Ryuko kissed for seven minutes now and they didn't bother stopping. Sonic knew what he had to do so he would use this as a distraction and find the right time to put the plan in action. After seconds of kissing, Sonic finally pulls away and departs his lips from Ryuko's. Ryuko look into Sonic's eyes with those lusting eyes that she's become so fixated to the true blue. Sonic kept his smile, palming Ryuko's ass eliciting a soft moan from the girl and Ryuko kept staring into Sonic's eyes. All of sudden, Sonic then grabs Ryuko and turns her around.

"Now Satsuki!" Sonic shouted, giving her the word.

Realizing that it was all a diversion to catch Ryuko off guard, Satsuk then creates an opening to breaks off Ryuko's top.

"Now Mako, shove Senketsu in!" Satsuki yelled.

Mako extends her hand out and Senketsu proceeded to enters inside taking Mako with her inside to help break Ryuko free. Sonic hold Ryuko as long as he can for the two of them to break Ryuko free.

* * *

 _Ryuko's False Memories…_

 _Ryuko is seen in a wedding dress and getting married. Thinking to herself to have a hapy live with these false memories, Ryuko thought to herself feeling like she's in peace with a smile. However, that soon came to a stop when Mako wearing Senketsu intervene to stop Ryuko and get her to snap out of it._

 _"Ryuko, snap out of it this isn't you." Mako reasoned._

 _"Shut up. This is the real me."_

 _"Not it isn't it. Listen to Mako, you're being brainwashed." Senketsu stated._

 _"Shut up you pathetic piece of clothing."_

 _"You're such a dummy, Ryuko. If this what you want then kill me right now!" Mako demanded._

 _Ryuko readied her scissor blade and slice off Mako and Senketsu which shattered blood everywhere and splattering onto Ryuko as she slice them down._

* * *

Reality…

Sonic let go of Ryuko sensing something is coming so the true blue got out of the way and stand clear. The black and sparkling liquid burst out pushing Senketsu and Mako out of her. Sonic watched in awe, wondering if they got Ryuko out of it.

"Hope they got her back to her senses. I hope kissing Ryuko isn't for nothing. It was the only way." Sonic thought.

"Hey Ryuko, what do you say we sink this boat?" Nui suggested turning her scissor blade into a double edge scythe.

Before Nui can do anything, she is being strucked by another scissor blade and it sent crashing towards the wall that creates a small crater.

"What…" Nui stammered.

"I'm sick of hearing your crap! Get this damn thing off of me!" Ryuko said as she rip Junketsu off of her.

Seeing this, everyone try to get Ryuko to stop but she refused to listen. Knowing it's stitched to her body, Ryuko using every force, every strength of her body to rip it off of her. Ryuko let out a loud angry roar and pulls Junketsu off of her and suddenly, blood begin to burst and come down like the rain leaving Ryuko a bloody mess and she is seen being naked once more. Sonic smile at the girl knowing that Ryuko is back to her senses and couldn't be happier.

Nui attempt to kill Mako with both of the scissor blades but Ryuko stopped her to protect Mako and recovers her scissor blades back from Nui so that she won't use them ever again.

After that, Ryuko and Senketsu reunited and fully synchronized and begin attacking Nui Harime in the process. No matter how hard she tries to stop Ryuko, she overpowers Nui showing her the taste of defeat. That didn't stop Nui, she begin to initiate the Mind Stitch to force Ryuko to fight her friends but Ryuko sees this coming and severed the life fibers. It was just a distraction for Nui, she appears behind Ryuko and stabs her through the throat catching her off guard. Ryuko disappear and gets behind of Nui to chop off her arms with her scissor blades.

"NOOOOO! My arms! You cut off my arms!" Nui yelled.

Ryuko stop both of Nui's arms so that she won't use them again. However, this anger Nui and now she begin to pure out her hatred towards Ryuko and the humans. Soon, the COVERS arrive as reinforcements to help Nui. Rei then comes for the rescue and gets Nui out of there before things can get worse for the blonde.

"She's getting away!" Satsuki pointed out.

"Don't worry about her, we can deal with her later. Besides, we got some reinforcements with us and people that needed to be saving." Sonic stated pointing out the COVERS.

"He's right! We got this!" Aikuro agreed.

The group then handle COVERS by using Super Sunction to break the people free and sucking up the life fibers for later for the final battle knowing Shiro will have work to do to prepare the Goku Uniforms.

Once that's over with, the fight finally died down and Sonic watch the people are now safe and is being helped inside for safety. Sonic sat and watch the group helping the people.

"Well that's one thing less to worry about." Sonic said.

Behind Sonic, Ryuko appear while wearing Senketsu with a smile. Sonic hear footsteps so he turn to face Ryuko face to face. Ryuko avert her eyes, looking away and start to frown.

"Um… I know what I said to you before and I want to apologize for that Sonic. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Especially when it comes to your best friend Tails. I'm sorry, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Ryuko apologized.

"I forgive you. No need to worry, you wouldn't yourself." Sonic responded.

"But how can you forgive me just like that. I insulted you and insulted your best friend. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"I don't hate on anybody. You weren't yourself, it was the mind controlling talking. Now that you're back, you can finally focus on beating Ragyo with Satsuki. It still surprises me that you guys are sisters."

"Yeah. I know. Thank you for forgiving me and I think I should give you something to show you how sorry I am."

"You don't need to."

Ryuko insisted and pulls Sonic closer and look him in the eyes.

"I insist. This is to show you how much I love you Sonic. Senketsu is right, I do love you and I care about you Sonic. I'm not backing down my damn words right now. So shut the hell up and kiss me."

Sonic nodded and with that, Ryuko pulled Sonic into a heated kiss and made out with the true blue. Sonic had return the kiss, responding to Ryuko and thus they start to kiss intimately like they did before. Ryuko took Sonic's hand and places it onto her butt wanting the hedgehog to touch her and grope her more as the kiss continues.

From the sidelines watching, Satsuki watched her sister had made her move on the true blue. She felt jealousy seeing that her crush is kissing her sister. Not wanting to stop and intervene, Satsuki allow Ryuko to have her moment with Sonic and walks away. Satsuki knew that it isn't over as she too will show her affection, her feelings towards Sonic for so long and wait for her chance to tell the hedgehog how she really feels about him. The time has come for Satsuki Kiryuin to confess her love to the blue blur hero.


	24. Chapter 24

_Naked Sun 1…_

Now Satsuki and Ryuko stood face to face with each other once again this time they're not planning to fight but to talk. Sonic watched from the sidelines far away and leaning back against the wall. The true blue decided to walk away and let the sisters handle their differences. Heading insides, the speedster thought about everybody else. It was the beginning of the end and the fight battle is coming knowing that he'll make a final stand against Blast and Toxic then afterwards, the true blue can finally return back home to everyone else he miss so much. Sonic could not imagine just how much his friends, his family missed him including his best friend Tails. Knowing he missed him so much, Sonic will make it up to his best friend once he return back home and back with everyone he missed so much. It had been son lonely without his friends around, it had been so difficult for the true blue, wanting to go home and not wanting to leave their side again. Despite of doing what needs to be done, Sonic had to get himself away with Blast and Toxic to another world, another dimension otherwise they'll be more suffering.

Sonic enters in the bedroom then locks the door and slide himself down against the wall and took a seat to the ground and look up at the ceiling thinking about everyone else. Sonic had thought about Ryuko, Satsuki, everyone else here. He knew that after this, he'll be going home when all of this is over. Peace would finally come back and no more life fibers involved which it is a good thing. However, Sonic couldn't help but to think about the sisters. Knowing they both have strong feelings for the true blue, he could not think or imagine when he finally goes home what will their reactions be? Only time will tell, Sonic did not want to think about it right now so with that, the speedster decide to take a moment to have some alone time and just clear his head to stay focus on the objective at hand and worry about Blast and Toxic since it's his first concern and his first priority.

It had been minutes of silence, Sonic didn't move, say anything, or did a single thing. The hedgehog just sit there and remain quiet for the time being. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door catching Sonic's attention. Sonic stood up and walks to the door. Before opening the door, Sonic unlocks it before he can open to see who is bothering him. Once the door is open, there is Satsuki's butler: Soroi checking up on Sonic and holds the cup of tea for the true blue.

"Hello Sonic, Lady Satsuki had requested me to give you this." Soroi offered.

"Oh. Thanks. Just what I need." Sonic said accepting the cup of tea.

"You're welcome. I must ask, why aren't you joining with the others. They're all having a meal as we speak."

"Just needed to think and needed some privacy. That's all."

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah. You can say that."

"Mind telling me about it?"

"Well…. Sure, I guess that's ok."

"What's on your mind, Sonic?"

"You guys know that I'm from another world, right?"

"Yes."

"Well after all of this is done and my fight against Blast and Toxic. I'll be going home and return back to the people I care about."

"Oh. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Sort of but I'm sure that everything will be ok once I'm gone. I just don't know what everyone's reaction will be."

"Perhaps you should just tell them Sonic. This the perfect opportunity to tell everyone the announcement. Everyone is waiting for you and enjoy the meal as we speak including the tea. Although, it is the final battle that is closing upon us but you should at least enjoy the time with everyone before you can leave and leave this world with pleasant memories. You owe them that much."

"Hmm… you know what Soroi, you're right. That really helped me, thanks."

"It is my pleasure. Plus, Lady Satsuki wanted me to tell you that she wish to speak to you later on."

"Got it. Thanks for talking to me and checking up on this hedgehog."

"You're welcome."

Sonic smiled and heads outside and join with the others to enjoy Mako's mom cooking and chow down to some croquets. Seeing everyone enjoying the meal and smiles, Sonic share a smile with everyone else and start to make an announcement minutes later.

"Guys, I got an announcement to make." Sonic said getting everyone's attention.

"An announcement?" Aikuro asked.

"Yeah. I got something I want to say."

"What is it, Sonic?" Ira asked.

"Well knowing that we're all going to beat the hell out of Ragyo and I'm going to fight Blast and Toxic till the end. After all of this is over, I'll be going home to my world. I found a way back and once that's done, I'll be leaving for good."

"Wait! You're leaving after the fight?" Mataro asked in shock.

"You can't leave!" Mako added.

"I have to. I got people waiting for me back at home and I can't let them down. Besides, I got my friends that I need to protect including my family." Sonic retorted.

"Damn… I'm going to miss you when you're gone." Tsumugu admitted.

"Ditto. You've helped us through the whole ordeal and to hear you leaving, I don't what to say." Aikuro exclaimed.

"We're going to miss you Sonic. You were the badass hedgehog who all know." Mataro said.

"My son's right, it's sad that you're leaving after this." Barazo also said before shedding tears.

"We will always remember you Sonic. Don't forget about us." Sukuyo requested.

"Don't worry, I won't." Sonic retorted.

"Knowing that I apologize from earlier, I'm going to miss you." Uzu said.

"Me too. Sonic, you've been a hero to me and I will never forget that." Ira confessed.

"So do I. You've been a wonderful help." Inumuta added.

"Even though we had our differences in the past but you've been a wonderful guy. I hate to see you leave but you got responsibilities so I can respect that." Nonon said and in her heart, she didn't want to see Sonic leave.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate the love." Sonic retorted.

Satsuki remained quiet for the time being, hearing Sonic will be leaving soon really broke her heart. Nonon notice this and can feel that Satsuki is sad in the inside. Nonon had remember the first time she met Sonic, he had made remarks to her butt and compliment in his own and unique way and deep down, Satsuki liked it and enjoyed Sonic's company. Satsuki would glance over to the true blue smiling at Sonic seeing how carefree, laid back, and outgoing he is. She even liked Sonic's personality. The president of the academy knew she would miss Sonic dearly, it just that hearing him leaving to go back home tore her apart from the inside out. She wanted Sonic to stay and hopefully can start over and form a relationship. Satsuki knew that it won't happen but she couldn't stop loving the hedgehog. Satsuki even notice that Ryuko is in love with Sonic also. Despite of their battles, her sister had been the closest to Sonic back at the slums. Satsuki had wished she can have the strong bond that Ryuko has with Sonic.

Sonic decided to step away after chowing down some food and get some alone time. Seeing Ryuko and Senketsu reunited really made Sonic happy. The true blue can see their strong bond and can see that they always have each other's back. It reminded him of himself and Tails back home knowing that have each other's back and will always be there for each other. Seeing that bond really made Sonic smile and he left Ryuko to it so they can catch up and spend some alone time before the final battle begins.

Sonic takes a seat and looks out at the sea just to clear his mind. The final confrontation is near and Sonic can feel it. He can feel that the time has come to settle the score with Blast and Toxic. It is only a matter of time until their fight begins and their battle is going to be more intense than ever. Sonic knew he had to be ready for anything and prepare himself for the worse. Taking a deep breath, Sonic gather some cool breeze and enjoy the moment of silence much as he can before the fight begin.

That is until a voice interfere and break the moment of silence.

"Do you mind if I can join you?" a voice asked.

Sonic turn around and sees Lady Satsuki standing before Sonic with her hands in her pockets of her trench coat. Satsuki waited patiently for Sonic to answer hoping that he can say yes. Sonic stared at her with a stern look making Satsuki to be somewhat nervous. She remember betraying his trust and his heart to have him being eliminated back at the King of the Hill incident. Sonic look to Satsuki and didn't bother to say anything but giving her the silent treatment. Satsuki had expected Sonic to be this way and just about to turn and leave until Sonic shares a smile bringing Satsuki's spirits back up.

"Sure. Come join me." Sonic accepted.

Satsuki return the smile and joins with Sonic and takes a seat next to him.

"Admiring the view?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah. Just trying to enjoy some relaxation, much fun with everyone else before the big finale. You?" Sonic retorted.

"I thought I could spend as much time with you and hoping we can talk?"

"I'm all ears. So what do you want to say to me?"

"First, I want to take the time to apologize to you about eliminating you. It was never my intension to have you executed."

"So I've heard. That doesn't explain all of the crap you gave to Ryuko who is your sister by the way. I want to know is why? Because you're heartless? Is it because you look down on people? What is it?"

"I thought I would make Ryuko's life difficult to have get stronger and gave her such a hard time. I realize my mistake and I will atone from it even planned to get rid of you is the second priority. Having to not speak to you again, not to be near you, and of course now wanting to deal with me anymore it tore me apart. I couldn't stand the fact that you won't speak to me anymore, you ignored me from every message I've sent to you. I don't blame you for being angry with me. It was so selfish of me, it was still selfish that how I treated Matoi. I wanted to see that I am truly sorry of betraying your trust and betraying your heart. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Sonic look to Satsuki noticing that she's looking away to hide something that she didn't want Sonic to see. What Sonic start to notice is some liquid strolling down from Satsuki's cheek. Sonic could tell what it is, it was a shed of tear strolling down to her chin. What Sonic can guess is that Satsuki silently start to cry. Never in Sonic's life can see Satsuki in a somewhat fragile state. Slowly, Sonic reach his hand to Satsuki getting her to look at him. What the true blue discover that there are some tears coming down from Satsuki's eyes. Sonic knew that Satsuki had silently cried over the fact that Sonic hadn't spoken to her and had cut ties with her.

The true blue didn't like to see anyone cry. It also makes him sad just to see how people can be sad. Without any warning nor hesitation, Sonic then pulled Satsuki into a hug and embrace. Satsuki felt Sonc touching her, his arms wrapped around her into a soft but comfortable hug to show some comfort. Satsuki gradually accepts the hug and buried her face in Sonic's shoulders.

"Hey. No tears." Sonic said as he wipe off the tears from Satsuki's eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just I couldn't bear to not hear from you or see you again. Despite for what I've done, I never wanted this to happen to you. I am truly sorry if I made you feel that way. I don't blame you for being angry with me. You have every right to be angry. I will atone for what I've done and I hope you can find it in your heart to for-"

Satsuki didn't get a chance to finish when Sonic pulled Satsuki into a hug. This shocked Satsuki wondering why Sonic is hugging her. That is until she got her answer which surprised her and shed a tear from her eye.

"You don't need to say no more, because I've forgiven you when you made up for what you've done. That shows how genuine you are with a kind heart. I don't hold any grudges to anyone. You're forgiven and I'm not mad at you anymore." Sonic said with confidence.

Satsuki slowly nod in response and hugged Sonic back. They stay liked that for three minutes then Sonic pulls away from the hug and notice some tears flowing down from Satsuki's eyes. Sonic wipe the tears off to cheer Satsuki up.

"Thank you." Satsuki said thanking Sonic for forgiving her.

"No problem. So is that the reason why you came to see me?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. I want to come and officially apologize for what I've done to you. Now that is behind us, we can move forward."

"Good to know."

"I also wanted to make a confession to you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I know that my sister has feelings for you. She did express her feelings, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then allow me to express my feelings to you. I know I had made a confession back at the Honnouji Academy but now I know how I feel about you. Sonic, I love you and I've always had ever since we've first met. The way how you make remarks to my butt surprised me. Your personality and the heart you have of helping people makes you so special. You can say that made me so attracted to you. Seeing your smile always brighten my day and I enjoy the company you give me, I couldn't ask for a wonderful friend. Therefore, I want to say that I love you and I can't hide these feelings anymore."

"Wow… I don't know what to say Satsuki. That meant a lot to me."

"You don't have to. Your smile is good enough to make me smile."

"I see. You know we're almost at the final stage. This is it."

"Yes. I know, I want you to be careful when you face Blast and Toxic. I fear that they'll stop at nothing to annihilate you."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I know."

Satsuki smile and looks to the view of the ocean. She couldn't help but to feel herself drawing closer to Sonic again. She wanted him to touch her, make her feel good, and help take away all of the troubles. Sonic slowly pull Satsuki close and then suddenly, the moment kicked in when both Sonic and Satsuki begin to kiss. The kiss start off slow and passionate to sink it all, sink every moment they have until the final battle begins. Satsuki wrapped her arms around Sonic by the neck and Sonic wraps his hands around her waist. Both join together and not wanting to let go. The pair suddenly start to kiss hard, getting intimate with Satsuki deepening the kiss that shows her affection, her lust over the true blue.

Sonic respond the kiss to kiss Satsuki back as he too get a little intimate with Satsuki. Satsuki let out a soft moan during the kiss and Satsuki's body start to heat up. Her mind begin to not function right when all of sudden, she gets a little crazy over the true blue. They remain kissing for seven minutes getting intimate with each other when Sonic rubbed Satsuki's body. That turned Satsuki on and so, Satsuki pulls away from Sonic and pulls him closer and Sonic kiss Satsuki by the neck allowing the moment to sink it and his instincts kicked in.

"Touch me. Touch me more." Satsuki moaned.

Sonic heard Satsuki loud and clear and reach his hand down and grabbed her by the ass and squeezes it tight eliciting a loud moan from Satsuki.

"Yes! Touch my butt more Sonic. Make me yours! Take me!" Satsuki continued.

Realizing what Satsuki wanted, Sonic stop kissing Satsuki by the neck and takes her hand to head to a private and quiet place. They head to a bedroom and closes the door behind them and locks it so they won't receive any interruptions. Satsuki drew herself closer to Sonic and wrap her arms around him. Sonic took the liberty to unbutton and unzip her trench coat and slowly takes it off of Satsuki. Revealing that she isn't wearing anything but exposes her body. Satsuki return the favor and help out Sonic's clothes off by removing his shirt then followed by his gloves, se undo Sonic's pants and pull then down right before Sonic kicks his shoes off. Satsuki takes Sonic's boxers off and tosses them to the side then climbs on the bed.

Satsuki gestured Sonic to come join her with a come here gesture and giving Sonic the *come and get me* look. Sonic waste no time and joins with Satsuki in bed. Before Sonic can get things started, Satsuki turned Sonic over and is on top of him in a cowgirl position. Smiling down at Sonic with a seductive look, Satsuki takes a handful of Sonic's erection and place it right inside of her womanhood. Slowly, Sonic's rod enters inside of Satsuki and a few seconds later, Satsuki slam down her hips to take every inch of Sonic's rod right inside of her snatch then proceeds to move her hips back and forth engaging their love making. Satsuki press down her hands onto the bed while she look down to stare Sonic into his green eyes.

Sonic wrapped his hands around her hips and start to sooth them, caressing them for his own leisure. Satsuki begin to moan after the pleasure start to fill her body. Taking her into ecstasy, Satsuki close her eyes and feels herself being drifted away into the ecstasy. The sexual waves fill up Satsuki up the spine that send her shivering, her hips suddenly start to move faster to increase the speed of her pace. The president of the honnouji academy can't stop herself. Nor can Sonic, he look up watching as Satsuki moaned in pure ecstasy. The true blue and the president of honnouji academy join together as one as the love making continues.

During the intercourse, Sonic deliver a hard feral slap to Satsuki's ass. This got her to jump in surprise, first she had her ass groped and now she's being spanked. Her heart skip a beat whenever Sonic touched her butt. The president of honnouji academy let out another soft moan then follow by a loud one when her hips slams down to Sonic's lap twice as hard. Sonic suddenly let go of Satsuki's but, he begin to intertwine his hands into Satsuki's hand. Both of them stare into each other's eyes, they can fell that they're about to reach their limit sooner or later.

Satsuki move her hips a little more, riding Sonic a little while longer until she reach her limit. When two minutes are up then finally, Sonic and Satsuki begin to release their love juices that flow out of them. Sonic unloading his sunk right inside of Satsuki's womanhood and her snatch squirted her juices out that coated the hedgehog's rod. Both of their love fluids join as one, mixing together like a mixed cocktail and Satsuki's body begin to shake.

Finally, after seconds of climaxing then Satsuki collapse back on the bed and ejects Sonic's rod out of her. After the love making is done, Satsuki cuddles up with Sonic and rested her head on his shoulder. Sonic wrap an arm around her and strokes her back afterwards. His eyes look over to the exhausted girl, Satsuki let out a soft sigh and rested her body for the time being.

"That was incredible. It's just as I imagine." Satsuki said.

"Really? Despite of expressing your feelings to me?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. I know we won't be able to see each other again when the final battle is over. I want you to know that you will never be forgotten. We'll remember what you've done for us and how much of a hero you were to these people and to the world."

"That's nice of you to say, Satsuki. Thanks. I won't forget about you guys too. When this is over, everybody can finally live in peace."

"Yes. And one more thing that I want you to know."

"What is it?"

"Don't ever forget, wherever you are I'm always with you."

"I will. Thanks Satsuki."

Satsuki nodded in response so she leans in to kiss Sonic on the cheek and just laid there until the final battle begins.

* * *

 _The Honnouji Academy…_

Blast and Toxic are standing out there admiring the view. Both hedgehogs are eager to settle the score with Sonic once and for all. Everything is according to plan for Blast and Toxic, when that time comes they'll finally unleash their fury and turn their backs on Ragyo Kiryuin.

"It's only a matter of time until the big fight." Toxic said.

"I can feel it. This is the day we've been waiting for. This time, there will be no interruptions. Our main goal is Sonic."

"Don't think that I know that, brother. We've come this far and we're not going to fail now. Not until we have a secret weapon up on our sleeve."

"I forgot about that. When things aren't looking good in our way, we'll be sure to use it and show the world that we'll destroy their home. If not, the entire universe."

"I can hardly wait. So right now, what's the play? Do we kill Ragyo now?"

"No. We continue to play along for a little while long when Ragyo is about to lose."

"The when that time comes, we just turn our backs on those bastards and kill Sonic. Perfect."

"Good. Now then, let's just focus on the task at hand."

"You got it."

* * *

 _Back at the Naked Sun 1…_

The group had prepare for their final stand against Ragyo and the Life Fibers. Satsuki and Ryuko got ready as Satsuki put on Junketsu again right after getting some modifications with Shiro's work which he has begin to use his Three Star Goku Uniform: **Tailor's Regalia**. A unique, Three-Star Goku Uniform. When activated, Iori becomes clad in a dark red cloth of sorts that extends far past his feet, giving a wraith-like appearence. He gains four mechanical arm-tentacles that are attached to his back. His face also becomes covered by a mask of sorts, resembling a gas mask.

Sonic prepare to get ready for the final battle as the two girls join up with Sonic.

"You ready, Sonic?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready to get this show on the road here. After this, you know I'll be leaving." Sonic reminded.

"I know. It still sucks that you're leaving after this. But I can understand that you have to go back home."

"My friends and my family need me back home. Don't worry, I'll be there in your heart. Whenever we miss each other, all we got to do is look up at the moon. It's the same from both worlds, y'know."

"Yeah. I guess you're right Sonic. I never got a chance to say thank you… for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Before we go and kick Ragyo's ass, do you mind if I give you something in good luck?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

Ryuko smile so she pulls Sonic and press her lips against Sonic's lips and shares a kiss with the true blue. Sonic returns the kiss by responding to it, he wraps his arms around her and hold her in his arms. Sonic and Ryuko begin to kiss passionately but they also get a little intimate while at it with full affection. Sonic and Ryuko kissed for six minutes now for the last time before they can pull away. Ryuko can't stop staring Sonic into his green eyes so lovingly. She had been so fixated towards Sonic ever since they met. Now here they are engaging in the final battle and they won't be able to see each other again. Still, they must do what they need to do to protect the world from Life Fibers.

Sonic let go of Ryuko and begin to start to transform. Sonic feel the power of Chaos flowing within him and change the color from blue to yellow and his eyes begin to change colors as they turn red. Sonic start emitting yellow aura out from his body, he can feel the power rising. Everyone who joins with the others are in awe of Sonic form.

"Sonic… what form is that?" Aikuro asked.

"It's my super form. From the hearts and the love I get from my friends, I transform into Super Sonic."

"That's got to be your trump card, right?" Tsumugu asked.

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys over there. See ya there."

Sonic saluted and ascends up in the air and fly away, heading straight to Honno city to confront Ragyo and the Life Fiber army. Ryuko and Satsuki nodded and they begin to synchronize with their kamuis and use the Shippu forms to fly up to the academy to confront Ragyo. The Naked Sun 1 headed straight to the academy as well when it transforms into an airship so they can join in on the fight. The life fibers weren't going down without a fight so Ragyo orders them to take down the people on the Naked Sun 1. She has send a giant sized Cover to destroy the resistance. Mako takes a stand with a goku uniform of her own just like the one she used when fighting Ryuko to keep the club going. Using the device to suck up multiple students of Honnoji academy, Shiro had made preparations for everyone for their goku uniforms including the elite four.

After they've receive their goku uniforms, the Elite Four then activate their Goku uniforms so that they can join on the fight to defeat Ragyo and destroy the Life Fibers for good. Ira uniform is **Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed** : The ultimate form of the Shackle Regalia. In its base form, the uniform resembles its previous forms, expect being all black with multiple golden highlights. In its active form, its much more revealing than its previous versions, and unlike the , it bears a stronger resemblance to the original Scourge Regalia rather than the Shackle Regalia. The uniform also resembles a mix between the Scourge Regalia and Gamagōri's Nudist Beach uniform.

Uzu's uniform is **Blade Regalia: Secret Unsealed** : The final version of Sanageyama's Goku Uniform. In its inactive form, it has the same form as his previous uniform, but with black instead of white. In its active form, it resembles its Mk. III uniform, except being black with neon green highlights and with his head, partial upper body and left arm uncovered. His shinai blade is now made of neon green energy, resembling a lightsaber.

Nonon's uniform's is **Symphony Regalia: Finale** : Like the other Goku Uniforms, Nonon's ultimate uniform is skimpier, and possibly the skimpiest in its active form. It consists of black thigh highs, pink high heels, shoulder pieces that cover the upper part of her breasts, a small black patch over her groin, and three bone-like decorations on her bare midriff. As usual, it features a tall conductor's hat with a large skull on the front - in this form, the skull's teeth resemble piano keys. The back of the uniform features a sleeker version of her previous uniform's flight pack, but with a black and gold color scheme and slightly smaller engines. With this uniform, Nonon is capable of flight and armed with a concentrated, more powerful form of her musical beams fired from her flight pack.

And lastly, Inumuta's goku uniform is **Probe Regalia: Truth Unveiled** : The final version of Inumuta's uniform features skin-tight pants, shoulder pieces that also cover his face and chest and a pair of gloves, all of which are black with a light green streaks detailing and connecting the material together. This uniform also sports a pair of large, red goggles and small, wrist-mounted cannons that fire ropes that have been shown to defeat Nui Harime's clones.

With everybody has their goku uniforms, the academy begin to start their uprising and start to fight back the life fibers which destroying the covers to free more people. With Nudist Beach is handling the covers and freeing the people. Ryuko and Satsuki take their focus on their mother Ragyo.

Sonic search far and wide for the hedgehog brothers. Suddenly, he sense an incoming attack so Sonic dodges the incoming energy blast. Looking around, he spotted Blast and Toxic making their way over to Sonic.

"So you finally start to use your trump card. Good, now the fight will get serious." Blast said.

"We were going to wait until we double cross Ragyo but I think we're going to use our trump cards too." Toxic said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic questioned.

Blast and Toxic nodded and begin to channeling their power. They let out a loud roar while powering up then then begin to use fusion to become one. Blast and Toxic ascend up in midair and suddenly, their bodies touched, intertwine together as their powers come together. Suddenly a flash of light begin to erupt making Sonic to block the light with his hand to cover his eyes. Blast and Toxic merge together as they become one of the same. When they combine, they changed into one particular hedgehog. He has black fur with purple streaks on his quills. His eyes shows the color blue on the right and green on the left and possesses enormous amount of energy.

Sonic sense this hedgehog's power. They aren't Blast or Toxic anymore, they've become something else.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"We are neither Blast nor Toxic. They have merge as one. We are… **Tartarus**." Tartarus said.

"Oh no."

Tartarus charged at Sonic and bashes him with his elbow, sending the super hedgehog flying and crashing through a few buildings of the city. Sonic recover back quick as he can and prepare to fight. Tartarus used Chaos Control to teleport behind Sonic and kicks him behind on his spine knocking the winds off of Sonic then grabs him by the shirt and punches Sonic right in the face and sends him flying and crashing through a building. Sonic brush off the dirt and the rubble of his body, then senses Tartarus charging at him with full velocity. Sonic got out of there just in time then curls himself into a ball and spin dashes Tartarus out of the building then kicks him away sending him two feet away and Sonic creates a whirlwind of blue wind from his hand. It engulfs around his hand and he tosses the wind over at Tartarus to do some extra damage.

" **Super Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

The sonic wind hurls itself at Tartarus, phasing through the black and purple hedgehog and the wind begin to slash around Tartarus. The dark hedgehog scream in pain from the technique then blasts a purple shockwave from his body to disperse the wind. Tartarus then creates a purple energy orb then tosses it over to Sonic using a technique of his own.

" **Chaos Shot!** " Tartarus shouted.

The energy orb blasts it over at Sonic. When it got a little close, it detonate on his own once it makes impact to the super hedgehog. The blast radius blasted Sonic away but Sonic recover quick enough to return back to the fight. Sonic and Tartarus suddenly clashed, creating a powerful wind gust blowing that creates a shockwave of yellow and purple energy when they collided. Sonic and Tartarus go right at it and start to deliver blow after blow. Their powerful attacks create thunderous noises as they clash, after second of clashing, Tartus blasts a few energy balls at the super hedgehog. Sonic fly away to dodge away the energy ball until Tartarus teleported in front of Sonic against using Chaos Control.

Before Sonic can react, Tartarus grabs Sonic by the neck and starts to choke him to death. Sonic start to struggle from the Tartarus' grasp but the dark hedgehog increase his grip to tighten it, making it difficult for Sonic to break free.

"Give up Sonic, you weren't going to win anyway. Once this is over, we're going to kill Ragyo and destroy this world. You won't be able to stop me once I'm through with you." Tartarus said.

"That's where you're wrong, Tartarus. I'm going to stop you." Sonic countered.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?"

"Because the bonds I share with and the friends I make. That's what gives me strength and I'm not about to let them all DOWN!"

Sonic blasts a yellow shockwave of energy blasting Tartarus away, forcing him to let go of Sonic's neck. Tartarus looked stunned, he start to feel Sonic's power increasing from within. The super hedgehog begin emitting light from the friends he made and bonds he has shared with the people he met. Even the love he has receive from Satsuki and Ryuko. Even Nonon.

"Where… where are you getting all of this energy?" Tartarus asked.

"Your hour has arrived." Sonic said.

Sonic uses this newfound strength to beat down Tartarus by sending him numerous homing attacks, then follow by spin dashes, using his Sonic Wind and Super Sonic Storm. All of those attacks had damaged Tartarus greatly, the power Sonic has receive gave him the boost he needed to beat down his enemy once and for all. The super hedgehog continue his assault, keeping up his momentum had the dark hedgehog screaming in agony. Tartarus try to fight back but the hedgehog use his power to deflect Tartarus, blocking the dark hedgehog and delivers a brutal punch to his abdomen causing him to spit blood out from his mouth.

"No… NO! I will not let this happen!" Tartarus refused and blasts a beam of purple energy. Sonic easily dodge t and gets in position.

The super hedgehog builds up a little bit of Chaos Energy into one big attack, preparing the finale to end this fight for good. Tartarus growled then start to roar in anger and charges at the super hedgehog.

"You BASTARD!" Tartarus roared.

Sonic got enough power he needed and prepare to make the final blow. When Tartarus can do anything in his power to stop the hedgehog from winning this battle, Sonic just blurted out one word to end this duel. One and for all.

"Jackpot." Sonic said.

Sonic dashes right at Tartarus and ends the dark hedgehog with his **Super Sonic Boost**. The technique bashed the dark hedgehog and it cuts him in half, killing the dark hedgehog and of course, killing Blast and Toxic as well. Tartarus begin to scream and he begin to turn into particles and disappear reaching his demise.

"Finally, good riddance." Sonic said.

Blast and Toxic are finally defeated and all is left is to help stop the life fibers and defeat Ragyo. Sonic hurried on to help Ryuko and the others. Once he made it to the academy, the final battle has already started. Sonic sees that Ragyo has her own kamui which it's called Shinra-Kōketsu designed by Nui Harime: Unlike Senketsu and Junketsu, which were both designed after sailor uniforms, Shinra-Kōketsu is designed after a traditional Japanese wedding dress, featuring large, billowing sleeves and a hood. It is huge compared to the other Kamuis; unlike Senketsu and Junketsu, the dress itself does not have any eye-like features, but instead extends several floating eye-like 'wings' when activated.

Sonic notice that the missile is preparing to launch but it's guarded by some type of shield barrier. Sonic rush over to Ryuko to check up on her.

"You ok Ryuko?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. What happen to Blast and Toxic?" Ryuko questioned.

"They're toast! They won't be troubling you guys again."

"Awesome!"

"So you've killed Blast and Toxic huh, Sonic? That's too bad. I thought that they would survive from a duel despite how powerful they were." Ragyo said.

"Yeah. They were going to double cross you to kill you and destroy the world. They didn't even care about nobody but themselves. So I took care of that problem, you're welcome."

"Funny. I was expecting they would act to betray me. I thank you for dealing with my problem but now it's time I finally finish this."

Sonic jumps up and flies up to confront Ragyo but she fires projectiles to push the hedgehog back and crashing through a wall.

"Sonic! That's it, you're going to pay bitch!" RYuko threatened.

Ryuko try to charge at her mother but Ragyo quickly counter her with her kamui. She then uses the power of her Shinra-Kōketsu to negate the effects of everyone's Kamui and Goku Uniforms. Aikurō Mikisugi and Tsumugu Kinagase attempt to fight Ragyō by combining their DTRs into one mecha, but Shinra-Kōketsu blows them away with ease. Nui Harime wonders why Ragyō doesn't just kill their foes, but the REVOCS director explains that they will make "excellent fuel" for the Original Life Fiber. Using Shinra-Kōketsu's power, Ragyō revives the fallen Original Life Fiber and summons it to Honnōji Academy to envelop the gathered students.

In an impressive display of will, Ira Gamagōri struggles to reach Ragyō while carrying his fellow Elite Four members and Mako. Nui mocks their efforts, but Mako Mankanshoku manages to dislodge herself from Gamagōri's back and defy the Grand Couturier, declaring that the bond between Ryūko Matoi and Senketsu is proof that humans and clothing can coexist peacefully. Tired of Mako's speeches, Nui transforms her arms into blades and attacks, only for Gamagōri to block the blow with his own body. With the last of his strength, Gamagōri declares his intent to protect his fellow students before hurling Nui away and seemingly dying.

As Mako and the other members of the Elite Four mourn the fallen Gamagōri, Nui returns to the tower and prepares to resume her assault. However, Ryūko steps up to fight without Senketsu, revealing that her combination of human and Life Fiber physiology renders her immune to Shinra-Kōketsu's Absolute Domination. Nonetheless, she is quickly overwhelmed by the empowered Ragyō. While Senketsu tries to resist Shinra-Kōketsu's power, he discovers that Satsuki Kiryūin is also capable of hearing him. With Ryūko defeated, Ragyō attempts to fuse everyone into the original Life Fiber; but Senketsu, acting on his own, manages to pierce Ragyō's body and dislodge Rei Hōōmaru, restoring everyone's power. As he fuses with Ryūko, Senketsu explains that he is also a human-Life Fiber hybrid, which he realized when Satsuki heard his voice.

With their resolve and ability to fight back restored, Ryūko and Satsuki—each wielding one of the Scissor Blades—deal a critical blow to Ragyō. Meanwhile, the Elite Four lead the charge against the satellite uplink Ragyō needs to engage the final stage of her plan. However, none of them can breach the barrier around the tower, and Nui sends her clones to further hinder their efforts. Suddenly, Gamagōri drops from the sky, having survived Nui's attack by wearing steel armor under his uniform. To make up for making the others' despair, Gamagōri uses his Shackle Regalia to tear the barrier open with his bare hands. After blasting a hole in the uplink's armor, Gamagōri makes way for Aikurō and Tsumugu to destroy the uplink, by self-destructing their mecha as it flies into the hole.

Satsuki declares that Ragyō's plans are at an end, but Ragyō has one more trick up her sleeve. At her command, Nui decapitates herself—to everyone else's shock and awe—and fuses with the original Life Fiber. The combined being then merges with Ragyō, healing her wounds and allowing her to fly into space. Hōka discovers that Ragyō intends to activate the satellite directly, awakening the Life Fibers across the planet. The aliens absorb their human wearers and form a cocoon over the Earth.

"We're too late." Satsuki said.

"Not yet we're not. I'm going up there." Sonic said.

"No! I'll go." Ryuko volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I'm doing this alone. This is my fight, I'm the one that can defeat Ragyo."

"Are you sure you don't need backup?"

"I'm sure. I got this."

"Alright, if you got this then go for it."

Ryuko couldn't help but to smirk. She nod in response taking Sonic's words and gets ready to face Ragyo up in space. Ryuko start to close her eyes then absorbs the combined power of Senketsu, Junketsu, and all of the Goku Uniforms within Honnōji Academy to form **Senketsu Kisaragi** , launching into space to face Ragyō. Before Ryuko can leave, Sonic adds a little bit of Chaos Energy into Senketsu to give her the boost she needed to stop Ragyo for good.

Sonic and the others watched while all of them are naked all except for the blue hedgehog.

" _Give her hell, Ryuko._ " Sonic thought.

Ryuko arrive to the scene and confronted Ragyo. Their furious battle has started with Ryuko doing everything in her power to stop Ragyo and end the Life Fiber reign. The only problem is that Ragyo is too powerful Ryuko but that did not stop her. Ryuko kept fighting knowing she's on the losing battle. No matter how hard she can try, Ragyo kept attacking her, overpowering her with the life fibers by herself.

"It's time to end this!" Ryuko shouted.

Ragyo surprised Ryuko by stabing her through the stomach with her weapon, stopping the girl to continue to fight.

"*Laugh* End what my dear, your life? I believe I can help you with that. There's nothing you can do to stop me. You should've brought your precious Sonic along to help you." Ragyo mocked.

"Heh. Thanks for making it easy for me." Ryuko countered.

"What? Making it easy?"

"Did you forget? The closer I get to dying, the stronger I get you freaking old hag!"

"You deliberately through yourself at me?"

"Uh-huh! I took a dose of tough love from a bitch ass mom like you and I'll keep taking it until it all max out."

"Go on and torture yourself then, I cannot be harmed by life fibers."

"What if it's all nothing but bullshit!"

Ryuko begin to absorb Shinra-Kōketsu from Ragyo shocking her mother.

"What? Impossible!?"

"Dad a weapon alright. It wasn't just my scissor blade, it was me and Senketsu."

"No… you lie…"

"Nope. He gave us the power of absolute absorption."

"I've realized from the battle with Shinra-Kōketsu. The reason I absorb life fibers from battles is to increase my powers of absorption. I am evolving, I have free will, and I can't communicate with human if I want to." Senketsu explained.

"The thing about is that we're not human nor clothing."

"But we are Human and Clothing. We are everything."

"People can't become clothing. People are people. Clothing are clothes!"

"How dare you speak ridiculous nonsense!" Ragyo shouted.

"Nonsense! That's how we roll, bitch!"

Using the ultimate Kamui's "Absolute Domination" ability, Ryūko commands all Life Fibers across the Earth to release their trapped humans, declaring that "humans are humans and clothes are clothes". This has saved all humanity from Life Fibers prison.

"No… this can't be happening. It's all over, it's turning to the way it was."

"Yeah, mom. It's over and you're done. You're coming back with me."

"How pathetic. I, too decide how I can die. This sound familiar, dear?"

"You're crazy!"

"Hardly. This is not the end. The life fibers will keep advancing through the cosmos and soon more will come to this planet. Count on it."

"Even so, people will be people. Count on that."

Snickered at the response, Ragyo crushes her heart into pieces, she disintegrates into her component Life Fibers.

"Let's go home." Senketsu suggested.

Ryuko begin to notice something is wrong with Senketsu. The kamui then whisks Ryuko back home towards the planet, it appears that he's sustain the power he absorb from Shinra-Kōketsu's power. Senketsu begin to fall apart, shielding Ryuko from the heat of re-entering the earth's atmosphere.

"Come on don't do anything crazy!" Ryuko demanded.

"This coming from you, the master of crazy." Senketsu retorted.

"Senketsu!"

"It's alright. You finished what your father started. I'm sure he's proud of you. I had a wonderful time knowing you."

"Shut up! Stop talking like it's over."

"Don't cry. You cannot wear a sailor uniform forever. From now on, where whatever you want. Clothes are more cute than me."

"*Sob* You got it. All our clothes will make you jealous."

Bidding Ryūko farewell, Senketsu burns away completely, the last of his Life Fibers disappearing in Ryūko's fiery wake. Grief-stricken, Ryūko continues to plummet back to earth. Seeing her falling form, Satsuki screams at Ryūko to hang in there as she runs full speed to catch her. With the help of the Elite Four, the Mankanshoku family, and essentially every other character, they manage to divert the force from Ryūko's descent from vertical to horizontal—sending them all sliding backward into the school building with a loud crash.

"Welcome home." Satsuki greeted.

"Glad I'm back… Sis." Ryuko responded.

The sun begin to shine which has everybody smile to their victory and a happy ending. Sonic watch from the sidelines with his arms crossed. He had went back home to retrieve the engine he got from defeating Shadow Android. The blue blur can feel the power flowing within and prepare to make his way back home. Aikuro and Tsumugu approached Sonic before Sonic can leave.

"So you're leaving?" Aikuro asked.

"Yeah. Time I finally back home. This world doesn't need me anymore." Sonic responded.

"It's been a real honor fighting alongside with you, Sonic. You take care." Tsumugu said extend his hand.

Sonic smile so he accepts the handshake and shakes his hand. Aikuro shakes Sonic's hand and say his goodbyes.

"Farewell Sonic, take care of yourself back home." Aikuro said.

"Thanks. You guys do the same." Sonic saluted.

The true blue use the engine and start to use Chaos Control. It sends the true blue back home to Mobius where he belongs.

* * *

 _Green Hill Zone, Mobius…_

Sonic had teleported back home to his friends and family right after finishing the final battle. Sonic caught a whiff of the air, smells the fresh grass and the fresh air. He recognize the scent from anywhere and it appears he's here at Green Hill Zone.

"Home sweet home." Sonic said.

Sonic pull out his pockets after he felt something odd, he pulls it out and sees that he still has the photos of Satsuki's ass and when she's wearing Junketsu showing off her booty. Sonic remember he still have those photos. Also, he has a photo of Ryuko and Sonic together. The true blue is sure going to miss them dearly, hoping they'll be alright.

Feeling so happy that he's finally home, Sonic then takes off running and runs in the speed of sound for the fun of it to end it all here. The day is saved and the blue blur hero is finally back home. Where he belong.

 **The End**


End file.
